Weakness is a Sin: Rebellion
by HumbleDreamer
Summary: In a future where Chrono lost to Kanzaki, United Sanctuary stands tall, with control across Japan. Yomi Asano fights to uncover answers surrounding the mysterious disappearance of her best friend. But what she finds, and the people she meets, may change her life forever. [A rewrite of Weakness is a Sin. OC-oriented with some anime guests. Not as edgy as it sounds. I think.]
1. Initiation

**Initiation**

* * *

 _Imagine it. A world so far into the future you barely recognize it. A world where card games have become so prevalent that they_ _'re everywhere. They're a part of our lives now, whether we like it or not. Thanks to the successes of the past, the world has probably changed for the better. Literally every single child wants to be a pro somewhere down the line, or at least the thought's crossed their mind. But now, imagine this. A world that's tainted by its past just as much as its been blessed by it. Imagine a world where everyone is doing everything they can to be the very best - to produce the very best._

 _No matter the cost._

"You know I don't approve of this."

The woman who spoke stood at the doorway of a snug bedroom, her arms crossed and her lavender eyes betraying the fiery concern only a mother could have.

"And _you_ know that I have to go, mom," replied a young girl in her teens, perched on top of her bed and stuffing a deck box into her bag. She was already dressed and prepared to leave, a soft stream of ebony hair brushed down to her waist. A purple headband sat atop it, accentuating the rest of her attire, which consisted of a lavender tank top and a black skirt.

"You don't _have_ to do anything!" the girl's mother cried. "Yomi, this entire thing is insane! I've seen what this programme has done to kids. To some of my own students! There's no way in hell I'm letting my daughter go!"

"My best friend is missing," Yomi stated as she zipped up her knapsack. "I owe it to myself to find answers."

"You should leave this to the police!"

"What good have the police ever done?" Yomi murmured. "The fact that United Sanctuary is still here, and hell, loved by everyone and their mother, is proof that they're not doing anything. They never have. Not since that one kid and his friends made a fool out of themselves six years ago."

Her mother held her gaze, neither mother nor daughter backing down as they stared stubbornly back at each other with shared amethyst eyes.

Yomi's mother finally relented. "Fine. But, at the very least, can we have breakfast together before my daughter goes off to that horrendous program? Please?"

Yomi could never turn down that pleading look. Moms will be moms, she supposed. The girl smiled and gave a slight nod. "I'll be down in a few."

By the time she'd gone down, bags in tow, the TV was on. Another episode of Vanguard Now was on air. Yomi perked her ears up at the sound of today's guest.

"Welcome, Mr. Kanzaki," the host, a young woman, said once the crowd's cheers had died down. "It's a great honor to have you here."

"I'm honored to be here as well," the purple-maned man replied. He had a certain air of confidence and control to him, as if everything were at his bidding. Everything was to serve him.

"Before we get started, is there anything you'd like to share with the audience?" the host asked.

As if on cue, he turned to the camera with a confident smirk, like he'd practiced this countless times prior. "Weakness is a sin."

"There it is, folks!" the lady grinned. "That iconic motto."

There was a roar of applause in the background.

"Speaking of, it's been six years, and my has it been a productive six years for you, hasn't it?" the host grinned. "You've revolutionized what it means to be a competitive Vanguard player in such little time, and expanded your branch to not only be the sole Vanguard administration in Japan, but also the top training program for fighters all over the world!"

Kanzaki chuckled. "You flatter me. Truthfully, it didn't take much. After all, it was the only logical step forward."

"Either way, it's been very fruitful. Japan has produced more top results than ever before," the host said. "But do tell us, what inspired you to go forward?"

"Well, that's a very good question–"

The screen went dark.

"Turning off the television won't make it go away," Yomi murmured, turning around.

"True," her mom answered as she set down two plates of food onto the table. "But I don't want you watching any of that garbage in my house. That man is no good, I tell you. Everyone's blind. The media's spewing out lies. It's ridiculous."

Yomi sighed. She didn't disagree with her mother. Not in the slightest. Vanguard Association Chief Kanzaki was an enigmatic man for sure, but he had presence. He was feared and admired all at the same time, and everyone wanted to be at that level. So much so that they would gladly go to his many training centers across the country, all for the sake of being better, being stronger.

" _Yomi! My parents are letting me go to the Osaka Training Center! Can you believe it?"_

" _Alright, calm down, Kuro. You've still got a ways to go."_

" _Just you wait, I'm gonna come right out and beat the hell out of you when we play again!"_

" _You're certainly welcome to try!"_

Her family was always apprehensive about it, but what could they do? He wasn't their son. His sudden disappearance only made them more concerned, so concerned that Yomi had a hell of a time trying to convince them not to dump her Vanguard cards out the window.

And here she was, chewing on a piece of her toast before she was sending herself off to that same training center, fees paid in full. She still remembered being utterly flabbergasted when she learned that the Kiba Corporation was going to be funding all her expenses pertaining to her little…quest. She also remembered stubbornly refusing the money, only to be met with an equally stubborn boss of a woman who insisted on it. In the end, all Yomi could do was surrender.

" _Think of it this way: I scratch your back, and you scratch mine, alright?"_ her words echoed back.

There was a knock at the door, pulling her from her thoughts.

"That's my cue," Yomi said as she stuffed the last of her breakfast into her mouth.

Her mother gave her one last look of worry before she sighed in defeat. "Fine. Do what you have to."

"I'll be back," she reassured. "I promise. Once everything's over, it'll be like I never left."

"It had better," the older woman snapped. Then she smiled slightly. "You be careful out there, 'kay?"

"I will," Yomi murmured, herself smiling. "And tell dad I love him too."

As soon as she opened the door she was met with a dark suit that towered over her, expression blank and gaze hidden behind dark glasses. If she didn't know he was a personal hire, she would have freaked out and screamed, "Please don't take me in! I'm innocent, I swear!"

He led her away from the porch, her bags swiftly slung over his shoulder, bringing her to a sleek limousine parked right beside the road. While the guard stuffed her luggage into the trunk, she clicked the door open, hopping straight into the cushioned seats. She'd never been in one, for crying out loud! Yomi was hellbent on milking it for what it was worth, sitting with one leg over the other and two arms spread across the tops of the vacant seats. She was cool. She was a cool, top dog.

Or at least she was, until the tall, unimpressed man stepped into the seat in front of her. As soon as the door closed shut, she was reminded of why exactly an ordinary teenage girl like her was sitting in such a luxurious car, and that was enough to get her to sit properly. So she did, and the next few minutes were spent in awkward silence while the chauffeur started the engines and the man sat, unmoving, _unnerving_ , in front of her.

"So, um…" Yomi began, slicing, no, cutting clumsily through the tense air. "How day was you?"

The man stared back at her, a slight eyebrow raised just over the rim of his shades. Because who wouldn't be weirded out by a jumbled scramble of words?

 _Idiot._

Then the engine finally started, and they were on the road, moving at a steady pace through the neighborhood, and finally into the heart of the city.

It was still early in the morning, and it took a while for the roar of vehicles to fully blitz through the roads as the metropolis yawned awake. The skyscrapers reached overhead into the distant sky, growing ever higher, soaring ever farther up from the grimy muck, as if they were an inspiration for those who sought a better future. And one certainly cannot forget the streets filled with the unbothered, rhythmic movements of people, moving as one bustling crowd swarming over the concrete; one blurred together crowd that would likely shatter apart were there any glitch, any tiny part of it that rejected the majority. And yet, there was another side to it. There was always another side to things, no matter how well it advertised itself otherwise. Advertisements for budding fighters were hoisted up everywhere, draped and painted to look shiny and bright, to lure in any unsuspecting moths only for their wings to burn before it was too late.

One such advertisement shone a bright lavender across the face of a single building. It depicted a young woman, older than her, yet still young and callously beautiful, with lavender curls and an alluring smile. Beside her in bold letters were the words, "WHO SAYS GIRLS CAN'T BE CHAMPIONS? WE DON'T! SIGN UP TODAY AT ONE OF UNITED SANCTUARY'S TRAINING CENTERS AND YOU CAN BE JUST LIKE HER IN NO TIME!"

 _Or you could just disappear,_ she thought grimly.

Eventually, Yomi was ripped out of her thoughts by the loud click of a briefcase opening.

"The boss told me to give you this before you go in."

She peered into the open black, only to see a single emerald scarab embedded in the center. "What is it?"

"A communication device. It's connected to a secure line so you can report back anything you find," the man said as he plucked it out. "It will also help you should you encounter any…technical difficulties."

"Technical difficulties?" Yomi echoed.

"It should help you hack into their databases," he explained. "Should the moment arise."

Yomi nodded, taking the scarab. She twisted it around, fiddling it in between her fingers, feeling the smooth metal and the intricate ridges that gave it shape. It was small, sort of like one of those niche thumb drives with cool exterior designs, yet also larger, with tiny holes above it that looked like a speaker. Yomi rotated it around once more, finding a small knob on its flat side.

" _Beep!"_

The girl screamed as the scarab flared to life, zipping straight into her face. Because her cool spy gadget thing _had_ to be a bug.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!"

It didn't help that it landed on her shoulder, either, prompting her to scream even louder, much to the other two men's chagrin, and flail, terribly endangering the windows.

"Well this one's definitely a screamer."

"The bug talked! The bug talked!"

"No duh, Grape Eyes," a voice continued to reverberate out of it.

She froze. "Wait, Kon?"

"In the flesh," it said. "Well, more accurately, in steel alloy and wired parts."

There was a moment of silence as she stared at the scarab on her shoulder, her arms paused in the air, not quite knowing how to respond to the fact that her friend was speaking to her from within an insectoid machine.

 _Oh right._

She snatched the scarab from her shoulder. "What the hell?! You know I'm terrified of bugs!"

"Hey, hey, don't damage the fine goods," Kon protested. "This is one-of-a-kind."

"When I get back, I'll have your head," Yomi gnashed her teeth.

The scarab fidgeted. "I thought we've established that I'm comic relief at your expense."

"Oh shut up!" she snapped, tossing the scarab into the window.

"Which part of 'one-of-a-kind' don't you get?!"

"Steel alloy," Yomi shot back dryly, crossing her arms. "It won't break that easily." She then looked to the man in the suit, who still wore an emotionless expression on his face. "Please tell me _his_ voice isn't the only one I'm stuck with."

"My heart bleeds!" Kon scoffed.

"Well, if you have to report to the boss directly, or her associate, press the green and yellow buttons respectively," the man explained.

She glanced at the side. There were three buttons, to be exact. "I'm guessing the teal one is linked up to Kon?"

"Plot-convenient hacking skills at your disposal," he answered.

Yomi rolled her eyes as she pressed the teal one, shutting it off.

Eventually, the shimmering skyscrapers of the city faded away, leaving a blank canvas of dark pavement and old houses. The vast blue sky draped itself over it all, now visible in all its glory, uncensored, exposed. It wasn't long before the car pulled over, and Yomi was faced with a huge expanse of white right outside the window.

The ground outside was painted white, the building, which towered far above the skyline, was a white board with circuits of electric blue, even the walls and gates surrounding it were a refreshing white, almost as if to hide the fact that it looked somewhat like a glorified prison.

The Osaka Training Center.

"We're here," the man said.

She glanced back at him, then glanced back down.

"This is your last chance to decide if you want to go in or leave," the man said, and for a split second, he had an air of sympathy for her, however quickly it faded away.

Yomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I already made that decision a long time ago. I'm going in."

※◎◎◎※

"Please wait here while we prepare for your examination," a service woman said, gesturing to a row of blue velvet chairs.

Yomi nodded, and as the woman left, she sat down, taking in her surroundings. The walls were all a pearlescent white, spotless as the light that poured down from the ceiling. Not a single speck of darkness could be found, no scratches, no imperfections. It seemed to be broadcasting its role as the very apex of interior design, though today there wasn't an audience to be found. The only people in the waiting room were her and a single receptionist, who had taken to watching videos on his computer.

She shuffled her feet slightly. The wait was rather nerve-wracking, and there was nothing to do and nobody to talk to. Yomi looked to her left, spotting a stack of magazines, most likely for people in her exact situation she realized, and flipped through them graciously. None, really stood out, most being on general pop culture and Vanguard strategy, and she wasn't exactly thrilled about reading through game theory.

"G Units May Be Gone, but the Future of Vanguard is Not," Yomi read aloud, flipping to a random page.

She remembered when she was ten or so, just learning the basics of the game, when Stride was just as much a part of the game as Riding and Calling, when the game completely and utterly revolved around G Units. Yomi could even recall the day they all disappeared like it was just yesterday. The surreal feeling of the silver-backed cards disintegrating into tiny sparkles in her hand just as she was about to finish a game. The shock as what was left of her, everyone's cards floated up into the sky, never to be seen again. Suffice to say, fighters across the globe went hysterical, some raving over the loss of their precious GR's, some ranting about the desolate future of the game, and others coming together to speculate on the sudden disappearance of something that had only just recently come into existence.

 _Huh. G Units. Kuro. Things around me seem to have habit of disappearing, don_ _'t they?_

Many surmised that it was a twisted corporate decision to sell new product, because after all, not long after, Imaginary Gifts made their debut. However, there were some, rather superstitious people who were convinced that it was some mystical cataclysm that made all G Units disappear. Nobody knew exactly what happened, only that it did, and now they adapt. Yomi didn't know what to believe either. Perhaps it was an elaborate business scheme. Perhaps some otherworldly power was indeed at work. Who could say for sure?

"Yomi Asano. Code 2469. Please, follow me."

That was her cue.

Yomi was led across yet another white, gleaming corridor, and soon found herself in a small room, completely empty aside from a single table raised in the center. Just from the playmat aesthetic laid out over the table and the two opposing deck of cards–

 _Wait, did they search through my stuff to get my cards?_

Regardless, she knew what was happening next. What she didn't know, however, was _why_.

As if to answer her, the glass doors in front of her slid open, revealing a boy, about her age, with cropped brown hair and smug dark eyes, led in by a young woman, pale-skinned, ash-gray hair tumbling down to her shoulders, amber eyes cold and piercing. She was dressed in a black uniform, adding an elegant grace to her appearance. It was definitely different from the white and blue uniforms most of the people working at the Center wore, but she did have the United Sanctuary flag plastered across one sleeve, and while her cap was black, it was still the same shape. She reminded her of a police chief in many ways.

The ash-haired girl stepped to the side, and waited for the boy behind her to reach the opposite end of the table. "I'll keep things simple," she said. "You'll be playing a match against one of our own, so we can examine your ability. After that, you'll be officially registered at The Center."

"What happens if I lose?" Yomi queried.

The other girl regarded her with a chilling smile. "Try not to."

Yomi narrowed her eyes as she left the two of them behind, vanishing as the glass doors closed after her. Then she turned her amethyst eyes on the boy. "Guess it's game on."

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're a newbie," he answered, already shuffling through his deck.

 _Rude,_ Yomi noted, drawing her hand. "I don't expect you to."

"This'll be easy," he went on, cracking his knuckles. "I'll squash you, and then they'll see that I'm not trash to be thrown away."

"Thrown away?" Yomi raised an eyebrow. He didn't mean literally, did he?

The boy nodded as he placed a single hand over his starting vanguard.

Yomi felt uneasy. Would she be thrown right out if she lost? If that was the case, then the best thing she could do now was win. She had confidence in her abilities, and she wasn't about to go down without a fight, either.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they both yelled, flipping their cards over.

No longer were they in a white-painted room. Now, they were standing within the golden confines of a great temple, lit up by fiery torch lights and vibrant streams of aqua blue.

"Battleraizer!" On one end, the boy's pearlescent figure flashed a bright white, as layers of steel formed and congregated around him, forming a metallic shell of red and white. **[Battleraizer – 6000 Power]**

"Reflector Angel!" On the other, Yomi was blanketed in lavender, her casual garments replaced in silver robes, with snowy wings carrying her into the air. **[Reflector Angel – 6000 Power]**

"I go first," Yomi stated. "I ride the Witch of Frogs, Melissa, then use Reflector's skill to draw. Turn end." **[Witch of Frogs, Melissa – 8000 Power]**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Empty) – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Unnamed Player**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Battleraizer) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

"Stand and draw," the brunette said. "I ride Death Army Guy, draw, then call another to the side."

In seconds, the giant red mecha shattered into crystalline shards, only to be replaced with an iron-plated droid, with another joining its side.

 **[Death Army Guy – 9000 Power]**

 **[Death Army Guy – 9000 Power]**

The one to the side moved first, and quickly. "The rearguard attacks Melissa."

"I guard with another Melissa," Yomi retorted, holding out her hand to summon a barricade of frogs just in time to absorb the blow. _Nova Grappler. He_ _'s bound to come at me with a bajillion attacks later on. The best I can do is minimize the damage right now while I still can._

"The vanguard Death Army Guy attacks!" he continued as the second droid raised an arm for a punch.

Yomi braced herself. "No guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Shining Lady (Critical Trigger)]**

He smirked. "All effects to the vanguard."

And the fist collided, sending up dust and debris hurtling into the air and leaving a large dent in the ground where Yomi's vanguard laid unconscious.

 **[Damage Check: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal Trigger)]**

Yomi grimaced. "I can't heal. Second check,"

 **[Damage Check: Apple Witch, Cider (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," she said. _That makes two._

 **Unnamed Player**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Death Army Guy) – (Death Army Guy) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (U), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U)**

"Ha!" the boy spat. "You're making this too easy."

"He says, after getting lucky," Yomi muttered under her breath. "My turn, stand and draw."

She glanced over the field, and the resources she had. Two damage. A hand of five. _If I try and rush back, I_ _'ll just be playing into his rhythm. No, I'll put the game under my control first._

"Hurry it up," he groaned. "Dammit you're wasting time here."

"I ride Broom Witch, Callaway," she declared, ignoring him. Then, beside her broom-perched vanguard formed another lavender circle, morphing into the figure of a green and white dressed goddess, wielding a wooden scepter. "I call Goddess of Trees, Jupiter as well."

 **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 Power]**

 _His clan_ _'s Imaginary Gift is Accel, if I recall,_ Yomi thought, turning over one of her cards. "Jupiter attacks the vanguard. I pay one Counter Blast, letting me Soul Charge three cards."

 **[Soul Charge: Cyber Tiger]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter]**

 **[Soul Charge: Shield Goddess, Aegis]**

"No guard," her opponent replied. "No trigger here."

 **[Damage Check: Asura Kaiser (No Trigger)]**

 _Extra rearguard circles means more attacks. It could get really dangerous really quick,_ Yomi moved on to her next attack. "Callaway attacks the rearguard Guy."

"What?" the boy gaped. "You crazy?"

"Will you guard, or won't you?" she said coolly.

"Nah. If you're gonna waste your vanguard attack, be my guest."

"Drive check," Yomi said. "No trigger."

 **[Drive Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

She smirked as her vanguard leaped into the air, twisting and swinging with her energy-imbued broom. _But if he can_ _'t muster up the cards to call to those circles…there's no point!_

The broom smashed into the android's chest, slamming it into a nearby pillar. She watched as it exploded and burst into flames. "The attack hit," Yomi stated. "I Soul Blast three cards now, to Counter Charge and draw a card. And that ends my turn."

The boy frowned. "That's annoying."

"Like your attitude?" Yomi retorted.

That probably did it. His dark eyes narrowed in response, and she was pretty sure those were veins etched on the corners of his head.

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (U), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U)**

 **Unnamed Player**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Empty) – (Death Army Guy) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 1 – [Asura Kaiser] (U)**

"I ride Iron Killer," the boy said as his vanguard transformed yet again, now wielding a spiked wrecking ball on each arm. "Then I call another Killer and Burstraizer to the front!"

 **[Iron Killer – 9000 Power]**

 **[Iron Killer – 9000 Power]**

 **[Burstraizer – 9000 Power]**

"You're making a lot of calls," Yomi noted.

"That's not all," he smirked. "I also call Shining Lady and Transraizer to the back."

 **[Shining Lady – 5000 Power]**

 **[Transraizer – 8000 Power]**

 _He_ _'s not playing conservatively at all,_ she thought. _Pretty reckless, to be honest._

"With a boost from Transraizer, Burstraizer attacks the vanguard!" **[Burstraizer – 9000 + 8000 = 17000 Power]**

An explosion of light and smoke warded it off. "I guard with Battle Maiden, Kukurihime." **[10000 + 15000 = 25000 Power]**

"This time it's Iron Killer!" her opponent said. "If I have three or more rearguards, he gains another five-thousand." **[Iron Killer – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

Yomi took one look at her hand. "I don't guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Shining Lady (Critical Trigger)]**

"Again?" Yomi grimaced.

"Now we're talking!" he grinned as his mecha swung its wrecking ball down, smashing into the ground.

 **[Damage Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

"Keep going!" he enthused, prompting the mecha next to him to swing, sending Callaway hurtling into the far wall.

 **[Damage Check: Broom Witch, Callaway (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Yomi said, letting the card fall into her damage zone. _Five. One more and I_ _'m out._

 **Unnamed Player**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Iron Killer) – (Iron Killer) – (Burstraizer)**

 **(Empty) – (Shining Lady) – (Transraizer)**

 **Damage: 1 – [Asura Kaiser] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (U), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Broom Witch, Callaway] (U)**

"You're making this too easy, noob," he laughed.

"Don't count me out too soon," Yomi muttered under her breath. "My turn," she drew a card. "I ride: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica."

Callaway's lilac dress melted into the high priestess's rainbow bordered robes, with a single scepter in hand, crested by a whirling spiral. Her long hair tumbled down in cascades to her legs, pale green locks replaced with Yomi's midnight black. "Imaginary Gift! Force!" she declared, sliding a Gift Marker under Jupiter's circle. "Jupiter gains ten-thousand. Then Angelica's Soul Blast," the girl went on. "When she's placed, I can draw a card. When ridden, though, she gets an additional ten-thousand." **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

Yomi threw down a couple more cards. "Call: Callaway, Cider." To her side appeared another woman on a broomstick, and behind Jupiter, a sorceress with a glowing apple between her hands, both glowing with a lavender hue.

 **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 Power]**

 **[Apple Witch, Cider – 7000 Power]**

"Tick tock," the boy taunted. "If you don't end things this turn, it's lights out for you."

 _There_ _'s no way I'm finishing it this turn,_ she thought. She'll have to whittle his defenses down as best as she can. "Callaway attacks Burstraizer."

One of the iron bulldozers moved to the front, shattering from the force of her magic. "The rearguard Killer intercepts. What is your problem with my rearguards?"

"It's nothing personal," Yomi assured. "Next up is Angelica, _attacking Burstraizer_."

"You're insane!"

She smirked.

He frowned. "Fine. No guard."

"Twin drive," she flipped the top card of her deck over.

 **[Drive Check: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger. I heal one damage, and give the power to Jupiter. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," she stated, as her weapon made contact, blowing the vermilion mecha back and through a pillar, where it finally exploded into pieces of scrap metal.

"Are you even trying to win?"

"I don't need to answer that," Yomi retorted. "Jupiter attacks the vanguard. Counter Blast. Soul Charge three." **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 + 10000 + 5000 + 8000 = 33000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: Witch of Frogs, Melissa]**

 **[Soul Charge: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

"No guard," he answered. "It's only one damage."

 **[Damage Check: Maximum Raizer (No Trigger)]**

Yomi took another look over the field, then smiled, satisfied. "Turn end."

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 6**

 **{(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter)} – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – (Broom Witch, Callaway)**

 **(Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Apple Witch, Cider] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Broom Witch, Callaway] (U)**

 **Unnamed Player**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Empty) – (Iron Killer) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Shining Lady) – (Transraizer)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Asura Kaiser] (U), [Maximum Raizer] (U)**

"I don't know what you're playing at, but it ends here," the boy snapped. "I ride Asura Kaiser! Imaginary Gift: Accel!" **[Asura Kaiser – 12000 Power]**

 _There it is_.

"I'll gain an extra front circle to the top left," he said. "Then call!"

 **[Maximum Raizer – 12000 Power]**

 **[Twin Blader – 5000 Power]**

 **[Shining Lady – 5000 Power]**

He paused to catch his breath. "This'll clinch it. With four attacks, this game is mine!"

"Then why haven't you won yet?" Yomi replied.

"Hmph. First up is Shining Lady. With Accel's bonus effect, she gains another ten-thousand!" **[Shining Lady – 5000 + 10000 = 15000 Power]**

"Callaway intercepts," she responded as the witch moved in, parrying the kick with her stick. **[13000 + 5000 = 18000 Power]** "With Cider's effect, I move Callaway to the soul, and charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

"Asura Kaiser!" **[Shining Lady – 5000 + 10000 = 15000 Power]**

She hopped back as the robot swung one of its many metal coils down, holding her hand up just as the next came down. "Shield Goddess, Aegis! Perfect Guard!" The attack was blocked by a purple-robed goddess, pushing back with an ever-expanding golden shield.

"Tch. Twin drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Asura Kaiser (No Trigger)]**

Yomi frowned at the sight of the card. She knew was coming next.

"Asura's skill activates," he smirked. "I'll restand Lady, and grant her ten-thousand more power. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Turboraizer (Front Trigger)]**

"Front Trigger!" he exclaimed. "Now my entire front row gains ten-thousand!"

 _He_ _'s got three more attacks left. But…_

"Here comes Shining Lady one more time!" he said, with a single whip of lightning striking Angelica down, a single grunt escaping her lips.

"Damage check," she responded. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter (No Trigger)]**

"Twin Blader attacks! I'll use Transraizer's skill to Counter Charge and add three-thousand more power!" **[Twin Blader – 5000 + 10000 + 8000 + 3000 = 26000 Power]**

"Guard," Yomi said, waving a cybernetic Tiger into existence, which roared the aggressors away. **[13000 + 15000 = 28000 Power]**

The boy's eyes widened. "No…you shouldn't be able to hold out…"

"Hm?" Yomi smirked. "What's the matter? I thought this was supposed to be your big finish."

"S-shut up!" there went his composure. "Maximum attacks! He's not boosted, so that's another ten-thousand!"

She closed her eyes, unmoving as the green-plated mecha unleashed a blast of blue radiance in her direction, causing yet another of explosion of debris to fly into the air. **[Maximum Raizer – 12000 + 10000 + 10000 = 32000 Power]**

Her opponent was sweating now. "That should end things."

And yet once the dust cleared, all he saw was her unimpressed figure, brushing bits of dirt out of her hair. A ditzy chef sat in front, frowning at her singed cooking pot, only to disappear into lavender pixels with the wave of a hand. **[13000 + 20000 = 33000 Power]**

"No," he breathed. "This can't…"

"Is that all?"

"No, most people who come here shouldn't be this strong. You should've…oh no…no…"

"I'm not like most people who come here," Yomi replied. "The fun and games have been great and all, but this battle is settled."

"No, I've got two damage to your five! I'll hold out before you can end me, and then I'll end this!"

She smirked. "We'll see about that."

 **Unnamed Player**

 **Hand: 2**

 **{Shining Lady} – (Maximum Raizer) – (Asura Kaiser) – (Twin Blader)**

 **(Empty) – (Shining Lady) – (Transraizer)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Asura Kaiser] (U), [Maximum Raizer] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 2**

 **{(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter)} – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – (Empty)**

 **(Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Apple Witch, Cider] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Broom Witch, Callaway] (U), [Goddess of Trees, Jupiter] (U)**

"I've got nothing personal against you," Yomi said as she drew for the turn. "Well, except maybe your douchebag personality. But that aside, I have reasons of my for getting into The Center. And I'm not about to let you get in my way."

The boy was silent now, apprehensive, shoulders stiffened. _Probably scared he_ _'ll get his butt handed to him,_ her mind supplied.

"Ride," she said as a lavender circle appeared under her vanguard, transforming her into shrine maiden, with sapphire liquid surrounding her, pouring out from her wooden scoop. "Battle Maiden, Mizuha. Imaginary Gift: Force!" The empty ground next to her glowed fiercely, now veiled with a prismatic circle. "When she appears, my vanguard gains ten-thousand and a Critical. Then, I'll have Mizuha and Melissa to the rearguard."

 **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power, Critical 2]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

 **[Witch of Frogs, Melissa – 8000 Power]**

"N-no, it's not over…it's not…"

"Mizuha's Soul Blast," Yomi stated, taking six cards from her soul. "During this turn, all front row rearguards gain an extra Critical."

Realization dawned on his face. "That means…"

"Yes, yes that's exactly what it means," Yomi affirmed. She held out her hand. "First, the rearguard Mizuha attacks the vanguard." Out burst a stream of water, unrelenting and unforgiving. **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 23000 + 8000 = 31000 Power, Critical 2]**

He grunted as his vanguard took the attack. The water surged through, ripping out pieces of metal as it went, as if it were a hungry beast razing the land.

 **[Damage Check: Asura Kaiser (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Burstraizer (No Trigger)]**

"No…no, it's not over! I'll survive! I have to!"

More water spiraled around her vanguard, only to rip forward like a flurry of bullets with a single gesture. "My vanguard Mizuha attacks." **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 23000 Power, Critical 3]**

"You've overextended. Calling all of your defenses like that was a mistake."

She knew he couldn't guard with just a single Turbo in his hand. Even if he did, there was still Jupiter left. He knew it too. He was trembling.

"N-no guard…"

 **[Drive Check: Apple Witch, Cider (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

And the magic hit home. The robot raised its many arms to defend itself, but nothing could stop the water from tearing through black steel. Cracks began to form all across its body, and it was only a matter of time before…

"Damage check," he said, doing it slowly, taking every ounce of time to pray.

 **[Damage Check: Death Army Guy (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger…" he huffed. More cracks. "Second check…"

 **[Damage Check: Wall Boy (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger!" he rejoiced, as his vanguard steeled itself, if only for a while. "I heal one damage."

"One more," Yomi reminded.

The boy nodded. "Third check…"

 **[Damage Check: Transraizer (No Trigger)]**

"No," he breathed.

" _This is the last._ "

…before the mecha shattered apart.

"No…no, no, no, no, no!"

Yomi took a step back. He'd switched almost instantaneously, and it started to scare her a bit. "Hey, are you…"

"What have you done?!" he wailed. "No…no, I can fix this. I can…no…"

He turned just as the doors slid back open. Two men in uniform stepped through, each restraining the boy on each side within seconds.

"Wait! I swear, I can do it! I can do this! I'm not worthless!" he yelled, trying to wrangle free. "Let me prove myself! Please! _Please!_ "

Before Yomi could make a move, she heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor. The ash-haired girl came through the doors as well, an amused grin etched across her face. She took one look at Yomi's opponent before saying, "Well, I certainly didn't expect that good a thrashing. But weakness is a sin, and this defeat is a grotesque sign of weakness." She nodded towards the guards. "Take him away."

"No! Anything but _that_!" he protested. "Anything! Please!"

Too late. He was already being dragged through the doors, and in moments, they closed shut, and all she could hear now were his muffled screams for help.

Once she regained her composure, Yomi turned to the girl, worry painted over her expression. "What's going to happen to him?"

"We here believe in success for all," came her reply through a twisted smile. "Rest assured, he will reemerge, stronger than ever. But for now, rest. You've won, shown your worth, and you shall be rewarded accordingly."

As the girl walked away, all Yomi could hear were the boy's screams, carved into her memory like the scratches of a madman on prison walls. Another uniformed person came to move her as well, this time a boy around her age, with hair the color of spring leaves and eyes like holy metal. Yet, even as she walked through another white corridor, the only thing on her mind was the question:

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

※◎◎◎※

The door of Yomi's new room opened before her. It was a simple room. Clean, polished, but simple, with a comfortable-looking bed, a desk to the side, a closet and a few cupboards as well. She also noticed her bags at the center of the floor, but at the same time, she also noticed–

"Where are the rest of my bags?" she questioned, turning to the green-haired serviceman who brought her here.

He was already turning to leave, but he tilted his head, giving her one final look. "Rules are rules. You'll get the rest of your stuff once you've earned them."

"Well, how _do_ I earn them?" Yomi asked, arms crossed.

But he was already gone, and the door closed shut. _Strange guy_ , she thought. It was as if he was devoid of emotion, yet at the same time, was that a look of _sympathy_? And the constant motto with these people...weakness is a sin?

Yomi shook her head and walked over to her bed, beginning to unpack. A flood of clothes and other personal belongings tumbled down onto the bed as she lifted her bag up. One such personal belonging was a familiar emerald scarab, which she picked up.

 _Right. First thing_ _'s first._

She flipped it on its back and hit the green button. Soon enough, she got a response.

"Hello?" a feminine voice came from the other line.

"Hey," Yomi murmured. She never realized just how tired she was, but now that she did, she felt about ready to collapse. Regardless, "I'm in. So what's the next move, Tokoha?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. The anime characters and world, as well as the game, are Bushiroad's property. I only own my OCs and the custom cards designed for the purpose of this story.  
**

* * *

 **Custom Cards**

* * *

 **Battle Maiden, Kukurihime**  
Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/Noble/Critical Trigger

 **Cyber Tiger**  
Grade 0/5000 Power/15000 Shield/High Beast/Critical Trigger

 **Shield Goddess, Aegis**  
Grade 0/5000 Power/0 Shield/Noble/Draw Trigger  
[CONT]:Sentinel (You may have up to four cards in total with Sentinel in a deck)  
[AUTO](GC):When placed, COST [Discard a card from your hand], and one of your units cannot be hit until end of that battle.

 **Witch of Big Pots, Laurier**  
Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/Human/Heal Trigger

 **Reflector Angel**  
Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield/Angel  
[AUTO]:When ridden upon, draw a card.

 **Apple Witch, Cider**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Human  
[AUTO](RC)[1/Turn]:When your other unit is retired from (RC) or (GC), you may Soul Charge (1) and put that unit into your soul.  
[AUTO](RC):When placed, put a card from your drop zone into your soul. If the card put is a normal unit, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of turn.

 **Witch of Frogs, Melissa**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Human  
[AUTO](RC):When your card is Soul Blast, COST [Counter Blast (1)], call that card to (RC) in the same column as this unit.

 **Goddess of Trees, Jupiter**  
Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield/Noble  
[AUTO](RC):When it attacks a vanguard, COST [Counter Blast (1)], Soul Charge (3), and if your vanguard is grade 3 or greater, this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of turn.

 **Broom Witch, Callaway**  
Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield/Human  
[AUTO](VC/RC): When its attack hits, COST [Soul Blast (3)], draw a card and Counter Charge (1).

 **Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica**  
Grade 3/13000 Power/Human/Gift: Force  
 **{SECRET}**  
[AUTO](VC/RC):When placed, COST [Soul Blast (3)], draw a card, if this unit is on (VC), this unit gets [Power]+10000 until end of turn.

 **Battle Maiden, Mizuha**  
Grade 3/13000 Power/Noble/Gift: Force  
[ACT](VC)[1/Turn]:COST [Soul Blast (6)], and all units in your front row get [Critical]+1 until end of turn.  
[AUTO](VC):When placed, this unit gets [Power]+5000. If ridden over a grade 3, this unit gets [Power]+5000/[Critical]+1 until end of turn.


	2. Stirring the Nest

**Stirring the Nest**

* * *

"This is hell."

It was only her first day and already every single muscle in Yomi's body was screaming, not to mention her stomach was roaring like a rabid animal while she waited in line at the main cafeteria. She still couldn't wrap her head around the necessity of a gazillion push ups and a daily hour's worth of jogging for the sake of a card game, let alone the chores that she, as a fledgling member of The Center, had to do. She groaned internally at the memory of mopping up the girls' bathroom, all while chanting, "Weakness is a sin."

Alas, Yomi's morning torments were over, and food was finally at hand. Oh, such sweet, delicious morsels just waiting for her to–

"What do you mean I can't have a slice of the tiramisu?!" Yomi wailed.

"Sorry, you need to be at least a Beta to be allowed desserts," the lunch lady replied with a bored frown. This was certainly not her first time reminding a trainee about the ranking system at The Center. The system that dictated what luxuries a trainee could have, with four separate tiers indicated by the color of one's United Sanctuary bracelet – Alphas were at the top, and were treated like royalty for the most part; Betas were the next tier of fighters; Gammas, which Yomi belonged to, were the majority, middle-class fighters; Deltas were the bottom of the bunch, and were essentially treated like scum. For the most part, the system was a method to motivate trainees to become stronger. A very cutthroat, harsh method, but a method nonetheless.

Yomi sighed. "Fine."

She took her tray, sneaking one last wistful glance at the dessert that could've been hers, and walked over to an empty table. As she sat down to munch on her sandwich, her mind returned to the evening before, back in her room, speaking into the emerald scarab that she now wore on her chest like a brooch.

" _I'm in. So what's the next move, Tokoha?" she said._

 _A female voice came through the other line._ _"Good. That was the easy part. What I'll need you to do now, though, is…"_

"Hang low, and look for anything suspicious," she finished after swallowing her food. _Find anything she can use to take UniSan down, or anything I can use to find Kuro. But right now_ _…_

The cafeteria was filled with people now, bustling about like ants, ravenously retrieving and devouring food after a morning of work. Dog Trainers stood vigilantly at the ends of the large room, dressed in the usual white and blue uniform. The de facto police of The Center, who kept up the training and maintained order. It was then that Yomi realized just how empty her table was. People had congregated around the tables around her, leaving hers as one giant speck of white at the center of a dark cluster.

She was on her own, she thought. Yomi knew she was physically alone, but it was the first time that she let the fact truly sink in.

An annoyed shriek ripped her out of her thoughts.

Yomi turned to look at a table a little ways away, surrounded by a group of girls, with a single one standing to the side, bowing in what seemed like an apology. She couldn't quite make out what the girls were saying, only catching a few words back and forth – "supposed to" and "sorry" and "Delta trash."

 _Clearly nothing good_ , Yomi thought as one of the girls raised her voice.

"What good are you if you can't even get me a proper slice of tiramisu?" the girl yelled again, causing the bowing one to flinch.

Yomi's eyes were slits. Her fingers tightened slightly. _Lay low,_ a rational voice in her head reminded her. _You won_ _'t be of much help if you attract attention to yourself._

Try as she might to wring herself away from the scene and focus on her lunch, she just couldn't. _Damn me and my stupid conscience._

Before she knew it, Yomi's legs were carrying her over to the heart of the volcano, simmering and boiling with every step forward. What happened next brought her a wondrous cocktail of mixed feelings.

"You've got some nerve!" the lead girl snapped. She raised a hand to slap the other girl, only to gasp when it stopped midair, Yomi's hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" she looked up at Yomi, brown eyes blazing. Now that she was right in front of her, Yomi noticed just how heavy her make-up was, smoky eyes and definitely-not-dazzling-more-like-tryhard lipstick.

Yomi let go, and the girl scoffed, flipping back her auburn curls of hair. "I think this poor girl has had enough, wouldn't you agree?" Yomi said finally, crossing her arms. "I mean, what did she ever do to you?"

The girl in question still hung her head down. Closer up, her clothes looked rather expensive. Silken white cardigan and plaid blue skirt, topped off with bright golden twin-tails on either side of her head gave her the appearance of a doll. At the same time, though, she noticed the small tears and ruffles in her attire, little things, subtle and hidden away like scars. Yomi looked back at the likely culprit, who finally gave her a reply.

"Ayame over here is a Delta," she said simply. "The only thing she _can_ do is wrong."

The girls around her giggled. "You're so right, Shiori," one of them trilled.

Yomi gave the brunette, Shiori, a look. "Just because she happens to be a little worse at cardfighting than you doesn't mean you get to bully her."

"Uh, last I checked, I do," Shiori retorted, brandishing her bracelet, which was a shimmering silver. "I'm a Beta, which means she has to do whatever I say. And she didn't," she pointed at a slice of tiramisu in front of her, before pushing it off the table to its shattering end. "She brought me the _small slice_. Useless scum like her needs to be punished."

Yomi's fists clenched slightly. For the girl's attitude, the tiny trickle of tears welling up in Ayame's pretty blue eyes, or the wasted cake on the floor, who was to say?

"The only reason I keep her around is because she – and I quote – needed to be with Ryoko," Shiori went on, gesturing to another girl at the table. She was silent, stormy gray eyes and long hair the color of midnight waters, and clearly uninterested in what was happening around her.

 _She_ _'s just lonely,_ Yomi realized, looking back at Ayame. But she couldn't let this girl exploit her. "Fine. If you don't need her, then I'll take her off your hands. And we forget this whole thing ever happened."

Shiori shook her head. "No."

"I'm sorry?" Yomi cocked an eyebrow.

"First of all, she still hasn't brought me what I wanted. And second of all," she lurched forward, pulling Yomi's own wrist into the light. "You're one tier below me – don't think I didn't notice your bronze bracelet – which means _I_ tell _you_ what to do, not the other way around."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Fine, Little Miss Confident," Shiori stood up, now eye to eye with Yomi. "We'll play a game tomorrow, in the fight area. I win, you do whatever I tell you to for a week. You win, you get the trash, and I'll even pitch in to do your chores for a week. That is, if you can even beat me."

"I'm game," Yomi responded curtly.

"Good. Then get ready to lose."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

There was a thick, simmering tension as Shiori turned around, beckoning for her squad to follow suit. Yet, just before she started walking away, Shiori said over her shoulder, "Oh by the way, I only play in tag fights. But I'm sure Ms. Delta over there would be happy be your partner, won't you, Ayame?"

Ayame looked down at her feet, biting her lip in shame.

The others giggled. "What good would she be?"

Before Yomi could protest, as if in unison, the girls pushed their trays to the ground, all clattering in one loud, deafening chorus. Ryoko left hers untouched, simply disappearing back into the crowd. The crowd that was now staring at her.

Shiori flashed a devious grin before turning to the Dog Trainers who happened on the scene. "She made the mess. I just don't know what got into her."

 _Neither do I_ , Yomi thought dryly, as they ordered her to clean the mess up.

※◎◎◎※

"U-um," Ayame mumbled as the two of them walked down a gleaming corridor. "Thank you. Y-you really didn't have to do that."

On one hand, she kind of regretted it. But on the other, "It's fine," Yomi answered, stopping. "I just don't think you have to take any of that."

"W-well, I am Delta trash after all…" the blonde murmured. "And I probably will just hold you down in tomorrow's tag fight."

"No," Yomi leveled with her. She didn't realize the girl was this short. "No, you are not trash. Don't worry, with my help, we'll get you up to snuff." She grinned. "And wipe that ugly smirk off Shiori's face."

Ayame smiled shyly, but her eyes were sparkling.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" Yomi said as they neared one of the many quiet rooms. "I'm Yomi. Yomi Asano."

"Ayame Mizushima," Ayame said, still smiling. "Nice to meet you."

Yomi grinned as they each took a seat at an empty table. "Right, then let's get started. What clan do you use?"

"G-Granblue," Ayame answered shakily as she produced a deck of cards. "It's a Ghost build. I'm not really good with it though, and I don't have many useful cards either, since packs are scarce for a Delta like me."

"That's alright," Yomi said, taking the deck and sifting through it. "My deck is fine, so I can go grab some cards for you."

"Y-you'd do t-that for me?" Ayame asked.

Yomi nodded. "Yeah. Besides, there's not much to add. You've got a solid foundation already. It's an okay deck."

"T-thank you…" Ayame said. "I tried. But I guess, sometimes my best isn't enough."

"Don't worry," Yomi said, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I'll teach you a few tricks, we'll practice, and we'll get you ready for tomorrow in no time! Besides, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

But teaching her was tough. While optimizing her deck was easy work, fun even, given Ayame's bubbly comments on her card decisions, in-game strategy was a whole other can of worms. The girl had a certain affinity for the game, and once Yomi understood how she worked, explaining things became much easier. However, her one staggering flaw was her lack of confidence.

"Alright, let's try this again," Yomi said, turning over one of her cards. "I'll attack at twenty-two thousand."

"Um, I…" Ayame looked at her hand apprehensively. "I'm not sure what to do."

"It's okay," Yomi assured. "Just believe in yourself. The most important thing is confidence."

"Is this the part where we break out into song?"

Ayame squeaked. Yomi jumped. "Kon! What the hell?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Low profile. But this was getting way too sappy. Besides, couldn't resist," his voice buzzed from the scarab.

"W-what is t-that?" Ayame stammered.

"Super secret special spy gear. I can even tell what you're thinking right now," Kon answered.

"Y-you c-can?!"

"He can't," Yomi said. "It's just a communicator."

"F-for what?" Ayame asked.

Yomi hesitated. Ayame didn't seem like a bad person, or untrustworthy, but at the same time, she wondered. _Well the cat_ _'s out of the bag anyway. And Kon wouldn't do that unless he knew he was a hundred percent safe_ , her mind countered. So she told her about Kuro and his disappearance.

"Ah. So you think…this place has something to do with it?"

Yomi nodded. "Please don't tell anyone. I need to stay low."

"Alright. Besides, I don't really have anyone to tell," Ayame smiled faintly.

"So…no song?" Kon cut in.

Yomi glared at the scarab. "Why are you still talking? And have you been eavesdropping on everything I've done so far?"

"Well, just the good stuff. By the way, you singing in the shower is pure g–"

Before Kon could finish, the scarab was flung across the room, landing on the far side.

Ayame looked at Yomi nervously. "Um, w-won't it break?"

"Steel alloy," Yomi said plainly.

"W-well, either way," Ayame shuffled her feet. "It seems really nice to have someone from home to talk to."

"Kon is the last thing I ever want as a roommate," Yomi replied, the distaste evident in her tone. "But speaking of company, what's the deal with you and Ryoko?"

"Oh. Well, you see, she was the first person I met here. And I'm…I'm weak and shy, so I thought if I spent more time with her, if I tried to be her friend, I could be more like her, and maybe…she'd like me back too," Ayame looked up at Yomi, eyes glittering. "Is that wrong?"

"No. Not at all," Yomi answered softly. She was so sweet. "But that just means you've got to work harder to win this, doesn't it?"

"Yes, of c-course!" Ayame grinned. Happy was a nice look on her. Lord knows what she'd been through during her stay at the Center.

"Good," Yomi smirked as she picked her cards up again. "Cause I can't wait to see the look on Shiori's face when we win."

※◎◎◎※

The next day came quickly, and when Ayame and Yomi arrived, they were faced with a sea of people, all crowded around a large fight table. At the far end of the table stood Shiori and another girl, with shorter brown curls and a gray headband.

"I see you've brought an audience," Yomi said once they reached the table.

"I see you brought the trash," Shiori shot back, earning a ripple of giggles and snorts through the crowd.

Yomi shot her a smirk. "Well this trash is going to take you out."

Shiori's eyes narrowed, just before she regained her smug composure. Both she and her partner readied their decks. "Whatever. Let's get started, shall we? We wouldn't want the floors to wait any longer."

"No, we wouldn't," Yomi replied curtly, setting down her deck. Ayame followed suit.

"I'm guessing you're familiar with how tag fights work?" Shiori asked, not out of concern, but rather tedious obligation.

"I've had experience," Yomi answered. Ayame simply nodded.

"Are you sure, little trash?" Shiori trilled, feigning concern. "Shared board, shared hand, nine damage?"

"We know," Yomi affirmed. She looked at the other girl. "Is this another one of your lackeys?"

The girl tensed. "I'm Reika. Shiori's number one friend! And don't you forget it!"

 _Number one_ _…friend?_ Yomi tried her hardest not to raise an eyebrow. _She can_ _'t be serious._

"U-um…" Ayame stammered.

"What is it, trash?" Shiori snapped.

Ayame flinched, before maintaining her ground. Barely. "Um, well, who's doing rock-paper-scissors for game?"

"Me," both Yomi and Shiori said. Soon enough, the order was decided. It was only a matter of time before the battlefield in their minds sprang before them and the crowd erupted into cheer. Well, cheer for Shiori and Reika and jeer for the rest.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Reflector Angel!" **[Reflector Angel – 6000 Power]**

"Madame Mirage!" **[Madame Mirage – 6000 Power]**

"Peter the Ghostie!" **[Peter the Ghostie – 6000 Power]**

"Tap the Hyper!" **[Tap the Hyper – 6000 Power]**

All four units appeared on Cray, with the eerie moon glowing above, wrapping an eerie forest in its gleam. Crickets chirped around them, and multi-colored lights came to life, drenching the combatants in a soft luminescence.

Once Yomi got a good look at Shiori's starting vanguard, she paled. "A bug."

"Pretty, isn't she?" Shiori smirked. "In the insect world, the ladies rule. And here, I rule over you. I think Megacolony and I are a match made in heaven, don't you?"

"I don't care if they're pretty bugs," Yomi countered, pointing a frantic finger. "Bugs are bugs and I'll crush them, and you, to bits, just you wait!"

There was a moment of silence where nobody knew quite how to respond.

"That…sounded better in my head," Yomi said, a sheepish blush crossing her cheeks. "Anyway, my turn," she drew a card. "Ride, Witch of Frogs, Melissa."

The rest of them followed suit, each riding a new vanguard, Shiori then Ayame, and once it came around to Reika, things really began to heat up.

"I ride Rocket Hammer Man. Draw, and attack!"

Ayame glanced at her hand. "No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Twin Blader (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," Reika smiled as the blow sent Ayame's vanguard hurtling through the trees. "I draw."

"Damage check," Ayame revealed her damage, only to frown when it didn't yield anything.

 **[Damage Check: Ghostie Leader, Demetria (No Trigger)]**

"One down, eight to go," Shiori remarked.

"I end my turn," Reika said, satisfied.

 **Shiori || Reika**  
 **Hand: 6 || Hand: 8**  
 **(Empty) – (Karma Queen) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Rocket Hammer Man) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Yomi || Ayame**  
 **Hand: 6 || Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (U)**

"I ride Broom Witch, Callaway," Yomi declared, continuing the momentum. **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 Power]** "Then I call Jupiter and Cider," she went on as a green-clad Noble burst into being to the side, followed by a dark-haired witch to the rear. **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 Power] [Apple Witch, Cider – 8000 Power]** "Then I'll have Jupiter attack. With her skill, I Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Union, Yuno]**

 **[Soul Charge: Shield Goddess, Aegis]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

A dark tail swatted her energy blast away. Black legs scuttled about in the light of the following explosion. "I guard with Sharp Nail Scorpio." **[7000 + 15000 = 22000 Power]**

Yomi grimaced at the image. "Callaway attacks, boosted by Cider!" **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 + 8000 = 18000 Power]**

Shiori and Reika shared a look, before the former responded with a "No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Yomi announced, holding the card up.

"None here, either," Shiori replied, showing her own.

 **[Damage Check: Bloody Hercules (No Trigger)]**

"The attack hit. I'll pay with one card from Ayame's Soul and two of mine, then draw and Counter Charge." Once she was finished,Yomi glanced one more time at the field, then at Ayame, who offered an optimistic smile. "Turn end."

 **Yomi || Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5 || Hand: 6**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F)**

 **Shiori || Reika**  
 **Hand: 5 || Hand: 8**  
 **(Empty) – (Karma Queen) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Rocket Hammer Man) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Bloody Hercules] (U)**

"My turn," Shiori stated, plucking a card from her deck. "I ride Bloody Hercules."

 _Of course. What better than a stag beetle with_ machine guns _?_ Yomi thought as the mutant materialized before her.

"I'll Soul Blast to grant it six-thousand," Shiori announced, slipping a card out from her soul. "Then I call another Hercules, and Phantom Black for support. My vanguard will attack Callaway." **[Bloody Hercules– 9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Yomi replied. _My hand is alright, but I can_ _'t lose too many. Not so soon, especially if I'll have to replace my rearguards later._

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Phantom Black (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Shiori sighed. "Oh well."

"Damage check," Yomi stated, sliding a card into her damage zone.

 **[Damage Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

"Hercules, paint that heathen witch red!" she ordered, permitting the flanking mutant to release a volley of bullets, showering Callaway in a barrage of flashes and explosions. **[Bloody Hercules – 9000 + 8000 = 17000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

A confident smile etched its way across Shiori's face. She looked over at Ayame. "Well then. That ends my turn. Now it's your move, Delta trash."

 **Shiori || Reika**  
 **Hand: 4 || Hand: 8**  
 **(Empty) – (Bloody Hercules) – (Bloody Hercules) || (Empty) – (Rocket Hammer Man) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Phantom Black) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Bloody Hercules] (U)**

 **Yomi || Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5 | Hand: 6**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U)**

"S-stand and draw," Ayame mumbled, taking her draw.

"Ha! Looks like it's the Delta's turn!" a person from the crowd chortled.

"Look, she's shaking!" another snickered.

Shiori chuckled. "It's okay to forfeit anytime, you know."

Ayame bit her lip in shame, only looking back up when she felt a pat on the back.

"It's fine," Yomi said, smiling. "Just focus on the game."

It took her a moment, but Ayame nodded. "R-right, um, I ride Gertrude the Ghostie Friend!" Back in the jungle, her yellow blob flashed a bright blue, transforming into a faded apparition of a young girl, with long water-like hair and a frilled black and white dress. In her hand was a basket, filled with glowing candy. **[Gertrude the Ghostie Friend – 9000 Power]**

 _Now I just have to remember what we learned_ _…right. Granblue's strength is the drop zone. And with Gertrude…_ she flipped over a card in their shared damage zone, slowly at first, but once she got Yomi's nod of approval, her movements quickened. "With Gertrude's ability, I move two cards from the top of my deck into my drop zone," she saw a trigger unit and a normal unit; something she could use. "I'll discard a card from my hand, and call Jackie the Ghostie. Then, from my hand, Clemmie the Ghostie."

 **[Clemmie the Ghostie – 9000 Power]**

 **[Jackie the Ghostie – 8000 Power]**

Two more blobs appeared in line next to Gertrude, the first one blended into the dark, with only a red bandanna to mark its presence, and the second a pale blue. "Then next is battle phase," Ayame murmured, half to herself. "Gertrude attacks the vanguard."

"No guard," Reika replied.

"Drive check," Ayame said, smiling when she saw the revealed card.

 **[Drive Check: Rough Seas Banshee (Critical Trigger)]**

" _In this scenario, you'll want to split the effects," Yomi's voice echoed._

"Critical Trigger!" she chirped. "Critical to my vanguard and the power to Clemmie!"

 **[Damage Check: Miss Splendor (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Rocket Hammer Man (No Trigger)]**

Reika frowned. "Lucky pull."

"With a boost from Jackie, Clemmie attacks," Ayame went on, as both units went on the offensive. **[Clemmie the Ghostie – 9000 + 8000 + 10000 = 27000 Power]**

Reika glanced at Shiori, who simply shrugged, before looking back at the table. "I guard that with Wall Boy." **[8000 + 20000 = 28000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Ayame said, looking on despondently as the ghosts' attacks glanced off a metal barrier. _But it_ _'s okay, I still dealt two damage this turn…right?_

 **Yomi || Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5 || Hand: 5**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Gertrude the Ghostie Friend) – (Clemmie the Ghostie)**  
 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Jackie the Ghostie)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U)**

 **Shiori || Reika**  
 **Hand: 4 || Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – (Bloody Hercules) – (Bloody Hercules) || (Empty) – (Rocket Hammer Man) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Phantom Black) | (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Bloody Hercules] (U), [Miss Splendor] (U), [Rocket Hammer Man] (U)**

"Ride!" Reika declared, throwing down a card. "Cup Bowler!" **[Cup Bowler – 9000 Power]**

 _So it_ _'s a Hero deck_ , Yomi thought. _It_ _'s got a scary finishing turn…but if Ayame can pilot her deck well, there's still a way around it._ She looked at the blonde, and frowned slightly. _But she_ _'s still nervous._

"I'll call another Cup Bowler to rearguard," Reika went on, summoning another version of her vanguard. Then a familiar metal droid appeared to her other side. "I call Death Army Guy, too."

 **[Cup Bowler – 9000 Power]**

 **[Death Army Guy – 9000 Power]**

Gertrude backed away slightly, scared, her expression mirrored by Ayame's face.

"The vanguard attacks Gertrude," Reika announced. "Since there's another Hero on the board, I gain another five-thousand." **[Cup Bowler – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

Ayame grimaced. "Um…uh…"

"Hurry it up, loser!" a person from the crowd shouted.

Ayame flinched. "N-no guard."

 **[Drive Check: Cannon Ball (Front Trigger)]**

Reika smirked. "Front Trigger. My entire front row gains ten-thousand."

"N-no way," Ayame gaped.

"Yes way," her opponent said.

 **[Damage Check: Clemmie the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

"Death Army Guy attacks!" **[Death Army Guy – 9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check: Freddy the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

The attacks sent Ayame's vanguard sprawling through the ground. She was still frozen, like a deer in headlights, as the next combatant moved to strike. **[Cup Bowler – 9000 + 5000 + 10000 = 24000 Power]**

 _Dammit, this is no good,_ Yomi thought grimly, moving quickly. "I tag guard with Laurier!"

The attack was intercepted by the cook, driving the enemy back with her unusually large cauldron. She smiled serenely back at Gertrude before she eventually faded into lavender pixels. **[9000 + 20000 = 29000 Power]**

"Laurier moves into the soul," Yomi said. "Then I Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Broom Witch, Callaway]**

"Hmph," Reika huffed. "Good thing you have your partner to take your blows for you. Turn end."

 _Yeah,_ Yomi agreed. _Good thing. But if this keeps up, my hand will be drained. Ayame, get it together!_

 **Shiori || Reika**  
 **Hand: 4 || Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Bloody Hercules) – (Bloody Hercules) || (Cup Bowler) – (Cup Bowler) – (Death Army Guy)**  
 **(Empty) – (Phantom Black) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Bloody Hercules] (U), [Miss Splendor] (U), [Rocket Hammer Man] (U)**

 **Yomi || Ayame**  
 **Hand: 4 || Hand: 5**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Gertrude the Ghostie Friend) – (Clemmie the Ghostie)**  
 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Jackie the Ghostie)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U), [Freddy the Ghostie] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Yomi said. _The damage is three to five, in their favor. I_ _'ll have to try and tip the balance this turn, then._ She raised her hand in the air, before slapping a card down. "Cleanse the earth, purge the heavens! Ride! Battle Maiden, Mizuha!"

Yomi's visage changed once more, her old one fading away in place of the new. A wooden ladle rested delicately in her hand, and her moonlight-touched robes billowed in the night breeze, sparkling with the droplets of sapphire swirling around her. **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 13000 + 5000 = 18000 Power]**

"Her on-ride effect grants an extra five-thousand. Then, Imaginary Gift! Force!" Yomi said, sliding the marker under her vanguard. Rainbow light surged through her. "I then call Melissa to the right." **[Witch of Frogs, Melissa – 8000 Power]**

She raised her ladle, and the water spread in soft ripples, shining moonlight over the rest of her comrades. "I then activate Mizuha's Soul Blast. All units in my front row gain an extra critical." She plucked one back out from the drop zone. "Melissa's skill. By paying one Counter Blast, I can call one card that's been Soul Blasted during my turn to the same column as her. Goddess of Union, Yuno." **[Goddess of Union, Yuno – 8000 Power]**

Whispers rumbled through the crowd. " _All_ of them get an extra critical?" one person queried.

"Yeah. That's some pressure," another confirmed.

Shiori threw the two onlookers a glare. "So what if she gave them an extra critical? If they can't hit, then there's no point!"

Yomi smirked. "Jupiter attacks the vanguard. Skill activated. Soul Charge." **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power, Critical 2]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter]**

 **[Soul Charge: Apple Witch, Cider]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

"Reika, if you would," Shiori said, yawning.

"I guard with Jetraizer," Reika said.

"With a boost from Cider, Mizuha!" **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 18000 + 10000 + 8000 = 36000 Power, Critical 2]**

Water blasted forth, only to be stopped by a wide construct of bright hexagons, stretching out from a single point, where a green-cloaked, winged mutant stood. "I'll stop that flat. Perfect guard with Paralyze Madonna!"

 _That_ _'s okay. Just keep draining your hand like that._ Yomi thought. "Twin drive, first check!"

 **[Drive Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," she announced. "Second check."

 **[Drive Check: Cyber Tiger (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she smiled. "All effects to Melissa. Then she'll be swinging in for three damage." **[Witch of Frogs, Melissa – 8000 + 10000 + 8000 = 26000 Power, Critical 3]**

Shiori grimaced. "Fine. Ugh, I don't guard. What is three damage in the long-run, anyway?"

Ayame's face lit up slightly. "Now the damage is in our favor!"

 **[Damage Check: Karma Queen (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Shelter Beetle (Critical Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Phantom Black (No Trigger)]**

Shiori frowned as she let the cards slide one after another into her damage zone. "No way am I losing to scum like you."

"Best to not make promises you can't keep," Yomi retorted. "I end my turn there."

 **Yomi || Ayame**  
 **Hand: 6 || Hand: 5**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – {(Battle Maiden, Mizuha)} – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) || (Empty) – (Gertrude the Ghostie Friend) – (Clemmie the Ghostie)**  
 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Jackie the Ghostie)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U), [Freddy the Ghostie] (U)**

 **Shiori || Reika**  
 **Hand: 2 || Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Bloody Hercules) – (Bloody Hercules) || (Cup Bowler) – (Cup Bowler) – (Death Army Guy)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Phantom Black) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 6 – [Bloody Hercules] (U), [Miss Splendor] (U), [Rocket Hammer Man] (U), [Karma Queen] (U), [Shelter Beetle] (U), [Phantom Black] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Shiori said, glancing over at her two opponents. "You sure you're okay there? Seems tiring carrying the weight of two."

"What do you mean?" Yomi asked.

"Well, anyone can see that you're trying to compensate for the Delta's incompetence," she explained. "The extra damage, the guard help, it's so obvious."

"T-that's not t-true," Ayame stammered. "We're a team."

"I didn't ask you, trash," Shiori snapped, prompting the girl to purse her lips.

"So what if I'm going more on the offensive?" Yomi responded. "That just means I'm playing one role out of two. I wouldn't count Ayame out just yet. I believe in her."

"Well, either way," Shiori mused, plucking a card from her hand. "You'll have to be counting on her a lot once I'm through with you, because now you're in my territory. And a hive doesn't relent until the intruder is dead cold."

A shiver ran down Yomi's spine. "Please no bug references," she squeaked, cringing.

"I ride! Hive Core, Majesty Venom!" Shiori declared. This time, her vanguard adopted a more feminine appearance, but still grotesque, sporting a bright yellow dress resembling a bee queen's abdomen, with splashes of brown across. Four arms sprouted out from her body, each one ending in glinting claws, and sitting atop her head was a crown of dark horns, accentuating her cruel smile. **[Hive Core, Majesty Venom – 12000 Power]**

Shiori grabbed a Gift Marker, planting it into her hand. "Imaginary Gift: Protect."

"At least she can't use it during Ayame's turn," Yomi muttered under her breath.

"Is that what you think?" Shiori taunted. "I call Lady Butterfly next!"

Another female mutant appeared next to her, this time more human, except for the vibrant, unnatural purple hair and the scaled butterfly wings flapping behind her. **[Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly – 12000 Power]**

"I pay the cost for Butterfly's skill," Shiori said. "I discard my Protect Gift, and draw. Then I'll add ten-thousand to her power."

 _Damn. She_ _'s making good use of Protect's versatility, I'll give her that._ Yomi remarked silently. _But that leaves her open_ _…_

"I call Phantom Black behind Hercules," her opponent continued. "And now, for the icing on the cake. Majesty Venom's ability. I Counter Blast two, and paralyze one of your rearguards for every one of my own. There's power in numbers, as they say."

"Crap," Yomi grimaced.

"P-paralyze?" Ayame echoed.

"I can't Stand my rearguards during my next turn," Yomi explained. "Stupid bugs."

"You're going to need to hold on to those cards, won't you?" Shiori cooed. "Either way, you're sealed off from the trash. So much for teamwork."

"Y-Yomi…" Ayame murmured.

"It's not over yet," Yomi said. She glanced at Ayame. "And it's alright. You can do this."

"I'm not done yet. Since I've paralyzed all of your rearguards, three of my units get six-thousand and I draw a card," Shiori interjected. "Now then. Boosted by Black, sic 'em, Hercules! I discard a card and add six-thousand more, and you can't guard with normal units." **[Bloody Hercules – 9000 + 6000 + 8000 + 6000 = 29000 Power]**

"Then I'll guard with a trigger unit. Cyber Tiger!" Yomi retorted, as a cybernetic tiger leaped into the front, taking the bullets.

"Still not enough," Shiori commented.

"And looks like the trash isn't helping," Reika added.

Yomi looked at Ayame for a moment, then sighing when she saw her nervous expression. "I intercept with Jupiter too. And at the end, I'll move Jupiter into my soul and charge." **[13000 + 15000 + 5000 = 33000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: Shield Goddess, Aegis]**

"Majesty Venom attacks the vanguard," Shiori continued, claws slashing. **[Hive Core, Majesty Venom – 12000 + 6000 + 8000 = 26000 Power]**

Yomi sighed. She couldn't afford to lose too many cards, especially if she wanted any hope of replacing her crippled field on her next turn. "I don't guard."

"Twin drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Shelter Beetle (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. Power to Lady Butterfly, and extra critical to my vanguard. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Bloody Hercules (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

The claws struck, cutting through her vanguard at breakneck pace. She screamed out in pain as the blades ripped into her.

 **[Damage Check: Apple Witch, Cider (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

She barely had time to react before a shower of explosive dust rained down on her, covering her in dust and rubble.

 **[Damage Check: Witch of Frogs, Melissa (No Trigger)]**

"Not doing so well now, are you?" Shiori taunted, watching Yomi lay down the eighth card in her damage zone.

Yomi just glared at her.

"Turn end."

 **Shiori || Reika**  
 **Hand: 4 || Hand: 5**  
 **(Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly) – (Hive Core, Majesty Venom) – (Bloody Hercules) || (Cup Bowler) – (Cup Bowler) – (Death Army Guy)**  
 **(Phantom Black) – (Phantom Black) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 6 – [Bloody Hercules] (F), [Miss Splendor] (F), [Rocket Hammer Man] (U), [Karma Queen] (U), [Shelter Beetle] (U), [Phantom Black] (U)**

 **Yomi || Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5 || Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – {(Battle Maiden, Mizuha)} – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) || (Empty) – (Gertrude the Ghostie Friend) – (Clemmie the Ghostie)**  
 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Jackie the Ghostie)**  
 **Damage: 8 – [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U), [Freddy the Ghostie] (U), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (U), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U)**

 _I_ _…I don't think I can do this. I'm scared of letting Yomi down,_ Ayame thought as she took her draw. But when she saw how determined her partner was, she couldn't help but want to at least try. She swallowed. "Ride! Ghostie Leader, Demetria!" **[Ghostie Leader, Demetria – 12000 Power]**

"Imaginary Gift…" her fingers trembled over her marker. "Protect. Then Demetria's skill. I put three cards from my deck into my drop zone, then superior call Quincy behind Demetria." **[Quincy the Ghostie – 8000 Power]**

Yomi nodded, and Ayame was grateful for the affirmation. She just wished she could do it herself. "I call Fabian the Ghostie and another Quincy behind him."

 **[Fabian the Ghostie – 12000 Power]**

 **[Quincy the Ghostie – 8000 Power]**

 _Let_ _'s do this, guys. I'm counting on you._ Ayame flipped one of her cards over. "C-Clemmie attacks the vanguard. Since I have eight cards in my drop zone, he gains six-thousand. Jackie too." **[Clemmie the Ghostie – 9000 + 6000 + 8000 + 6000 = 29000 Power]**

A pair of light sabers parried the blow. "Twin Blader nullifies the attack."

Ayame bit her lip. "Um…in that case…Demetria attacks!" **[Ghostie Leader, Demetria – 12000 + 8000 = 20000 Power]**

"No guard," both opponents said in unison.

"First check,"

 **[Drive Check: Ghostie Leader, Demetria (No Trigger)]**

"Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Jackie the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

Ayame frowned when neither of her checks revealed triggers. Her disappointment only grew when the two girls snickered.

"Aw, too bad!"

Demetria let loose a bright pink bolt, striking down her opponent and sending the Hero crashing through the trees.

 **[Damage Check: Twin Blader (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," Reika stated, drawing a card. "Power to my vanguard."

"Fabian… attacks the vanguard. He gains a thousand for each card in my drop zone." **[Fabian the Ghostie – 12000 + 8000 = 20000 Power]**

The white spirit chuckled as he shot forward, swinging his blade, only to scoff when it was blocked. "Tag guard," Shiori said, placing two guardians. "Hercules. Sorry, not sorry." **[19000 + 5000 = 24000 Power]**

Ayame's head hung low. _I couldn_ _'t finish it this turn…_

"…turn end."

 **Yomi || Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5 || Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – {(Battle Maiden, Mizuha)} – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) || (Fabian the Ghostie) – (Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Clemmie the Ghostie)**  
 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno) || (Empty) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Jackie the Ghostie)**  
 **Damage: 8 – [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (F), [Freddy the Ghostie] (U), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (U), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U)**

 **Shiori || Reika**  
 **Hand: 3 || Hand: 4**  
 **(Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly) – (Hive Core, Majesty Venom) – (Bloody Hercules) || (Cup Bowler) – (Cup Bowler) – (Death Army Guy)**  
 **(Phantom Black) – (Phantom Black) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 7 – [Bloody Hercules] (F), [Miss Splendor] (F), [Rocket Hammer Man] (U), [Karma Queen] (U), [Shelter Beetle] (U), [Phantom Black] (U), [Twin Blader] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Reika said, taking her turn. "It's the end of the line for you now."

 _What_ _'s going to happen now?_ Ayame worried.

Shiori gave a slight nod, prompting Reika to continue. "I ride Battledore Fighter! Imaginary Gift: Accel!" She placed the marker above her damage zone, where it glowed a faint yellow. "Then I move Guy to the back, and call two Burstraizers to the front! Cannon Ball too!"

 **[Battledore Fighter – 12000 Power]**

 **[Burstraizer – 9000 Power]**

 **[Burstraizer – 9000 Power]**

 **[Cannon Ball – 5000 Power]**

"An all out offense," Yomi murmured.

"What? Did you really expect _me_ to get my hands dirty smashing you roaches into the ground?" Shiori retorted. "Go on Reika, put them in their place."

She nodded. "Battledore Fighter's skill. Until end of turn, each time the Burstraizer on my Accel circle attacks, you have to guard with at least two cards from your hand."

"W-what?" Ayame gasped. "T-then that means…"

"Your perfect guards won't help you," Reika confirmed. "Now, to start things off, I attack with the Accel Burstraizer. With the Gift's effect, that's an additional ten-thousand!" **[Burstraizer – 9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

She braced for the impact, only to stare in shock as an explosion sent the robot reeling back.

"Tag guard, Kukurihime," Yomi retorted. **[12000 + 15000 = 27000 Power]**

"Yomi!" Ayame blurted, relieved.

"Cute," Shiori remarked dryly. "But how long can you keep it up?"

"Boosted by Guy, Burstraizer attacks Demetria!" Reika declared as the second one raised its fist. **[Burstraizer – 9000 + 9000 = 18000 Power]**

Ayame shook her head. _No. She_ _'s right. If we're going to win…I have to pitch in too._ She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. "I guard with Jackie!" **[12000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

"So you do know how to guard," Reika remarked. "But now it's my turn. Battledore attacks, and gains five-thousand more power. Then," she flipped over two cards in her damage zone and moved two cards out from her soul. "I restand both of my Burstraizers. They each gain three-thousand." **[Battledore Fighter – 12000 + 5000 + 5000 = 22000 Power]**

 _I_ _…I don't know what to do,_ Ayame thought. _Do I use my Protect now, or_ _…_

"Do you guard, or not?" Reika asked, annoyed.

Ayame looked to Yomi, but she knew all she'd get was a reassuring nod. She didn't want to disappoint her, not like…

" _This is all your fault, you good for nothing girl!"_

" _I've given up. I'm sending you to The Osaka Center. Maybe they'll teach you a thing or two about discipline."_

" _Wait, daddy! I–"_

But now things were different, she realized. Now she had someone to believe in her.

" _The important thing is confidence, Ayame. You've got the rules down. You've got this. Now you just have to make the right decisions."_

" _But how?"_

" _You already know."_

"I guard with Rough Seas Banshee and intercept with Clemmie!" Ayame declared.

"You do know one trigger will let me pass through, right?"

"No," she shook her head, smiling. "When Clemmie's a guardian, he gains an additional five-thousand shield. So it's two triggers to pass."

 _Confidence._

Reika was taken slightly aback, before she shrugged it off. "Fine then. We'll let the drive check decide things. Twin drive, first check!"

 **[Drive Check: Cannon Ball (Front Trigger)]**

"Front Trigger. All units in my front row gain ten-thousand. Second check,"

 _Come on,_ Ayame prayed. _Don_ _'t check any more._

Reika's hand lingered on her deck, before she flipped it over.

 **[Drive Check: Miss Splendor (No Trigger)]**

Ayame sighed in relief.

Reika stared, stunned.

"It doesn't change anything," Shiori brushed it off. "Reika, continue."

Reika slipped it back into her hand. "Burstraizer attacks the vanguard." **[Burstraizer – 9000 + 3000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

 _This one doesn_ _'t have Battledore's effect,_ Ayame thought. "I guard with Gertrude."

That was Yomi's cue. "Tag guard with Cyber Tiger." **[12000 + 5000 + 15000 = 32000 Power]**

"Cup Bowler!" she said, commandeering the warrior forward, hammer raised. "With both Cup Bowler and Rocket Hammer's skills, that's a total of thirty-seven thousand!" **[Cup Bowler – 9000 + 5000 + 10000 + 8000 + 5000 = 37000 Power]**

 _Inhale. Exhale. We_ _'re a team. I won't let you down._ Ayame plucked a card from her hand. "I activate Protect!"

Runes shimmered in a circular pattern, refracting the hammer back before shattering into prismatic motes. An after-shower of light illuminated the area around Ayame's vanguard as she grinned triumphantly.

Reika grimaced.

"It's her Imaginary Gift!" an onlooker exclaimed.

"She actually knows how to use it? Whoa."

"Nullifying my stronger attack," Reika muttered. "Clever, for a Delta."

Yomi smiled. "Atta' girl."

"Well, her attacks aren't over yet!" Shiori said, clearly shaken. "We knew she had it. But that's why we have more attacks coming."

"Burstraizer!" **[Burstraizer – 9000 + 3000 + 10000 + 10000 = 32000 Power]**

"You only have one card left, Delta. There's no stopping this, unless you want to keep eating into your partner's hand," Shiori snarled.

Ayame thought back to the night before.

" _Your drop zone is the key," Yomi explained. "It's like your second hand, which lets you evade certain…traps, let's say."_

" _Amazing…So then, in this scenario…"_

" _That's right. If you can't guard from your hand,"_

"Then I can guard from my drop zone!" she finished, flicking a card down. "With Demetria's skill, I retire one of my rearguards, and call one of my drop zone cards to the guardian circle!" On Cray, a green ghost expanded out, bouncing the mecha back and onto the ground, before giggling out of existence. "Freddy the Ghostie!"

"Another perfect guard?!" an onlooker exclaimed.

"Damn you," Reika glared. Her expression softened when she looked at Shiori. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Not losing doesn't mean they've won."

Reika nodded. "I end my turn. Do your worst."

 **Shiori || Reika**  
 **Hand: 3 || Hand: 3**  
 **(Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly) – (Hive Core, Majesty Venom) – (Bloody Hercules) || (Cup Bowler) – (Battledore Fighter) – (Burstraizer) – {Burstraizer}**  
 **(Phantom Black) – (Phantom Black) – (Empty) || (Rocket Hammer Man) – (Cannon Ball) – (Death Army Guy)**  
 **Damage: 7 – [Bloody Hercules] (F), [Miss Splendor] (F), [Rocket Hammer Man] (F), [Karma Queen] (F), [Shelter Beetle] (F), [Phantom Black] (U), [Twin Blader] (U)**

 **Yomi || Ayame**  
 **Hand: 3 || Hand: 0**  
 **(Empty) – {(Battle Maiden, Mizuha)} – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) || (Fabian the Ghostie) – (Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno) || (Empty) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Jackie the Ghostie)**  
 **Damage: 8 – [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (F), [Freddy the Ghostie] (U), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (U), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U)**

"You underestimated us," Yomi remarked. "You think you're way better than us, but really, you're not. All you do is keep others down. So how about it? We're out of this web, and we're tearing it down, along with you and your bullying. Now it's my turn! Ride! Battle Maiden, Mizuha!"

"Another copy?" someone wondered from the crowd.

"What are you getting at?" Shiori questioned.

"Well this time, since I rode over a grade three, Mizuha gains another five-thousand and critical," Yomi explained. "And I receive another Imaginary Gift. Force!"

Her vanguard burst into light, now shining ever brighter. **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 23000 + 10000 + 10000 = 43000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Y-you know I can just perfect guard your vanguard, right?" Shiori said. "You really want to stack all your markers on her?"

Yomi just smirked. "I call Angelica to rearguard, and use her skill to draw. Melissa's skill lets me call the Soul Blasted Callaway over her. Then I'll call Laurier and Aegis to the back!"

 **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 Power]**

 **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 Power]**

 **[Witch of Big Pots, Laurier – 5000 Power]**

 **[Shield Goddess, Aegis – 5000 Power]**

One by one, her rearguards were replaced with new ones, standing over the discarded remnants of the silk that bound them.

"N-no way…"

"Yes way," Yomi returned. "I know someone else who plays Megacolony, and he's way better than you could ever be. I've beaten his strategies, and rest assured, I can definitely beat yours, too. After Mizuha's Soul Blast of six, I'll attack with my vanguard!"

Her vanguard stood at the ready, dangerous droplets floating in the still air. **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 33000 + 10000 + 5000 = 48000 Power, Critical 3]**

"No!" Shiori cried. "It's not over yet! I guard! Shelter! Hercules, intercept!"

"I tag guard with Cannon!" Reika added. "Then intercept with Bowler and Burstraizer!"

 _So she didn_ _'t have the perfect guard,_ Yomi thought. "Twin drive, first check!"

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

It was over. Her opponents knew it. She knew it.

Ayame cheered. "Critical Trigger!"

"All effects to Mizuha!" Yomi declared. "Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Cyber Tiger (Critical Trigger)]**

"A double?!" an onlooker choked.

"All effects to Mizuha. This, is the last."

And Venom was blasted full force, carried away, screaming, by the current and shot into the distance. Trees were parted, and the soil was carved out in the wake of the maelstrom.

 **[Damage Check: Hive Core, Majesty Venom (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Karma Queen (NoTrigger)]**

Shiori fell to her knees. "Impossible."

"I…I don't believe it," Reika said, holding her head low.

"Shiori lost?" someone from the crowd murmured.

"Crazy..." another whispered.

Doubtful comments and remarks of disbelief continued to spread through the audience of people. Some even muttered words of pity for Shiori.

"We won!" both Yomi and Ayame chirped, high-fiving.

"Time to uphold your end of the bargain," Yomi gloated as Shiori rose to her feet.

She gritted her teeth. "I swear, I'll–"

"What was that?" Yomi said. "I'll do your chores for the week? Why, thank you! You're too kind!"

"Ugh!" Shiori huffed, before she stomped out of the fight area, her entourage in tow. The crowd, having seen their fill, dispersed, muttering and gossiping about the results amongst themselves.

"Buh-bye," Yomi said smugly, waving.

"W-we really won!" Ayame said, still in disbelief.

"It was thanks to you," Yomi said, smiling. "You really pulled through."

Before the blonde could respond, she looked away. "R-Ryoko!"

She walked past Yomi, hurrying to the door, where the blue-haired girl was about to leave. She stopped, turning slightly.

"Ryoko, I, um, I won," Ayame said shyly.

"So you did."

Yomi walked over. "She did it for your respect, you know. Maybe–"

"So what? I never asked her to." Ryoko's gaze hardened, and with that she left, disappearing into the corridor.

"I…" Ayame looked down.

"It's fine," Yomi reassured, with a pat on her shoulder. "Let her be. At least those girls won't bully you anymore."

"But…Ryoko was my friend. Or at least, she used to be, I mean…"

Yomi chuckled. "Don't worry. She'll come around. But right now," she extended a hand. "Aren't we friends?"

Ayame stared at her for a moment, before smiling back, pretty blues gleaming. "Yup! We are, aren't we?"

 _Enemies made, but a friend gained,_ Yomi thought. _All in a day_ _'s work._

* * *

 **This is the first time I've written/choreographed a tag fight. It was a little confusing and taxing at times, but hopefully it was entertaining? Anywho, feedback is always appreciated!  
**

* * *

 **Custom Cards**

* * *

 **Genesis**

 **Goddess of Union, Yuno**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Noble  
[AUTO](RC):When your card is Soul Blast, this unit gets [Power]+1000 until end of turn.

* * *

 **Granblue**

 **Peter the Ghostie**  
Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield/Ghost  
[AUTO]:When ridden upon, draw a card.

 **Freddy the Ghostie**  
Grade 1/7000 Power/0 Shield/Ghost  
[CONT]:Sentinel (You may have up to four cards in total with Sentinel in a deck)  
[AUTO](GC):When placed, COST [Discard a card from your hand], and one of your units cannot be hit until end of that battle.

 **Quincy the Ghostie**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Ghost  
[AUTO](GC):When placed, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard, COST [Put two cards from the top of your deck into your drop zone], and this unit gets [Shield]+5000 until end of that battle.  
[ACT](Drop zone):COST [Put one of your rearguards on the bottom of your deck], and call this card to an open (RC).

 **Jackie the Ghostie**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Ghost  
[CONT](RC):During your turn, if you have another Ghost unit and the number of cards in your drop zone is eight or more, this unit gets [Power]+6000.

 **Clemmie the Ghostie**  
Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield/Ghost  
[AUTO](RC):When it attacks and the number of cards in your drop zone is eight or more, this unit gets [Power]+6000 until end of that battle.  
[CONT](GC):If the number of cards in your drop zone is eight or more, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard, this unit gets [Shield]+5000.

 **Gertrude the Ghostie Friend**  
Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield/Ghost  
[AUTO](VC/RC):When placed, COST [Counter Blast (1) & Discard a card from your hand & Put two cards from the top of your deck into your drop zone], choose a grade 2 or less card from your drop zone, and call it to (RC).  
[AUTO](GC):When placed, you may search your deck for up to one Ghost, put it into your drop zone, and shuffle your deck.

 **Fabian the Ghostie**  
Grade 3/12000 Power/Ghost  
[CONT](VC/RC):During your turn, this unit gets [Power]+1000 for each card in your drop zone.

 **Ghostie Leader, Demetria**  
Grade 3/12000 Power/ Demon/Gift: Protect  
[AUTO](VC)[1/Turn]:When it is attacked, COST [Soul Blast (1) & Retire one of your rearguards], and choose a normal unit from your drop zone, and call it to (GC).  
[CONT](VC/RC):When placed, COST [Counter Blast (1) & Put three cards from the top of your deck into your drop zone], choose a card from your drop zone, and call it to (RC) in the same column as this unit.

* * *

 **Megacolony**

 **Hive Core, Majesty Venom**  
Grade 3/12000/Insect/Gift: Protect  
[ACT](VC):COST [Counter Blast (2)], choose one of your opponent's rearguards for each of your rearguards, and that unit cannot [Stand] during your opponent's next stand phase. If you chose four or more units, draw a card, and three of your units get [Power]+6000 until end of turn.

 **Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly**  
Grade 3/12000/Insect  
[ACT](VC/RC)[1/Turn]:COST [Discard a sentinel from your hand], draw a card, and this unit gets [Power]+10000 until end of turn.


	3. Survival of the Fittest

**Survival of the Fittest**

* * *

"My god!"

Sleep was easy. Sleep was magnificent, and every night Yomi went to bed, tired and aching limbs wrapped up in one snug blanket burrito, was a night of enjoyment and fulfillment.

Which was why she turned the full force of her amethyst glare on the Dog Trainer who had poured icy cold water over her face, jolting her back from the darkness of sleep. It was the one from her first day, silver eyes uninterested, and ruffled green hair poking out from his navy blue cap.

"Get up and get ready," he said plainly, as if he were a robot. She was starting to think he was, because what human would possibly waltz into someone's private quarters and drench their sleeping face in freezing water? When she didn't reply, he sighed and picked up another filled bucket.

"Okay, okay!" she relented before he could dunk it on her. "I'm coming. Just wait outside and give me a minute."

"You have ten," he said, taking both buckets and leaving. The opaque door slid closed after him.

"You're a demon, you know that?!" Yomi yelled after him, clutching her soaked sheets. She wondered if he heard her. She hoped he did.

She got up, flinging her blanket aside and flipping her midnight hair back. Ten minutes didn't give her much time to really prepare for whatever she had to do, so she made do with the bare minimum teeth brushing and face washing. _Come to think of it, just what do they want from me at five o_ _'clock in the morning?_ Once she was done, Yomi threw on her lavender top and black miniskirt, remembering to swipe up her deck box just in case, and went out her room door, where the Dog Trainer was waiting, leaning against the wall next to her door.

"Eleven minutes," he stated.

"You actually counted?" Yomi raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"There's this little piece of technology we have called watches," he answered sardonically. "Ever heard of them, Asano? Either way, we don't want to waste any more time, so get a move on, please."

She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to kick him as she stepped in line behind him. He was around the same age as her, so who was he to talk down to her like that? And how did he know her name?

"Hey," she called, nearing the green-haired youth. "What's going on?" When he didn't respond, she persisted. "Where are you taking me? And how do you even know my name? Do _I_ get anything to call you, other than Sir Grumpypants?"

Her urge to lash out only grew when he halted abruptly, causing her to stumble back in her attempt to not crash into him. Perhaps she should have crashed. It would've been satisfying to see him finally caught off guard himself.

He turned around, meeting her indignant purple with dull silver, with just a tiny glint of annoyance. "Maybe if you spent as much time asking questions as you did training, you wouldn't be stuck as a Gamma."

Yomi stared back at him through slits as he turned back around to march through the white-tiled corridor. "So much for getting answers," she muttered to herself as she followed.

The corridor itself seemed to stretch on for ages. She never recalled ever taking this route, but then again, the building was enormous. Soon enough, they reached an elevator, held open by another Dog Trainer. The green-haired one nodded dutifully to the other, before ushering Yomi in, where they spent the better part of two minutes in silence, with the only sound being the low melody of piano music reverberating through the hollow space.

When the doors finally opened up, Yomi was startled by what she saw. The area was filled to the brim with trainees scattered about, with some clustered in little groups, while others were standing off on their own, minding their own business. The immaculate whiteness of the walls and floor was concealed by the immense number of collected bodies crowded into the space. She wondered if this was all the trainees currently in The Center. It certainly seemed big enough to hold all of them.

 _At least I_ _'m not the only one tired,_ she noted, catching many a person with slightly disheveled hair, maybe yawning, sometimes stretching just a little bit.

"Y-Yomi!" Yomi whirled around, spotting a familiar set of golden twin-tails trotting over.

"Ayame!" she greeted, relieved to find someone she knew. "You were woken up too?"

The Granblue player nodded. "Yes, I was. You never really get used to their ways of getting you awake. My ears are still ringing."

"At least you're dry," Yomi said, fingering through her soppy hair.

"Oh…" Ayame gave her a look of pity. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Yomi assured. She turned to the crowd around them. "So do you know why we're all here?"

"It's the Screening," Ayame explained. "It's probably your first time since you just got here, but for me, this is my second. This is how our ranks are decided. You see, every so often, we get pulled out of our rooms early in the day, at any point, and we have to fight against our fellow trainees. The results of the match decide whether you go up or down a rank, depending if you won or lost. So since you're a Gamma, if you win, you'll be raised up to Beta status. Even Alphas are expected to defend their titles, too. It's really dog eats dog during the Screening."

"Wait, but what if you lose as a Delta?" Yomi asked, worried.

Ayame frowned slightly. "Well, um, I'm not privy to the details, b-but they arrange something special for Deltas who go down a rank. But it doesn't usually happen. They usually pair Deltas with lower tier Gammas, and a Delta has, uh, three strikes before they finally have to go down."

"Something special?"

"I believe they mentioned, 'success for all.'"

Yomi's eyes widened as she remembered her first examination the week before.

" _No! Anything but that! Anything! Please!"_

" _What's going to happen to him?"_

" _We here believe in success for all," the ash-haired girl replied. "Rest assured, he will reemerge, stronger than ever."_

"Is something the matter?" Ayame asked, snapping her back to reality.

Yomi shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Just don't lose out there, okay?"

"I-It's fine," Ayame smiled shyly. "You taught me to be stronger. Besides, I still have a full three strikes left even if I do lose. I can just try harder next time."

 _She_ _'s really starting to believe in herself now,_ Yomi remarked silently. _That_ _'s good._

Then the entire crowd fell silent around them. Yomi looked around, only to find that everyone had directed their attention eerily to the front, but from where she stood it was almost impossible to see the epicenter of the muting wave.

As if to answer her pleas, the large screens on the far wall lit up. As she looked up, Yomi could see three figures standing in the front, two vigilantly in the back and one in the front. She recognized two instantly. The ash-haired girl from her first day had a hand to her hip, poised authoritatively in the front, while the Dog Trainer from earlier stood to her left. Another Dog Trainer flanked her right, bearing a vague resemblance to the one on her left.

The girl gazed across the crowd, amber eyes searing through like a wildfire before they arrived back front and center, glittering like cold stone. "Welcome," she said with a smile. "For those of you who are new," for the briefest of moments, Yomi felt like those amber eyes had settled on her, sucking her life right out. "You are all gathered here for one purpose, and that purpose is to win. You are here because the world out there is cruel, and you have to be prepared to defend your honor. You are here because you should always be striving for greater heights, leaving the weak in the dust. And why? Because weakness, is a sin."

At that the crowd roared in resonating agreement. Even those who were barely half-awake were now throwing their arms up, fisting the air in ritualistic screams.

Then it was silenced just as quickly as it awoke with a single wave of a hand.

"Who is she?" Yomi half-wondered aloud, half-asked Ayame.

"Um, I-Irene Miyamoto," Ayame whispered back. "She's the leader of the Dog Trainers here, and as far as I know, she's probably the strongest fighter here. Rumor has it, she constantly goes toe to toe with members of Team Demise."

"You mean _that_ Team Demise?" Yomi asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Huh." Yomi looked back to the front. It was difficult to imagine that that girl was at the level of United Sanctuary's premiere sponsored team, that had various skilled players on yearly rotation. _She_ _'s someone to watch out for. That's for sure._

"And now opening remarks from our beloved Branch Chief," Irene finished, tapping a button on her remote. The screens went black for an instant, before switching to a close-up view of the purple-maned man, looking down upon the masses.

If the last roar from the crowd was a thunderstorm, this was an atomic explosion.

"Weakness is a sin," Kanzaki bellowed, silencing the crowd once more. He certainly had a different air to him outside of his public speeches. "As you all know, there is a certain light that only the strong can obtain, and United Sanctuary will provide you with that light," he enunciated. "So I urge you to advance towards that light, and grasp the highest honor attainable! Some of you are strong, some of you are still weak, but this is your chance to change it all. I promise a new future for those who attain victory today, a future of miracles and perfection one can only hope to dream of. So from here on forth, best of luck, and I look forward to the glory that you bring back with you."

Fists shot back up in the air.

"Weakness is a sin!" the crowd roared in pride. "Weakness is a sin!"

"They're really into it, huh?" Yomi remarked.

Ayame nodded. "They are. A lot of us really believe in UniSan."

They were interrupted by the loud boom of a microphone. "Ahem," it was Irene. "Now that that's over and done with. I wish you the best, again. And may you grasp victory. To your stations now, please."

In minutes Dog Trainers poured in from the side doors, each one herding a trainee off and out to wherever their 'station' was.

"I-it seems like we're going to be on our own now," Ayame murmured.

Yomi nodded. "So they're pairing us off now?"

"Yep," Ayame replied. "Good luck."

Yomi smiled back. "Don't lose out there, 'kay?"

"I'll try," Ayame bowed, before following a Trainer away. Soon, her only friend at The Center was washed away in a sea of bustling people, leaving Yomi stranded in the middle, lost and awkward.

Until she was dragged away by a certain green-haired someone.

"Why is it always you?" Yomi groaned as he led her down another hallway.

"I didn't ask to be assigned to you today," he replied, not looking back. "We were all given a trainee for a day. Just my luck I had to get a loudmouthed, insubordinate brat like you."

"You call me a brat, but aren't you a highschooler just like me?" Yomi retorted.

He said nothing afterward, only walking briskly down the corridor with Yomi in tow. Her first day here, he gave her a look of sympathy, but now, there was next to no emotion in him, not in his monotone voice, not in his deadpan gaze, she wondered if it was locked inside. He did seem rather…tense a lot of the time. Strained, even, perhaps.

Then her thoughts wandered to the room that lay waiting just up ahead, where even an brighter light seemed to pour out, dripping the corridor in a gradient of dark and pale shades. _I wonder who I_ _'ll be facing_ , she wondered. Ayame told her they were usually paired against those with similar skill sets. _Make it fair for the lower tiers and keep the higher ones on their toes,_ her mind supplied. _Which means it could be a pretty tough fight up ahead._

She remembered the two fights she had so far since arriving. The first was easy. The second had a rocky start to it, but worked out fine. She didn't know what kind of person awaited her past that door. It could be a desperate fool like the boy in the examination room. It could be a manipulative pain in the butt like Shiori. It could just be a plain weirdo, even. Though, it could also be a timid wallflower like Ayame, and Yomi questioned if she had it in her to crush a person like that. Come to think of it, what would happen if she were to lose?

Blue lines pulsated across the room as Yomi entered, diverging into grid patterns every so often. Aside from that, the room was very basic. White tiled, fight table in the center, camera in the upper corner.

 _Of course there_ _'s a camera. Because this totally does not feel like some creepy psych experiment at all._

And then there were the anguished grunts and screams coming out the other door.

A disheveled female Dog Trainer stomped into the room, dragging a boy in by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

It was a rather burly boy, and Yomi wondered just how strong the Dog Trainer was to be able to reel him through. His hair was like dark ruby, short messy strands jutting diagonally up, shards of crimson glimmering where the light hit. He had on a black t-shirt, with a single Vanguard symbol emblazoned over his chest, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Rather simple, Yomi remarked. If she had to compare the way he held himself to something else, it'd probably be a bear. _Like a teddy bear_.

"Now I know why they insisted on drawing straws for this guy," the Dog Trainer huffed, hurling him forward. While he rubbed his ear in pain, the Trainer turned to her colleague. "He's your problem now."

"But come on," the boy whined. "Card games. On motorcycles! Think about it!"

"Ugh!"

And then she was gone, leaving Yomi bewildered, the remaining Dog Trainer unimpressed and the red-haired boy disappointed.

"It's fine," he shrugged. "She'll come around."

 _It_ is _a weirdo,_ Yomi thought.

"Just take your positions," the Dog Trainer sighed. "I don't have all day."

Yomi glared at him before taking a step forward, setting her cards down. Her supposed opponent did the same. He had a rather infectious smile. He was practically beaming and it made her feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"So what exactly did you do to her?" Yomi asked as she drew her opening hand.

A single canine glinted from the corner of his grin. "I was just trying to start a conversation. But then I remembered watching this video last night and I just couldn't stop talking about card games on motorcycles. I mean, who _wouldn_ _'t_ love that?"

"I…don't really care," Yomi admitted. "Besides…isn't that really dangerous?"

"Not if we make it really high tech, and add AI and–"

"Can we not waste oxygen on your random tangents and get this done and over with, please?" the Dog Trainer cut in, standing to the side. "I swear official referees don't get this much trouble."

"Fine," her opponent pouted. Then his eyes lit up mere seconds later, just before Yomi readied her starting vanguard. She noticed with a start that they were a dark crimson, the same color as his hair. Not menacing, like most red eyes, but rather warm. "Oh right, I haven't introduced myself!"

"Lord help me," the Dog Trainer rolled his eyes.

"I'm Taiki. Taiki Himura," he said, extending a hand.

"Y-Yomi Asano. Nice to meet y–" just as she reached out, her hand was gripped with the strength of an elephant and shook with the vigor of a quake.

"Great to meet ya!" he chirped. "My hobb–ow!"

The Dog Trainer had smacked him over the head, and for the first time today Yomi actually saw _emotion_ on his face. Granted, it was smoldering annoyance, but that was still leaps better than deadpan. Taiki was good. "Start. Now."

"With that much violence, how're ya ever going to find a date?" Taiki frowned, rubbing his head. When he saw the Trainer raise his hand again he flung his arms to the front in surrender. "A'ight, a'ight. You're the boss."

"I swear, authority means nothing to this guy," he muttered under his breath.

All Yomi did through all of this was stare, and rub her hand because _that boy had a monster grip_. "Anyway," she said, trying to steer the situation back to the task at hand. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure!" Taiki replied, placing his starter down.

 _Let_ _'s get this over with,_ she thought. _He doesn_ _'t seem like much, though, if I'm being honest._

"Stand up! Vanguard!" they both yelled, flipping their cards over.

Their astral figures were bathed in a ferocious light, consumed in bright flares of burning crimson and calm violet respectively. The blank canvas of a field around them was slowly filled in with picturesque details of a battlefield only a vivid imagination could produce. The dark obsidian towers of a castle rose up around them, silver-tipped blades of grass below were illuminated by the pale glow of a midnight moon, and shadows danced aplenty, slowly but surely coming to life as the darkness grew.

"Reflector Angel!" as soon as Yomi's cocoon of violet had dispersed, her hair was tied up in twin tails, with a gold-rimmed mirror hand, radiating like a miniature sun in the night. **[Reflector Angel – 6000 Power]**

"Vermillion Gatekeeper!" her opponent's crimson blaze pulled back to reveal midnight cloth over a moonlit complexion. **[Vermillion Gatekeeper – 6000 Power]**

 _I definitely did not expect Dark Irregulars,_ Yomi thought.

"Surprised?" Taiki asked.

"A little," she admitted.

"Yeah, nobody expects lil' ol' me to be playing with demons," he chuckled. "But really, I think they're just poor misunderstood souls. Kinda like me. Anyway, better stop talking or the boss'll punish me." He flashed a grin at the Trainer before placing a card down. "I ride Yellow Bolt. Then I'll rest him, put a hand card into the soul, draw and Soul Charge. And that's a turn well spent."

 _Only turn one and he_ _'s already at two soul,_ Yomi thought. _And the longer the game goes, the more he_ _'ll get to pile on. I'll have to finish this quick._

"Turn end!"

 **Taiki**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Empty) – (Yellow Bolt) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Reflector Angel) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

※◎◎◎※

"Pleased to meet you!"

"P-Pleased to m-meet you, too," Ayame stuttered. Talking to strangers was still hard, she found. Her heart was hammering against her chest and her ears felt hot in spite of her best attempts to maintain a welcoming smile. At least the red-haired girl in front of her was kind. That made it just a little easier. "I-I'm Ayame."

"Miho," the other girl said with a smile. Her short crimson locks glanced off her shoulders, and her hazel eyes were bright. "Let's give it our all, 'kay?"

Ayame nodded, smiling. "Okay."

"Hey, actually, after this I'm getting food with my big brother. Wanna come along?"

"Oh, um, sure." Ayame was surprised by how nice this girl was. But it filled her chest with a warm fuzziness that she wasn't quite sure how to feel about.

But now they were fighting, and that was what she had to focus on. Food and drinks can come later.

" _Don't lose out there, 'kay?"_

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

※◎◎◎※

"Ride!" Taiki declared, as his vanguard was consumed in yet another pillar of crimson. Once it dissipated, he was now donning a dark bodysuit shelled with plates of silver. Twilight wings flapped behind him, feathers baring knives at the ends. "Sykes!" **[Blade Wing Sykes – 9000 Power]**

"Then I call Emblem Master and Rodbiss to the right column," he continued. "Sykes's skill, when a rearguard is called, I get to Soul Charge."

 **[Emblem Master – 9000 Power]**

 **[Blade Wing Rodbiss – 8000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: Werwolf Verschlinger]**

 **[Soul Charge: Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland]**

"Dammit troll cat," he frowned as he saw the second card. "You had one job! _One job_!"

"Troll…cat?" Yomi raised an eyebrow.

"This guy," Taiki turned the card over, pointing accusingly at it. "Always gets charged." He leaned forward, and quietly added, "And just between you and me, I feel like he's laughing at me."

Looking at the card's art, Yomi could see why he'd think so. But even then…

"Ahem," the Dog Trainer coughed, reverting back to his default deadpan.

"Right, right. Sykes attacks the vanguard," Taiki said as knives were shot out of his vanguard's wings.

Yomi glanced at her hand. "I'll guard with Cyber Tiger for a no-pass." **[8000 + 15000 = 23000 Power]**

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Blitzritter (Critical Trigger)]**

"And it's a swing and a crit!" he grinned. "All effects to Emblem."

Yomi exhaled as she slipped her guardian into the drop zone. _Good thing I guarded, or else I_ _'d be at three damage before even riding to grade two._

"Emblem attacks. With his skill, I get to Soul Charge three cards." **[Emblem Master – 9000 + 10000 + 8000 = 27000 Power, Critical 2]**

 _Three soul. With this, he_ _'s already got eight by turn 2._

 **[Soul Charge: Blade Wing Rodbiss]**

 **[Soul Charge: Emblem Master]**

 **[Soul Charge: Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland]**

Taiki frowned at the third card. "Bad cat. Baaad cat. Why can't you be like the other Heals?"

Yomi cocked an eyebrow. "You know talking to your cards does nothing, right?"

"It still makes me feel better."

"Can't you just swap him for another Heal Trigger then? If he's giving you so much trouble." This was ridiculous.

"No!" Taiki gasped, expression contorted into a dramatic look of horror. "He might be rough around the edges, but he's still family!"

She stared at him, slightly stunned. "…okay then."

He nodded, grinning again. "Glad you understand."

The attack connected. Bright purple light surged through her vanguard, eliciting a stifled grunt as it spasmed across her body.

 **[Damage Check: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Broom Witch, Callaway (No Trigger)]**

"Over to you."

 **Taiki**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Sykes) – (Emblem Master)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Blitzritter] (F), [Emblem Master] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (U), [Broom Witch, Callaway] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Yomi declared. "Ride, Witch of Ravens, Chamomile." Her body was wrapped in lavender, and now she was dressed in a pinkish bodysuit, white hat above a curly bed of hair, with a single long scepter in one hand. **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile –10000 Power]**

"I move Melissa back and call Callaway and Cider. With Cider's skill, I'll charge Tiger from the drop zone," she went on as one sorceress fell in behind her, while another appeared beside her, readying for take-off.

 **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 Power]**

 **[Apple Witch, Cider – 8000 Power]**

"I'll have Chamomile attack, boosted by Cider." **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 10000 + 8000 = 18000 Power]**

"No guard!"

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," she announced as the tip of her scepter was driven into her enemy's flank, causing him to stumble back.

 **[Damage Check: Werwolf Verschlinger (No Trigger)]**

"None here, either."

"Callaway!" she ordered. The witch hurtled forward, only to slam the top of her broom into a one-eyed ghoul. **[9000 + 15000 = 24000 Power]**

"I guard with Blitzritter," her opponent countered.

"I end my turn," she said, satisfied. _He managed to guard, but there_ _'s just three more damage to go until this game is over._

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – (Empty)**

 **(Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (U), [Broom Witch, Callaway] (U)**

 **Taiki**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Sykes) – (Emblem Master)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Blitzritter] (F), [Emblem Master] (U), [Werwolf Verschlinger] (U)**

"Yes! My turn!" Taiki raised his arms up in childlike joy. "Ride! Blade Wing Reijy!"

His avatar on Cray was engulfed in a blaze of crimson flames, the color of a ruby's shadow, growing until it was a raging inferno. Once the flames had finally spiraled out into the wind, what now stood was a young man in Taiki's visage, with messy hair and metallic shards for wings. Each one seemed to suck the life out of the air, evaporating tiny bits of black dust every time he moved. **[Blade Wing Reijy – 12000 Power]**

"Imaginary Gift: Protect," he said, adding a marker to his hand. "Then Reijy's skill," he flipped over a damage card. "I choose Sykes from my soul, and add three more copies to my soul." He fanned through his deck, swiftly sliding the cards under his vanguard.

Yomi's eyes widened. "Twelve cards in the soul."

"Oh I'm just getting started," Taiki replied, cracking his knuckles. "Call!"

Two bursts of crimson exploded on both sides of him, manifesting into a blood-furred lupine on his left, dripping fangs glinting in the evening gleam, and to the rear, a cat-faced young woman with small yet poisonous-looking wings sprouting out her back. **[Werwolf Verschlinger – 12000 Power] [Blade Wing Rodbiss – 8000 Power]**

 _He_ _'s fast. Too fast,_ Yomi thought worriedly. _He definitely knows what he_ _'s doing with this clan, I'll give him that._

"Here we go! Emblem Master's comin' in!" Taiki began. "With his skill, I'll charge three more cards. And now that I've got at least ten in my soul, he'll gain an additional six-thousand!" **[Emblem Master – 9000 + 6000 + 8000 = 23000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: March Rabbit of Nightmareland]**

 **[Soul Charge: Dark Knight of Nightmareland]**

 **[Soul Charge: Blade Wing Reijy]**

His hand burned into Chamomile, causing the latter to gasp out in pain as energy coursed through skin and blood.

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

"Now it's my turn!" he fisted the air. "Now that I've got fifteen cards in my soul, Reijy gets eleven-thousand power, and an extra two Criticals!" **[Blade Wing Reijy – 12000 + 11000 + 8000 = 31000 Power, Critical 3]**

 _Even if he has infinite power on the Vanguard column, it_ _'s useless if I…_ she held out a card. At the same time on Cray, a purple-robed goddess manifested in front of her, raising her golden shield to absorb the razing storm of iron dust. "Aegis! Perfect guard!"

"Twin drive, first check,"

 **[Drive Check: March Rabbit of Nightmareland (Draw Trigger)]**

"Good deck," he cooed. "I'll draw and add the power to Verschlinger. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Blade Wing Reijy (No Trigger)]**

"Can't win 'em all," Taiki shrugged. "Now then. Verschlinger will be going after…" he paused to point at her rearguard. "Callaway. No hard feelings, eh?" **[Werwolf Verschlinger – 12000 + 10000 + 10000 = 32000 Power]**

Yomi grimaced as she allowed the plucky witch to be struck, crying out as she shattered into lavender pixels.

 _By attacking Callaway, he_ _'s put a cap on my resources, not to mention the pressure's still there with the extra critical next turn,_ Yomi thought grimly. _. He_ _'s good. Really good. I might have underestimated him._

"Oh, by the way," Taiki said, interrupting her thoughts. "Reijy keeps an additional one-thousand every turn now, just so you know."

"What?!" she blurted.

Taiki chuckled. "You didn't think _that_ was all there was to Reijy, did you?"

Yomi bit her lip. That just made things harder on her next turn, especially if she wanted to finish the game. She looked at her remaining hand. No more perfect guards.

"I end my turn!" he sing-songed.

 **Taiki**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Werwolf Verschlinger) – (Blade Wing Reijy) – (Emblem Master)**

 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Blitzritter] (F), [Emblem Master] (F), [Werwolf Verschlinger] (F)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Empty) – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – (Empty)**

 **(Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (U), [Broom Witch, Callaway] (U), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (U)**

"Ride! Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica!" Yomi announced. Her avatar burst into being, glowing with defiant flare. She held her black iron rod up, where a runic symbol shimmered like a chandelier. "Imaginary Gift! Force!"

She slipped a marker on the rearguard circle next to her vanguard. "Then I'll activate Angelica's Soul Blast of three to draw." Yomi grabbed two of the cards that were released. "Then I'll superior call Chamomile and Jupiter to rearguard!"

 **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 10000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 Power]**

 _He may have been quick to amass soul, but I can turn my soul into power all the same,_ she thought, playing another card. "I call Goddess of Banquets, Edesia. With her Counter Blast, I can Soul Charge three, and she gains three-thousand power."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Mizuha]**

 **[Soul Charge: Cyber Tiger]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Banquets, Edesia]**

 **[Goddess of Banquets, Edesia – 8000 + 3000 = 11000 Power]**

"Woo," Taiki said. "This is all out war, ain't it?"

Yomi nodded, smirking. "Don't count me out too soon."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Angelica will attack. Thanks to her on-ride effect, she'll be sitting at thirty-one-thousand power." **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 + 10000 + 8000 = 31000 Power]**

"I won't guard."

"Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she said triumphantly. "Critical to my vanguard. Power to Jupiter."

"Ouch," Taiki frowned. There was a loud thud as Angelica's weapon was swung, knocking Reijy back and across the field.

 **[Damage Check: Blade Wing Rodbiss (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Blade Wing Reijy (No Trigger)]**

"Chamomile!" she ordered… **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 10000 + 3000 + 11000 = 24000 Power]**

"I guard with Blitzritter!" **[13000 + 15000 = 28000 Power]**

…only for the witch's ravens to be driven away by a monstrous purple critter. Then she turned to her remaining rearguard. "Jupiter!" **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 8000 = 38000 Power]**

She met the same fate, as a red-eyed rabbit was summoned before her. Once its pocket watch clicked open, a large barrier fended off any and all mana bursts the goddess could muster.

"I'll nullify that with March Rabbit," Taiki replied, putting another card down from his hand.

 _If only I had an extra Counter Blast to get more soul._ Yomi gritted her teeth. "My turn's done."

"Hey, hey," Taiki said, holding up two cards. "Which do you think would be a better pet? A rabbit or a cat? I'm leaning towards a cat, but…"

"Um…I guess a rabbit?" Yomi answered. She always liked their soft roundness, after all.

He turned to the Dog Trainer. "You seem like you're a cat person. You know, I think getting one'll help with the loneliness."

But he wasn't having any of it. "Start your turn," he growled. "Or I promise you the next thing I hit you with will be electrically charged."

"Good joke," Taiki laughed, only to be quieted by the soft crackle of a baton.

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **{(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter)} – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile)**

 **(Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Goddess of Banquets, Edesia)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (F), [Broom Witch, Callaway] (F), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (F)**

 **Taiki**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Werwolf Verschlinger) – (Blade Wing Reijy) – (Emblem Master)**

 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Blitzritter] (F), [Emblem Master] (F), [Werwolf Verschlinger] (F), [Blade Wing Rodbiss] (U), [Blade Wing Reijy] (U)**

"You'll appreciate my humor one day," Taiki muttered, though Yomi wasn't quite sure who it was directed to. "I'll ride Reijy one more time! Then I'll triplicate Yellow Bolt. And since I'm riding on a grade three, I get to retire Jupiter."

Yomi closed her eyes as the goddess was corroded away by a cloud of iron dust. _Extra soul, though. Is it really necessary?_

"Now I get to activate Yellow Bolt's second skill," Taiki went on. "When he's put into my soul, I get to grant three units three-thousand power. And since I put in three, I get to rev 'em up threefold!"

 **[Blade Wing Reijy – 23000 + 3000 + 3000 + 3000 = 32000 Power, Critical 3]**

 **[Blade Wing Rodbiss – 8000 + 3000 + 3000 + 3000 = 17000 Power]**

 **[Emblem Master – 15000 + 3000 + 3000 + 3000 = 24000 Power]**

"Uh oh."

"Now the field is set," he grinned. "I'll have Verschlinger attack the vanguard." **[Werwolf Verschlinger – 22000 Power]**

Crimson tipped claws tore into her, eliciting a stifled scream as she fell back, clutching her side. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she breathed. "Power to the vanguard."

"Lucky," Taiki said, though his tone was one of praise as opposed to bitterness. "But the party ain't over yet. Reijy, go!"

There was a loud, monstrous roar before a storm of iron dust surged forward, each tiny piece glinting crimson, giving the dark streaks a blood-like hue in the moonlight. **[Blade Wing Reijy – 32000 + 17000 = 49000 Power, Critical 3]**

"Guard, Laurier, Kukurihime! Chamomile will intercept!" Yomi countered, summoning a battalion of defenders to shelter her from the barrage. **[23000 + 20000 + 15000 + 5000 = 63000 Power]**

 **[Drive Check: Blade Wing Reijy (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," he said, holding it up. "All effects to Emblem. Then he'll attack, with a boost from Rodbiss." **[Emblem Master – 24000 + 10000 + 8000 = 42000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Guard!" Yomi responded, moving more guardians into place. "Cyber Tiger! Melissa!" **[23000 + 15000 + 10000 = 48000 Power]**

Taiki pouted. "Aw. Could've sworn that would finish things."

Yomi was panting now, holding just the one card in her hand. She wiped sweat off her brow, slightly surprised she was actually sweating. "I don't plan on losing."

Her opponent flashed his signature canine smirk. "Well, you're one tough cookie to crack, Yomi Asano. I give you that. Turn end."

 **Taiki**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Werwolf Verschlinger) – (Blade Wing Reijy) – (Emblem Master)**

 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Blitzritter] (F), [Emblem Master] (F), [Werwolf Verschlinger] (F), [Blade Wing Rodbiss] (F), [Blade Wing Reijy] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 1**

 **{(Empty)} – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – (Empty)**

 **(Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Goddess of Banquets, Edesia)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (F), [Broom Witch, Callaway] (F), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (F), [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (U)**

Yomi made a draw. _This is it. I_ _'ll have to end it here, or I'm screwed next turn. But…he has two Protect gifts. I'll have to hope for a miracle here. Just this once._ "Ride! Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica!"

 **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 Power]**

"Imaginary Gift, Force!" she declared as the space beside her was filled with glorious light. Then, almost an instant later, even she was filled with a renewed radiance. "Soul Blast! Draw, adding power to Angelica, and then I call Jupiter and Mizuha to the front!"

More supernovas erupted on both sides of her, like fireworks in the dusk, as her allies materialized.

 **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

"Here goes nothing," she muttered under her breath. "Jupiter attacks the vanguard. With her skill, I add five-thousand power!" **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 20000 + 5000 + 8000 = 33000 Power]**

"Protect!" her opponent returned, as a prismatic barrier blocked her route of attack.

 _One down_ _…_ she noted as her vanguard readied a second volley of bolts. "Angelica will attack with a boost from Cider!" **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 23000 + 8000 = 31000 Power]**

He threw down another gift. "Nullifying that too."

Yomi bit her lip. There were two cards left in his hand, one of which being worth fifteen-thousand shield. The other one she wasn't sure about, while he had a single intercept on the field. _I_ _'ll break through it!_ "Twin drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Witch of Ravens, Chamomile (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," she said. _Come on_ _…_ She needed something. Anything to hit through. "Second check…"

 **[Drive Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis (Draw Trigger)]**

Her eyes widened. "Draw Trigger!"

"Oh boy."

"I give the power to Mizuha and draw," she declared. "Then I'll have her attack the vanguard!" **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 23000 + 10000 + 8000 = 41000 Power]**

"Hrm…" Taiki frowned over his remaining hand.

 _Could it be?_ she thought hopefully.

He sighed.

 _Yes!_

"I don't guard." The searing liquid made contact, and in moments it began eroding at her defiant opponent. In spite of his best attempts to hold his ground, the current pulled him back, unrelenting, and all he could do in the face of its force was scream in agony as he was shattered into motes, leaving only scattered sparkles of water upon the breeze-brushed tips of grass on the ground where he stood.

"Damage check," Taiki said, smiling sadly when it revealed nothing. Nothing he needed, anyway. "Draw trigger. Swing and a miss."

 **[Damage Check: March Rabbit of Nightmareland (Draw Trigger)]**

"And we have a winner," the Dog Trainer announced. Though, for a moment, Yomi caught him muttering in disbelief. Was she imagining it?

"Good game," Taiki said, collecting his cards.

Yomi nodded. "Yeah. You really had me on the ropes there."

"That's how I roll," he chuckled.

The Dog Trainer came over suddenly, grabbing Yomi's bracelet. "You're officially a Beta now," he told her after doing something to the bracelet, shifting its plating to a clean silver. "Congratz. As for you," he snatched Taiki's bracelet, doing the same thing, only now his was bronze. "You'll have extra training to do in the coming week. I recommend you think about that with the free time you still have."

"Aw, shucks," Taiki smirked. "You're worried about me?"

He tossed him his bracelet before making his way out the opened doors. "It's just protocol."

After he was gone, the two of them walked out the same way, making a left into the main hallway. Yomi turned to Taiki with a look of amused exasperation. "You really enjoy getting on their nerves, huh?"

Taiki looked back at her with a grin. "They're human just like you and me. Hell, that guy? I think he's a lot more human than you or me, and I think that's awesome."

"How do you figure?" Yomi asked. He certainly didn't seem like it. She was pretty sure he was a robot in human skin, like one of those movies Kuro once forced her to watch with him.

"I have a good eye for these things," he shrugged. His stomach growled, prompting him to grin sheepishly. "Wanna grab breakfast? My sister should be waitin–"

"Taiki!" a girl's voice echoed from a branching corridor. Soon after, a red-haired girl appeared, followed by another blonde one.

"Ayame!" Yomi blurted.

"Y-Yomi!" Ayame replied, equally surprised.

"Miho!" Taiki exclaimed, hugging the girl. "How'd it go, sis?"

"I won, of course," the redhead answered proudly. "Zanbaku never fails me."

"That's great!" Taiki said. "I'm afraid _I_ lost, though."

"Oof," Miho gave her brother a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Hang in there, big guy. Or not. I'm gonna go right past you and straight to stardom at this rate."

"As long as you're happy," he returned with a grin.

"S-sorry Yomi," Ayame said nervously. "I guess Miho is just too strong for me."

"Got that right," Miho put in. "But you were pretty alright yourself. Better luck next time, yeah?"

"Right," Yomi added. "You did good. Besides, you're not in any danger."

"Y-yes," Ayame said. "You're right."

Taiki interjected with the presence of a solar flare. "Alright guys. Can we continue this at the cafeteria? Cause I for one am starved!"

Yomi giggled. "Right. I _am_ hungry, too, now that you mention it."

"Let's go, let's go!" Miho concurred.

And with that, they were all off, with Taiki being the driving force of the conversation, constantly keeping the energy up.

"Okay, but seriously, card games on motorcycles," he tried again, only to be shut down.

"Give it a rest," Yomi said. "At least until I've had my Beta gourmet breakfast. I've been looking forward to it for _so_ long!"

"You and me both," Miho agreed.

"You're really rubbing it in my face, aren't you?" Taiki whined.

Ayame for the most part was silent, smiling and nodding each time Yomi looked back at her. Yet, all she could think about was her fight, how she was overwhelmed, and…how she lied.

 _I lost that game, which means_ _…I only have one strike left. If I lose in the next Screening, then…_

* * *

 **Didn't expect me to change clans this time around, huh? :3 Or maybe you did, I dunno. I hopefully won't be changing too many, but then I guess we'll see how it goes. I think DI was a nice fit for him. Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

 **Custom Cards  
**

* * *

 **Genesis**

 **Goddess of Banquets, Edesia**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Noble  
[AUTO](RC):When placed, COST [Counter Blast (1)], Soul Charge (1) for each grade of your vanguard, and this unit gets [Power]+1000 for each card Soul Charged by this effect until end of turn.

 **Witch of Ravens, Chamomile**  
Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield/Human  
[AUTO]:When this card is Soul Blast, COST [Counter Blast (1)], and call this card to (RC).  
[CONT](RC): If a card was Soul Blast during your turn, this unit gets [Power]+3000.

* * *

 **Dark Irregulars**

 **Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland**  
Grade 0/5000 Power/20000 Shield/High Beast/Heal Trigger

 **Blade Wing Rodbiss**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Human  
[ACT](RC):COST [Put this unit into your soul] Look at three cards from the top of your deck, put a card from among them into your hand by revealing it, and put the rest on the bottom of your deck. If the number of cards in your soul is six or more, Counter Charge (1).

 **Yellow Bolt**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Human  
[ACT](VC/RC):COST [Rest this unit & Put a card from your hand into your soul], and draw a card.  
[AUTO]:When this unit is put into your soul for the cost or effect of your card during your turn, if the number of cards in your soul is ten or more, three of your units get [Power]+3000 until end of turn.

 **Blade Wing Sykes**  
Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield/Human  
[AUTO](VC):When your other unit is placed on (RC), you may Soul Charge (1).  
[AUTO](VC/RC):When its attack hits, COST [Counter Blast (1) & Put a card from your hand into your soul], and draw a card for each "Blade Wing Sykes" in your soul.

 **Emblem Master**  
Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield/Human  
[AUTO](RC):When it attacks a vanguard and is boosted, COST [Counter Blast (1)], and Soul Charge (3).  
[CONT](RC): During your turn, if the number of cards in your soul is ten or more, this unit gets [Power]+6000.

 **Werwolf Verschlinger**  
Grade 3/12000 Power/Warbeast/Gift: Protect  
[ACT](VC)[1/Turn]:COST [Counter Blast (1) & Retire one of your rearguards], look at three cards from the top of your deck, put a card from among them into your hand, and put the rest into your soul. If the number of cards in your soul is fifteen or more, choose a grade 3 card from your soul, and put it into your hand.  
[AUTO](VC/RC)[1/Turn]:When you put a card into your soul for the cost or effect of your card during your turn, this unit gets [Power]+10000 until end of turn.

 **Blade Wing Reijy**  
Grade 3/12000 Power/Human/Gift: Protect  
[AUTO](VC):When placed, COST [Counter Blast (1)], choose a card from your soul, search your deck for up to three cards with the same card name as the chosen card, put them into your soul, and shuffle your deck. If you rode on a grade 3, choose one of your opponent's rearguards, and retire it.  
[CONT](VC):If the number of cards in your soul is fifteen or more, this unit gets [Power]+1000, and if it is your turn, this unit gets [Power]+10000/[Critical]+2.


	4. Hidden Depths

**Hidden Depths**

* * *

The cafeteria had filled once more now, trainees seeping in like water through drainage, fiercely grabbing at food and flinging trays to and fro like crazed animals. Fortunately, Yomi had avoided the chaotic maelstrom, and was sitting at her usual table to the side, chattering amongst her newfound companions.

"So he waves this bar of chocolate in front of me," Yomi explained, mimicking the motion with a free arm. "And just keeps taunting me over and over and over again! While I'm doing push ups!"

"Sounds horrid," Ayame murmured from beside her as she sipped a cup of water.

"Right?"

"Ah," Miho said from her front, understanding glinting over her hazel eyes. She brushed a band of her short red hair to the side. "I know that Dog Trainer. Dark green hair, bright green eyes? Always sneering and being smug?"

Yomi nodded.

"One time I was mopping, and he 'accidentally' kicked over my bucket," the other girl continued. "Had to spend another hour mopping up _that_ mess."

"Damn," Yomi said, munching on a slice of bread.

"And to think he's second-in-command," Miho sighed. "When I rank up high enough, he's definitely getting the boot. You know, I actually prefer his cousin over him."

"Cousin?" Yomi echoed.

She nodded. "Yeah. The one with the slightly softer face? Silver eyes? Lighter hair?"

"Oh. Sir Grumpypants. How am I not surprised his family is just as bad as he is?"

Miho half-laughed, half-choked. "Yeah, him. He may be cold, but at least he doesn't rub things in your face. Not always appreciated, but he gets the job done, I think. Besides, I've heard the girls talking, and there's rumors he's got this really soft, cute side to him!"

"You can't be serious," Yomi deadpanned. "Hell would freeze over before anyone would see that."

"Are we comparing Dog Trainer horror stories?" a masculine voice cut in. Taiki slid in beside Miho, tray stacked with food set in front of him.

Yomi shrugged. "Mostly just ranting, but yeah sure."

"I'm pretty sure his stories are only horrific for the Dog Trainers, though," Miho chuckled as she took another bite.

Taiki frowned. "That's not true!"

"Honestly, I aspire to be that level of frustration for them," Yomi added.

"Seriously? You too?"

"W-Well…t-they do seem to talk a lot about, er, drawing straws just to deal with you," Ayame mumbled nervously.

The redhead was slack-jawed. "You're all against me!"

"You brought this upon yourself, Big Bro," Miho said. "Sometimes I wonder just who is the older sibling here."

Taiki scoffed while the other two girls giggled. It was a nice thing to have company, Yomi noted. It brought a rather playful bit of shade to an otherwise overwhelming sheet of plain white, and she was all the better for it. It made her wonder what might happen when she'd eventually have to leave, hopefully with enough information in hand. Would she still be able to keep in touch with them? Did they have families outside? Why were they even here in the first place? She glanced at both Taiki and Miho, who had none of the lone ambition or hostility as most of the other trainees. Not even Ayame seemed like she belonged in a place like this.

 _Everyone has a reason for being here_ , she thought, echoing some of Tokoha's many words.

Once lunch was finished, there was nothing left to do but to part ways with her newly made friends, but not before Taiki made a low complaint about having to study the mechanics of rulebook loopholes. His energy was truly something, and after a while of getting used to it, was actually quite welcomed. There were even times when he had a particular perspective on things, somewhat beyond his years.

" _They're human just like you and me. Hell, that guy? I think he's a lot more human than you or me, and I think that's awesome."_

 _I suppose they are,_ Yomi mused, before retreating into the maze-like hallways of The Center. _But they_ _'re not important. Kuro on the other hand, is._

She'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. The chance to wander off, do a little bit of sleuthing. The past week was just a whirlwind of events and routines one after the other; chores, training, helping Ayame, the Screening. At least now she had the energy and spare time to do as she pleased, thanks to her Beta status helping to ease up the daily process.

It occurred to her then that she never really knew where she was going whenever she was in the hallways. Not consciously, anyway. Yomi was always led from destination to destination, with only vague bearings on her exact point in the vast building. There were signs at various corners, but they were never quite clear. Rooms were always numbered, aside from lounges, shop areas and bathrooms. Even bedrooms were numbered, but at least they had a labeled area all for themselves.

Then there was a flash of black and gray.

 _Her!_ Yomi's eyes widened as her body instinctively pressed to the wall.

The de facto leader of the Dog Trainers had her back to Yomi, but she recognized those ash-gray curls and silken black dress uniform anywhere.

" _Um, I-Irene Miyamoto. She's the leader of the Dog Trainers here, and as far as I know, she's probably the strongest fighter here."_

 _So she probably knows what goes on with the higher-ups,_ Yomi surmised, crouching low in the shadows, peeking just out of the corner of the hall. After a short glance to each side, Irene looked back at the wall before her, with one hand brushing the surface. _But there_ _'s nothing there,_ Yomi protested silently.

Yet, as if to answer her, a translucent blue screen materialized under Irene's hand. It resembled a small keypad, and once Irene tapped in a few quick numbers, there was a soft _click_.

 _A hidden door?_ Yomi wondered, staring at the large pit of black that had now appeared in front of Irene. Her eyes followed the commander as she entered, slowly sucked up until there was no trace, and just as quickly, any trace of the door had vanished, _whooshing_ closed as if by magic.

Yomi followed swiftly, each hand pressed onto the wall, where the door was, feeling, searching. It didn't take long until there was a slight bulge to the far right, right under her pinkie. The rest of her fingers moved in, until she was pressing with an outstretched palm. Soon enough, the faded blue keypad appeared under her hand.

 _Right_ _…the password._ Yomi dug into her belt pocket, fishing out one emerald scarab, one finger pressing on the teal button. "Time to get me out of this 'technical difficulty,' Kon."

"Can it wait?" the boy's voice rang back. "I _just_ found a random player on Cardfight Area who hasn't immediately rage-quit and I'm _winning_."

"No, it can't," Yomi hissed. "Besides, if you do this quick, maybe they'll still be there. Or you can always just ask them to wait."

"Sure," Kon muttered back sarcastically. "Because we all know Area players are the most patient people on the planet."

"Now!" Yomi snapped, then swung her head around, making sure she hadn't called any attention towards herself.

"Fine," the boy relented, steering the scarab into flight, right before it attached to the keypad. "Alrighty…just a smidge of hackingu here…and a bit of mysterious plot device there…then a sprinkle of Kon's magical touch, sure to make anything, man or machine, tingle…"

Before Yomi could tell him to be more serious, she heard a soft _click_.

"And there we go," Kon said as the white panel slid to the side, revealing a gaping dark entrance in the wall. "Enjoy your journey into who-knows-where."

Yomi was stunned as the scarab dropped into her hand, but the shock was quick to fade, as she found herself stepping into the darkness, walking at a brisk pace, until all around her was a hazy black. She heard the door close behind her, and suddenly, she wished she brought a flashlight with her. Even her phone would have sufficed.

But there was light. A soft glow to the front, a faint epicenter of fluorescence at the end of the tunnel that helped guide her forward like a bird into the setting sun.

 _Or a moth to a fiery lamp_ , she thought grimly. Nevertheless, it was a quick journey downward, and at the end of the sloping, narrow corridor was…more corridors.

It was like moving through a maze, not quite unlike the rest of The Center building, and it wasn't long before Yomi found herself lost in the labyrinth. _Where to next?_ Yomi thought, looking around. The only signs she saw only had room numbers. _Should I get Kon to help again?_

But before Yomi could fish out the scarab again, her body tensed at the sound of footsteps nearing her.

 _Crap._

Yomi glanced around. It was a large hallway, sure, but there were rooms situated across each side. _But what if they_ _'re occupied?_ She shook her head. _No time,_ she noted, before slipping through to the nearest door, wrangling it open with clumsy hands. It seemed like forever before she managed to get it open and snuck in. The door clicked closed right behind her, hiding her from the muffled voices on the other side. Her back was on the door for support while she listened, only gleaning the last couple of sentences exchanged between them.

"Miyamoto sure is one hell of a slave driver, pushing up testing and production even faster. Does she think we don't sleep?"

"Well, orders are orders. Especially if they're from The Ringmaster."

Then there was silence. No more footsteps. No more chatter. Just echoed noise that faded ever slowly but surely away.

 _Ringmaster_ _…_ Yomi thought. _So there_ _'s someone even higher up at The Center?_

She slowly pulled herself from the door, where light trickled in through blurred glass. It was dark, she realized, searching for some sort of light switch. _And come to think of it_ _…what kind of rooms are these? It smells kinda…funky in here. Like…_ She found a switch and flicked it on, drenching the room in a minty luminance. The first thing she noticed was the large amounts of medical and scientific-looking equipment scattered across the place. _Like a hospital._

Beyond the equipment, which was still buzzing with dormant life, there were cabinets placed next to the walls. Folders and papers were stacked neatly over them, and upon closer inspection, had colored tags and notes sticking out. There was a single file, multi-colored, that was laid away from the rest, as if it were recently used. Yomi picked it up, thumbing through its contents, slowly, with her amethyst eyes darting across the inked lines.

"Project Miracle," she read the file name aloud. "Creating the ultimate fighter…the ultimate weapon…" She flipped through more pages, where more strange and unrecognizable terms seemed to pop out; _Imagnum, condensed substance, conduits, none of this makes sense_. Then she flipped to a new section, filled with images of ancient relics and ornaments, along with pictures of figures and planets. "An investigation into the capabilities of the Creators of Cray," she read aloud, unable to believe what she was reading. The file was insane. These people were insane. "Wait, what? Cray can't exist…it's just…imaginary…and – wait, what's PSYQualia? And…" There were four tags jutting out from further sections of the file. _Four Creators_ , the words came, seemingly out of nowhere. But there was also a fifth, just to the end, its tag clear, different from the rest, near invisible. She pulled it out, stifling a gasp when she found Kuro's photo staring right back at her. The same spiked bronze-colored hair, pale, innocent face, and round gray eyes, all situated top and center. She found herself brushing her fingertips over the photo, and across the bold red letters below it: OPTIMAL CANDIDATE.

Then there was a shivering weight on her shoulder.

Yomi spun around with a start, her eyes widening as the person behind her came into focus. "You!"

Cropped brown hair, lifeless dark eyes. The boy from her first day stood before her now, but there was something odd. He was deathly pale, for one, and his gaze, though fixed on her, wasn't quite _on_ her. It seemed to bounce between reality and empty space, flickering like a wild light, yet without a single ounce of life. He wasn't even dressed properly, only wearing an over-sized white shirt and dark pants.

"H-hey," Yomi said, unexpectedly shakily. "You okay? It's me, you know, the girl who wiped the floor with you back before?"

He didn't respond. His eyes only flickered more vividly. It was then that Yomi noticed a name tag on his shirt.

"N-Nao, right?" she said, glancing at it. "Look, they…they did something to you," she wasn't quite sure who _they_ were, or if they really were to blame, but something definitely happened. "And I'd like to know what, but maybe we should get out of here first."

He was motionless.

Yomi frowned. "Alright then. Well, you can stay here, and I'll–" but he moved to intercept her, stopping her from getting away.

Finally, he produced a deck of cards, first looking at his palm, then at her. "Fight me."

"I really don't have time for this," Yomi said, trying her best to remain firm, trying to maneuver around the boy, only to be walled off each step she took. _Dammit, I wish I had Taiki here. He can probably toss this guy aside._

"Fight me," Nao repeated ominously.

 _He_ _'s almost like a zombie,_ Yomi thought. But it couldn't be helped. It was either stay here until she was inevitably caught, or fight. She pulled out her own deck, just as a fight table, or rather, fight screen materialized between them. "How…?" she started, only to stop. Nao clearly wasn't going to answer her, and she surmised that technology was probably advanced enough for these kinds of shenanigans, especially in a place like this. "Nevermind. Let's do this. I've beaten you before, I can do it again."

They wasted no time beginning the match.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

Entangled vines of metal twisted and turned around them, as steel walls rose up above, veined and ridged like mechanical trees, caging both combatants in on all sides. Light shone down from above, bathing them in a faint blue glow.

"Reflector Angel!" **[Reflector Angel – 6000 Power]**

"Battleraizer." **[Battleraizer – 6000 Power]**

"I ride Raizer Custom," Nao stated plainly as he went through his beginning motions. "Then draw."

 _His deck doesn_ _'t seem to have changed much,_ Yomi thought. _This should be easy. And now it should be my turn_ –

"I activate Custom's ability," he said, sliding a card into the soul. "And he'll be attacking your vanguard. Drive minus one."

Yomi's eyes widened. "What?"

A robotic fist slammed into her vanguard, prompting her to yelp in pain as she was flung into the air.

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

Yomi was still in shock. _An attack on the first turn. Already he_ _'s setting the pace for the match on his terms. For some reason…I have a feeling that, he's gotten better. A lot better._

"Turn end."

 **Nao**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Raizer Custom) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Reflector Angel) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 1 – [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (U)**

 _But even if he_ _'s gotten stronger, he's still a normal player. He's still beatable,_ Yomi thought, drawing. "Ride! Goddess of Union, Yuno!"

She was now wrapped in gleaming white fur, peacock feathers catching the light like teardrops in her hand. To her side formed a carbon copy of her vanguard, smiling serenely, even as her hand was brought forward, delivering a ferocious blast of pure mana. **[Goddess of Union, Yuno – 8000 Power]**

"Damage check," Nao said, revealing no trigger.

 **[Damage Check: Jetraizer (No Trigger)]**

The blast burst into tiny clouds of smoke and debris as the robot staggered back. "Now it's my turn," Yomi announced, herself firing another volley of teardrop-shaped conflagrations.

"Guard." **[8000 + 15000 = 23000 Power]**

She grimaced as a pink-clad woman whipped the showers away, raining them upon the metal walls instead. "Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Yomi frowned as her opponent put away his guardian. But at least she'd dealt one damage _and_ cut down a bit on his available resources. It was as good a start as any. "I end my turn there."

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 1 – [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (U)**

 **Nao**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Empty) – (Raizer Custom) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 1 – [Jetraizer] (U)**

"Ride," Nao said as his vanguard fractured into pieces of light, only to reform again into azure metal. "Hi-powered Raizer Custom." A red and white mecha appeared right behind him in an instant, just as another mecha formed to the side, fist radiating green. "I superior call Battleraizer from the soul behind my vanguard, then call Burstraizer from hand."

 **[Hi-powered Raizer Custom – 9000 Power]**

 **[Battleraizer – 6000 Power]**

 **[Burstraizer – 9000 Power]**

"Burstraizer attacks."

"I'll guard that with Chamomile." **[8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

"Hi-powered will attack next with a boost." **[Hi-powered Raizer Custom – 9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

"Then Burstraizer will stand back again," Yomi noted with a frown, remembering her previous experience with the card.

Her opponent gave a brief nod before paying the cost and rotating the card back upright.

"No guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Turboraizer (Front Trigger)]**

"Front Trigger," he said, barely even looking at the card. Almost as if he knew what it was beforehand.

 _That_ _'s impossible,_ Yomi thought as her vanguard was blown away, smashing straight into the far wall, brushing the suspicion aside. But she couldn't help feeling a slight nagging at the pits of her chest, screaming in spite of logic telling her otherwise. "Damage check, no trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

"Burstraizer attacks." **[Burstraizer – 9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check: Witch of Frogs, Melissa (No Trigger)]**

 _My triggers really aren_ _'t helping here,_ Yomi thought. _Come on_ _…_

"Turn end," her opponent announced, staring dully into the void.

 **Nao**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Burstraizer) – (Hi-powered Raizer Custom) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Battleraizer) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 1 – [Jetraizer] (F)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U)**

"Three damage…" Yomi murmured. "But now it's my turn. Stand and draw," she drew a card, smiling. "Alright. Ride! Broom Witch, Callaway!" With a single swipe, her fan of feathers had morphed into a wooden broom, complete with a midnight hat and glittering cloth. **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 Power]** "Cider, to the rear!" she continued, placing another card behind her vanguard. "And with her skill, I'll move Chamomile to the soul from my drop zone. Plus three-thousand!" **[Apple Witch, Cider – 8000 + 3000 = 11000 Power]**

Nao looked on without so much as a blink.

"Yuno moves to the front," Yomi said. "Then I'll have Callaway attack the vanguard, with a boost from Cider!" **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 + 11000 = 21000 Power]**

"No guard," came the reply.

 _Good. The attack_ _'ll hit, which means I get to activate a whole slew of effects,_ Yomi thought, grinning. "Drive check!"

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter (No Trigger)]**

"Damage check," Nao said, letting the card fall. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Asura Kaiser (No Trigger)]**

"The attack hit," Yomi said. "I'll Soul Blast three cards and draw. Then, I'll superior call the Soul Blasted Chamomile to rearguard. And on top of that, Yuno will gain three-thousand points, and attack the vanguard!" **[Goddess of Union, Yuno – 8000 + 3000 = 11000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check: Shining Lady (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," he stated, moving the card over his vanguard. "Power to the vanguard."

 _Doesn_ _'t matter,_ she thought. _Was going for his rearguard, anyway. Guess some lessons just aren_ _'t learned._ "Chamomile will attack Burst!" **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 10000 + 3000 = 13000 Power]**

"I guard that with Turboraizer," he countered, as the mecha smacked the witch's staff away, whirring as it faded into bright motes. **[9000 + 15000 = 24000 Power]**

"Over to you," Yomi said. _Our damage is tied, and my handsize is double that of his. Smooth sailing, smooth sailing._

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile)**

 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (F), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U)**

 **Nao**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Burstraizer) – (Hi-powered Raizer Custom) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Battleraizer) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Jetraizer] (F), [Asura Kaiser] (U), [Shining Lady] (U)**

"Ride," Nao said, slapping a card down. "The pinnacle of warrior spirit and peak of perfection. Perfect Raizer!" His imaginative figure was now draped in a furious storm of metal parts, clamping and clinging to its miniature body, congregating and lumping like cells until it formed a larger, crimson-plated robot. **[Perfect Raizer – 12000 Power]** He held a Gift Marker up, before placing it down, followed by a new card. "Imaginary Gift: Accel. I summon Maximum Raizer to the Accel Circle."

"Perfect Raizer…that's new," Yomi remarked.

"A new form. A new me," he replied, almost religiously. "Reborn as perfection itself. I'm stronger now. I have far more power than you can even imagine."

She cocked an eyebrow. "O…kay? You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Never better," he replied. "Raizer Custom to the rear. Then, Burstraizer attacks Chamomile."

"No guard," Yomi answered, frowning as the red-clad witch was shattered into pixels, her scream filling the air in echoes. "At least I get to put her into the soul. Then Soul Charge with Cider."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Mizuha]**

"Maximum! With his skill, he gains a further ten-thousand." **[Maximum Raizer – 12000 + 10000 + 10000 = 32000 Power]**

"Protect me, Kukurihime! Melissa!" **[10000 + 15000 + 10000 = 35000 Power]**

"Perfect Raizer attacks the vanguard," he said, rotating his next card. "On-attack, I can pay the cost of two Counter Blasts, and stand Maximum and Burst. Then with Custom's skill, that's another unit stood."

All Yomi could do was look on in momentary shock as his units stood back up, ready for another round of attacks. She looked at her hand. He'd definitely gotten better since the last time. The match's tempo was completely in the palm of his hand, and the more she admitted to it…the more…she felt herself slightly slipping away.

"N-no guard," she said, trying to steady herself.

Then Nao flashed a brief smirk. At last, something not a monotonous slit of a mouth, but not much better. This wasn't smug or confident, it was…malicious, and his eyes seemed to burst into eerie glow.

Before she knew it, in one blink her hands felt cold steel, and the ground under her was rugged and ridged. The only light poured down from up above in streams, illuminating her newfound environment in a harsh sheen. Then she felt the crash of something large behind her, causing her to yelp as she fell to her knees, looking up to see a giant robot. She'd always found them amusing, but to be this close…to be this close to being crushed, it made her heart palpitate.

"P-Perfect Raizer?" she choked.

The mecha looked down, and as the light glimmered over the pilot window, Nao looked down upon her with dulled eyes. Dulled, glowing eyes. "This is the power United Sanctuary's given me," he said with a raised fist, his UniSan bracelet sparkling even from the long distance. "The power to wipe my sins away. To beat you, to _eliminate_ you." As he said so, the mecha's arm was outstretched, and in spite of the girl's frantic attempts to scramble away, she was swept up, the metal coiling around her, clenching, crushing.

She let out a scream as she felt her bones beginning to crack, beginning to give way like a nut to a hammer.

"L-let me go!" she cried. "Please!"

"You haven't felt enough yet," he went on, her pleas falling on deaf ears. "Feel it!"

 _Am I going to die?_ Yomi wondered. The pain was unbearable. It shouldn't be real. None of it should be, and yet, she was experiencing it firsthand, being crushed by a robot warrior from another planet, for god's sake. _No,_ she protested. _No! I don_ _'t want this! Let me go!_

 _LET ME GO!_

And suddenly she was back in the room, stumbling back. She had to hold on to the cabinet beside her to not fall over. _What just_ _…?_

Even Nao was surprised. The glow in his eyes had faded, along with the bracelet's sparkle on his wrist. "Wha…how did you…"

 _Even if you ask me, I couldn_ _'t tell you,_ Yomi thought, still in shock. But she at least had the strength to direct her newfound anger on him. "And what was that? How did you do that? What _did_ you do?"

He returned to his composure, choosing to ignore her. He revealed the two cards he'd drive checked earlier.

 **[Drive Check: Hi-powered Raizer Custom (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Shining Lady (Critical Trigger)]**

"A Critical Trigger," he said. "Critical to Perfect and the power to Maximum."

Yomi, once her legs ceased to tremble, made her own damage check.

 **[Damage Check: Apple Witch, Cider (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger. Second check,"

 **[Damage Check: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger," she smiled, eliciting another surprised grunt from her opponent. "Guess things aren't going your way, huh?"

"Impossible," he hissed. "It…the power…you shouldn't have gotten a Heal."

"Power?" she questioned as she discarded a damage. "What power? Does it have something to do with your eyes? Your bracelet? What's so different about it now?"

He shook his head. "No, this match is still mine. One trigger can't decide the outcome, not now. I'll erase you, no matter what it takes. Perfect's on-hit ability: I Counter Charge and grant five-thousand power to Burst. Attack!" The mecha charged forward, fist ablaze, only to make contact with a wall of trees. **[Burstraizer – 9000 + 5000 + 8000 = 22000 Power]**

"Jupiter!" **[10000 + 10000 + 5000 = 25000 Power]**

"Maximum Raizer will attack," he continued, as the remaining robot lunged at her vanguard, this time hitting home, launching her skidding across the ground with a yelp.

"Damage check," Yomi said, holding up an icon-less card. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

"…turn end," he said.

 _This turn was definitely_ _…something,_ Yomi thought, still hugging herself, and feeling none of the pain, only phantom sensations, as if it were a dream. _I_ _…that…that thing. Illusion. Image. Whatever it was, what was that?_

 **Nao**

 **Hand: 3**

 **{Maximum Raizer} – (Burstraizer) – (Perfect Raizer) – (Empty)**

 **(Raizer Custom) – (Battleraizer) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Jetraizer] (F), [Asura Kaiser] (F), [Shining Lady] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Empty) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Empty)**

 **(Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U), [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U)**

 _I could_ _'ve sworn an arm broke, and yet…_ she drew a card nonetheless. _I_ _'m…fine. Does that mean that wasn't real? But…if those files are right, and Cray is real. And somehow…they did something to him to make him…this. And give him a power like that…_

She shuddered to think what had happened to Kuro.

Once she steeled herself, she looked back at her opponent with a fierce flair. That just meant she had to win this and get out. She had to, so she could continue to look for clues, to find Kuro before it was too late. She held up her avatar card. "Everything begins here. Everything ends here. And she sees it all. Ride! Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica!" She was bathed in a radiant lavender light, before it opened up like a flower, blooming and unfolding to reveal the administrator of the Regalia in all her glory, her scepter spinning and blazing with a renewed ferocity.

 **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 Power]**

"Soul Blast and draw," she said, plucking a card from her deck. "I'll superior call Chamomile to the side once more. Then I'll place my Force Gift under Yuno, and call Edesia. Counter Blast," she turned over a card in her damage zone. "Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Apple Witch, Cider]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Banquets, Edesia]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter]**

 _Now my field is set,_ she thought. _Three cards. Even if I can_ _'t get through that, at least my own defenses are stable enough. I think I can hold out next turn._

Her opponent just looked on, scanning the field, then returning to viewing the empty space in front of him.

"I'll attack with Angelica first," she announced. "Boosted by Cider!"

"No guard," he answered.

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," she announced with glee. "Power goes to Yuno. Then I draw. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Witch of Frogs, Melissa (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

Her weapon slammed into the robot, causing it to buckle over, sparks beginning to dance dangerously across its dented surface.

"Damage check," he stated. "Draw trigger. Power to Perfect and I draw."

 **[Damage Check: Twin Blader (Draw Trigger)]**

 _Two open damage. Giving him more will just give him enough resources to overwhelm me with a triple restand,_ Yomi thought. "Yuno will attack Burstraizer!" **[Goddess of Union, Yuno – 8000 + 3000 + 10000 + 10000 = 31000 Power]**

Teardrop meteors showered down, felling the mecha with ease. "So that's it? Targeting my rearguards to soften the blow?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Yomi retorted. "Chamomile will attack Maximum now." **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 13000 + 11000 = 24000 Power]**

Her opponent held up a guardian. "I guard with Shining Lady." **[12000 + 15000 = 27000 Power]**

Yomi frowned. "I end my turn."

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 6**

 **{(Goddess of Union, Yuno)} – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile)**

 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Goddess of Banquets, Edesia)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (F), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U), [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U)**

 **Nao**

 **Hand: 3**

 **{Maximum Raizer} – (Empty) – (Perfect Raizer) – (Empty)**

 **(Raizer Custom) – (Battleraizer) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Jetraizer] (F), [Asura Kaiser] (F), [Shining Lady] (U), [Twin Blader] (U)**

 _He_ _'s got me against the wall,_ Yomi thought. _I_ _'m not even sure if I can survive this next onslaught._

"I call Hi-powered Raizer Custom, Raizer Custom and Iron Killer to rearguard," Nao said, as all three units appeared on either side of his vanguard.

 **[Hi-powered Raizer Custom – 9000 Power]**

 **[Raizer Custom – 8000 Power]**

 **[Iron Killer – 9000 Power]**

 _Great. More units. Just lovely,_ Yomi thought with a grimace.

"Hi-powered attacks Chamomile." **[Hi-powered Raizer Custom – 9000 + 8000 = 17000 Power]**

Yomi took the card off the field, only to slip it back into her soul, along with another from her deck.

 **[Soul Charge: Shield Goddess, Aegis]**

"Iron Killer, boosted by Raizer Custom." **[Iron Killer – 9000 + 5000 + 8000 = 22000 Power]**

"Guard," Yomi countered, as a cluster of frogs moved, sending the assailant stumbling back. **[13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

"Maximum Raizer." **[Maximum Raizer – 12000 + 10000 + 10000 = 32000 Power]**

"Laurier!" she yelled. This time a smiling cook appeared, taking the brunt of the blow with one of her many pots. **[13000 + 20000 = 33000 Power]**

"Well blocked," Nao said as his units began to rev back up. "But you forget, I can stand as much as I like. Perfect Raizer will attack, and with his skill, stand both Killer and Maximum. Not to mention, by his own merit, Custom will stand as well."

 _Not good,_ Yomi thought, glancing at her remaining cards. _In any case, I have to protect myself here._ She threw down a card. "I guard with Cyber Tiger."

"One trigger to pass," Nao noted as Yomi bit her lip.

"You're right. That is, if you can get that one trigger."

"Except I've seen it. The power's predicted it. This is the deciding point of the game."

"Cut the crap," she snapped. "And check already."

But even she was beginning to waver. If the power really was as absolute as he made it sound…did she even have a chance here?

"Twin drive, first check," he said, turning over the card.

 **[Drive Check: Perfect Raizer (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," he frowned slightly. Yomi held her breath as he moved to turn over the next card. It seemed like eons before he finally flipped it over.

 **[Drive Check: Burstraizer (No Trigger)]**

Nao gasped. "No…it can't be."

Yomi heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm safe."

"N-no. It…it was supposed to be a foregone conclusion!"

"No fight is a foregone conclusion," Yomi retorted. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

He cried in anguish. "Damn you! Iron Killer!"

"I'll guard that with Edesia!" **[13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

"Maximum Raizer!" he commanded, only to pale when he saw Yomi's held up card, glinting in the light just as the mecha's arm was bounced back, cracking in waves from the impact on the goddess's upraised golden shield.

"Aegis. Perfect Guard," Yomi said, panting.

"Dammit…" Nao's fists were white at the knuckles. He gritted his teeth, and muttered, "Turn end."

With slow, steadying breaths, Yomi moved the last of her guard to her drop zone, scanning the field. _Well I survived by the skin of my teeth. But now I have to end this._

 **Nao**

 **Hand: 3**

 **{Maximum Raizer} – (Hi-powered Raizer Custom) – (Perfect Raizer) – (Iron Killer)**

 **(Raizer Custom) – (Battleraizer) – (Raizer Custom)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Jetraizer] (F), [Asura Kaiser] (F), [Shining Lady] (F), [Twin Blader] (F)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 0**

 **{(Goddess of Union, Yuno)} – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Goddess of Banquets, Edesia)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (F), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (F), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U), [Witch of Big Pots, Laurier] (U), [Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Yomi declared. "I'll finish it here. I call Jupiter to the side!"

Her opponent was silent, but he had a look of apprehension plastered across his face.

 _Three cards in hand, with one of them being a grade three, along with two intercepts. As long as I get a trigger I can do it. It_ _'s do or don't now, so might as well go for it._ Yomi touched her vanguard. "I'm counting on you. Angelica, attack!" **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 + 8000 = 21000 Power]**

"N-no guard," Nao replied. "As long as you don't get a Critical…"

"As long as I get a Critical…" Yomi put a hand on top of her deck. "Drive check. First check!"

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," she said, putting it into her hand. "Second check. Please…"

There was a moment before she turned it over, hesitant in the case that it wasn't the card she wanted. But then she gathered her resolve, and flipped it over.

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger!" Nao gasped.

"Yes!" Yomi exclaimed, eyes widening. "Power to Yuno, and the bonus Critical to Angelica!"

Perfect Raizer was helpless as the young woman raised her weapon, bringing it down with a determined battle cry as she pierced through its metallic armor, causing it to crunch down onto its knees, before bursting into a wildfire of flame and smoke, with nothing spared.

"This is the last," she murmured.

 **[Drive Check: Perfect Raizer (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Twin Blader (Draw Trigger)]**

Nao head was down as he took his final two damage. Once Yomi collected her cards, the translucent board shimmered away, with no trace.

"I don't believe it," Nao said. "This power should be invincible…"

She felt a certain pity for him. Whatever they did to him, he was reduced to this. A zombie at best. A babbling maniac at worst. If any of her friends…if Kuro were to end up like this, she probably wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Yomi stuffed her cards into her belt pocket, then proceeded to walk past him. She contemplated taking him along, but that would just draw more attention to herself. She'd have to leave him here, as much as she didn't like it.

And then there was a coldness around her wrist. She was dragged back with a yelp and suddenly on the ground, head throbbing and–

"Nao, what the hell?" she gasped.

Before she knew it his hands were wrapped around her neck and she was staring into dark, lifeless pools once more. It scared her.

"Have to…eliminate…" he rambled. "Must cleanse my sins. Eliminate my weakness…at all costs. _At all costs_."

 _He_ _'s crazy,_ she thought in alarm. She was kicking now, struggling, but he'd pinned her down like icy stalactites. "Get off me!" she yelled as his hands tightened around her neck. Her breaths grew raspier by the minute, and her movements wilder, more desperate, until they began to slow.

"Must eliminate my weakness," he repeated, this time more desperate. It was almost funny, were she not being strangled to death.

"Help," she choked, her limbs falling limp to the floor one after the other.

 _Anyone? Please_ _…_

 _Save me._


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Trouble Brewing**

* * *

"Help," Yomi squeaked, her voice cracking. Her breaths were being sliced apart, growing fragmented, raspier, and as they fragmented, so did her vision. The light on the ceiling burned furiously, blurring and spreading in the background as Nao's darkness stared at her with a demented dullness. _I_ _…Somebody, please…I have to see Kuro…again…_

Something reared up behind him.

Yomi's dazed mind couldn't tell at first what it was. Just a shape silhouetted against the stark bright ceiling lights. Then she saw it was a human shape. Dark and elegant, masked under the shadow of the glow.

There was a movement, a light thud from behind his neck, and the boy on top of her dropped to the side, setting her free and coughing onto the floor.

The next thing she heard was the sound of hurried footsteps, and as she looked up, Yomi found herself face to face with Irene.

Yomi wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the serene, almost eerie smile Irene flashed her, chestnut-colored eyes twinkling with intrigue, all while helping her up to her feet in one fluid motion.

The young woman turned to the lab coat-donned scientists currently carrying Nao on a stretcher. "Take him back to his testing room. And make sure he's properly restrained this time."

"Y-yes ma'am," one said shakily, bowing in apology. "We're very sorry. This will not happen again."

She gave one last nod of approval before they hurried out of the room, the door smacking closed behind them. Then Irene turned back to Yomi, who had taken the liberty of leaning on the metal cabinets for support. "And _you_ shouldn't be here."

Yomi ignored her. "What…what did you do to him? Where are you taking him? And you said…"

There was a quick lurch, and suddenly Yomi's mouth was held closed, Irene's delicate but firm hand on her chin, and once more she was looking into those piercing ambers. "I'd be careful if I were you," she purred. "A curious little owl like you might get her pretty wings clipped off if you keep digging too much, too close to the ground, out of the air." She let her go briefly. "Information is a dangerous thing."

Yomi coughed, before giving her best, most defiant smirk. "Maybe I like the danger."

Her grin widened as she stepped back. "A Trainer is outside, ready to take you back to your quarters."

Yomi gave a curt nod before walking, stumbling at first, past her and out the door, where a indeed, a guard waited, arms behind him and chin up.

"And if I catch you being somewhere you shouldn't, being strangled to death will be the least of your concerns," Irene added lyrically.

There was a momentary pause, before the door slammed shut, concealing Yomi from both view and earshot.

Irene glanced around the room, scanning over for any other irregularities, any damage, only to find none. Once satisfied, she pulled out a tablet, and as it lit up, the blurred figure of a young man appeared on the screen. His face was pressed against the tip of a cane, masked behind shadows, with only scarce flecks of light illuminating the purple fringes of his hair and his amused dark eyes.

"Well, you saw it yourself didn't you?" Irene started. "That girl…she managed to outright sever PSYQualia's connection to Cray. Even if it was an artificial PSYQualia…she has power. She could be—"

"The final piece of the puzzle," the figure spoke with a giddy fascination. "Most fascinating."

"The vessel of Minerva," Irene said. "Chief Kanzaki will be pleased."

"Now all that's left is to make her mine, and unlock her true potential," the young man finished. "As stunning and majestic as this goddess is, there's no escaping The Ringmaster."

※◎◎◎※

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling the truth!" Yomi pressed as Ayame looked nervously down at her food.

"I-I dunno," Ayame bit her lip. "I-I mean…it does sound ridiculous."

Yomi sighed, beginning to slump in her chair.

"But as, um, crazy, as it sounds…I believe you."

"Huh?"

Ayame nodded. "If it's coming from you, Yomi, then…I think I can believe you. You wouldn't lie to me."

"So…the files…the stuff about Cray…that mysterious power…you believe it all?"

Before Ayame could respond again, a pair of trays were set down near them, as Taiki and Miho took their regular places at their table.

"What about Cray?" Taiki asked.

"Are you talking about _that_ Cray? The imaginary planet that all of Vanguard's units come from?" Miho added.

Yomi glanced over at Ayame. She knew about Kon, and the reason why she came to The Center, and she even believed her when she talked about the strange things she found in the strange room. It was difficult not to feel around her neck at the memory. Try as she did to deny it, she was still shaken from being nearly strangled to death, and she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to go back again, and definitely not alone. Yomi knew she needed help, and even though Tokoha warned her about staying low profile…she needed this. Comrades. She glanced at the redheaded siblings, who looked back expectantly. Out of the corner of her eye, Ayame was looking at her too, giving a reassuring smile.

It was a gamble.

"Well," Yomi started, taking a deep breath, centering herself, before everything began to spew out, and she told the two everything about what happened. The secret network of corridors, rooms and laboratories. The files laying around that one room. The possible existence of Cray itself. The…Creators that United Sanctuary seemed to be after, or rather, the power they wielded. Her fight with Nao, and what had transpired during and after it. The mysterious power. Their objective to create some sort of ultimate weapon…and Kuro's connection to it.

"Wait, so lemme get this straight," Taiki said at last, once both he and his sister had time to process what they'd just listened through. "You've busted in here like some sort of super spy, you're trying to rescue your friend, who seems to be at the center of these wicked crazy hard-to-believe plans United Sanctuary has, not to mention you got attacked by some zombie…? And now you need all our help, backing you up and working together to get to the bottom of this? I know there's a lot more, but is that the gist of things?"

Yomi nodded slowly. "I guess so. I know it's a lot, but trust me—"

She was interrupted by Miho's sudden burst of laughter. Both Ayame and Taiki turned to stare at her, confused. Yomi didn't blame them. She was confused herself.

Once she was done, she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, Yomi. You're hilarious."

"Excuse me?" Yomi asked.

"You've gotta be joking," came the reply. "Cray is real? Creators? United Sanctuary of all people _experimenting_ on trainees? What are you smoking and where can I get some?"

"M-Miho…" Ayame tried.

"No, you can't be serious," Miho continued. "United Sanctuary isn't like that. Their methods may be harsh sometimes, but really, they're trying to help us. Trying to help us build a better future for ourselves."

"But—"

"But nothing!" Miho cut in. "Yomi, I thought you were pretty cool. But this…coming from you? Why are you trying to badmouth United Sanctuary like this? What do you have to prove?"

"It's not like that…"

"Then what is it like?" she demanded. "Cause even if what you're saying is true…what do we have to gain for risking our butts for you? And we're risking a lot! _I_ _'m_ risking a lot!"

"Okay, Miho, that's enough," Taiki interrupted, one hand on his sister's shoulder. "Let's not overreact."

"Wait, so you're on her side now?" Miho whipped her head around. "A person we just met over your own sister?"

"It's not like that, and you know it," Taiki replied. Yomi had never seen him so calm, so serious before.

"Ugh, whatever," Miho brushed his hand off as she stood up. "I've lost my appetite." As she strode away, she gave Yomi one last glance. "I believe in United Sanctuary. Even if you don't." Another glance at her brother. "And big bro, I thought you wanted this too."

Yomi sighed as she watched Miho disappear into the cafeteria crowd, going off to who knows where. She contemplated chasing after her, but she didn't know what to say. What was there for her to say? Miho was right. It was ridiculous. Not to mention, it was selfish of her to expect her new friends, emphasis on _new_ , to help her out on her little quest. She looked to Taiki, who had gone silent, and for the first time, he wasn't actually smiling.

"Do you think I'm crazy too?" Yomi asked. "I'd understand, you know, if you want nothing to do with me."

There was a moment of silence where neither of the three sitting at the table knew quite what to say.

Unexpectedly, it was someone else who broke the silence.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Delta trash and her knight in shining armor," it was Shiori again, snarling next to another boy. A thin, but tall boy, icy dark eyes, with a dirty blond mop of hair, piercings on his ears and nose, and a dark leather jacket above green cargo pants. Shiori then caught sight of Taiki. "Oh, and a bear cub to wrap up the little fairy tale."

"And I suppose you're the big bad witch?" Yomi asked dryly. She really wasn't in the mood for this. "You certainly fit the role."

"So these are the ones that roughed you up, babe?" the boy asked, brown eyes surveying the table.

"Exactly!" Shiori confirmed, hugging the boy's arm. "Oh, Toshi, won't you get revenge for me?"

At that, all Yomi could do was burst into laughter herself. It was all she could do not to accidentally flip the tray over with her hysteric table-slapping.

"W-what are you laughing at, twat?" Shiori snapped.

"Oh, it's nothing," Yomi said, wheezing. "It's just…I can't help but laugh at how pathetic you are. Like seriously? You're so incredibly pathetic that you had to beg your boyfriend here to get revenge for you?"

"Why, you—!" Shiori was cut off, one of Toshi's arms blocking her off from Yomi.

"Hey, there, there," he said, patting her head. "They'll get theirs eventually. And then you'll be right where you deserve to be: on top."

That seemed to be enough to calm her down, and once realization dawned on her, Shiori composed herself. "You're right. You _will_ get what's coming to you, Yomi. And you'll regret ever crossing me."

"She says, ever so dramatically," Yomi murmured as the pair walked away.

"Whoa," Taiki said. "You handled that like a pro."

"Just one of the many downsides of being associated with me," Yomi replied.

"Good thing I can handle myself, then," Taiki said with a chuckle.

Yomi's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean…"

"I'll help you out," he confirmed. "And I believe you. United Sanctuary's always been a little shady to me, so this sort of thing seems right up their alley."

"M-Miho doesn't seem to think so…" Ayame said.

"Well, to her, UniSan means a lot. We had very little, and at the very least UniSan's given us…her, new opportunities."

"What do you mean you had very little?" Yomi asked.

He shook his head. "I think it's better if you hear it from Miho."

"But I don't know what to say…"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he grinned. "So let's go find her and talk things out, 'kay? Besides, bein' all grr and serious is tirin'."

Yomi and Ayame both nodded in agreement, giggling at his last statement.

※◎◎◎※

"Miho! 'Ey, it's your friendly neighborhood Taiki! Open up! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Taiki called, smacking his fist on Miho's door for the fifth time. "Doesn't seem like she's inside."

"Seems so," Yomi concurred.

"W-where could she be?" Ayame wondered aloud.

Taiki crossed his arms, head tilted to the side. "Hm…she doesn't have chores today or training, that I do know. Diligent, that one."

"D-does she enjoy training?" Ayame asked.

"Yup," Taiki answered, flashing a toothy grin. "She works real hard. Harder than anyone I've ever known, really."

"Why?" Yomi queried. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Well, like most here, she wants the good life," he explained. "To be a Vanguard celebrity, to be bathed in riches, yada yada yada. Bottom line is, when you're an orphan with nothing to your name, you tend to want a better life. A better future."

"Wait, you're orphans?" Yomi exclaimed.

He nodded, a twinge of sadness weighing on his grin. "Our parents died in a fire accident. We were the only survivors."

"B-but…you seem so happy all the time," Ayame blurted out, only to fluster immediately. "I-I mean, I'm s-sorry, um, I wasn't sure how to respond…"

Taiki chuckled. "S'all good. I guess…hm…I mean sure, it was kinda sad, and I don't think I'll ever get over it, but…when I remember what I do have instead of what I've lost, I just can't help being happy."

"What you do have?" Ayame echoed.

"Yup. I at least have one family member. My sister, and…and well, we haven't met for long, but in many ways I consider you guys family too."

"Wow, it's…it's an honor," Yomi murmured. "Thanks. But…you're an orphan. I'm sure UniSan provides you with a lot more than you can hope for outside. So…why would you help me?"

"Because I know this isn't right," Taiki sighed. "All this…it just isn't right. If I'm aiming for a better future…for me and Miho…it's not this. And if they really are experimenting on trainees, and if they really took your friend, I can't turn a blind eye either."

Yomi was thankful for his support, even if it was a little surprising. "I think so too. Thanks, again, for understanding."

"Anytime!" he said. "But first thing's first. Miho."

"Yeah. We should split up. Cover more ground."

"W-what happens when one of us finds her?" Ayame asked.

"Then, we'll try and calm her down," Yomi replied. "Bring her back into the group. So I can talk things over with her."

Ayame nodded slowly.

"Then let's go," Taiki announced as the three of them went their separate ways in search of Miho.

It had been a good half an hour since group had split up, and there was nothing to be found but white corridors. Empty, silent white corridors. Bustling, flooded white corridors, full of people. None of them held a certain apple-haired girl, and frankly, Ayame was growing more worried by the second. She worried over many things, now that she thought about it. She supposed it was just a part of who she was; something to accept.

 _Where is she?_ Ayame thought as she passed by a couple of other trainees.

 _I wonder if Yomi and Taiki have had better luck finding her_ _…_ Ayame wondered, surveying her surroundings. _Should I call it quits and go back to our rendezvous point?_ She looked up at an overhead clock, twisting her bracelet slightly. _No. We said we_ _'d meet up after about an hour. So while there's still time…I guess all I can do is do my best._

And her best she did.

Ayame asked around, here and there, to no avail. Nobody had seen Miho, or perhaps they wanted nothing to do with a lowly Delta. She sighed at the thought, remembering how it was before Yomi happened on the scene, how it still was, at least when she wasn't around. Nobody wanted to associate with a weakling, and other weaklings were too engrossed in their own pursuits of greatness to seek out companionship. Here, that was weakness, and weakness was a sin.

She turned the corner, where the hallway led straight ahead, without any rooms or branches, just a single path forward to a glass door on the other end. Ayame gulped, wondering if she should go on or head another way. _But_ _…I have a feeling…_

An instinct. An inner urge pushing her little by little, until she found herself walking forward, cautiously at first, then at a brisker pace, and when she felt like she couldn't take any more of the curiosity, she shoved the door open, where she was presented with a large balcony.

Ayame had long forgotten the last time she'd caught a glimpse of what the outside was like. All she had at The Center was white. Speck-less, gleaming white walls caging her in. But now, she saw a great expanse of azure, with soft tufts of white, stretched and faded. Hills of gray stone marked the horizon, and where she stood, she was surrounded with creamy wood. The wooden planks were still white, but it was a calming white, as if it was fine with the tiny cracks of brown that ran across its surface, fine with being just a little imperfect. Leaves of various shades of green adorned the bushes and small trees that grew across the balcony, glimmering with a renewed gold in the afternoon sunlight, and in a few spots, she could see the beginnings of roses, ready to burst to life.

"It's beautiful," Ayame murmured.

"So you've found my little secret, huh?" Ayame jumped, squeaking as she turned to the origins of the voice. "Though, it's not fair to call it a secret when it's a public area to begin with."

"M-Miho!" Ayame gasped once she spotted the girl, sitting on a wooden swing in the corner.

"Hey," Miho greeted half-heartedly as the blonde jogged over. "So what's up? Are the other two already formulating their grand scheme without me?"

Ayame shook her head. "No, we've all been looking for you. _They_ still are."

Shock flashed in the other girl's hazel eyes. "T-they…they are? I didn't expect that…"

"We still consider you a friend," Ayame assured. "We…Yomi doesn't' want things to go sour between the two of you. She's hoping to talk it over."

"But…I just can't believe her," Miho said, her gaze darkening.

"Miho…"

"I can't support her…I just don't think it's right," Miho went on. "You know…UniSan has given me so much. I can't just…I can't just make them out to be the villains in this!"

"I-I know," Ayame said softly as she took a seat beside her. "Taiki told us…about what happened to your parents."

Miho chuckled. "So you know then. We're orphans. We've got nothing left. The only relatives we have want nothing to do with us. The only family we have is each other."

Ayame nodded slowly. "I-I can't fathom what you two must have gone through."

"Of course not," Miho said. "But being orphans wasn't the hard part. You see, we lived at an orphanage for a while. We grew up there, and it was horrible."

Ayame frowned.

"We lived there for six long years. The headmistress there was horrible. She'd make us tend to her every need — we were her slaves, really — and we only got the bare minimum in food. We'd be lucky to have a decent meal at all. Not to mention, we had to rely on each other for warmth during the winter because the blankets were thin and worn. And on top of all that, there were kids at the orphanage who made it worse for the rest of us, taking our food, bullying us…we didn't have the power to fight back. Taiki tried, but…he was always at their mercy, at _his_ mercy."

"So…how did you get here?" Ayame asked.

Miho smiled sadly. "One day, a United Sanctuary scouting team came by. They needed new trainees…fresh talent."

"You all could play Vanguard?" Ayame blurted.

Miho laughed. "Oh, no. We had no idea how to play. Which was why they taught us how to play. Three days of training, then examination fights on the fourth day, to see which one of us had what it took. Of course, Taiki was one of the kids who passed. But…I lost my match."

Ayame gasped.

"But I didn't give up. I actually challenged one of the scouts to a match, to prove myself."

"Don't tell me…"

"I won. It was a desperate move, but it paid off, and now I'm here. I grasped for a better future, and now I'm here."

"Wow," Ayame murmured. Then she frowned, looking Miho in the eyes. "B-But…to escape one cage just to enter another one…it doesn't feel right. The orphanage sounds almost exactly like The Center."

"But it's different here," Miho countered. "Don't you see, Ayame? Here, every effort we put in is for ourselves, to better ourselves, not for some fat, greedy old lady! Every labor, every battle, it brings us one step closer to fame, to a better life, a better future. I may be a Beta now, but in time, I can be an Alpha, and then be out with sponsorships and other rewards. I can help my brother and myself! UniSan gave me an opportunity, it gave me, an orphan with nothing, a future. And that's why I can't do what Yomi is asking. I can't condone it." She sighed. "You might think I'm selfish, but this is how I feel."

There was a momentary silence. "I…I can't begin to understand how you feel," Ayame said quietly. "Both of you have your points. Even I don't know what's truly going on with UniSan."

"So then—"

"B-But…But I know Yomi," Ayame interrupted. "I believe her. She lost a friend. She wants answers, and just from that UniSan seems really suspicious. And while this may be a little better than the orphanage…" she clasped both hands on Miho's. "There has to be another way. None of this…harshness, this everyday fight for survival, all of this."

Miho's gaze darkened with thought. "The first time we met…I didn't remember you being this talkative."

"I started believing in myself," Ayame murmured. "More and more, bit by bit, every day. Yomi inspired me."

"Fine," Miho said. "I'll…I'll talk to her. Talk things out."

A sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

"You shouldn't be here," Miho said. "I dunno, a person like you…it just doesn't make sense. So why?"

"U-um," Ayame sputtered. No, she wasn't ready to share that yet…what would she think? No, she had to keep her on their side, at least for the moment. "W-well…"

"Why, what do we have here?"

Ayame yelped as a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. In seconds, she found herself pulled up and back, held tightly by a sneering orange-haired boy, wearing a dark blue cap while another, larger, black-haired one had Miho wrapped firmly in his arms, kicking and clawing.

"Let go of me you jerk!"

"Miho!" Ayame gasped, struggling futilely against the boy who'd restrained her.

"I'll be honest, wasn't easy getting the sheep all on their own." It was Toshi who had strolled over, a triumphant smirk over his face.

"Who're you calling sheep?" Miho growled.

"Oh, sorry, would you prefer if I called you lambs?" he taunted. "Either way, doesn't change the fact that I got you. And no thanks to little Delta over here."

"Me…?"

"I've got eyes everywhere," Toshi said. "A little birdie told me you'd split off from the group. Just had to follow the trail."

"What do you want?" Miho questioned. "It's not like you have any beef with us. Besides, I'm a Beta—"

"And I'm an Alpha, so I can do whatever I damn please," Toshi shot back, shutting her up. "And I've got beef with Yomi. See, she humiliated my girl, and I can't have that."

"How chivalrous of you," Miho rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I got wrapped up in a _love war_ of all things."

She gasped in pain as the larger boy tightened his hold. "Hey, watch your mouth!"

"I think that's enough conversation with you two for now," Toshi said. "Now that I have you, I think it's time to make a call."

※◎◎◎※

"Oh my god!"

"Get out, you pervert!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Taiki yelled back as Yomi dragged him out. A stray hairdryer brushed across his forehead before it smashed against the far wall behind him. A bar of soap sailed over the two, along with various other items before they scrambled away from the chaos.

"And stay out!"

Yomi sighed, face-palming. "Taiki, what on earth were you thinking? You're lucky I heard all the commotion and ran in."

"Just wondered if those nice ladies knew if my sister passed by," Taiki replied innocently, rubbing his cheek, where a red hand-shaped mark burned. "But geez, girls really are crazy."

"Maybe because _you entered the girl_ _'s shower room as a guy_?" Yomi retorted.

"Huh. That actually makes a lot of sense," Taiki said, earning another groan from Yomi.

"Honestly," Yomi said, only to be interrupted by a loud ringing from her bracelet. "Huh? Why's it vibrating?"

"I think someone's calling you," Taiki said. "Weird though. Only Alphas get to contact other trainees by bracelet. Someone really high up must really like you, huh?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part, for your sake," Yomi shot him a look before tapping on the flashing jewel. As she brought her wrist to her ear, her eyes widened, and she had to muster all her willpower not to burst into rage. Once the call ended, her hand fell to her side and she looked back at Taiki.

"Well?" he asked.

"They took them. Ayame and Miho."

* * *

 **No fight this time, but still, hope it was at least somewhat entertaining. Don't worry, things'll start to heat up next chapter.**

 **As usual, feedback is appreciated but not necessary. I write cause I like to, and well, knowing that people read my stuff.  
**


	6. Fury

**Fury**

* * *

"What did you say?"

"I said, they took them. Ayame and Miho."

"Who's they?" Taiki asked.

"Shiori's boyfriend…and his lackeys," Yomi said, gritting her teeth.

"So what now?"

Yomi glanced at her bracelet. "They want me. They— Toshi, told me to meet them at the auditorium at seven."

 _Seven_ _…that's dinner time. It's perfect since everyone will be at the cafeterias or in the lounges,_ Taiki thought. "But it's obviously a trap."

Yomi nodded. "I don't have a choice though, who knows what they'll do—"

Taiki held up a hand to quiet her. "That's why I'll go instead."

"You?" Yomi blurted. "But—"

"No buts," Taiki interrupted. "I'll go instead, be the distraction. Then you can go in and get them out. The auditorium is big, but they should be somewhere nearby. Get them out and I'll handle the rest."

"You don't know what'll happen if they find you instead of me," Yomi hissed.

"Guess I'll just have to find out then," Taiki said. "I've got experience with these kinds of people. The last thing you want to do is give them control. I learned that the hard way."

"Fine," Yomi sighed after a while. "But if things go south, I'm taking your place, no questions asked."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Taiki grinned.

"I'll never understand how you keep switching all the time," Yomi muttered as they hurried down the corridor.

"Switchin'?"

"Nevermind."

※◎◎◎※

"Where's Asano?" one of Toshi's lackeys questioned. It was the weaselly one, glaring down from the auditorium stage.

"Hey to you too," Taiki chirped. "Lovely night, ain't it?"

"Cut the crap, where is she?" the bigger one next to him demanded.

"Right, so, long story. We hit our heads together, and by some weird event, we've fused into one, so, see, now you've got the both of us, all in one body."

"What the…that's ridiculous!" the weaselly one snapped.

"I know! You know, having her voice inside my head is like hell!" Taiki added.

"No, he means that's impossible, doofus!" the bigger one yelled.

※◎◎◎※

"Even I think that's as ridiculous as a story gets," Yomi murmured, hiding in the shadowed corner. _But then again, so is talk of Cray being real._

"Alright, enough."

Her head whipped up as the audio room lit up, revealing a darkened figure front and center. _Toshi!_

"Oh, hey there!" Taiki shouted, waving.

"Don't make me say this again. Where is Yomi?" Toshi demanded. "If she isn't here, I can't promise these two girls won't get hurt." As he spoke, the lights flickered on to reveal Ayame and Miho, silent and tied together by rope.

 _Up there, then,_ Yomi thought, slowly creeping across to the stairs, only to hesitate. _But_ _…how do I even get them free?_

"How 'bout this?" Taiki asked. "If I beat you in a cardfight, you let them go."

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands," Toshi countered. "After all, don't you care what happens to your baby sister?"

"We're only two years apart!" Miho snapped.

"Well, Yomi isn't here," Taiki replied. "And no matter what I do or say, she won't come."

 _Of course I_ _'d come!_ Yomi thought. _The hell I won_ _'t!_

There was a pause while Toshi thought. Then the speakers came back on. "Alright then. If she won't come, we'll just make an example out of you. An example out of all of you, one by one until she learns not to mess with me, or my girl. Shu! Gou!"

 _Mess with her? She messed with_ _…oh forget it. What's going to happen now?_ Yomi looked on as the larger of the boys carried a fight table to the center of the stage. As Taiki walked up, the weaselly one tossed him a white glove. A single wire protruded from the wristband, with its other end connected to the table.

"I don't think I'm much of a glove person," Taiki said as he put it on, turning his hand around.

"The glove's…special," Toshi said. "Of course, all three of you will be wearing them."

The other two boys put on separate gloves without question, before setting their respective decks down.

"This'll be a three on one fight," the weaselly one said. "Me and Gou against you."

"That's hardly fair," Taiki frowned.

"You wanted a fight," Toshi said. "You're getting one. Didn't say I'd make it fair."

 _Hang in there, Taiki,_ Yomi thought. She didn't know what the gloves were for, she had an awfully bad feeling about them, but there was nothing she could do except leave Taiki to be the distraction. She cast one more look at the stage before she headed up the darkened stairs. _Thank you._

Taiki followed his opponents, setting down his own deck with trepidation.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" she heard all three call out. The game had begun.

"Ride!"

"Attack!"

"No guard!"

Yomi could still hear their echoed voices as she crept up the stairs, and for the most part, she knew what the game state was. _A three on one tag fight,_ she thought. _A battle till one side takes nine damage. While he does get more damage to play with, Taiki is at a huge disadvantage when it comes to hand size. He_ _'s going to have to circumvent that if he wants to win this. Even with the Protect gift, Dark Irregulars aren't known for their hand generation._

※◎◎◎※

"Stand and draw," Taiki said. "I call Blade Wing Gerome to rearguard." A young, purple-haired man in a black body suit appeared beside Yellow Bolt. Bright violet lines streamed across his body like veins, and six knife-sharp wings kept him afloat in the moonlit valley clearing on Cray. **[Blade Wing Gerome – 8000 Power]**

 _So, if I remember correctly, Shu, the twiggy fella, is first. Then it_ _'s my turn, then Gou's, then mine again. Gou has the first attack, while Shu has first ride. I can't ride at all before Shu's turn, so all I can do really is pile on the damage. And…I can only attack the person who attacked me last. Do I have that right? Damn, I'm hungry. I'd like a burger right about now. Any the who, at least I guarded last turn to mitigate the damage gap._ Taiki turned over one of his cards. "Yellow Bolt will attack the vanguard."

"No guard," Gou said.

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: March Rabbit of Nightmareland (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," Taiki grinned. "Power to Gerome and I draw."

 **[Damage Check: Cheer Girl, Tiara (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger," Gou stated as he flipped over a card from his deck. "Power to Wonder Boy."

"Hit 'em hard, Gerome!" Taiki said as the winged human swooped down, only for his claws to be stopped by a feline humanoid's football. **[8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

"Guard. Cheerful Lynx!" **[18000 + 5000 = 23000 Power]**

"Guess it's turn end for me," Taiki said, shrugging. "Do your worst."

"Careful what you wish for," Toshi's voice rumbled through the speakers. "It just might come back to bite you in the butt."

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – (Yellow Bolt) – (Blade Wing Gerome)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Shu || Gou**  
 **Hand: 6 || Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Sonic Noa) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Wonder Boy) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Cheer Girl, Tiara] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Shu said. "I ride Megarex." His previous vanguard was basked in light, now emerging as a roaring tyrannosaur, its razors glinting dangerously as it moved. **[Ravenous Dragon, Megarex – 9000 Power]** "I call Blightops to the side, and Laceraterex behind it. Laceraterex's skill, Equip Gauge." **[Assault Dragon, Blightops – 9000 Power] [Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex – 8000 Power]**

"Dinosaurs sure are cool, huh? Especially dinosaurs _with cannons_!" Taiki commented giddily as his opponent slid a card under the grade one.

"What're you so excited about?"

"I dunno, just think they're cool," Taiki shrugged.

"Well you won't think so after I'm through with you. Blightops attacks," he declared. **[9000 + 8000 = 17000 Power]**

"One guard, sir." **[8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

"Tear 'em down, Megarex!" Shu continued. "I'll retire Laceraterex to draw. Then with Laceraterex's effect, I'll return this card to my hand." He held up a copy of Tyrant, Deathrex.

"No guard," Taiki said, his vanguard bracing for impact.

 **[Drive Check: Black Cannon Tiger (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger! All effects to Megarex!" he exclaimed just before the beast ripped into Bolt, teeth sinking into flesh as he screamed in pain.

"Damage check," Taiki said.

 **[Damage Check: Blade Wing Reijy (No Trigger)]**

As soon as he placed the card into his damage zone there was a momentary buzzing sound, then a burning spark surged up his arm.

"GYARGH!"

Yomi stopped halfway up the stairs, quickly moving to look out through a small window in the wall. Taiki was gripping his right wrist, shivering as he took a second damage point. Another shout ripped through the auditorium. _Electric fight gloves! Where did they get those?_ Yomi thought. Better yet, why did they have such things at The Center? She supposed it was to be expected given the other things she'd seen, but even so…

"T-Taiki!" she heard Ayame yell from above.

Yomi bit her lip. She wanted to go back and help her friend, but she knew it'd cause their plan to end up in vain. She had to keep going, and get the other two girls out. She only hoped that Taiki could hold out until then.

 **[Damage Check: Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical Trigger)]**

Taiki was panting as he slid the second card into his damage zone. "What on earth…"

"Electric fight gloves," Toshi answered. "Hurts like hell doesn't it? Stole them from the equipment vault just for this."

"Each time you take damage, you get a little tingle," Shu smirked.

"To be honest, I wanted Yomi to be the first one to experience these bad boys," Toshi lamented. "But making an example out of you is just as entertaining."

"This is ridiculous," Taiki wheezed.

"You brought this upon yourself," Toshi said. "There's no turning back now."

"And we'll be sure to milk it for all it's worth," Shu finished. "Turn end."

 **Shu || Gou**  
 **Hand: 7 || Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Ravenous Dragon, Megarex) – (Assault Dragon, Blightops) || (Empty) – (Wonder Boy) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Cheer Girl, Tiara] (U)**

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Yellow Bolt) – (Blade Wing Gerome)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Blade Wing Reijy] (U), [Dark Knight of Nightmareland] (U)**

Taiki rubbed his wrist, feeling hot flesh where the shocks burned his skin. _Been a long time since I_ _'ve felt burns like this._ He shuddered at the memories of the house fire that killed his parents. He didn't want to remember those memories, those images. "Stand and draw." He had to focus on the fight, focus on getting his sister back, and roll with the punches, because for the most part, that was his upbringing. "Ride! Blade Wing Sykes!" **[Blade Wing Sykes – 9000 Power]**

The slender, winged human appeared in a blaze of crimson, taking on Taiki's features. There was another blaze on either side of him, where two new units emerged: a young man with a wild mane of gray hair and a radiating palm, and a handsome man with short blond hair and four blood-tipped knives for wings. **[Blade Wing Macaulay – 9000 Power] [Emblem Master – 9000 Power]**

"With both Macaulay and Sykes's skills," he said. "I Soul Charge a total of three cards."

 **[Soul Charge: Blade Wing Sykes]**

 **[Soul Charge: Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland]**

 **[Soul Charge: Werwolf Verschlinger]**

"Where'd your insufferable grinning go, I wonder?" Toshi cooed from above.

"Kinda hard to be happy when it hurts like a—"

"Tsk tsk," Toshi cut in. "Can't have an unhappy customer. Why don't we crank up the heat a little?"

" _Aw, don't you like fire? Why don't I make it, bigger, eh? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"_

There was a loud beep, before his glove's wristband began to glow. But aside from that, nothing really happened.

"Uh…"

"You'll find out soon enough," Toshi assured. "Just get on with your turn."

Taiki narrowed his eyes. "Alrighty then. Macaulay will attack Megarex. When he's called, he also gets an additional thousand for each card in my soul." **[9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

"Tag guard!" Gou interjected, placing a guardian, Cheer Girl Frannie between them. **[9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

"Thanks dude," Shu said.

"Anytime."

Taiki frowned. "Then how about this? Sykes will attack Blightops!"

"You out of your mind?" Gou questioned.

"Did the shock fry your brain? That's a rearguard!" Shu laughed. "But alright, I'll humor you. No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Blade Wing Reijy (No Trigger)]**

 _Reijy! Good boy,_ Taiki thought, smiling down at the card. "No trigger."

"Blightops will retire."

"The attack hit," Taiki said as his vanguard rained ebony daggers down on the triceratops, slicing it into crying motes. "So I'll activate Sykes's skill to draw two cards." He slid a card under his vanguard before taking another two from his deck. "Next up is Emblem Master. With his skill that's another three soul. That makes a total of twelve. Then I'll use Gerome's skill, putting Macaulay into my soul and add another thousand for each card in my soul."

 **[Soul Charge: Blade Wing Sykes]**

 **[Soul Charge: Emblem Master]**

 **[Soul Charge: Dark Knight of Nightmareland]**

A beam of whites and purples collided into Megarex, sending it hurtling back onto the barren earth. **[9000 + 6000 + 8000 + 12000 = 35000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check: Savage Raider (No Trigger)]**

"Wait, why isn't anything happening?" Taiki asked, noticing no shocks occurring on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Huh, faulty machinery," Shu said, waving his hand. "Ah well."

"You cheat!" Taiki snarled.

"Hey, you agreed to this, punk!" Gou bellowed back.

"You can always forfeit," Shu snickered. "Dunno what might happen to your sister, though."

Taiki clenched his fist before relenting. "Fine. Turn end."

"Good," Shu smirked. "You know what's best. Besides, if you actually manage to win, it'd all be worth it. Assuming you don't faint from the pain, of course."

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Sykes) – (Emblem Master)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Blade Wing Gerome)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Blade Wing Reijy] (F), [Dark Knight of Nightmareland] (F)**

 **Shu || Gou**  
 **Hand: 7 || Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Ravenous Dragon, Megarex) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Wonder Boy) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Cheer Girl, Tiara] (U), [Savage Raider] (U)**

"I ride Spike Bouncer!" Gou declared. A heavyset ogre stood front and center, with jagged points jutting out from either side of its upper body. **[Spike Bouncer – 10000 Power]** "Skill activated. I superior call Black Panther to the front left position. Then from the hand, Brakki, Garry Gannon too!" As he said so, more units burst onto the field, to the left, a, well, large, bipedal black panther; to the right, a purple-armored humanoid already jetting across the valley; and behind it, a sunglass-wearing demon. **[Treasured, Black Panther – 10000 Power] [Highspeed, Brakki – 10000 Power] [Commander, Garry Gannon – 8000 Power]**

 _Three attacks. And with their effects, he_ _'s going to hit for some big numbers._ Taiki commented silently.

"We're going hard!" Gou exclaimed as Black Panther hurtled forward, spiked ball ready to be swung. "Black Panther attacks! With his skill, I add another fifteen-thousand!" **[10000 + 15000 = 25000 Power]**

The ball slammed into Sykes, and in seconds he was on the ground, gasping for air. "Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Blade Wing Rodbiss (No Trigger)]**

"No trig—" he broke off with another groan as electricity wracked not just through his arm, but across his entire body. The groan quickly rose to a scream as the shock neared its peak.

"Enjoying yourself?" Shu mused as Taiki leaned onto the table, panting.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Gou interrupted, indifferent to his opponent's pain. "I'll return Panther to the deck after his attack. Then Spike Bouncer attacks Emblem Master!"

"No guard," Taiki coughed, only to realize his mistake. _Wait, no! Emblem_ _'s important…shit!_

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Juggernaut Maximum (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," he remarked as his vanguard smashed Emblem to bits. "Brakki will attack the vanguard with a boost from Garry. During the turn he's called, he gets another ten-thousand." **[10000 + 10000 + 8000 = 28000 Power]**

Taiki sucked in another breath before he threw down a card, a single orange tabby materializing in between them to refract the bullet-like tackle. "Guard, Cheshire Cat." **[9000 + 20000 = 29000 Power]**

"I end my turn there."

 **Shu || Gou**  
 **Hand: 7 || Hand: 4**  
 **(Empty) – (Ravenous Dragon, Megarex) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Spike Bouncer) – (Highspeed, Brakki)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Commander, Garry Gannon)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Cheer Girl, Tiara] (F), [Savage Raider] (U)**

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Sykes) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Blade Wing Gerome)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Blade Wing Reijy] (F), [Dark Knight of Nightmareland] (F), [Blade Wing Rodbiss] (U)**

※◎◎◎※

 _Where in the world is the audio room?_ Yomi thought as she combed the upper levels of the auditorium. Wires and steel hung and crossed near the blackened ceiling, with bars boxing her into the network of bridges.

"Sykes attacks Bouncer!" she heard Taiki yell from below.

 _At grade two then,_ she noted in her head as she swerved to the side. _Things should be nearing the climax then._

"Critical Trigger! All effects to Rodbiss!"

Yomi continued to edge slowly down the metal path, stopping when she saw light. _A door! That_ _'s gotta be the audio room!_

She moved with celerity, creeping quietly, but as quickly as she could until she neared the back of the door. Light trickled out through the open gap where the door was left not quite closed. She poke through the gap to see two roped up shapes in the corner, but nothing else. _Where_ _'s Toshi?_ Yomi thought, her head now inching over. _Come to think of it, he did suddenly stop talking before. Maybe he_ _'s gone…maybe, this is my chance._

Yomi slipped in, still wary, until she reached the other two girls.

"Yomi!" Ayame blurted.

"Ssh," Yomi hissed. "Never know when Toshi might get back. Now look, I'm going to untie you two, and then we're getting out."

"But what about my brother?" Miho whispered. It was dark, but Yomi could make out faint bruises on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Yomi asked, changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter," the other girl hissed. "Just tell me what's happening with my brother. I heard screams!"

"He'll be fine. I'll get him out next, just…god, this is really tight, how do you breathe?" She was really struggling to get the ropes untied, pouring all of her focus into the rope, so much so that she missed the light footsteps behind her.

And then a heavy weight slammed into the side of her head and before she knew it, she was on the ground, scrambling to get up.

"Y=Yomi!" Ayame screamed, just as another blow knocked her away.

Yomi looked up, the lights a dazing blur, and Toshi's malicious smirk being the last thing she saw before the rest faded to black.

"Nighty-night, Asano. You're going to want to be asleep for the rest of this."

※◎◎◎※

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Sykes) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Blade Wing Gerome)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Blade Wing Reijy] (F), [Dark Knight of Nightmareland] (F), [Blade Wing Rodbiss] (U)**

 **Shu || Gou**  
 **Hand: 6 || Hand: 3**  
 **(Empty) – (Ravenous Dragon, Megarex) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Spike Bouncer) – (Highspeed, Brakki)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Commander, Garry Gannon)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Cheer Girl, Tiara] (F), [Savage Raider] (U), [Juggernaut Maximum] (U), [Unite Attacker] (U)**

"Devour it all! Ravage it all! Ride!" Shu exclaimed as he placed a new card down. "Tyrant, Deathrex!" An armored tyrannosaur now broke out onto the valley, the earth cracking under its weight. As it roared, tremors blew across the battlefield in waves. **[Tyrant, Deathrex – 12000 Power]** A runic circle appeared to its far side, glowing with a fierce gold. "Imaginary Gift: Accel!" Shu announced, placing the marker on the corner of his field. "Then, I'm calling a full house! To the front, Savage Raider and Megarex! Then, to the back, I'll call Sonic Noa, Black Cannon Tiger and a Skyptero! With Raider's skill, I'll add one gauge to Megarex."

 **[Savage Raider – 9000 Power]**

 **[Ravenous Dragon, Megarex – 9000 Power]**

 **[Sonic Noa – 8000 Power]**

 **[Black Cannon Tiger – 5000 Power]**

 **[Skyptero– 8000 Power]**

"And finally, Savage King to the Accel circle," Shu finished, as the entire field burst into light, manifesting beast after beast after prehistoric lifeform, and finally ending with a large savage man, machete held at the ready. **[Savage King – 12000 Power]**

 _So many units_ _…all in one go,_ Taiki glanced at his hand. He couldn't take all four boosted attacks. He'd have to let the majority of them through.

"First up is Savage Raider! Attack Sykes!" he commanded. The warrior leapt on, swinging his weapon down with a bloodcurdling cry. **[9000 + 8000 = 17000 Power]**

"Guard! Blitzritter!" Taiki responded as a purple goblin rose up to intercept the attack. Sparks flew through the air as the attack bounced off and the Raider somersaulted back into a stance. **[9000 + 15000 = 24000 Power]**

"Let's go, Deathrex!" he roared as the predator rampaged on, ripping into both its own unit and Taiki's. "I'll pay the cost, retiring Skyptero, to retire Gerome." **[12000 + 8000 = 20000 Power]**

"No guard," Taiki sighed.

"You sure?" Shu sneered. "After all, you might be in for a _shock_! Ha!"

The redhead gritted his teeth. "Yes, I'm sure. Now get it over with."

"Whatever you say," Shu said. "Twin drive, first check,"

 **[Drive Check: Pack Dragon, Tinyrex (Front Trigger)]**

Taiki grimaced at the sight of pink.

"Front Trigger," he stated. "My entire front row will gain ten-thousand. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Black Cannon Tiger (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. Sweet!" Shu chuckled. "Critical to Deathrex, then the power goes to Megarex!"

 **[Damage Check: Werwolf Verschlinger (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Yellow Bolt (No Trigger)]**

The beast slammed its foot onto an unsuspecting Sykes, and as the Irregular grunted while his body was crushed, Taiki howled while electricity spasmed through his body, the burning compounding with each damage he took.

"There's still way more where that came from," Shu said as his units lunged in. "Megarex will attack the vanguard. With his skill, I'll retire the Tiger behind my vanguard to draw. Then, I'll pay one Counter Blast to grant him an additional five thousand for each gauge he's got. With the one I just equipped thanks to his own effect and the one from Noa's boost, that's a total of three!" **[9000 + 10000 + 10000 + 15000 + 8000 = 52000 Power]**

The dinosaur slashed at Taiki's vanguard, giving him no room to recover, no mercy at all, and neither did the glove on Taiki's hand.

"GRAAAAH!"

 **[Damage Check: Blade Wing Gerome (No Trigger)]**

"Savage King attacks. Skill activated. Once he attacks, I can move all of Megarex's gauge over to King."

"W-wait…but that means…"

 **[Savage King – 12000 + 10000 + 10000 + 15000 = 47000 Power]**

"That means the power is going round and round!" Shu cackled as the savage brought his machete down, slashing at Sykes's battered body once more. He was vulnerable, with low defenses, and his opponent knew that. He capitalized on that with four boosted attacks and it definitely paid off.

"Damage check…"

 **[Damage Check: Blitzritter (Critical Trigger)]**

"Hrk," Taiki grunted, falling to his knees, hugging himself to try and ease the pain away, taking ragged breaths as the sweat rolled down his neck in rivulets.

"Aw, too much?" Shu taunted.

"Ha…nothing's ever too much for me," Taiki coughed out. But even he knew that bravado didn't amount to much when he could barely keep himself up.

"Shouldn't have picked a fight with Toshi," Gou rumbled. "Look at you, you're a sorry sight."

"If you think this is bad, should've seen your sister," Shu went on.

"What?"

"You don't think she got tied up without a fight, did you?" Shu said. "Gave her a good roughing up before you got here, but hey, the weakling deserved it. Weakness is a sin, after all. We're just doing the Trainers a favor by beating it into her."

"Heh," Taiki staggered back up, flashing a faint grin. "Really now? So what? You're doing God's work by beating on a little girl?"

Both his opponent's raised an eyebrow each, glancing at each other.

"Did the electricity finally get to your brain?" Shu laughed. "Whatever. Turn end. It's your move now."

 **Shu || Gou**  
 **Hand: 4 || Hand: 3**  
 **{Savage King} – (Savage Raider) – (Tyrant, Deathrex) – (Ravenous Dragon, Megarex) || (Empty) – (Spike Bouncer) – (Highspeed, Brakki)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Sonic Noa) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Commander, Garry Gannon)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Cheer Girl, Tiara] (F), [Savage Raider] (F), [Juggernaut Maximum] (F), [Unite Attacker] (U)**

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 5 {soul: 13}**  
 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Sykes) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 7 – [Blade Wing Reijy] (F), [Dark Knight of Nightmareland] (F), [Blade Wing Rodbiss] (U), [Werwolf Verschlinger] (U), [Yellow Bolt] (U), [Blade Wing Gerome] (U), [Blitzritter] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Taiki said. " _Behind every sun is a moon. Within in destruction there is design. Unfurl your wings of death and come alive._ Ride! Blade Wing Reijy!"

Crimson flame swirled around his previous vanguard. The column of fire only ceased when six new wings emerged from it, slashing it apart to reveal a gold-and-black-clad man, floating just above the earth. **[Blade Wing Reijy – 12000 Power]**

"A black-winged monster, huh?" Shu mused. "Fitting for a sinner."

"Imaginary Gift: Protect," Taiki declared, placing the gift into his hand. "Then Reijy's skill, I'll add two Macaulay's from the deck to my soul." He slid the remaining copies of the card under his vanguard. "I'll call Verschlinger to the front, then activate Rodbiss's skill next. I check the top three cards of my deck, add one to hand and put the rest on the bottom of the deck. Then since I have at least six in the soul, I Counter Charge."

 **[Werwolf Verschlinger – 12000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

"Sixteen in soul," his opponent commented.

"Call. Gerome and Emblem Master!" Taiki continued, placing two more cards on the field.

 **[Emblem Master – 9000 Power]**

 **[Blade Wing Gerome – 8000 Power]**

"So," Taiki started casually. "You said you were 'doing the Trainers a favor' by beating on my sister?"

"You deaf? Yeah, we did. And we'll do the same to you after we win this!" Gou said.

Taiki chuckled. "Alright. Then since you're running around condemning other people, I'm assuming you're just as ready to take responsibility for your own sins."

"The hell? What're you blabbering about?" Gou demanded.

"Emblem Master attacks," Taiki announced, ignoring him. "When I have at least ten cards in my soul, he gains another six-thousand power." **[9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

"Raider intercepts," Shu retorted. **[12000 + 5000 = 17000 Power]**

"Reijy attacks the vanguard," Taiki continued. "Because I have at least fifteen in my soul, that's another eleven-thousand and two criticals." **[12000 + 1000 + 10000 + 8000 = 31000 Power, Critical 3]**

"We're still at four damage. No guard."

"Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Blade Wing Reijy (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Blade Wing Rodbiss (No Trigger)]**

"No triggers," Taiki murmured. "Lucky you."

"Damage check, first check," Shu said.

 **[Damage Check: Ravenous Dragon, Megarex (No Trigger)]**

There was a low buzz.

"AAAAHHH!" Shu screamed, almost falling over as his glove flashed and fastened onto his wrist. Once he came to, he tried madly to get it off. "The…gloves are online? How?"

"Hm, seems like your beloved leader ain't as great as you think he is," Taiki said. "Kinda expected that to be honest." He took a glance at the audio room, but the lights were out and there was no sound. He frowned. _What_ _'s he planning? Did Yomi take him out? Or…_

"No, god, make it stop," Shu mumbled as shocks wracked through his body with each consecutive damage.

 **[Damage Check: Tyrant, Deathrex (Front Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Assault Dragon, Blightops (No Trigger)]**

Taiki turned back to them. "The moment you took my sister. The moment you laid even one of your filthy hands on her. Now _that_ , my friends, is a sin if I ever saw one," Taiki said as he turned over his remaining card. "So I hope you're ready to get judged, not by the Dog Trainers, not by United Sanctuary, but by me. Verschlinger!"

"N-no…g-guard," Shu gritted his teeth, yelping as the next shock came.

 **[Damage Check: Savage Healer (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger," he gasped. "Power to the vanguard and I heal."

"Turn end," Taiki said. " _Your move._ "

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 7**  
 **(Werwolf Verschlinger) – (Blade Wing Reijy) – (Emblem Master)**  
 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Gerome) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 7 – [Blade Wing Reijy] (F), [Dark Knight of Nightmareland] (F), [Blade Wing Rodbiss] (U), [Werwolf Verschlinger] (U), [Yellow Bolt] (U), [Blade Wing Gerome] (U), [Blitzritter] (U)**

 **Shu || Gou**  
 **Hand: 4 || Hand: 3**  
 **{Tyrant, Deathrex} – (Empty) – (Tyrant, Deathrex) – (Empty) || (Empty) – (Spike Bouncer) – (Highspeed, Brakki)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Sonic Noa) || (Empty) – (Empty) – (Commander, Garry Gannon)**  
 **Damage: 7 – [Cheer Girl, Tiara] (F), [Juggernaut Maximum] (U), [Unite Attacker] (U), [Ravenous Dragon, Megarex] (U), [Tyrant, Deathrex] (U), [Assault Dragon, Blightops] (U), [Savage Healer] (U)**

"Why you…" Gou growled. "You're going down! Ride! General Seifried!" **[General Seifried – 13000 Power]** "Imaginary Gift: Force! To the empty front circle. Then, Brakki enters the soul to bring out another Brakki. Add ten-thousand. And on top of that, to the field, Juggernaut Maximum, Wonder Boy and Funky Bazooka! With each of their effects, all three gain extra power!"

A fierce hurricane swirled across the ground as his vanguard morphed into an indigo behemoth of a cyclops. More players followed suit, descending onto the earth in charge-ready stances; a large armored ogre, a green-clad human footballer and a frantic red-haired demon.

 **[Highspeed, Brakki – 10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

 **[Juggernaut Maximum – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

 **[Wonder Boy – 8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

 **[Funky Bazooka – 7000 + 5000 Power]**

"Seifried's skill," Gou said. "Garry moves to the soul, then I'll call a new one to rearguard. Power plus ten-thousand!" **[Commander, Gary Gannon – 8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

"Ha…nobody's ever survived Gou's onslaught before. You're finished," Shu said.

Taiki just smirked back at them.

"Maximum attacks!" Gou commanded as the ogre surged forward for a tackle. **[23000 + 10000 + 12000 = 45000 Power]**

"Is this all?" Taiki asked as the attack impacted, sending jolts striking through his body. Only this time, he held his ground, taking damage without so much as a flinch.

 **[Damage Check: Werwolf Verschlinger (No Trigger)]**

"Seifried!" his opponent yelled as the behemoth raised an arm for a large-scale blast. **[13000 + 13000 = 26000 Power]**

However, the energy only managed to reach a couple of meters away from Reijy before bouncing off of a runic barrier and exploding onto the surrounding area.

"Protect," Gou muttered when he saw the gift on the guardian circle.

"If this really is it, hoo boy I have news for you."

"Twin drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Cheer Girl, Marilyn (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger! Power to Brakki. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Silence Joker (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger!" he exclaimed with a relish. "All effects to Brakki, who'll attack the vanguard with a boost from Garry!" **[20000 + 10000 + 10000 + 18000 = 58000 Power, Critical 2]**

Taiki closed his eyes. "Perfect guard. March Rabbit of Nightmareland."

Both his opponents stared in shock as the rabbit's pendulum froze the attacker in place, ending the assault without breaking a sweat.

"No way…"

"Before spouting on about how other people deserve punishment, I'd take a real good look at yourselves first," Taiki said as he put away the guardian.

"T-turn end…"

 **Shu || Gou**  
 **Hand: 4 || Hand: 3**  
 **{Tyrant, Deathrex} – (Savage Raider) – (Tyrant, Deathrex) – (Empty) || (Juggernaut Maximum) – (General Seifried) – {(Highspeed, Brakki)}**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Sonic Noa) || (Funky Bazooka) – (Wonder Boy) – (Commander, Garry Gannon)**  
 **Damage: 7 – [Cheer Girl, Tiara] (F), [Savage Raider] (F), [Juggernaut Maximum] (U), [Unite Attacker] (U), [Ravenous Dragon, Megarex] (U), [Tyrant, Deathrex] (U), [Assault Dragon, Blightops] (U)**

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 3**  
 **(Werwolf Verschlinger) – (Blade Wing Reijy) – (Emblem Master)**  
 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Gerome) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 8 – [Blade Wing Reijy] (F), [Dark Knight of Nightmareland] (F), [Blade Wing Rodbiss] (U), [Werwolf Verschlinger] (U), [Yellow Bolt] (U), [Blade Wing Gerome] (U), [Blitzritter] (U), [Werwolf Verschlinger] (U)**

"My turn. Stand and draw," Taiki said. "Ride. Blade Wing Reijy. I'll add a Protect marker to my hand, then activate his effect. I'll add two Yellow Bolts from my deck into my soul, then retire Brakki."

"This is far from over!" Shu snarled as his partner removed his rearguard. "Between the two of us, we've got six cards for defense, and a perfect guard! We'll defend through this, then take you out the next turn!"

"Really?" Taiki asked. "A perfect guard? _That_ _'s_ your best bet? Sorry, but I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"What?"

"You'll see," he replied. "Yellow Bolt's skill. I'll have Reijy, Gerome and Verschlinger gain three-thousand. Since I charged two copies, that'll happen two times."

 **[Blade Wing Reijy – 23000 + 3000 + 3000 = 29000 Power, Critical 3]**

 **[Blade Wing Gerome – 8000 + 6000 = 14000 Power]**

 **[Werwolf Verschlinger – 12000 + 10000 + 6000 = 28000 Power]**

"I call Rodbiss behind Verschlinger," Taiki said. "Then have Emblem attack the vanguard." **[9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

"No guard. Damage check," Gou said, grunting as electricity poured into him.

 **[Damage Check: General Seifried (No Trigger)]**

"Reijy attacks the vanguard," Taiki said. "On top of his own effect, I'll use Gerome and move Emblem to the soul to add a thousand for each card in the soul. Then, the cherry on top, and oh do I love my cherry. Macaulay's skill activates from the soul. I remove three Macaulay's from the soul, and grant Reijy five-thousand and during this battle, you're banned from using any sentinels to guard."

"Macaulay…when—" Shu broke off when he realized what Taiki had done through the game. "Reijy and Gerome's charges…"

"Yup, the nifty thing about soul toolboxing is that I can get what I need into my soul, any time," Taiki explained. "Oh, by the way, when Gerome boosts the vanguard, he gets another five thousand."

"So the total is…" Shu's eyes widened as he made the mental calculation.

"Sixty-nine thousand," Taiki answered for him as his vanguard glowered at his opponent's, wings emanating a dangerous crimson.

 **[Blade Wing Reijy – 29000 + 5000 + 14000 + 16000 + 5000 = 69000 Power, Critical 3]**

"No…no we're not losing!" Gou protested, throwing down a card in his hand. "Guard! Silence Joker!"

"I tag guard with Skyptero, Tinyrex and Cannon Tiger! Intercept with Megarex!" his partner added in, as his own units moved to take the attack.

 **[General Seifried – 13000 + 15000 + 10000 + 15000 + 15000 + 5000 = 73000 Power]**

"Twin drive," Taiki said, expression unchanging even as he held the first card up.

 **[Drive Check: Blitzritter (Critical Trigger)]**

"No friggin way…"

"Critical Trigger. All effects to Reijy," he said. "With so many non-triggers flowing out of my deck, this was natural. Like, come on guys. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland (Heal Trigger)]**

"Huh, troll cat. Hey there. Power to Verschlinger and I heal."

"No, please," Shu begged, even though he knew his pleas fell on deaf ears.

" _Darkness is my blade, and shadow is my domain. Vanquish! Endless Purgatorium!"_

Crimson darkness ripped across the earth, consuming everything, sparing nothing as it spiraled in an unending loop of chaos and destruction. It would seem like eons before the wrathful raze ended, dissipating into leaf-like fragments of charred earth and fiery sparks.

 **[Damage Check: Spike Bouncer (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Wonder Boy (No Trigger)]**

Both boys yowled as they dropped to the ground, each shocked to the peak as the two remaining cards fell into their shared damage zone. They were still squirming even as Taiki walked over to them, fists clenched and definitely not amused.

"Now then," Taiki said as he picked both boys up from the ground, holding them each up by the collar. "Normally, I'm a really nice guy. But if you touch another hair on my family's head again, losing a card game will be the least of your worries."

Then almost immediately, he let go, instead shouting from the fresh burst of pain that shocked through his back. Taiki was pushed, groaning, to the ground, still feeling the shock. He looked up to see dark green hair and bright green eyes. _A Dog Trainer?_

"Oh thank god you came around when you did, Mr. Haneda," Toshi said, coming up behind him. "Who knows what he would've done to my friends next, with that ghastly electric equipment."

 _What_ I _would_ _'ve done? But…you…_ It was useless. Taiki could barely speak, and he knew the entire scene pointed against him in nearly every way. _Dammit, I got duped._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome, I know. You can worship me later," the green-haired Dog Trainer said, smirking as he hooked a hand under Taiki's collar. "Anywho, this one's going to be spending some quality time behind Center bars. We don't condone thievery here."

 _He looks similar to the one from my fight with Yomi, but he_ _'s different…sharper. A lot more insufferable,_ Taiki noted as he was dragged away. _Damn it. Yomi, you_ _'d better get my sister out now!_

※◎◎◎※

"Huh?" Yomi mumbled, staggering up. Her head was throbbing. Just moving seemed to make her feel dizzy, not to mention the loud noises from below… _Right! Taiki!_ She shot up to her feet, then rushed to the viewing window, where she saw Taiki being dragged off by a Dog Trainer, with Toshi in tow. Several others waited at the auditorium entrance for them, each looking equally menacing.

"Y-Yomi…" Yomi whirled around as Miho looked her in the eyes. "It's not good. I've been hearing everything. They're taking Taiki to detention."

"Detention? What's that?" Yomi asked, worried as she hurried back to untying the two girls. "It doesn't sound bad…right? It's not, right?"

"He'll be in the Trainers' custody. Behind bars. It's one of the worst punishments around here," Miho explained quickly, rubbing her arms once Yomi had finished untying her.

"T-then what do we do?" Ayame asked as soon as Yomi had finished untying her as well.

There was a momentary pause as all three considered their next move. Neither of them wanted to abandon their friend, but as it stood, there wasn't much they could do without making a huge scene.

It was Miho who broke the silence. "There's a secret way out of here, where the Dog Trainers won't catch us. We're escaping that way."

"But what about your brother?" Yomi asked.

She smiled faintly. "I trust him. He'll be fine, I'm sure. And…he believes in you, that you can take down United Sanctuary and forge a better path."

"But I'm just here for my friend. That's it…I…"

"You're also here to out whatever UniSan is planning," Miho interjected. "That benefactor of yours that you talked about? I'm sure that's her goal, and by extension, yours too. Either way, though, nothing will come of us all getting caught, so let's get the hell out of here."

"I'm sorry," Yomi said softly as the three sneaked out of the audio room.

"It's fine," Miho said, voice cracking ever so slightly. "This is kind of my fault too, for getting caught."

"M-me too," Ayame added. "Sorry."

 _We_ _'ll get you out somehow,_ Yomi thought. _Count on it._

※◎◎◎※

"Dammit," Toshi cursed under his breath as he entered the now empty audio room. Ropes lay in sprawled bundles on the floor where the two girls had been, and the back door was left open. Deciding it was hopeless to try and get to them again, he let out a soft chuckle. "Ah well. At least one of them's being put behind bars. But Yomi, don't think this is over. After all, Screening is going to come by any time now, and that's when you'll know true despair."

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry about the three consecutive cliffhangers. ^_^; Hope you enjoyed the chapter, regardless, though!**

* * *

 **Custom Cards**

* * *

 **Blade Wing Macaulay**  
Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield/Human  
[AUTO](RC): When placed, Soul Charge (1), and this unit gets [Power]+1000 for each card in your soul until end of turn.  
[AUTO](Soul): When your vanguard with "Blade Wing" in its card name attacks, COST [Put three "Blade Wing Macaulay" from your soul into your drop zone], until end of that battle your vanguard gets [Power]+5000 and your opponent may not normal call sentinels from hand to (GC).

 **Blade Wing Gerome**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Human  
[AUTO](RC):When it boosts, COST [Put a card from your drop zone on the bottom of your deck & Put one of your rearguards into your soul], and this unit gets [Power]+1000 for each card in your soul until end of that battle. If the boosted unit is a vanguard, this unit also gets [Power]+5000 until end of that battle.


	7. In a Wingbeat

**In a Wingbeat**

* * *

"No guard. Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Surgical Pierce, Cassiel (No Trigger)]**

"Guess you're going to be watching 00974 today," Katsuo smirked as his cousin set down his sixth damage.

"Was there any other doubt?" Riku replied dryly, smoothing one hand over his pale green hair, silver eyes dull. _I knew I wouldn_ _'t be able to win, so why did I take on this stupid bet, again?_

※◎◎◎※

Riku wasted no time heading over to the sub-levels of The Osaka Center building.

The walls were pristine, gleaming as bright as could be, scrubbed to perfection with the same vigor that the trainees poured into their day-to-day improvement. Dog Trainers would often tell new recruits that the walls were an ever-present paragon for them to follow. " _Be as stainless as the white walls, and your future will be just as bright,_ _"_ they would engrave into the youngsters' minds. The walls represented something for Riku as well. In their glittering whiteness, they held his parents' expectations, staring back at him in all their bright-eyed harshness.

He entered the elevator, giving a single curt nod to another Dog Trainer before hitting a button.

"B3?" the other asked casually. "You on guard duty?"

Riku nodded again.

The Dog Trainer looked slightly dismayed at his silence, but before he could comment further, the doors slid open once more. "This is my stop. Shower room cleaning supervision. See ya."

The doors slid back closed, and Riku was back together with his thoughts, back alone with the orchestral music humming through the elevator speakers, just as he liked it.

" _Sir Grumpypants!"_

He frowned at the memory of the cumbersome girl. His frown grew over the memory of the Dog Trainer's look of dismay. He couldn't imagine himself being anything but a human iceberg. There was a time where he wasn't one, but that moment, transient as all moments in life were, had long faded, forever just a series of frames locked within the casket that was his subconscious. Being indifferent was good. Being distant was better. The groans of the overworked, the cries of the punished, the suffering that emanated across the halls, all of it was better off filtered through icicles. Colorless.

 _All that matters is that I don_ _'t shirk my work. Then everything will be fine,_ Riku reminded himself as he stepped out of the elevator, and into a single, massive hallway, flanked on either side by blue-screened chambers. _Please. You know they_ _'ll never be pleased with you,_ a tiny voice in his head countered.

Most of the chambers were empty. After all, not many were sent down to Detention, and of the few that did, none were stupid enough to do anything that would get them thrown back in. Such was the magic of intimidation and vigilance. However, as few detainees as there was, they were terribly loud. Repeated apologies, moans of regret, the screams that followed loud sparks or smacks, it was all a nuisance to him.

 _Nuisance or distraction?_

Riku shook his head at the thought.

A few more minutes of walking, a salute, and soon Riku was replacing the Trainer who stood guard before him.

"Careful. This one's a handful," his colleague warned.

 _As they all are,_ Riku thought. He tipped his cap instead. "I'll keep that in mind."

And then he was alone with the prisoner.

Prisoner was too harsh a word. Troublemaker? Accurate, but then again this was, for all intents and purposes, an imprisonment floor. Only those who had broken one too many rules ended up here, to be disciplined, made to reflect on their actions and then be sent back up with the rest of the trainees. And thus the cycle would continue, because there would always be a few bag eggs within the cluster.

"…er…"

Riku turned at the muffled voice, looking through the blue screen to see a burly young man sporting a spiky crown of blackened crimson hair, sprawled on the floor. He had one thick arm lifted up, trembling with obvious desperation.

"…ger…"

 _Oh. Right. This one_ is _a handful,_ Riku thought, folding his arms.

"…burger…" the boy groaned again. "Need…hamburger…"

Riku squinted. _Doesn_ _'t he know that Detention means no food as well? Though, come to think of it, why is he even here? Doesn't seem to be the trouble-making sort. He can be troublesome to deal with, but definitely not deserving of being thrown in here._ He gave himself a mental slap. _Dammit, you_ _'re not supposed to read into it so much._

But he couldn't help it.

"Hey…Mr. Guard…" he nagged again. Then his eyes flashed with recognition. "Oh, it's you…uh…sorry, don't know your name. Grumpy trainer from the Screening!"

Riku pretended not to hear him, instead focusing on the wall in front, glowing faintly with icy blue streaks.

"Hello? Earth to Mr. Guard!"

Riku regretted opening his mouth, because that meant acknowledging the other boy's existence. And as a Dog Trainer who was supposed to treat those who failed as scum, that wasn't something he would want to, or should be doing. "What?"

"Could I have some food?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Rules are rules."

"Rules are dumb," the other boy muttered, now sitting cross-legged on the cell floor.

"Rules keep everything in order," Riku retorted. "And I for one, like order."

"I kind of find that really hard to believe," the redhead said, flashing a sideways grin. It was a warm grin; playful, the welcoming sort that lit up the dark. His eyes carried the same passing glow, a glow that knew, but never pried, that radiated but never engulfed. And in realizing he was staring, Riku also realized the other boy's gaze was constant, never ceasing to accompany him.

"Believe what you want," Riku said over his shoulder, snapping out of his daze. _I hate that smile._

He decided, no, he was determined to ignore the boy for all of his childish nagging and innocent yapping. Perhaps, like everyone else before him, he would stop after a while, realizing that he would indeed pay no mind to his plight. It worked for Yomi Asano, it will certainly work for this one.

It didn't.

An entire hour in — no he did not count, he had a damn watch — and the boy was still barking at him with the same jubilance as he did before. He was a tenacious young man, Riku admitted, with gritted teeth and a tic-tac-toe of veins bulging ever so capriciously on the corner of his forehead. Patience was never his strong suit, but he considered himself decently resilient, so this was definitely a slight blow to his dignity.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No. Is that a bad thing?"

"It's going to be, if you don't zip it."

"But I'm hungry, and there's nothing to do, nobody to talk to, no motorcycles to play card ga— OW!"

A single card wobbled slightly once it stabbed the floor, as a single, clean cut formed on the boy's cheek. Riku twirled another card between his fingers as he leered at the hopelessly ebullient redhead next to him. He was clutching his head in his arms as he swayed from side to side. "Like I said, _zip it_."

"You've got a real problem, you know that?" the boy whined. In the face of that childlike innocence, he didn't quite know if it was a whimsical act or a serious plea. "I've already been battered enough as is."

"Not my problem," Riku said. _Battered? I know Katsuo was a little rough when detaining him, but_ _…battered?_

"Soooo— yow!" Riku figured from the other boy's stifled whimpering that he'd gotten…physically acquainted with the barrier separating the two of them. "What is with you people and electric shocks?"

Riku figured right.

"Anywho, the name's Taiki. What's yours?"

"None of your business."

"Okay, none of your business — can I call you N.Y.B. for short? Right, so you're like my age. Sixteenish. And you work here. What's up with that?"

Riku ignored him.

" _The less others know about you, the more power you have,"_ his father's words echoed. _"So only speak when necessary while on the job. Or don't speak at all."_

" _But…I…Okay. Understood."_

"N.Y.B! Oi, N.Y.B!"

Riku clicked his tongue. "Stop poking your nose where it's unwanted," he hissed. Then after a while, he added, "It doesn't concern you."

"Aw, but how else will I get to know you?"

"You don't," Riku said. "I'm your jailer, a Dog Trainer. And you're a dog. That's all you need to know."

"Is that what you think?" the other boy, Taiki, asked.

"Yes."

"Liar."

"This coming from a supposed thief."

"Supposed? So you don't think the report's right?"

"I just find it hard to believe someone like you can bypass security."

"And yet you follow rules and orders without question."

"I—" Riku stopped, knowing full well that he was contradicting himself.

"So you're not all whurr and grr, then." Taiki beamed at his newfound conclusion.

"I'm not sure what that means. Care to speak in English?" Riku said, reverting to his default sarcasm.

"You've got a heart," he said simply.

"Congratulations, you know human anatomy."

Taiki let out a chuckle. "Guess we'll leave it at that. Now then, you're not going to tell me about yourself, or give me food, and I'm bored out of my mind."

"Better get comfy. You still have another five days in there," Riku interjected.

"So," Taiki continued. "Let's play a game of Vanguard. How 'bout it?"

"No."

"Right. Not allowed, yada yada, blah blah. Okay," Taiki rose to his feet, strolling over to the barrier. "Then I challenge you for the right to relieve me of my punishment."

"You can't just—"

"I win, I get out of this dump. I lose, well, whatever happens is up to you," Taiki finished. "I've issued the challenge, so you've gotta accept, right? Rules are rules, after all."

"Rules are—" Riku froze mid-sentence when he realized it was true. If a trainee demanded something, as long as they beat a Dog Trainer, it would be granted. Victory has always been at the core of their code. "Alright then, seems you're not completely brainless." He pushed a button next to the barrier and soon enough, it flickered out. "I accept. But if you complain, know that you only have yourself to blame. I could have you in here for _another month_ if I wanted."

"If you win, sure," Taiki said. He pulled out his deck from the back pocket of his jeans, only to jerk painfully as the cards fluttered out of his hand and onto the floor.

Riku narrowed his eyes as the redhead knelt down to pick up his cards. In a blink, he had one hand fastened around Taiki's wrist, pulling it up into the light.

"What're you—"

It was firm, Riku noted offhandedly, and as he brushed his hand over the rest of the arm, he noticed faint red dapples where the skin felt stiffer, scratchier.

"O-Ow!"

"Electric burns. Of course," Riku murmured, producing an ointment container from his pocket. He twisted it open and proceeded to dab small globs of cream over the arm, pulling up the other boy's sleeve to make sure he'd gotten to all the burns he could. He made sure to be careful, making delicate, soothing movements. He wasn't sure why, but his body was moving and he wasn't sure how to stop it. _There. That should do it._

"Uh…" Riku looked up to see Taiki, slightly flustered, with his free arm on the back of his head.

"I'm the medic here. Just doing my job, nothing more," Riku said dismissively, gathering the rest of Taiki's cards in one swipe before handing them to him.

A fight table rose up from the ground at Riku's command, and once both boys had set down their respective decks Taiki managed a quiet, "Thanks," once his blush had receded.

Riku pretended to ignore it, but receiving gratitude gave him an odd feeling, a tingle, like he should be happy, yet at the same time, he was wary of it. Didn't quite know what to do with it. "Let's get this over with."

"A'ight."

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

The sun draped another layer of glimmer over the clouds of Cray, enriching the blue-and-purple stroked skies of the alien planet, where two circles of light emerged, one a fiery crimson, another an enchanting silver. Their faded forms floated slowly onto opposing clouds, preparing for the aerial battle that was to ensue.

"Vermillion Gatekeeper!" On one end, a black-caped apparition stood tall against the clouds, robes billowing in the wind. **[Vermillion Gatekeeper – 6000 Power]**

"Thermometer Nurse!" On the other was a brightly-dressed nurse, with a jumbo-sized thermometer in both hands. **[Thermometer Nurse – 6000 Power]**

"Ride!" Taiki wasted no time starting off the game, as his vanguard morphed into a golden visage. "Yellow Bolt! Draw, and then I'll rest him to exchange Macaulay for another draw. Turn end."

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Yellow Bolt) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Thermometer Nurse) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 _Two cards in soul. No doubt he_ _'s planning on racing to whatever threshold his ace demands,_ Riku noted. "I ride Burst Shot Bethnael." **[Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power]** "With Thermometer, I draw one card. Then I call another Bethnael to rearguard." **[Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power]**

A light. Then another. Floating above the clouds were two identical men, one green-haired, the other blonde, dressed in white coats and flame-imprinted pants. Feathered wings carried them into the air, beating quicker as they moved forward, the center one firing bullet after bullet with his two pistols.

"Drive check."

 **[Drive Check: Drill Bullet, Geniel (No Trigger)]**

"Damage check," Taiki frowned as his vanguard was pelted with bullets. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Blade Wing Rodbiss (No Trigger)]**

"Bethnael." The other angel let out a cackle, before firing his own pair of pistols. Gray and black soon enshrouded the white of his opponent's field.

 **[Damage Check: March Rabbit of Nightmareland (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," Taiki said, holding the card up. "I draw."

"Turn end," Riku said. _Two damage. While he has an extra card in hand, I_ _'ve quickened the pace of the fight. And as far as I know, Dark Irregulars doesn't have much in terms of advantage-gaining. If I keep this up, he'll be put on the clock to grind down my defenses._

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Burst Shot Bethnael) – (Burst Shot, Bethnael) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – (Yellow Bolt) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Blade Wing Rodbiss] (U), [March Rabbit of Nightmareland] (U)**

"I ride Blade Wing Macaulay," Taiki announced. The mutated human opened up his wings like a cocoon of knives, before taking off into the azure. Two more men appeared at his side, each with the same furiously glowing hands, along with a cat-like woman, fluttering behind them. "I call two Emblem Masters to the front. Then Blade Wing Rodbiss to the rear right circle."

 **[Blade Wing Macaulay – 9000 Power]**

 **[Emblem Master – 9000 Power]**

 **[Emblem Master – 9000 Power]**

 **[Blade Wing Rodbiss – 8000 Power]**

"Angel Feather, huh?"Taiki mused. "Certainly didn't expect that."

"What did you expect?"

"Something meaner," Taiki laughed.

"Angels aren't always cute and cuddly," his opponent returned.

Taiki grinned. "Guess things aren't always as they seem, then. The left Emblem attacks the vanguard. Activating his skill to Soul Charge." He flipped over a card in his damage and slid three cards into his soul.

 **[Soul Charge: Blade Wing Reijy]**

 **[Soul Charge: Blade Wing Sykes]**

 **[Soul Charge: Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland]**

"Nice to see you too, troll cat," Taiki narrowed his eyes at the last card. "Nice to see you, too."

"No guard. Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Surgical Pierce, Cassiel (No Trigger)]**

"Huh. Haven't seen that card before," Taiki commented. "A grade three. Your ace?"

"You think I'd tell you?"

"Well, I'm gonna see sooner or later," he countered. _That being said, Angel Feather is a clan that focuses on manipulating the damage zone. No doubt he_ _'ll probably take the chance to grab that card next turn. Better give him less tools to work with while I'm still setting up._

His vanguard dived down, wings bared like claws. "Macaulay attacks the rearguard Bethnael."

But it didn't faze his opponent. "No guard."

The doctor cried out as steel ripped into his body, shredding him into pixels.

 **[Drive Check: Yellow Bolt (No Trigger)]**

 _Drat. One copy not in the deck. That_ _'s gonna be a pain when I bring up the finisher._ Taiki turned over his remaining cards. "With a boost from Rodbiss, Emblem Master attacks! Skill, Soul Charge!"

 **[Soul Charge: Blitzritter]**

 **[Soul Charge: Blade Wing Reijy]**

 **[Soul Charge: March Rabbit of Nightmareland]**

 _That brings the soul up to nine,_ Taiki noted with glee as wispy tendrils struck at the opposing angel.

"Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Sunny Smile Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger," he said. "Can't heal, and you're clearly done for the turn."

"Yeppers. So it's your turn now!"

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Emblem Master) – (Blade Wing Macaulay) – (Emblem Master)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Blade Wing Rodbiss] (F), [March Rabbit of Nightmareland] (F)**

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Burst Shot, Bethnael) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Surgical Pierce, Cassiel] (U), [Sunny Smile Angel] (U)**

"Stand and draw."

"Say, I didn't get your name, N.Y.B." Taiki said.

"Will it get you to clam it?" Riku asked, surveying his hand and field.

"Probably not."

He sighed, knowing that it was useless to ignore him any further. "Fine. Riku. You happy?"

"Riku," Taiki pronounced slowly. "Huh."

"Problem?"

"Nah. Just seems like a pet nickname I'd give to someone," Taiki said, scratching his head. "I dunno."

Riku cocked an eyebrow at that. _Weirdo._ He placed a card on his vanguard circle, transforming his original vanguard into an angelic man wielding a Gatling gun. "Ride. Gatling Shot, Barbiel." **[Gatling Shot, Barbiel – 9000 Power]**

Taiki snorted. "Barbie-el."

"Sorry to hurt your manly pride," Riku said dryly. "I activate Barbiel's ability, and send the left Emblem Master to your damage zone."

"Whoa what?" Taiki exclaimed.

"This isn't your typical Angel Feather," Riku said. "Now get on it."

Reluctantly, he slid the card into his damage zone.

"And in exchange, heal a card of your choice from your damage zone."

"Wait, so any card?"

"Any card. Even ones that were flipped over."

"Well, guess I just found the silver lining," Taiki beamed.

"A minor loss," Riku murmured to himself. "I call two Iron Heart, Mastema's to rearguard. Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel as well."

Beside him two more silver bursts erupted out of the clouds. Two identical men emerged from the light, each broken, wrapped in bandages, but still looking on with a passionate defiance. Another male angel floated down behind Riku's vanguard, sitting atop a portable heart meter. His attire was a faded pink, matching the nurse cap that sat atop his mess of cherry red hair.

 **[Iron Heart, Mastema – 9000 Power]**

 **[Iron Heart, Mastema – 9000 Power]**

 **[Heart Mediator, Enediel – 8000 Power]**

"The left Mastema will attack Emblem Master," Riku ordered, allowing the warrior to deliver a ripping slash at the Irregular.

"Oh, hell no," Taiki retorted. A demonic knight appeared before him, parrying the angel's blade. "I guard with Dark Knight!" **[9000 + 15000 = 24000 Power]**

"Barbiel attacks the vanguard." He tilted back from the force of his weapon, relying on Enediel for support. There was a loud, rapid drumming as it flared to life, dotting the sky with lines of tiny conflagrations.

"I don't guard," Taiki said.

"Drive check, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check: Burst Shot, Bethnael (No Trigger)]**

One bullet hit home, soon joined by more, and Macaulay begun to plummet down from the impact. "Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Blade Wing Reijy (No Trigger)]**

"The attack hit. So Enediel will go to the damage zone. In exchange, I'll add Cassiel and Sunny Smile to hand, then place the top card of my deck, Critical Hit Angel, into my damage zone face down."

"Darn damage shenanigans."

"Mastema."

"Nope," Taiki said as a maned man caught him and dragged him just out of reach. "I guard with Emblem Master." **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

Riku paused momentarily to assess the game state before retracting his hand. "I end my turn."

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Iron Heart, Mastema) – (Gatling Shot, Barbiel) – (Iron Heart, Mastema)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel] (U), [Critical Hit Angel] (F)**

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 3**  
 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Macaulay) – (Emblem Master)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Blade Wing Rodbiss)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [March Rabbit of Nightmareland] (F), [Emblem Master] (U), [Blade Wing Reijy] (U)**

"Alrighty! My turn at last!" Taiki exclaimed. "Ride! Werwolf Verschlinger! Imaginary Gift: Protect!

 **[Werwolf Verschlinger – 12000 Power]**

"Then I call Yellow Bolt. Yellow Bolt will rest so I can put one card from my hand into my soul to draw. Verschlinger. Then Rodbiss goes into the soul so I can add one of the top three cards of my deck to my hand. Counter Charge since I have way more than six cards in my soul now. And now I call the Macaulay I just drew to Soul Charge. Power plus one thousand for each card in my soul."

 **[Soul Charge: Werwolf Verschlinger]**

"Thirteen in the soul," Riku murmured.

"Yeah. That was a mouthful," Taiki said. "Now activating Verschlinger's skill. I retire Yellow Bolt and check the top three cards of my deck." He plucked one card from among them and put it with the rest of his hand. "And the remaining cards go to the soul. Now that I've got fifteen, I can add Reijy from my soul to my hand. Nifty, huh?"

 **[Soul Charge: Blitzritter]**

 **[Soul Charge: Blade Wing Reijy]**

Riku said nothing, only looked on as another unit appeared behind Emblem Master.

 **[Blade Wing Gerome – 8000 Power]**

"And finally, I call Blade Wing Gerome," Taiki stated. "Now then. Macaulay will mow down Mastema." **[9000 + 13000 = 24000 Power]**

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"…I don't suppose it does. The left one retires."

"Sweet. Verschlinger attacks the vanguard. Since I've Soul Charged this turn, he gets another ten-thousand." **[12000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

"No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Werwolf Verschlinger (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Blade Wing Gerome (No Trigger)]**

"Aw, no triggers," Taiki frowned. "Next time, buddy, next time."

"Damage check," Riku said, holding a card between two fingers. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Iron Heart, Mastema (No Trigger)]**

"Gerome will put Macaulay into the soul, return Yellow Bolt to the deck, then Emblem Master will be swinging at Mastema for a total of…" Taiki held out his hand to count before giving up. "Well, I mean, at that point it's Perfect Guard or bust, no?" **[9000 + 6000 + 8000 + 15000 = 38000 Power]**

"No guard," Riku said, letting his rearguard disappear into a storm of shadows.

"Over to you, good sir."

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Werwolf Verschlinger) – (Emblem Master)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Blade Wing Gerome)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [March Rabbit of Nightmareland] (F), [Emblem Master] (U), [Blade Wing Reijy] (U)**

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Gatling Shot, Barbiel) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel] (U), [Critical Hit Angel] (F), [Iron Heart, Mastema] (U)**

"The damage is three to three," Taiki grinned. "I'd say we're pretty even, eh?"

"Not even close," Riku said, plucking a card from his hand. " _Beat, holy wings. Tear through the dark._ Ride, Surgical Pierce, Cassiel."

Snowcapped feathers fluttered open, spreading like the wisps of white around, suspending a white coat-donning young man in the air. A golden cross insignia was emblazoned over his cap, white hair below melting into emerald. Sunlight refracted off him in small solar shards and his one sleeveless arm glowed with gold runes that extended even onto his scissor blades. Scissor blades that crackled with lightning, as was befitting of the angel of speed and God's anger. If the angels before him were stars in the day, he was a supernova.

 **[Surgical Pierce, Cassiel – 12000 Power]**

"Told you I'd see it sooner or later."

"Imaginary Gift: Protect. I call Geniel to the front," Riku continued. "I pay one Counter Blast, place the top card of my deck into my damage zone and bring back Enediel from the damage zone." The loud bang of an angel's gun heralded a runic circle behind Cassiel, where the heart meter attendant formed, now lazily sprawled over his machinery. "Cassiel's skill," Riku turned over another card in his damage zone and just as quickly removed another from his Soul with fluid movements. After years of practice, such processes became rote, just as card effects turned from instructions to instinct. The same could be said for him and his family, he realized, but the thought was perished as soon as it reared its ugly head. "I'll place my Protect marker into the damage zone, then call my face down Mastema to rearguard. Since I called him from the damage zone, he gains ten-thousand."

 **[Iron Heart, Mastema – 9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

"Damn Angel shenanigans," Taiki muttered.

"Protect will disappear, effectively healing itself," Riku said, returning the marker back to its origin. "That puts me at two damage. Then I'll call Bethnael behind Mastema." **[Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power]**

"Wait, what?" Taiki was baffled. "You can _do_ that? That's so awesome it should be illegal!"

"Did you…just praise and complain about it at the same time?" Riku cocked an eyebrow. "Either way, it is legal. And it's happening."

"Hold on, I'm calling a judge," Taiki said. "Judge! Anyone! Hellooo?"

 _This buffoon,_ Riku thought, annoyed. _Still_ _…it's…amusing._

Taiki huffed. "Fine. If you say it's okay, I guess it is."

"You're awfully trusting."

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Thanks, anyway!"

He was so jovial it was disturbing, Riku remarked. "Geniel attacks Emblem Master." **[12000 Power]**

"I guard with Sykes!" **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

Gold and blue danced across metal as Cassiel dived down, brining his blade with him like a hurtling meteor. "Cassiel attacks with a boost from Enediel." **[12000 + 8000 = 20000 Power]**

"Not this time, buddy," Taiki countered with a single guardian. "Nullifying that with Protect!"

His blade glancing off his opponent's barrier didn't deter him in the least. If anything, it was to be expected. "Twin drive, first check,"

 **[Drive Check: Critical Hit Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," he murmured. "All effects to Mastema. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Gatling Shot, Barbiel (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger. Mastema."

Taiki grimaced at the angel that now hovered over his vanguard. Then he slashed.

 **[Damage Check: Blade Wing Sykes (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Yellow Bolt (No Trigger)]**

"No mercy, eh?" Taiki drawled.

"If I recall, you were the one who started this. Am I to assume that you expected this to be a cakewalk?"

"Hardly," he replied. "But hey, don't count me out just yet."

"Turn end."

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Drill Bullet, Geniel) – (Surgical Pierce, Cassiel) – (Iron Heart, Mastema)**  
 **(Burst Shot, Bethnael) – (Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Critical Hit Angel] (F), [Battle Cupid, Nociel] (F)**

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 3**  
 **(Empty) – (Werwolf Verschlinger) – (Emblem Master)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Blade Wing Gerome)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [March Rabbit of Nightmareland] (F), [Emblem Master] (U), [Blade Wing Reijy] (U), [Blade Wing Sykes] (U), [Yellow Bolt] (U)**

" _Behind every sun is a moon. Within in destruction there is design. Unfurl your wings of death and come alive._ Ride! Blade Wing Reijy!" Taiki declared. "Imaginary Gift: Protect! Then Reijy's skill," he turned over a card in his damage zone. "I'll add two Yellow Bolts to the soul. Then it's lights out for you, Mastema!"

Riku placed the card in his drop zone without a sound.

"Thanks to the two Yellow Bolts, all three of my units get three-thousand power twice. Call! Gerome! Verschlinger! Blitzritter!" More shapes rose up onto the clouds, painting the evening glow red. **[Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power] [Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power]**

Through it all, Riku had a certain respect for how Taiki seemed to have an endless supply of excitement. He wasn't like most people at The Center, instead choosing to embrace the game for what is was: a game. Just a game, without any of the stresses of success, failure and responsibility. Riku was the one playing a deck of winged angels and yet he felt like a caged bird before Taiki.

But it also put a foul taste in his mouth for the exact same reason.

"I'll move three Macaulay's to the drop zone, and now you can't guard with sentinels," Taiki beamed as his vanguard manifested a swirl of lavender flame in his hand. "I'll also shove Blitz into the soul for Gerome's effect."

 **[Blade Wing Reijy – 12000 + 11000 + 5000 + 8000 + 15000 + 5000 = 56000 Power, Critical 3]**

"Then I'll guard normally," Riku retorted. Four units swooped down between them, immediately pulling up shields of light around, soon to be engulfed in purple. "Two Sunny Smiles, Critical Hit, Enediel, to me." **[12000 + 20000 + 20000 + 15000 + 10000 = 77000 Power]**

His opponent looked at him, stunned for a moment. "Wow. Twin drive, then,"

 **[Drive Check: Blitzritter (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger."

"It's a no-pass," Riku reminded.

"Then all effects to Verschlinger. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger again," Taiki said. "All effects to Verschlinger."

Once the flames began to dissipate, Cassiel flapped his wings, then once more, and then he was in the air, only to be slashed at by a large lupine.

 **[Damage Check: Drill Bullet, Geniel (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Iron Heart, Mastema (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Surgical Pierce, Cassiel (No Trigger)]**

"Like I said, don't count me out just yet," Taiki grinned. "Emblem Master attacks next! I'll suck in Verschlinger for Gerome's effect, so go hard, Emblem!" **[9000 + 6000 + 8000 + 16000 = 29000 Power]**

"Battle Cupid, Nociel," Riku countered. "Perfect Guard."

Then Taiki gave a delightful smile.

"What?" Riku demanded.

"You can't tell?" Taiki chuckled. "You're smirking."

"I—" Riku realized it too. His cheeks were tensed ever so slightly, and as he moved his lips back to their default, he realized he had indeed been smirking, to his embarrassment.

"Hey, there's no shame in having fun," Taiki said, barely containing his glee.

And confusion flared into cold anger as he stared back with icy daggers. Not respect, definitely distaste. "You done?"

"O-oh…yeah. Turn end." Taiki frowned, disappointed that his moment of triumph was cut short. "Dammit. So close yet so far. And I was just getting to know you."

 **Taiki**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Reijy) – (Emblem Master)**  
 **(Empty) – (Blade Wing Gerome) – (Blade Wing Gerome)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [March Rabbit of Nightmareland] (F), [Emblem Master] (F), [Blade Wing Reijy] (U), [Blade Wing Sykes] (U), [Yellow Bolt] (U)**

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 0**  
 **(Drill Bullet, Geniel) – (Surgical Pierce, Cassiel) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel) – (Burst Shot, Bethnael)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Critical Hit Angel] (F), [Battle Cupid, Nociel] (F), [Drill Bullet, Geniel] (U), [Iron Heart, Mastema] (U), [Surgical Pierce, Cassiel] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Riku said. "Sorry, but you don't know anything about me. Cassiel's skill, I place the remaining card in my hand into my damage zone, then superior call Mastema in front of Bethnael."

Taiki frowned. "That's annoying."

"You don't know the half of it. When I'm at four or higher damage, I can activate the second portion of Cassiel's effect. Emblem Master, to the damage zone." With a single wave, the unit vanished into the clouds, whether he rose or fell, that was up to the heavens. _I can_ _'t believe I…I don't smirk. Or smile. I don't._

"I'm guessing I heal one damage in return, too," Taiki said, to which Riku nodded.

"Then, Cassiel's second skill. During my turn, my front row will gain three-thousand power for each face up card in my damage zone. A total of three makes nine-thousand. Geniel himself gets an additional two-thousand for each face up card in my damage zone."

 **[Iron Heart, Mastema – 9000 + 10000 + 9000 = 28000 Power]**

 **[Surgical Pierce, Cassiel – 12000 + 9000 = 21000 Power]**

 **[Drill Bullet, Geniel – 12000 + 9000 + 6000 = 27000 Power]**

Taiki's eyes widened.

"There's a reason why we have authority here, you know," Riku said, beckoning his rearguards on. "Mastema attacks the vanguard with a boost from Bethnael." **[28000 + 8000 = 37000 Power]**

"Guard! Blitzritter! Dark Night!" **[13000 + 15000 + 15000 = 43000 Power]**

"Cassiel." His blade glinted in the harsh glare, crackling with lightning as it swept sideways. _A moment of weakness is what it was. That_ _'s all it was._

Taiki looked begrudgingly at his hand before his shoulders rolled back. "No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Gatling Shot, Barbiel (No Trigger)]**

None of them were triggers, but it didn't matter.

 **[Damage Check: Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical Trigger)]**

Because his opponent fell. Just like the rest.

Lightning surged across the clouds, smiting the dark souls in a colorful array of gold and white.

"Damn," Taiki said. "You're good. Real good. Alright. Rules are rules, yeah? Lay it on me, doc. What'll it be?"

Riku cursed under his breath. He'd wasted his time fighting a nonsensical game, and for what? Exercising his brain for a bit? If he'd had his way, which he did now, the hellish pup would be…be…

The fight table sunk back down and soon after Riku found his body moving of its own accord, and he stepped to the side. "Go."

"Huh?"

"You're free to go. Now get, before I change my mind." Why he was even doing this, he would never understand. And yet it was happening.

Taiki looked like a deer in headlights, taking small steps forward, anticipating an ambush that never happened. "Uh…thanks? I…"

Before the redhead could walk past Riku, though, his arm shot out like a viper and caught him by the collar. And then they were neck to neck. "Next time, I won't be as lenient."

Taiki's eyes flashed, red and browns smoldering in his irises, and his ebullient smile widened ever more. "Next time?"

"Shut up," Riku snapped, and with one exhale Taiki was launched away, stumbling at first, but then he looked back with a grin before making his way down the hall.

"Bye y'all!" he waved at the other detainees. "Turns out, I get an early pass outta here!"

"H-Haneda!" a fellow Dog Trainer stared, alarmed, at Riku. "You're letting him go? What happened?"

"Rest assured," Riku gave him a look. "I didn't lose. And if my cousin throws a fit, which I'm sure he will, I'll deal with it."

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Riku groaned internally. It was definitely going to be a long day.

※◎◎◎※

Taiki still couldn't believe he was out free. Even as he boarded the elevator, he was constantly looking over his shoulder, making sure there was nothing planted. He could still feel goosebumps all over, just thinking about what the Dog Tra— Riku, might be plotting.

No, that didn't seem right.

He didn't seem like the plotting sort, that much Taiki was sure of. There was something…strange about him. "Curiouser and curiouser," he murmured to himself as he traversed the familiar white corridors of the main levels.

It didn't take long for him to find the people he was looking for.

"Okay, but are you serious?" Yomi asked. "Wait? How long could that possibly be?"

"I don't know! But do you really want to burst in there guns blazing?" Miho answered. "I'm _his sister_ and even I think that's rash!"

"I dunno, I think it'd look pretty cool," Taiki interjected, to the three girls' bewilderment.

"Taiki!"

"Yo."

"B-but," Ayame stuttered. "Y-you were t-taken!"

"I was."

"You got dragged away! We saw you!"

"Yup, and I still feel it on my back."

"Wait, but…" Yomi looked at him with concern. "How did you get out?"

"I was let out."

"Huh?"

"Bro, I'm sorry, but _what_?" Miho exclaimed. "How? Why? What even—"

He raised one hand to quiet her. "That, will be my little secret. But speaking of secrets, don't we have a sneaky investigation to get to?"

"Wha— oh, uh…" Yomi mumbled, sneaking unsure glances over at Miho.

"I…I haven't really said I'd…help…" Miho looked back at Yomi, then Ayame, then back at Taiki. Then she sighed. "Okay. I'm in. But just this once. And if there's any chance—"

"Don't worry," Yomi said. "If anything happens, I'll take responsibility for everything, and none of you will have to get dragged down with me. I promise."

The other two girls nodded.

"Great!" Taiki beamed. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

 **Back again to conclude the Himura sibling mini-arc! And now we're back to remembering that Yomi is the main protagonist whoops. Anywho, hope you enjoyed as usual!  
**

* * *

 **Custom Cards**

* * *

 **Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Angel  
[AUTO](RC): When an attack hits during the battle that this unit boosted, COST [Put this card into your damage zone face up], choose up to two cards from your damage zone, and put them into your hand. If you put two cards, put the top card of your deck into your damage zone face down.

 **Gatling Shot, Barbiel**  
Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield/Angel  
[AUTO](VC/RC):When placed, COST [Counter Blast (1) & Soul Blast (1)], choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, he or she puts it into his or her damage zone face up, your opponent chooses a card from his or her damage zone, and heals it.  
[AUTO](RC):During your turn, when a card is put into either player's damage zone, this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.

 **Iron Heart, Mastema**  
Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield/Angel  
[AUTO](RC):When placed from your damage zone, this unit gets [Power]+10000 until end of turn.  
[AUTO](RC):When its attack hits a vanguard, COST [Put this unit into your damage zone face down], put the top card of your deck into your damage zone face up, and put two face up cards from your damage zone into your hand.

 **Drill Bullet, Geniel**  
Grade 3/12000 Power/Angel/Gift: Protect  
[AUTO](VC/RC):When placed, COST [Counter Blast (1)], choose a face up card from your damage zone, call it to (RC), and put the top card of your deck into your damage zone face up.  
[CONT](RC):During your turn, this unit gets [Power]+2000 for each face up card in your damage zone.

 **Surgical Pierce, Cassiel**  
Grade 3/12000 Power/Angel/Gift: Protect  
[CONT](VC):During your turn, all units in your front row get [Power]+3000 for each face up card in your damage zone.  
[ACT](VC):COST [Counter Blast (1) & Soul Blast (1) & Put a card from your hand into your damage zone face up], choose a card from your damage zone and call it to (RC). If the number of cards in your damage zone is four or more, choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, he or she puts it into his or her damage zone face up, your opponent chooses a card from his or her damage zone, and heals it.


	8. Limbo

**Limbo**

* * *

" _Beta test…failure? Test subject…terminated? What is that supposed to mean?"_

" _It means that person's probably…ya know…"_

" _No. No no no. This can't be happening…"_

" _Hey, let's not jump to conclusions. There's no name or picture. For all we know, it could be someone else."_

" _Who else could it possibly be?! Who else mysteriously went missing around the same time?!"_

" _I dunno…but still…"_

" _Are you saying I came all the way here…for nothing?"_

Yomi's eyes fluttered open.

"A dream?" she murmured, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _No, that_ _'s not it. I remember now…_

The break-in was, for the most part, a success. She'd managed to download most of the database's information, send it over to Tokoha, and get out. Having extra pairs of eyes on the lookout was a godsend, and she was grateful.

But what Yomi didn't expect was the information they had on Project Miracle. It was sparse, and certainly not all they had on the large-scale project, but it was still overwhelming on its own.

" _Apparently there's a Beta test and an Alpha test," Kon said from the computer's speakers. "The Alpha test is what they're working on right now, but the Beta test…well you'll have to see for yourself."_

" _What do you…there's a lot of blank spaces."_

" _The file's heavily encrypted. It was hard enough getting this out. But look down at the project notes."_

" _Huh?" Yomi's eyes scanned the page and down to the end. "Failure? Test subject too volatile…the imbalanced amounts of Imagnum were too much for him? Terminated…wait, what's that supposed to mean?"_

Yomi flung her blanket to the side and moved sluggishly out of bed. _I refuse to believe that Kuro_ _'s gone. He can't be gone…can he?_

But as she gto herself ready for the day, all Yomi could think about were the similarities between the test subject and her best friend. Brown hair. Around the same age. The experiment was terminated around the same time he was reported missing. She shook her head and stepped out of her room, where a Dog Trainer waited.

"Morning ceremony in ten," she told her.

※◎◎◎※

"Weakness is a sin!" the trainees yelled with vigor. Arms were outstretched and fists were clenched in the harsh glow. "Weakness is a sin!"

But Yomi's head wasn't quite in it. It never was to begin with, but this time she didn't even bother putting up a facade, with her head rolling off to who knows where. That earned her a smack over the head.

"Weakness is a sin!" she yelled, with what strength in her lungs she did have.

Another slap.

"Weakness is a sin!"

"Mediocre at best. But adequate. Now keep it up, you've still got another fifteen minutes!" the Dog Trainer said, before making another round.

 _How did we even get into this mess?_

" _Ow! Ow! Let go of me, you jerk!"_

 _Ever since United Sanctuary began expanding, the winner-loser culture it encouraged began to spread like a plague through card shops across Japan. Even now, when anyone so much as mentioned the word_ _'tournament,' smug, self-righteous players like the one holding her by the hair at that moment would flock over like flies._

" _So a little birdie told me_ you two _want to take your chances at Regionals?_ _"_

" _What's it to you?" Yomi spat, only to wince when he tightened his grip._

" _P-please, just leave us alone…" Kuro begged. He was always the pacifist, rarely solving things with violence or anger._

" _Alright." Then Yomi was flung to the ground with a grunt._

" _Yomi!"_

" _But since I'm feeling particularly charitable today, I'll just see if you're actually up to the challenge."_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me. Now get your cards out."_

" _But…but I'm not even ready yet…I just put my finishing touches on my deck."_

" _No time like the present. Or do you not care what happens to your little girlfriend here?"_

" _I…fine."_

" _Good. Stand up! Vanguard!"_

" _Stand up! The Vanguard!"_

" _Cray Elementals? Ha! You couldn't pick a_ real _clan to play?_ _"_

" _That's…! That's not…"_

" _Kuro, don't listen to him! He's just saying that to get you off your game! You can win this!"_

But he couldn't. He'd lost horribly, and perhaps, that was what started it all. Yomi cheering just a little too loudly.

" _Wait, what?"_

" _I'm going to train at one of United Sanctuary's training centers," Kuro said firmly. "If I don' t get stronger, those guys will never leave us alone."_

" _But…there are other ways! You don't have to do this! We can get stronger together! I promise. Give me just a little longer and I'll master Genesis for sure! I just opened a few packs and got more copies of Angelica! Please, just don't go! I've heard horrible things about those places and—"_

" _Yomi. It'll be fine. I'll come back even stronger than before. Let me do this one thing."_

" _But you're the only reason I ever started playing…"_

" _And I'll be the reason you keep playing, 'kay? We'll win nationals, maybe even the Global Grand Prix as soon as I'm out. So get even stronger, alright?"_

"… _fine. Okay. But promise you'll always call!"_

" _I will, don't worry!"_

"Yomi! Hey, earth to Yomi!" she blinked, then turned around to see Miho and Ayame next to her, with the rest of the room dispersed out into the corridors outside.

"Oh…hey…"

"W-what's wrong?" Ayame asked. "You've been shouting and raising your fist even after the ceremony was over."

"We're worried about you. You sure you're holding up okay?" Miho added.

"I…" Yomi bit her lip. "I don't know."

"W-well, do you want to talk about it?" Ayame asked.

"Not really, no," Yomi declined, shaking her head. "I…I just need some time on my own."

"Well, if you need anything!" Miho called after her as she walked out. "We're here…"

Ayame turned to Miho. "I think we should do something."

"Well, what _can_ we do?" Miho frowned. "I mean, I'd be pretty bummed if my best friend were _possibly dead_. Give her some time."

"But he might not be dead!" Ayame said.

"You too?" Miho asked. "Come on, Ayame. The chances are low. And besides, he definitely isn't here. We'd have to somehow get out, and that could take ages of work."

"Y-Yomi could request to leave. We can always leave if we want to."

"Sure, and leave all of us here behind. I dare her to."

"T-that's not what I meant! Maybe…maybe you won't have to return to the orphanage. Maybe we can sort things out."

"Easy for you to say. And what about you? Why can't you just leave?"

"I…" Ayame looked down to her feet. "I can't. I'd just be sent back here, and things would be even worse than they are now."

※◎◎◎※

"Then let's hold a surprise party for her!" Taiki beamed.

"W-what?"

"Taiki, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Course it is!" he chirped. "I mean, she's obviously in a rut, so why not throw one and cheer her up? You're a beta, so you've got access to a whole bunch of cool stores in the upper levels! Then Ayame and I can get to collecting snacks and drinks. Ooh! We could a grab a movie too!"

"Sounds fun," Ayame smiled faintly.

"Right?"

"Hold on," Miho said. "You can't be serious, that's a lot of credits!"

"You barely spend on anything," Taiki stared at her.

"Well, I only spend on valuable things."

"This is valuable."

"You don't get to decide that!"

"Come on," he pouted. "What's a little charity to you, huh?"

She put her hands up. "Fine. We'll do it. I'll pitch in."

"Great!" he grinned. "You won't regret it. We're gonna have so much fun!"

※◎◎◎※

"From what you've told me, there's a… _possibility_ —"

"So it's true then."

" _There_ _'s a possibility_ ," Tokoha emphasized through the phone line. "That yes, Kuroki Miyazaki is out of the picture. But you can't give up hope yet. And besides, you've found out other stuff as well. All these other components of Project Miracle are plenty to go off of."

Yomi brushed a stroke of black from the side of her head. "Yeah. I guess so. What're you going to do with all this?"

"Well, before we can do _anything_ with this, we have to understand it, first."

"It mentions…PSYQualia a lot. Do you know what that is?"

A momentary silence.

"Tokoha?"

"Sorry. I had to think for a bit. Right. From what I've heard, apparently it's some sort of ability that gives you heightened fighting abilities, among other things."

"Do these other things include whisking someone else to a psychic mind party?"

She heard a snort on the other line.

"Uh…I mean, I suppose so. The mechanics are a little complicated, but yes. Mental linking is something wielders can do. But putting that aside, it's amazing, even a little terrifying, that they can replicate these abilities in normal fighters."

"But?"

"But according to reports, there are certain…side-effects. Addiction to the power, dementia, hallucinations, the works. You don't want to get on this… _imagnum_ , or whatever this substance is."

"Imagnum," Yomi repeated, remembering the word from the report on the test subject. "What is that?"

"All it says here is 'crystallized imagination,' collected from any one of the vessels of the Creators. A lot of the information is encrypted, and it's difficult to sort through the big picture."

"So I've heard."

"You've had a lot on your plate," Tokoha said finally. "Take a breather. Alone, with those new friends of yours, doesn't matter. But take it easy, alright?"

"Yeah. Good luck on your end," Yomi said. Then after a thought, she added, "You have friends of your own, don't you?"

"Plenty," Tokoha said. She could almost imagine the nostalgic smile on her face. "But none quite like my two teammates."

"How are they?"

"Well, you know Shion. He's funding your, our little crusade."

"And the other?"

There was a pause. "He's…complicated."

"What isn't complicated these days?" Yomi murmured, earning a low chuckle from the other side.

"We'll keep in touch," Tokoha said. "Stay well."

"Yeah. You too."

The scarab clicked cold as Yomi hung up and stuffed it into her pocket. _I hate this. I hate all of it._

The doors to her room slid open as she stepped out into the hallway. She had some semblance of where to go, yet at the same time, didn't. She was in a strange midway between the two states of knowing and not knowing, and really, she just let her legs take her wherever instinct led her, like a wandering fish in the sea, or a bird taking a leisurely soar through the sky. There was no real endpoint for her. At least, not an intentional one.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled when she bumped into another person. "I didn't mean to— oh, you."

The grumpy Dog Trainer stared at her through silver lenses. "Watch where you're going next time."

Yomi nodded, before she could trudge past him he stopped her. Did he sense that something was wrong? Why would he even care?

"Have you lost all your bite already?"

"I'm just not in the mood."

"That's a first." He looked her up and down, then to the side, almost like he couldn't believe he was still here. "Look, if you're losing morale, know that you can always quit."

"Quit?" she widened her eyes. She couldn't quit yet, not…but then again, what exactly was she doing here?

"That's one option," he confirmed. "The other is that you think, think long and hard about why you're here. And remember that as you keep fighting on."

 _He must think I_ _'m here to be stronger,_ Yomi realized. Yet, this was a side of him she'd never seen before. Never so…sympathetic. _What happened?_

He gave a tip of the hat, before he went on his way, most likely to supervise another batch of trainees, leaving Yomi standing in the middle of the corridor to think on the words they'd just exchanged.

"Why I'm here…" she murmured. _That_ _'s right…it was always for Kuro. Vanguard, this, all of it. If he's still out there, then…_ She clenched her fist as sadness burned into determination. _Then I_ _'ll find him. And if not…I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll fight for something different. None of all this crap we have to take just to be strong. I'll change it._

Because that was all she could do.

So she walked, she jogged, through the corridors and across the halls, up stairs and past people. There was one place she had to be, one place where she was surrounded by the people who'd helped her, kept her company through all of what happened at The Center. The ones she could actually fight with, fight for, and once all was said and done, they'd come out together.

"Y-Yomi!" Ayame squeaked as she pushed the canteen doors open. Bags of chips and candy were bundled on the table where they sat, along with a couple of movie cases and a board game. The three of her friends at the table stared at her in shock, like they'd been caught red-handed committing a heinous crime.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Taiki screeched.

"Uh…hi?" Miho said awkwardly.

Yomi blinked, not quite expecting this. Truth be told, she wasn't quite sure what she was expecting herself. Finally, she gathered herself and regarded them with a renewed positivity. "Uh, hey. What're you guys doing?"

The three looked at each other before smiling awkwardly themselves. "We were gonna throw you a surprise party."

"Oh."

"Well now it's not quite a surprise anymore, so I guess it's just a party," Taiki said.

"We were just worried about you," Ayame mumbled. "I-It's not like you to be so down."

Yomi sat down with a giggle. "Thanks guys, really."

"So…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yomi answered. "I'm fine now. So we're going to do our best from now on, alright?"

"Our best?" Ayame echoed.

"Yup," Yomi said. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I can't let all this dark, shady stuff keep happening."

"I-I'll help," Ayame said.

"Aye aye, cap'n," Taiki grinned.

Yomi looked at Miho. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but…"

"I know," Miho cut her off. "But I was there with you. I want to look up to United Sanctuary, but I know that they're not the great heroes that I think they are. So I want to get at the truth too."

Yomi nodded. "That's right. The truth."

"Well, this party ain't gonna plan itself," Taiki said, holding up the two movie cases. "So are we watching The Revengers or The Dragwizard of Cray?"

"That's not fair! Why are they all Shadow Paladin films?!" Miho objected, earning laughs from the other two girls. "No, seriously! Why not something else?"

The argument continued even well after lunch period was over. Between the two siblings, picking one movie was an impossible feat. Hell, in the end, they decided to just binge an entire marathon's worth of movies.

Yomi smiled at the thought of spending the entire night having fun, just feeling…normal. Yet at the same time she struggled to shrug off an eerie feeling of premonition. Like there was something she was missing. She frowned.

 _United Sanctuary_ _…what else are you hiding?_

※◎◎◎※

"Heat Element, Bwah attacks the vanguard."

"N-no guard…damage check, no trigger."

"That's game."

The clicks of heels rattled like hooves as the two combatants looked up to see their Chief descend down blue-lit stairs. One got to his knees, while the other looked on expectantly, waiting for the purple-maned man's response.

"Another victory," he said. "Your training's coming along well."

"It's still not enough," the boy said, bronze hair flecked with streaks of white. His gray eyes had a screened flame to them as he spoke. "I need more of a challenge if I'm going to succeed."

"And I agree," Chief Kanzaki concurred. "We'll be moving you up to the highest tier starting tomorrow. You'll be acquainted with our best. Training with them."

"And then I can make a miracle happen."

"You won't just make a miracle happen, Kuroki," Kanzaki corrected. "You'll _be_ a miracle. You aren't like the other boy. You have determination. You have a goal. And that's why you'll be perfect."

He nodded. "I'll be perfect."

 _Just a little more, Yomi. And then I_ _'ll save the world._

* * *

 **Sorry for the really short chapter. I honestly wasn't sure how to go about this chapter, so I chose this. Hope it worked and entertained~**


	9. The Tides That Shift

**The Tides That Shift**

* * *

A few heads turned at Ayame as she entered the resident card shop, but for the most part, nobody paid her much mind. She was fine with that. She enjoyed the security of being a ghost in the crowd. Stares were always something she wasn't comfortable with, and why she began wearing more…normal-looking dresses.

A trail of dark blue hair caught her eye and without a second thought Ayame found herself moving across to the store counter, where a box of newly-arrived packs were lined up.

"H-hi, Ryoko," Ayame stammered. Her cheeks were reddening, she could feel it. She glanced over at the packs, from the new Extra Booster. She plucked a few out. "A coincidence, huh? T-this has Aqua Force and Granblue in it."

"So?"

"I was just wondering, if, well, um, if you wanted to maybe open…packs…together? Do a box split maybe?"

"I don't have time." There was a light beep and Ryoko retracted her bracelet. Without another word, she left, leaving Ayame clasping the packs close to her chest and staring at her feet.

"She's as cold as ever, isn't she?"

Ayame yelped at the sudden presence behind her and turned to see Yomi, calmly sipping a soda. "Y-Yomi, you scared me!"

Yomi chuckled. "I was standing here even before you entered."

"O-oh? R-really? I didn't notice…"

"It's fine. But you know, she isn't going to act friendly with you anytime soon."

"I know," Ayame sighed. "But…I want to be closer to her."

"Why?"

"Because…" She glanced away momentarily. "Because when I first arrived here, before you, I didn't have anyone. But she let me hang near her."

"Is that how you got tangled up with Shiori's group?"

Ayame nodded. "But in the beginning…Ryoko was nicer. Kinder. I don't know what happened but almost overnight she just turned cold. I promise, something must have happened to her."

"I don't doubt that." Yomi took another sip from her cup. "Stranger things have happened here."

"Yeah…"

"So, you gonna open those packs?"

※◎◎◎※

"Hello! Yes, come, come! Sit," Miho purred, patting the curved couch she sat in. A circular glass table was set in front of her, covered with beverages and boxes of cards. She rubbed her hands together in glee. "You have no idea how much I love deckbuilding!"

"T-thank you," Ayame said as she and Yomi each took a seat around the table, setting aside some room for Ayame's newly bought box of cards. "For helping me."

"It's fine," Miho said. "Besides, quality girl time is hard to come by."

"You're not wrong," Yomi said, picking up her glass of fruit tea.

"Alright, let's see your deck." Miho motioned over the table. "Cards on the table."

Ayame nodded, laying them out one by one, each sorted by grade and name.

It didn't take long for Miho to come to a conclusion, and with one sweeping gaze she had the information she needed.

"It's a pretty defensive deck," she said. "Could probably outlast a lot of assaults."

That brought a smile to Ayame's face. That particular element of her deck was what won their game against Shiori. The shield to Yomi's sword, and it filled her chest up with pride.

"But,"

Ayame's smile dropped into a frown. "But…?"

"It lacks teeth," Miho answered her as she opened the box of cards. "You won't win any games just sitting like a duck. Not losing doesn't mean winning."

"Oh…"

"And that's why I think the cards from the new set are gonna be a huge boost to your deck. They've got that early explosiveness to them, and go hand-in-hand with your need for a big drop zone."

"I…" Ayame had to admit, though Yomi'd taught her a lot, it still took a while for her to get the strategical aspects of the game. "I suppose so?"

"I think it's better if you get to see for yourself," Miho said, watching Ayame nervously replace each of her cards. "Deck updated and all."

"That's a neat idea," Yomi concurred. "You could use the practice for the next Screening. It's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Miho remarked. "All the more reason. Besides, nothing like a good game to bring our spirits up."

Ayame gave a small nod. "Um, I guess so."

"Great! It's decided then!" Miho chirped. "The two of you will fight!"

"Huh? Don't you want a game?" Yomi asked.

"To be honest, I do," Miho said. "But later. I wanna see the girl that beat my brother in action first."

"Well, it was a stroke of good luck, really," Yomi said. "I'm not all that."

"Shush. Luck is part of skill too," Miho said. "Or so they say."

Yomi shrugged. Ayame just giggled. It didn't take them very long to set up, using the table they were sitting at as a makeshift battleground for their game.

"Did you do enough shuffling?" Yomi asked.

"I think so. How should I randomize it best?"

"Here," Yomi took the deck, then began randomly placing the cards down in separate face down piles. Once she was done, she swept them all up into one deck and shuffled. "That should do it."

"Wow. Thank you," Ayame said, beginning to draw her opening hand. "I didn't know that there were different kinds of shuffling too."

"Vanguard continuing to surprise you?" Yomi asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Speaking of, how did you all start playing?" Miho asked. "Me and my brother got introduced to it by this girl at our orphanage. She was like a big sister to us all. Haven't seen her since she was taken to UniSan HQ, but I totally still think about her."

"She seems like a really sweet person," Ayame commented.

"Yup. You know, she also plays Granblue, just like you," Miho said. "You could say she was a total ace at the clan."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. So how about you, Yomi?"

"Me?" Yomi blushed. "Well…It was Kuro who got me into the game."

"Ooh, a boy," Miho teased, causing Yomi's face to turn beet red.

"It's not like that!" Yomi defended, to no avail. "I mean, well, he was a good friend to me, that's all. Been playing and enjoying the game ever since."

"Okay, fair enough," Miho laughed.

"You're a piece of work," Yomi muttered.

"Oh, you think that now, but if you were in Taiki's place, you'd be driven insane from all the teasing I do to him," Miho grinned slyly. Then she turned to Ayame. "So what about you?"

"M-me?" Ayame pointed to herself. "W-well…um…"

"Come on, this is a safe space. You can trust us."

They were right, she realized. Perhaps it was okay to share her story with them. "Well…my mother taught me how to play. My family was…is…very invested in Vanguard. My father was a professional Vanguard coach, and my mother had a lot of championships under her belt."

"That's neat," Miho said.

"Yes, I suppose so. Playing with my mother, it was fun. I loved Vanguard, still do, because of her."

"You said 'was'…" Yomi frowned. "What happened?"

"She passed away," Ayame smiled sadly.

"Oh…I'm so sorry," Yomi said.

"No, it's fine. I've made peace with her…being gone. No, she's not really gone. She lives on in my deck."

"Granblue," Miho murmured. "Undying pirates."

Ayame nodded. "She always used to tell me about Cray, about these adventuring pirates. They were like fairy tales, but I loved it. That maybe one day I could be just as brave. Have a loyal crew."

"You kind of already do," Yomi said.

"You're right. I do, and I'm grateful. Honestly, Yomi, ever since you came, things have gone well for me."

"Geez, you're too precious," Miho giggled, patting Ayame's head. "But I think your origin story comes out on top."

"T-thanks?"

"Well, be that as it may, we've still got a fight to start." Yomi held a finger to her starting vanguard. "And then we'll see who comes out on top."

"R-Right. I'm ready," Ayame said.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Reflector Angel," Yomi said as her body on Cray morphed into that of a robed girl, wings carrying her into the upper pillars of a temple raised around them like a marble cage. **[Reflector Angel – 6000 Power]**

"Peter the Ghostie," Ayame said. On the ground, a flash of cerulean heralded the appearance of a teal-colored spirit, taking on Ayame's eyes and hair. **[Peter the Ghostie – 6000 Power]**

"Stand and draw. Ride!" Yomi's figure transformed, violet light unveiling a white witch's hat and frogs floating like orbs around her. "Witch of Frogs, Melissa!" **[Witch of Frogs, Melissa – 8000 Power]** "With Reflector's skill, I draw a card, then end my turn."

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Peter the Ghostie) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

"I ride Quincy the Ghostie," Ayame said. "Um, attack." **[Quincy the Ghostie – 8000 Power]**

"No guard." A golden headbutt knocked her vanguard backwards.

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Knight Spirit (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger!" Ayame cheered. "All effects to my vanguard. That's two damage, right?"

"Right," Yomi replied. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," she said as the card appeared. "I draw a card."

 _Now we_ _'re tied in hand count,_ Ayame observed. _But I managed to deal two damage this turn! If I keep this up, I might just win._

It was an odd feeling, having as much optimism as she did now. But she wasn't opposed to it, and it was certainly a welcome change.

"I end my turn."

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Goddess of Trees, Jupiter] (U), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (U)**

"Stand and draw." Ayame was one lucky girl, Yomi knew that. Her trigger rate was supernatural at times, and it was definitely a boon on her end. Which was exactly why she had to up the pressure on her end. "Ride! Witch of Ravens, Chamomile!"

It didn't take long for her vanguard to dissipate into tiny fragments, only to reform into a ruffled sorceress, white birds perched on her arm. **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 10000 Power]** More women appeared to her sides, each holding out their weapons, ready for battle.

"Callaway and Jupiter to the front. Then Edesia behind Callaway." Yomi paid one Counter Blast, then slipped two cards into her soul. "Edesia's skill, I Soul Charge a card for each grade of my vanguard. Chamomile's a grade two, so that's two cards." **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 Power] [Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 Power] [Goddess of Banquets, Edesia – 8000 + 2000 = 10000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: Shield Goddess, Aegis]**

 **[Soul Charge: Broom Witch, Callaway]**

"Chamomile attacks the vanguard," Yomi declared.

"Protect me, Knight Spirit!" A ghastly sword intercepted the blow. Sparks flew as staff met blade. **[8000 + 15000 = 23000 Power]**

"Drive trigger, check,"

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Union, Yuno (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger." Yomi moved on to her next attacker. "Callaway attacks the vanguard with a boost from Edesia." She knew it was risky, given the threat of a damage trigger, but she needed the resources, and the pressure could pay off either way. **[10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

Ayame held her gaze on the board for a while. Yomi wondered if she should've gone a little easier on her, but perished the thought almost immediately. _No, she should figure it out on her own. That_ _'s the only way she'll grow._

"I don't guard," Ayame said finally. "Damage check, no trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Clemmie the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

Yomi watched as Ayame placed the card in her damage zone. Perhaps there was nothing to worry about afterall. "Callaway's Soul Blast. I draw a card and Counter Charge. Then I'll have Jupiter attack. I'll activate her skill and Soul Charge three more cards."

 **[Soul Charge: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica]**

 **[Soul Charge: Witch of Frogs, Melissa]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

"Guard!" Ayame said, instinctively placing a Draw Trigger between them. "Steering Pirate, Paulo!" **[8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

"Turn end." She wasn't able to score two damage this turn, but the extra aggression worked out in favor regardless, and at least now, she was slightly ahead in the resource game.

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – (Goddess of Trees, Jupiter)**  
 **(Goddess of Banquets, Edesia) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Goddess of Trees, Jupiter] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (U)**

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U)**

The game had just begun and already Yomi was coming out of the gates with an aggressive formation. It was a little scary, to be honest. _But I wouldn_ _'t have it any other way,_ Ayame thought as she plucked a card out of her hand. "Ride! Gertrude the Ghostie Friend!" **[Gertrude the Ghostie Friend – 9000 Power]**

The fair maiden's basket shined fiercely. A shadowed figure rose out, and clinging her sword, hopped delicately onto the temple floor. "Gertrude's skill, I discard a card from my hand, then superior call the Ruin Shade I just milled into my drop zone." **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power]** "Then I call one more Ruin Shade. Norman the Ghostie too."

Another woman stood next to her, while a gray spirit with oddly luscious hair floated whimsically behind the other. **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power] [Norman the Ghostie – 7000 Power]**

"Norman's skill," Ayame continued. "Um, I put two cards from my deck into my drop zone, then retire him." She looked up uncertainly, but Miho's quick nod reassured her. "Okay, then Gertrude gains ten-thousand for the turn. The left Ruin Shade attacks the vanguard. I put another two cards into my drop zone and add four-thousand." **[9000 + 4000 = 13000 Power]**

"I intercept with Callaway." **[10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

"Gertrude attacks." Candy spheres darted out, soaring through the air. **[9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

"No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Mortal Mimic (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger!"

"Again?"

Multiple colors crashed down on Chamomile, causing her to scream out in pain.

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Witch of Frogs, Melissa (No Trigger)]**

"Ruin Shade! I have at least ten cards in my drop zone, so she gains another four-thousand!" If she kept this up, it'd be Yomi's five to her one. _This is exciting!_ **[9000 + 4000 + 4000 + 10000 = 27000 Power]**

"To me, Laurier!" A large cooking pan swatted the dusky woman's sword away, stabbing into a neighboring pillar. **[10000 + 20000 = 30000 Power]**

Ayame exhaled. Of course, Yomi wouldn't make it that easy. "I end my turn there."

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Ruin Shade) – (Gertrude the Ghostie Friend) – (Ruin Shade)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Clemmie the Ghostie] (F)**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – (Goddess of Trees, Jupiter)**  
 **(Goddess of Banquets, Edesia) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Goddess of Trees, Jupiter] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (U), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha], (U), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U)**

 _Eleven cards in the drop zone already. As far as I know, that_ _'s the threshold needed for most of Granblue's effects,_ Yomi thought, taking her draw for the turn. "Well, Ayame, hope you're ready. Ride! Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica!" **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 Power]**

A multicolored ring flashed under Jupiter as Angelica raised her wand. "Imaginary Gift: Force! Then I'll activate Angelica's Soul Blast of three to draw. Then she'll gain ten-thousand." **[13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]** "When she's Blasted I can superior call Chamomile to rearguard. Then I'll have Jupiter attack the vanguard. Once again, I'll Soul Charge. Then because I'm at grade three, she gains power this time!" **[10000 + 10000 + 5000 = 25000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier]**

 **[Soul Charge: Cyber Tiger]**

 **[Soul Charge: Broom Witch, Callaway]**

Gertrude yelped as branches surged out from the ground, holding her in place. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Evil Shade (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

"Angelica attacks the vanguard as well," Yomi said.

"I don't guard that either," Ayame frowned.

"Twin drive, first check,"

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

"Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Apple Witch, Cider (No Trigger)]**

"None are triggers," Yomi concluded, slightly disappointed. _Oh well. Not everyone_ _'s an Ayame._

Bolts of white struck at Gertrude, each one exploding into gusts of smoke and debris. "Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Ghostie Leader, Demetria (No Trigger)]**

Yomi continued, resting Chamomile. "Attack!" **[10000 + 3000 + 8000 = 21000 Power]**

She was still in the air when the scepter hit home, launching her vanguard straight into the far wall.

 **[Damage Check: Gust Jinn (Draw Trigger)]**

"Gust Jinn. Draw Trigger," she coughed. "I draw a card."

"Woo, lucky break there, girl," Miho commented.

"Yeah. Yomi, you really are strong. I mean, y-you've always been strong to me, just…"

Yomi giggled. "I get it. Thanks, but you're not so bad yourself."

"W-well, I'm still getting there. And…I'm not at grade three yet, s-so…um, prepare yourself!"

"Looking forward to it," Yomi said with a grin. "Turn end."

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 8**  
 **(Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – {(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter)}**  
 **(Goddess of Banquets, Edesia) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Goddess of Trees, Jupiter] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (F), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha], (F), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U)**

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Ruin Shade) – (Gertrude the Ghostie Friend) – (Ruin Shade)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Clemmie the Ghostie] (F), [Evil Shade] (U), [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (U), [Gust Jinn] (U)**

"Ride!" Ayame called out as her vanguard shattered into light. "Ghostie Leader, Demetria!" **[Ghostie Leader, Demetria – 12000 Power]**

In her place, her avatar appeared, a large magenta lollipop in hand and black goth dress flowing in the faint temple updraft. Her golden streams of hair seemed to glow like apparitions in the firelight. "Imaginary Gift: Protect. Then, uh…hm…pay the cost of Counter Blast one, then…" she scanned her drop zone. Then a smile appeared over her face. "I'll superior call Chappie the Ghostie behind Demetria. When he's called, and there are ten or more cards in my drop zone, he gains ten-thousand power points." **[Chappie the Ghostie – 5000 + 10000 = 15000 Power]**

"Now you're getting the hang of it," Miho said.

"Yep. I'm starting to get what you meant by…teeth," Ayame said. She then dropped two more cards onto the field. "I call Evil Shade and Jackie." **[Evil Shade – 8000 Power] [Jackie the Ghostie – 8000 Power]**

"Your field's shaping up to be pretty impressive," Yomi remarked.

"Thank you," Ayame blushed slightly. "Evil Shade's skill. I bind one Skull Dragon from my drop zone, then call another over Ruin Shade. Skull Dragon's skill, he gains two-thousand for each card in my drop zone. There're eleven now, so that's twenty-two thousand."

 **[Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon – 12000 + 22000 = 34000 Power]**

Miho whistled.

"Here I go," Ayame said. Ruin Shade leapt forward without another word, slashing down. "Ruin Shade attacks Angelica!" **[9000 + 4000 + 4000 + 8000 = 25000 Power]**

Yomi's vanguard screamed as the attack made contact. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Witch of Ravens, Chamomile (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

"Chappie, support," Ayame commanded. "Demetria will attack next." **[12000 + 15000 = 27000 Power]**

A snow-white tiger and a young girl in shrine robes materialized between them, deflecting the ghost-like bolts. "Guard! Cyber Tiger! Kukurihime!" **[13000 + 15000 + 15000 = 43000 Power]**

"Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Rick the Ghostie (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger," she declared. "I can't heal, but power to Skull Dragon! Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Knight Spirit (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. All effects to Skull Dragon!"

"Whoa, a double," Miho said.

"Can't say I'm not surprised," Yomi said.

"Go, Skull Dragon! Breath of Atonement!" she felt silly saying these things, but for some reason, it just felt right. It was invigorating. **[34000 + 10000 + 10000 + 8000 + 6000 = 68000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Not so fast," Yomi said, holding up one card. "Shield Goddess, Aegis! Perfect Guard!"

Purple flames swirled around her, before dissipating in the face of a golden shield. The raven-haired goddess flashed a smirk before she disappeared into pixels.

Ayame frowned. "Aw, oh well. I retire Skull Dragon, and then I end my turn."

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Ruin Shade) – (Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Empty)**  
 **(Evil Shade) – (Chappie the Ghostie) – (Jackie the Ghostie)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Clemmie the Ghostie] (F), [Evil Shade] (F), [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F), [Gust Jinn] (U)**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – {(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter)}**  
 **(Goddess of Banquets, Edesia) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Goddess of Trees, Jupiter] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (F), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha], (F), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U), [Witch of Ravens, Chamomile] (U)**

"You've improved a whole lot, Ayame," Yomi said. "You've pushed me so far."

"Really? I don't know…"

"You totally have!" Miho chipped in. "Plus, the deck looks like it works fine with the new additions."

Ayame smiled. "The deckbuilding was all you. I can't take the credit for that…"

"But you can take credit for piloting," Yomi said.

"I guess so," Ayame relented. "I hope I made mother proud."

"Is that why you entered The Center?" Miho asked.

"No," Ayame said. "Well, I mean, um, sort of."

The other two girls looked at her, confused.

"You see, after my mother passed away, none of us at the mansion took it well."

"Mansion?" Miho blurted.

She nodded. "Being a part of the Vanguard Association has its perks. My mom's champion sponsorships…my dad's work…the Mizushima family is very rich. It almost rivals the Kiba family."

"All of that money…" Miho drooled.

"All of that gourmet food…" Yomi drooled.

Ayame giggled. "Yes, the benefits are nice."

"So then why _are_ you here?" Miho asked. "A rich girl like you…you don't seem to belong here."

"Well," her gaze darkened. "While we do have a reputation, my father also has…a certain pride. Can't have the heir to the Mizushima fortune, built completely on Vanguard, be a weakling fighter. Ever since my mother died, he's always tried to make me improve, and when he couldn't, he figured United Sanctuary would."

"I see," Yomi said. "That sounds tough. I'm sorry your dad is such a jerk."

"Hey, Yomi!" Miho hissed.

"No, no, it's fine. I know. But he's still my father. As much as I didn't want to be here," Ayame said. She could still remember the sting of being left in The Center. The hurt that came with her father walking out, deaf to her pleas. And that was why…even if she left, there was nowhere she could really go except back inside.

"Well," Yomi said after a while. "What's done is done. There's no helping that."

"True," Miho agreed.

"And we still have a fight to finish," Yomi said, grinning. "So let's do it! Ride! Battle Maiden, Mizuha!"

Water swirled dangerously around her vanguard, sparkling from the runic circle appearing beside her. All three of her front row units flared up with lavender. "Imaginary Gift: Force! To Chamomile's circle. Then with Mizuha's skill, she gains ten-thousand and a Critical. And then I'll call Yuno's to the remaining empty back row circles!"

 **[Battle Maiden, Mizuha – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power, Critical 2]**

 **[Goddess of Union, Yuno – 8000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Union, Yuno – 8000 Power]**

"Your field's filled up…" Ayame murmured.

"It is indeed," Yomi answered. "And now the finishing touch. Mizuha's skill. I Soul Blast six cards and grant all of my front row units an extra Critical."

"Which means Ayame will have to guard all three attacks," Miho surmised. "Even though she's at four damage only. That's some pressure if I ever saw one."

"Mizuha will attack first," she declared, raising her weapon. **[23000 + 8000 + 6000 = 37000 Power, Critical 3]**

Ayame threw down her Gift. "I'll perfect guard that with Protect!"

Water crashed onto the multicolored barrier. "Twin drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Yomi said. "Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger. Power to Chamomile! Then I draw."

"Protect returns to the Gift area," Ayame said, almost as a reminder.

"Jupiter will attack, boosted by Yuno," Yomi said. A storm of leaves and flowers burst out from the goddess's scepter. "With her skill, I'll Soul Charge and add another five-thousand." **[10000 + 10000 + 5000 + 8000 + 6000 = 39000 Power, Critical 2]**

 **[Soul Charge: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica]**

 **[Soul Charge: Apple Witch, Cider]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Banquets, Edesia]**

"Guard!" Ayame said. Two units burst into being to take on the attack: a black-painted treasure chest and a fiery-headed samurai. "Mortal Mimic! Knight Spirit!" **[12000 + 15000 + 15000 = 42000 Power]**

"Now it's Chamomile's turn!" **[10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 3000 + 8000 + 6000 = 47000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I guard with Ricky," Ayame said. It didn't take long for Yomi to know what was coming next. "Then I retire Chappie and since he's a normal unit, I can call him to guardian circle from the drop zone! With his skill, he gains another ten-thousand shield." **[12000 + 20000 + 10000 + 10000 = 52000 Power]**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – (Battle Maiden, Mizuha) – {(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter)}**  
 **(Goddess of Banquets, Edesia) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Goddess of Trees, Jupiter] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (F), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha], (F), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (F), [Witch of Ravens, Chamomile] (U)**

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 1**  
 **(Ruin Shade) – (Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Empty)**  
 **(Evil Shade) – (Empty) – (Jackie the Ghostie)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Clemmie the Ghostie] (F), [Evil Shade] (F), [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F), [Gust Jinn] (U)**

"Brilliant move," Yomi commented. "You really have grown."

"Thank you," Ayame said. "It means a lot."

"Well, it's your turn now."

"Yup. I'm gonna give it my all now," Ayame said. "So prepare yourself!"

"Bring it!"

※◎◎◎※

"How's deckbuilding coming along?"

Ryoko looked up from her desk filled with cards to see a young man walking up to her, cane in hand and sporting a top hat. Dark purple hair jutted out from under in tiny spikes, and his dark eyes glinted with curiosity.

"It's starting to come to me. The…cards, they say things, and I obey. And then the deck is built."

"Good, good, you're starting to manifest it."

"PSYQualia…" Ryoko murmured. "If I may ask, sir, what is it about this power that you're so interested in? Not that I'm against it, I'm thankful that you've helped me get so much stronger in such little time…"

He hushed her with one wave of his hand. "You'll know soon enough. Do you remember what I told you back when I first took you under my wing, Ryoko?"

"Sever the ties that make you weak," Ryoko recited. "For you and only you can muster the strength necessary to fan the winds of change."

"Correct," he said flipping out a card from the pocket of his blazer, twirling it between his fingers. "Always remember that, Ryoko. Because I believe out of the two forms of PSYQualia, yours is the most potent."

Ryoko bowed her head. "Yes, sir."

And with that, he was gone, leaving the girl alone with her cards.


	10. Forged in Flame

**Forged in Flame**

* * *

"You what?!"

"I told you," Taiki coughed. "I'm sick."

"But the game starts in two hours!" Miho wailed.

Taiki was never a fragile piece of wet paper. No, he prided himself on being an endless well of energy, ready for anything, eager for anything. So one might understand his frustration at being bested by a cold-turned-fever.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He sniffed. He needed a lot more tissues. "You guys watch it without me."

"Well, we hope you get better soon," Ayame said.

"Get some rest," Yomi added.

"I will." He flashed them one last tired grin before the door closed shut.

"Poor guy," Yomi said once they were on their way down the hallways. Supposedly, today was the day of the finals of the National Stage of the Vanguard World Grand Prix, a global tournament where only the best of the best competed. Scouts from various Vanguard-affiliated organizations were sprinkled across the stadium, and even more civilians were spectators to the grand battles that were waged each year. While there were venues across the world at the National Stage, the Final Stage itself was located deep in the desert, in a remote resort area. Rumor has it that said area was the bridge that connected Cray to Earth, where G units first appeared. Yomi wasn't the sort to believe in such things, but with all that was going on, she was slightly inclined to. Slightly.

"I really hope he gets well soon," Ayame said, always the worry-wart.

Miho's shoulders slumped. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. I'll bring some soup over after the game."

"You've been looking forward to it for a long time, haven't you?" Ayame said.

"Yup!" Miho chirped. "It's Team Demise in the finals! I can't miss my one and only idol's big game!"

"Please don't tell me it's Rin Hashima," Yomi joked. Miho's idolization of Team Demise was worrying, and she hoped it wouldn't affect her too much in the future.

"No, I'm not some silly, shallow fangirl who likes a top female fighter just because she's the only one around," Miho scoffed. "It's Shouma Shinonome, of course!"

Yomi deadpanned. "Sure. Like that's not any more shallow."

"I mean, he's so smart, and so in-control," Miho scoffed. "Who wouldn't want to be like that someday?"

"Well, you've got a point there," Yomi said. "Better to be the chess player than a chess piece, I say."

"Exactly. And that's why he's such an inspiration to me."

"Oh, by the way," Ayame cut in. "Is Taiki just going to be sleeping, or…is anyone going to bring him medicine?"

"That's taken care of by the Dog Trainers," Miho answered her. "Medical care is provided as quickly as possible so we can get back into the swing of things."

"Let's hope that Taiki plays nice with the doctor then," Yomi said.

"Knowing my brother, I give the doctor five minutes before he starts pulling his hair out," Miho grinned.

※◎◎◎※

Riku adjusted his uniform's black tie as he walked down the hall. A white long coat trailed down to his feet like a cape, and he'd look much like a doctor if wasn't for the blue guard's hat sitting atop his head. He liked that hat.

Normally, he'd be off dragging one bumbling trainee from one area to the next, but as this was a rather special day, he didn't have to. Instead, as leading medical officer, he had to treat sick little ducklings and make them feel better.

Riku couldn't remember exactly when he started taking an interest to medicine, but it was definitely at an early age. It was probably the one thing from his childhood that didn't twist with age. He never forgot the time he rescued and nursed, lo and behold, a baby duckling back to health, and would never forget the filling satisfaction of helping a soul in need. Even if it was a sprain, even if it was just exhaustion, once a trainee was better, Riku couldn't help but smile in secret, hidden by the shadows around the corner. Guilty as charged.

But there were some things that even a good conscience could not overlook, and one of said things was his raging hate for Taiki Himura, who was sitting up, staring at him deer-eyed while he stood outside his door.

"Nope." And the door slammed shut. Then he considered his current position. If he didn't follow orders strictly from now on, he'd be thrown in the gutter, not to mention his cousin's insufferable gloating. So he opened the door again, to a confused Taiki. Goddamn confused Taiki, who had no idea the trouble he caused him. That's right, it was his fault he got his ears blown out and a nice, neat little bruise at the corner of his head. Not Riku's at all.

"Uh…"

The doors shut behind Riku as he walked in, putting on a mask over his mouth. "Shut up and do as I say, and this will be much, much easier for the both of us."

"Shutting up isn't exactly in my program—" Before Taiki could finish, he erupted into a loud spasm of coughing.

"Exactly," Riku said, silently thanking the universe for sending the accursed demon a fever, but also cursing it for making him be his nanny for the day. He shoved a thermometer into the other boy's mouth, eliciting a defiant grunt from him.

"Hey, watch it! Fragile goods here."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Are you sure you're even qualified for this?"

"Are you sure you want to stay in bed forever?" That shut him up. "I thought so. Now drink this. It's herbal tea, it'll tone down the symptoms while I prepare an actual remedy."

Taiki took the thermos, cautiously at first, but once he had a taste of what was in it, he drank it fervently. "No typical over-the-counter-doctor-y stuff?"

"I'm of the opinion that traditional medicine works just as well, possibly even better," Riku replied, fishing out supplies from his bag.

"Sounds…complicated."

"I learned from the best."

"Smartass."

"Dumbass."

"Excuse you," Taiki muttered, before he erupted into another fit of coughs.

※◎◎◎※

"Wow, there's a lot of people here," Yomi commented, taking in the view of the auditorium.

The last time she was here, she was too busy sneaking up to the upper levels and saving Miho and Ayame to really observe the large room. It was your typical auditorium, with The Center's trademark white walls and circuit-like blue streams. Blue, cushioned seats were lined all throughout the mid-section, with flights of stairs flanking them on either side. There was a stage the last time she was here, but now it had retracted down onto the ground, making way for a large black screen. If anything, it seemed more like a cinema hall than an auditorium now.

"No duh," Miho said. " _Everyone_ wants to support a United Sanctuary alum. And those who aren't are either occupied, like my bro, or, well, missing out on a whole lot."

"You don't say," Yomi said. Heads were filling up the seats at a rapid pace, even as they spoke.

"U-um," Ayame mumbled, grabbing their attention. "I think we should get seated soon. Y-you know, so we can sit together."

"You're right," Yomi concurred.

It took a bit, but eventually the line had moved far down enough that they managed to snag three seats next to each other in the middle just as the lights dimmed.

"I got popcorn on the way, by the way," Yomi said, holding a large box up. "Most of the time they're pretty cold, but today it seems kinda…festive, don't you think?"

"It is, isn't it?" Ayame said.

"It totally is. It's because no matter what, everyone appreciates what our poster team does for us in terms of publicity. They're what pushed us into the radar."

 _Except they lost to TRY3 before Kanzaki made sure work of them,_ Yomi thought. Which reminded her… "Do we know if they found a third member yet?"

"Not yet," Miho answered her. "Not that they need to. Two members only and still they're dominating the international competition."

"T-that's amazing…" Ayame murmured.

"Silence, everyone." A speaker dressed in white walked up to the front. "Now, I all know this is an important event for you all, so I won't keep you for long. So without further ado, we bring you HD live footage of the World Tournament finals."

"Weakness is a sin!" the audience yelled.

"Weakness is a sin." The man saluted, then left the now darkening stage.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Miho whispered giddily as the screen flashed to a green-filled arena ground.

Yomi stifled a giggle at her friend's almost naive fangirling. She looked back at the screen, that had now zoomed in on both players. On one side was a blonde young man, and on the other, a lavender-haired girl. Rin Hashima was up first.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

※◎◎◎※

"This is gross!" Taiki spat, fumbling around his bedside table for water. If he didn't wash down the taste right away, he'd go insane. Or maybe he'd cut off his tongue because the taste was just that bad. "What did you put in this?"

"You don't want to know," Riku replied, hiding a mischievous smirk. He could've added honey to water down the bitterness, but he simply chose not to. That'd teach him a bit of discipline. _Strange_. Riku never thought himself to ever be petty, and yet here he was. He cast one last glance at Taiki, who was crawling over to the bathroom for holy salvation, before placing the pot of ingredients on the stove.

"Wait, Riku, what're—"

One flick and the stove flames whooshed to life, crackling around the pot. He turned slightly around, only to see Taiki frozen, leaning on the foot of the bathroom door. "Are…you okay?"

Taiki's face was contorted into an expression of pain. The corner of his mouth twitched and a cold sweat dripped down his head. "C-can you…" he waved feebly at in the direction of the stove.

Riku cocked an eyebrow, but he complied, turning the stove fire smaller.

But it didn't really do much. Taiki was still shaking.

"I can't make soup without a fire."

Another shaky wave. Desperate. Riku almost felt sorry for him.

"Fine." The flames sputtered out with one twist. "But you owe me an explanation."

Taiki breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not important."

Riku gave him a look.

Taiki glanced at his feet, then sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you. But can you at least help me up to my bed?"

"You know, compliant is a good look on you," Riku said, slightly amused as he hauled the boy to his feet.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind the next time I need to impress you," Taiki replied dryly.

Riku dropped him onto the bed and handed him a glass of water. "Impress me? You're a thousand years too early for that."

Taiki chuckled. "You know, you're a lot more fun when you're like this. When you're more…free."

"I've always been free," Riku retorted. "But this isn't about me. This is about you and your weird relationship with fire."

"Right." He took a sip out of his glass. "You've come across my file right?"

"You were orphaned when your parents died in a building fire accident."

"Yup. But that's not the whole story."

※◎◎◎※

"Finish it, Black Shiver, Gavrail!"

Slash. A unit's cry and a card falling into the damage zone.

"Winner! Rin Hashima from Team Demise!"

The crowd roared across the stadium, and like a stack of dominoes, so did the crowd in the auditorium. Glow-sticks flashed in various colors all around, and the people were livid.

"Damn, it's loud," Yomi remarked, both hands on her ears.

Ayame's tiny voice was lost in the cheer, which was largely contributed to by Miho. The redhead was screaming at the top of her lungs with the rest of the brainwashed trainees.

"Oh my god, Shouma Shinonome is going up next!" Miho squealed.

"Great," Yomi said half-heartedly, knowing full well her eardrums would explode in the coming hour. "Just great."

On the screen, a blue-haired young man took up position at one end of the arena, while another, dark-haired, gold-eyed, with chocolate skin, stood at the other.

"The second match of the finals of the National Stage of the World Grand Prix will now commence," the MC commentated. "This will be between team leaders Shouma Shinonome of premiere United Sanctuary team, Team Demise!"

Girls squealed in delight.

"And Pedro Osamu from Team Stronghold!"

The audience roared in the video, but the auditorium was filled with nothing but boos and dismissals.

Yomi frowned. "Not very sportsmanlike."

"That's just the way it is here," Miho answered her. "We give United Sanctuary are full support."

 _Except that support can blind you from the truth,_ Yomi thought, gazing up at the screen. _Shouma Shinonome. He seems polite, yet at the same time_ _…I can't seem to shake off the feeling that he's dangerous._

"You may have won your first match against us, but this is the end of the line," Pedro said. "You'll be wishing you had that third member to fall back on."

"You certainly don't lack in confidence," Shouma returned, drawing his starting hand.

"Oh no we don't. We've been training hard, and this year, we're entering the Final Stage."

"Looking forward to it," Shouma said.

"Let the match begin!"

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Leather Fetter, Leyding."

"Dimensional Robo, Goyusha!"

Gasps filled the audience as the GIAS system flared to life once more, depicting the apocalyptic ruins of a once noble city, painted gray and crimson by flames and ash. A small mecha with a sword was facing off against a collar-holding boy, sitting atop a crumbling house.

"H-he uses Genesis, " Ayame murmured.

"It's the same clan, but not the same cards," Yomi said, narrowing her eyes.

"That's right," Miho said. "His deck focuses more on using Soul Blast effects like a toolbox. His ace is Fenrir, the wolf. Cool, huh?"

"You've certainly done your homework," Yomi said, watching as they ping-ponged attacks and guards, each side slowly riding up to grade three.

"I wouldn't be a great fangirl if I didn't," Miho grinned.

"Chamomile attacks the vanguard," Shouma ordered through the video footage, only for the woman's birds to be blown away. **[13000 + 8000 = 21000 Power]**

"I guard with Daimariner!" **[13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

"I end my turn."

 **Shouma**  
 **Hand: 9**  
 **(Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – {(Mythic Beast, Fenrir)} – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile)**  
 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (F), [Witch of Ravens, Chamomile] (U), [Witch of Drogs, Melissa] (U)**

 **Pedro**  
 **Hand: 1**  
 **(Dimensional Robo, Daidragon) – {(Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha)} – (Dimensional Robo, Daidragon)**  
 **(Empty) – (Dimensional Robo, Daitiger) – (Dimensional Robo, Daibrave)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Dimensional Robo, Daibattles] (F), [Cosmo Beak] (F), [Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha] (U), [Cosmo Beak] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Pedro declared. "It ends here!"

"What's he planning?" Ayame wondered aloud.

"Shinonome has nine cards in hand, there's no way he'll break through," Miho said.

"No," Yomi said, eliciting bewildered looks from the other two girls. "He's been building up to this moment. You see those two Daidragons and that Daibrave?"

"They boost his vanguard's power," Miho commented.

"B-but he checked a perfect guard last turn," Ayame said. "Even then, he can just nullify it…right?"

"That's true, but Dimension Police has a way around that. And if he has what I think he has, then things might not go so well."

"I call Daitiger behind Daiyusha," Pedro said. A mechanical beast growled behind the giant mecha as flames danced around. "Then I activate the skills of the Daidragons and Daibrave."

Daiyusha roared as gold fire erupted around him like a twisting cocoon. **[Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – 13000 + 10000 + 5000 + 5000 + 5000 = 38000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Now he's got an extra Critical…" Ayame murmured, recalling his previous turn.

"Attack! Daiyusha!" **[38000 + 8000 = 46000, Critical 2]**

"He's passed the forty-five-thousand power threshold," Yomi said, barely audible amongst the intensifying crowd.

"Perfect Guard." A golden shield clanged. "Shield Goddess, Aegis."

"He's protected himself," Miho said, but even she too was tense.

Pedro smirked. "Twin drive, check."

 **[Drive Check: Commander Laurel (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. All effects to the right Daidragon." **[10000 + 10000 + 10000 = 30000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Here it comes," Yomi said.

"Here I go. At the end of Daiyusha's attack, I superior ride from the hand!"

"A superior ride now?" Miho gasped.

"That means he gets one more attack in," Yomi explained. "And that's not all."

" _True justice pierces the dark._ _ **Superior Ride! Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha!**_ " He held up a Force Marker before slipping it under the right Daidragon. "Imaginary Gift: Force! Then, during this turn, all of my front row units gain ten-thousand power, and Great Daiyusha gains another ten-thousand!"

"A-all of them gain t-ten-thousand!" Ayame sputtered.

Yomi nodded. "That's the finishing play he was waiting for."

"It's not over yet," Miho argued. "He can still guard through it."

"Strike! Great Daiyusha!" **[23000 + 10000 + 10000 = 43000 Power]**

Shouma smirked. "Guard. Lauriers. Chamomile will intercept." **[13000 + 20000 + 20000 + 5000 = 58000 Power]**

"A two-to-pass," Yomi noted. "With just three cards…it's like…"

"He prepared for it," Miho said admiringly. "He's just that good."

"Twin drive," Pedro said, frowning at his opponent's defiance. "First check,"

 **[Drive Check: Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Diamond Ace (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," he announced, drawing a card. "The power will go to the right Daidragon. The left one will attack Chamomile. This one doesn't have a boost." **[10000 + 10000 + 10000 = 30000 Power]**

"Oof!" the MC said. "Pedro's double vanguard attack has been neutralized, but he's not done yet! Can Shinonome protect himself against the remaining two Daidragons?"

"No guard. Chamomile retires."

Pedro continued. "The other Daidragon attacks, boosted by Daibrave!" **[30000 + 10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 8000 = 68000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Guard." Shouma placed down card after card, until his vanguard was surrounded by guardians. "Laurier. Two Kukurihimes. Melissa. I believe that should be enough?" **[13000 + 20000 + 15000 + 15000 + 10000 = 73000 Power]**

"I…no way…"

"Let's hear it for Shouma Shinonome folks!" the MC blared. "He's protected himself successfully!"

The crowd roared in response.

"Are you done?"

"Turn end…"

 **Pedro**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **{(Dimensional Robo, Daidragon)} – {(Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha)} – (Dimensional Robo, Daidragon)**  
 **(Empty) – (Dimensional Robo, Daitiger) – (Dimensional Robo, Daibrave)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Dimensional Robo, Daibattles] (F), [Cosmo Beak] (F), [Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha] (U), [Cosmo Beak] (U)**

 **Shouma**  
 **Hand: 1**  
 **(Empty) – {(Mythic Beast, Fenrir)} – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Goddess of Union, Yuno)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (F), [Witch of Ravens, Chamomile] (U), [Witch of Drogs, Melissa] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Shouma said. "It's been a pleasure playing you, but I think it's time we bring this to a close, shall we?"

"It's not over yet."

"You've got spunk. I like it," Shouma smirked. "Ride. Mythic Beast, Fenrir. Imaginary Gift: Force, to the vanguard." **[Mythic Beast, Fenrir – 23000 + 10000 = 33000 Power]**

"There's Shouma Shinonome's trump card everyone!" the MC announced with glee.

"I activate Fenrir's Soul Blast," he went on, plucking out three cards. "I look at the top two cards of my deck, put one in hand and one into soul. Then with Fenrir's skill, I superior call Gleipnir. With Gleipnir's skill, I Soul Charge three cards and add five-thousand. I call another Gleipnir from hand and activate the same skill."

 **[Insatiable Devourer, Gleipnir – 10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Insatiable Devourer, Gleipnir – 10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

"He's making amazing use of Genesis's Soul Blast capabilities," Yomi murmured. "Way better than I ever could."

"He's not my role model for nothing," Miho grinned. "But this is nothing compared to the icing on the cake."

"Gleipnir attacks Daidragon."

"No guard. Daidragon retires."

"Fenrir attacks the vanguard," he said. He took another three cards from his soul. "Soul Blast. During this battle you can't guard with sentinels. So I wouldn't bet on that Perfect Guard you checked last turn." **[33000 + 8000 + 6000 = 47000 Power]**

Pedro gaped, shocked.

"He's got an answer for everything," Yomi said. The screen transitioned to footage of Fenrir's chains wrapping around Daiyusha, binding the mecha to his knees as the wolf god strolled forward, blue flame dancing in his palms. "And I can see why you like Zanbaku and his chains."

"Well, he was inspiration for sure," Miho said.

"No guard…" Pedro said through clenched fists. It was over.

Shouma's twin drive revealed no triggers, not that he needed them. Flames burst across his opponent's body, and the robot fell, buried under rubble and conflagration.

 **[Damage Check: Dimensional Robo, Daibrave (No Trigger)]**

"And the winner is Shouma Shinonome!" the MC announced, just before the audience erupted into cheer. "Team Demise moves on to the Final Stage with just two members!"

 _Team Demise. I have a feeling they_ _'ll be dangerous enemies later on,_ Yomi thought as she covered her ears from the blasting applause from around her. _At least, once we_ _'re out._

※◎◎◎※

"Someone was quite the hero," Riku remarked, taking a sip out of his tea.

"Not quite hero enough," Taiki said. "After I got Miho out, I went back to save Mom and Dad. The fire had raged through the building by then, and…"

Riku could tell he was struggling. He could almost see the memories blazing across his eyes like a mini-horror movie, and he was curious to know more. He set his cup down. "Alright, shut up."

"Huh?"

"I can tell it was traumatic," Riku said through dull eyes. "And I more or less understand that that traumatic something is why you're unbearably afraid of fire. That's all I need to know."

"But I thought…"

"I changed my mind. We're barely acquaintances, not even friends, we don't have to know everything about each other. Besides, it's in the past. Sure, it's made up part of you who you are today, but you're still you." Riku stood up and walked over to the water boiler. "I'm going to attempt to prepare soup without fire. I hope you're happy."

"Wait."

"What?"

"…Thanks."

"You shouldn't thank me," Riku said. "I'm just doing my job, nothing more."

"You always talk about only doing your job. Don't you ever do anything on your own?"

"No," Riku answered. "I don't."

"Maybe it's your turn to share," Taiki rasped, a micheivous grin on his face.

"You barely told me any—" Riku pursed his lips, red-cheeked. "Fine. Maybe I will."

"Well," Taiki shifted under his covers. "I'm not getting better anytime soon."

 _Maybe I should use fire to cook the soup. Or not make soup at all,_ Riku thought bitterly. "Okay. I'll tell you about my parents at least."

Taiki coughed. "Common ground. Neat."

"They're a very elitist family. It's no surprise that they hold a place on United Sanctuary's board of directors, with their son carrying out United Sanctuary's work in their name. And well, my cousin as well, by association." Bubbles began floating slowly in the glass container.

"But I'm guessing you don't exactly like it here."

"No. I don't. But I have to. Because—"

"Because it's your duty, yeah, yeah, hardy har har."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "They're still my family. You can understand that, can't you? Wanting to please them, for them to accept you. I'm not in it for the power like Katsuo is. I just do it because I'm asked to."

"That's a sad way to live," Taiki remarked. "You shouldn't have to work for their acknowledgment."

"It's different."

"No, not really. I mean, you shouldn't be obliged to do something just because they're family, especially if they're jerks. Family is family because you love each other. That's the way it is for me and my sister."

Riku's eyes darted. He was right. Riku knew it, and yet…it just wasn't that simple. He had a home here. And as much as he didn't like it, he'd grown to accept it.

But how long could he endure?

Before he could say anything else, there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Come in," Riku said nonchalantly.

The door slid open to reveal Yomi, Ayame and Miho. All three of whom jumped at the sight of Riku pouring soup into a bowl.

"W-what i-is a-a D-Dog Trainer doing h-here?" Ayame stammered.

"He's my nanny for the day," Taiki joked, before sneezing.

"No way," Miho said, disbelieving.

"Yes way," Riku replied. "But I'll be gone soon enough, don't worry."

"No, stay," Taiki said, flashing a toothy grin. "I mean, we could all have chicken soup together."

"Really? God, I would love some chicken soup right now!" Yomi leapt at the chance, taking a seat at the little table, bowl in hand. Her almost unnatural speed at the mention of food was disturbing.

"S-sorry for imposing!" Ayame bowed before taking a seat next to Yomi.

"It's a party then!" Miho clapped her hands together, helping her brother up to the table.

Riku sighed, but on seeing the rest of them and their festivity, he couldn't help but relax his shoulders. "Alright. Set the bowls around. It should be enough for all of us."

"Partying with a Dog Trainer! This is so sweet!" Miho chirped.

"Don't get used to it."

"Sure, supervisor," Yomi teased. "Sure."

The rest of them burst into laughter at Riku's expense.

 _Family, huh?_

※◎◎◎※

"So tell me again why I should disregard protocol and alter the match ups during the Screening," Irene asked, setting down a glass of fruit juice on her office table. Across from her stood Toshi, with a lazy smile.

"Well, it's simple. Yomi Asano is a thorn in both our sides. She's trouble."

"And how exactly will the match ups you've proposed help with that?"

"Well, you're a very smart young lady," Toshi said. "You know how Asano can be…predictable. Don't worry, if all goes well, and it will, she'll come running right into the ring of fire, where you can do as you wish with her. That's none of my business."

"Interesting," Irene said, smirking slightly. "You know, you're stretching your Alpha status rather thin."

"I like a little danger in life," Toshi mused.

"Well said," Irene replied. "Well said."

"So do we have a deal?"

"We do indeed." She took a sip from her glass. _And by the end of the week, we_ _'ll have a fresh new test subject and Minerva's vessel all in one fell swoop._

* * *

 **Custom Cards**

 **Mythic Beast, Fenrir**  
Grade 3/13000 Power/Noble/Gift: Force  
[AUTO](VC):When placed, COST [Soul Blast (3)], look at two cards from the top of your deck, put one card from among them into your hand, put one card into your soul, and if this unit was placed on a grade 3, until end of turn, this unit gets "[AUTO](VC):When it attacks a vanguard, COST [Soul Blast (3)], and your opponent may not call sentinels from hand to (GC).  
[AUTO](VC/RC):When a card is Soul Blasted, COST [Counter Blast (1)], and call that card to (RC).

 **Insatiable Devourer, Gleipnir**  
Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield/Noble  
[AUTO](RC):When placed, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard, Soul Charge (3) and this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of turn.


	11. A Web of Schemes

**A Web of Schemes**

* * *

At least this time Riku had the decency to not drench Yomi in water.

Maybe he was warming up to her. She definitely didn't absolutely despise him now.

 _Still_ _…to think Taiki got his name before I did…and I tried reeeaaally hard…_ Yomi cracked a smile at the thought. Could they…?

"Did you have fun at our soup party?" she asked the green-haired boy in front of her.

Riku stopped. "Does it matter?"

 _Still as stubborn as ever,_ she thought. "Well I had fun. It's a nice thing having friends, you know. You're free to hang with us anytime."

"You assume I have the time to," Riku replied, before beginning to walk again.

"I mean, you know, when you get a break."

"I don't get breaks."

After that, neither of them said anything. Riku continued to lead Yomi down the corridor, then out an elevator into a familiar, large area. Other youngsters had gathered before her, and in no time at all, she was lost in the crowd with Riku vanishing into obscurity. Yomi looked around, wading through the throngs of people until she caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Morning, Ayame!"

"Y-Yomi!"

The girl's pretty blue eyes were huge, exactly as they were the first time they found each other during Screening, exactly as they were when Yomi stuck up for her. A lot had happened since then, even if it was only a little more than a month ago. Ayame hadn't changed at all, but Yomi was glad. She was still the timid girl she met, but now she at least at more confidence in herself, and her playing had definitely seen improvement.

"You think maybe you'll get to become a Gamma today?" Yomi asked.

"Uh, um, I don't know…" Ayame mumbled. "I mean, I w-would love to, but I'm not sure…"

"Heya playah's!"

"Morning Taiki, Miho," Yomi chirped as the two siblings sauntered over.

"I'm still so tired," Miho yawned. "I spent the whole night up."

"Doing what?"

"Watching Boy's L–"

Before Taiki could continue, he was smacked in the face. "Dear brother, do you _want_ an early funeral?"

"No, ma'am," Taiki coughed. "Mercy. Please."

"Good," Miho trilled. "Now, where were we? Right. You all ready to lay the smack down on your matches today?"

Yomi and Ayame sweatdropped.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, guess so," Yomi said. "Just another Screening, right?"

"Right," Miho grinned. "But even if I get matched with one of you, I'm not holding back."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Yomi said.

※◎◎◎※

"Weakness is a sin!"

Irene gave one final salute before the masses dispersed. One by one, each trainee was led away by a Dog Trainer and through one of many open doorways that lined the perimeter. Soon, even Yomi's group was being beckoned off to their own separate paths for the day.

"Guess that's our cue," Taiki said as he and his sister left. "Last one out's a rotten egg!"

"Good luck to you too," Yomi replied, amused. Then she turned to Ayame, who had already begun to walk away.

"Wait Ayame," she fished out a white box from her pocket. "I…I got you something."

"Huh?" Ayame tilted her head. "F-for…me?"

Yomi nodded as the girl took the box, blushing ever so slightly. "Yeah, I was at the gift shop yesterday, and…I dunno, it looked like a good fit for you."

Ayame gasped when she opened it. "Yomi, i-it's really pretty!"

It was a bracelet. Simple silver string and pearlescent beads ending in a single azure jewel, glazed over with ripple-like patterns. Yomi held out one wrist, the one without her United Sanctuary bracelet, revealing one of her own. Hers ended in a purple jewel that matched her eyes, with a little spear tip embedded on the top and bottom edges.

"Friendship bracelets," she said. "They're like good luck charms. Neat, huh?"

"I…I don't know what to say," Ayame mumbled sheepishly. She slipped it on, taking a moment to look at both her wrists. "Thank you. T-thank you for everything, really!"

"No problem," Yomi said, patting her on the shoulder. "Good luck out there."

Ayame fumbled over the bracelet nervously. "You too."

"Well, I mean, no pressure. Even if you lose, you're still safe, right?"

"Oh…um…" Ayame's eyes darted away for a moment. "Well…"

"Yomi Asano," one Dog Trainer poked her in the back. "Your opponent is waiting."

"Oh, alright," Yomi said, frowning. She glanced one last time at Ayame. "Guess I've gotta go too. See you."

"See you," Ayame replied.

 _I wonder what she wanted to tell me,_ Yomi thought. It was probably nothing. All she had to do was win this fight as usual, and wait for her friends to come back out. She was looking forward to exercise her right to heaps of luxurious food after getting a boost in status, but even more than that, with the status of being an Alpha came the freedom to other benefits. _I can find more answers._ She stopped at her fight table, surrounded by white and blue. _My resolve hasn_ _'t changed. I'm tearing United Sanctuary down, then I'll find out what happened to Kuro._

But Yomi's eyes widened as the doors in front of her opened. Standing before her was none other than Shiori, brushing back a lock of brown hair.

"You."

"Me." Shiori smirked. "Perfect. This oughtta be good."

"How so?" Yomi cocked an eyebrow.

The other girl set down her deck of cards. "Revenge for how you humiliated me."

"Oh?" Yomi set down her cards as well. "Well I hope you're ready to be even more embarrassed."

"Oh trust me," Shiori replied. "This won't go how you expect it to."

"Feel free to do your worst," Yomi said. "It won't change the fact that I'm going to wipe the floor with you. Again."

"Careful what you wish for," Shiori retorted.

"Let the match begin!"

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Reflector Angel!" **[Reflector Angel – 6000 Power]**

"Madame Mirage!" **[Madame Mirage – 6000 Power]**

Red tissue stretched out in tendrils and webs across the dimly lit caves of the Megacolony hideout. The ground beneath resembled honeycomb grids, and glowed eerily as two lights shone on each end; one bright lavender, another a sickly wine. In their places soon formed a pig-tailed maiden and a butterfly-winged damsel respectively, staring each other down.

"First turn goes to me," Yomi said. "Ride. Witch of Frogs, Melissa!"

"You haven't changed a bit," Shiori said as Yomi drew an extra card.

"You say that like you have," Yomi countered. "Turn end."

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Shiori**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Madame Mirage) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

"No, I admit my deck is still the same," Shiori said, taking her draw for the turn. "But it doesn't mean I can't still knock you down a peg. Ride! Phantom Black!"

Her wings folded inward, disappearing as her form changed into that of a black bandit, bearing the monstrous head of an ant. It hissed, much to Yomi's horror. **[Phantom Black – 8000 Power]**

"Goddamn bugs," she muttered.

"Draw." Shiori turned the card over. "Then attack!"

 **[Drive Check: Small Captain, Butterfly Officer (No Trigger)]**

Melissa yelped when she felt a quick but painful jab to her stomach.

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Yomi said.

"Ooh, isn't that the card that won you our last match?" Shiori asked.

"What of it?"

"I hope you're not counting on her to win you this one."

"We'll see then, won't we?"

"See we will. Turn end."

 **Shiori**  
 **Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – (Phantom Black) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (U)**

 _This isn_ _'t the first time we've fought. Which means both of us know the other's gameplan. And if she's going to be paralyzing my rearguards, I ought to be playing more conservatively._ Yomi placed one card down. "Ride! Witch of Ravens, Chamomile!"

She held her scepter to the side, where two lavender lights shone. "Call. Callaway, Edesia!"

 **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 10000 Power]**

 **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 Power]**

 _But at the same time, I can_ _'t let the game drag too long against a Protect clan,_ Yomi thought. "I'll Soul Charge two cards with Edesia's skill."

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Union, Yuno]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Union, Yuno]**

 **[Goddess of Banquets, Edesia – 8000 + 2000 = 10000 Power]**

"Then, Chamomile attacks the vanguard."

Shiori shrugged. "No guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. Critical to Chamomile, and power to Callaway."

White birds swarmed around her opponent's vanguard, and Chamomile seized the opportunity to slash at the distracted bandit, eliciting a loud howl. Then she jammed the other end of her scepter into it.

"Damage check, first check,"

 **[Damage Check: Shelter Beetle (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. Power to the vanguard. Second check,"

 **[Damage Check: Karma Queen (No Trigger)]**

"Callaway attacks with a boost from Edesia!" **[10000 + 10000 + 10000 = 30000 Power]**

She hopped off her rocketing broom and kicked, only to be swatted off by a golden tail. "I guard with Sharp Nail Scorpio." **[18000 + 15000 = 33000 Power]**

Yomi curled her lip.

"You honestly didn't think I'd let that through, did you?" Shiori laughed. "I know what that card's capable of. I'm not letting you get any advantage over me."

 _True. I was betting on her hitting, but_ _…_ Yomi returned her gaze. "I end my turn."

 _I_ _'ll wait until the right moment._

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – (Empty)**  
 **(Goddess of Banquets, Edesia) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (F)**

 **Shiori**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Phantom Black) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Shelter Beetle] (U), [Karma Queen] (U)**

"Stand and draw." Shiori's vanguard changed once more, this time becoming a mutant woman covered in ladybug attire. "Ride! Lady Bomb!" **[Lady Bomb – 9000 Power]** Streams of dust covered Edesia, weighing on her like hunks of rock. "I'll activate her skill, and paralyze Edesia. Then because she's the vanguard, I get to draw a card."

"Tsch." Yomi gritted her teeth. That certainly weakened her next turn, unless she got rid of her, in which case it'd hurt her defense instead. She was losing something no matter what she did. _I hate bugs._

"Aw, don't make that face," Shiori taunted. "The fun's just begun. I call Bloody Hercules and Spiteful Hopper. With Hopper's Soul Blast effect, Lady Bomb gains six-thousand power. Then I'll use Hercules's own skill to grant him additional six-thousand points."

 **[Bloody Hercules – 9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Spiteful Hopper – 8000 Power]**

Lady Bomb let loose a swarm of dark sphere explosives. "Lady Bomb will attack Chamomile." **[9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Shelter Beetle (Critical Trigger)]**

Shiori smirked. "Critical Trigger. Critical to Lady Bomb, then the extra power to Hercules."

Smoke and dust rumbled across the ground where she stood, and she grunted when the explosions clouded about her body.

 **[Damage Check: Apple Witch, Cider (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Witch of Frogs, Melissa (No Trigger)]**

The sound of a gun being cocked echoed through the hive walls. "Hercules, attack!" **[15000 + 10000 + 8000 = 33000 Power]**

"Not on my watch," Yomi said, countering with a card in hand. "I guard with Laurier. Then intercept with Callaway!" **[10000 + 20000 + 5000 = 35000 Power]**

"Turn end," Shiori said. "I wonder how you'll deal with a dead rearguard though."

Yomi glared back at her.

 **Shiori**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Bloody Hercules) – (Lady Bomb) – (Empty)**  
 **(Spiteful Hopper) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Shelter Beetle] (F), [Karma Queen] (U)**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Empty) – (Witch of Ravens, Chamomile) – (Empty)**  
 **(Goddess of Banquets, Edesia) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (F), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Yomi announced. The lack of a booster was certainly an annoyance, but she'd just have to make do. Losing momentum would just be counter-productive in the long run. " _Everything ends here. Everything begins here. And she sees it all!_ Ride! Regalia of Wisdom! Angelica!"

Now she was dressed in flowing multicolored robes, fluid as the wind that swept around her Regalia. It clinked into place, and began to light up like a galaxy nebula. "Imaginary Gift: Force! Then Soul Blast to draw." **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

Two more units appeared on both sides of her. "Jupiter. Cider. Cider's skill, I put one drop zone card into my soul, then she gains three-thousand power."

 **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 Power]**

 **[Apple Witch, Cider – 8000 + 3000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

She gazed over her field. It'll have to do, and if she committed any more to the field, she'd just fall victim to Majesty Venom's paralyze effect the next turn, on top of power gain and hand accumulation. "Jupiter attacks. I'll Counter Blast one to Soul Charge, and add five-thousand to her attack." **[10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: Witch of Ravens, Chamomile]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

 **[Soul Charge: Broom Witch, Callaway]**

"Shelter Beetle," Shiori said as a shelled carapace shielded her from the lime blast. **[9000 + 15000 = 24000 Power]**

"Angelica," Yomi declared, as her avatar swung with her wand. "Twin drive, first check,"

 **[Drive Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," she announced with glee. "I'll draw and give the power to Cider. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

Metal clanged as Lady Bomb was knocked to the ground, letting out a cry on impact.

 **[Damage Check: Karma Queen (No Trigger)]**

"Cider, continue!" **[21000 + 10000 = 31000 Power]**

Red explosions littered the ground, with one gust of smoke erupting after the next in one straight line forward.

 **[Damage Check: Nasty Smog (No Trigger)]**

"Tsch," Shiori looked down at her field, then damage zone, then back at Yomi.

Yomi just smirked back at her. "Had enough?"

"Oh trust me, I'm just getting started."

"Have it your way, then. I end my turn."

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – {(Apple Witch, Cider)}**  
 **(Goddess of Banquets, Edesia) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (F), [Apple Witch, Cider] (F), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U)**

 **Shiori**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Bloody Hercules) – (Lady Bomb) – (Empty)**  
 **(Spiteful Hopper) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Shelter Beetle] (F), [Karma Queen] (U), [Karma Queen] (U), [Nasty Smog] (U)**

 _I should be safe,_ Yomi thought as Shiori took her turn draw. _I only have three rearguards, which means Majesty Venom will be operating at half-capacity._

"You…didn't think it was that easy to counter me, did you?" Shiori asked, as if she knew what Yomi was thinking.

"Huh?"

"There's no escaping the web of schemes," Shiori purred, flipping up a single card. "I ride! Hive Core, Majesty Venom!"

 **[Hive Core, Majesty Venom – 12000 Power]**

"Imaginary Gift: Protect!" she said as a multicolored sphere encircled her, only to dissipate as quickly as it formed.

Yomi frowned. "What do you mean? I only have–"

"Three rearguards," Shiori finished for her. "But you see, I have a contingency for that."

"You can't mean…"

"Yes, I can. Come forth! Lady Butterfly! Butterfly Officer! Lady Bomb!" Three insectoid women appeared at her side, with the red-clad one smirking as she flashed a stream of webs. "Butterfly Officer rests and gives Lady Butterfly ten-thousand. Then with Lady Bomb's effect, I can retire her to stand Butterfly Officer and force you to call a unit from your hand at rest."

Yomi was shocked. "That means…"

"Four rearguards," Shiori said smugly as Yomi reluctantly placed down her Cyber Tiger. On Cray, the beast was dragged from above with a thick coat of webbing, crashing onto the ground with a loud thud. "And now the stage is set. I'll call Spiteful Hopper behind Lady Butterfly."

 _Now she has everything she needs for her big play,_ Yomi thought with a grimace. _I underestimated her. She still had this up her sleeve._

"Majesty Venom's skill!" she continued. "I paralyze all of your rearguards! Then, I draw a card and my front row gains six-thousand!"

 **[Bloody Hercules – 9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Hive Core, Majesty Venom – 12000 + 6000 = 18000 Power]**

 **[Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly – 12000 + 10000 + 10000 + 6000 = 38000 Power]**

"Lady Butterfly's skill." She dropped her Gift Marker like a leaf. "I draw a card, and she gains ten-thousand power."

 _It_ _'s okay, I can protect myself,_ Yomi assured herself. _But the hard part is counter-attacking_ _…_

"Majesty Venom will be attacking first," she declared with a laugh. Gold claws extended out at Angelica, full of malice. "Go ahead and squirm!" **[18000 + 6000 = 24000 Power]**

"No guard," Yomi said through gritted teeth.

"Twin drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Sharp Nail Scorpio (Critical Trigger)]**

"Well what do you know," she mused. "A Critical. Critical to the vanguard, and the power to Hercules."

Angelica cried out as sharp edges dug into her, anchoring her straight into the far wall, where she was vulnerable to further assault.

"Damage check," Yomi murmured. "First check,"

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Mizuha (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger. Second check,"

 **[Damage Check: Apple Witch, Cider (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger here, either."

"Not very lucky, are you?" Shiori said. "Bloody Hercules." **[9000 + 6000 + 10000 + 8000 = 33000 Power]**

Gun shots reverberated across the underground arena, bouncing away as Yomi's guardians moved into place. "I guard with Laurier, then intercept with Jupiter!" **[13000 + 20000 + 5000 = 38000 Power]**

"Say, how's the Delta scum doing?" Shiori asked.

That was an odd question. "What's it to you?"

Shiori shrugged. "Oh nothing. I mean, must be a lot of pressure being on her last strike."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Shiori feigned surprise. "The little scum's got one last chance to not lose at a Screening before she gets spirited away to the lower levels."

Cold fear shivered down Yomi's spine.

" _We hear believe in success for all."_

" _No! Anything but that! Please!"_

" _They're experimenting on trainees…that's…that's insane…"_

"Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not," Shiori answered. "And you know the best part? My dear Toshi managed to rearrange the matchups this time around."

"Huh?"

"Why do you think I'm standing before you?" Shiori turned over her final card. "Lady Butterfly attacks the vanguard. Certainly not random chance."

"P-perfect guard! Aegis!" Yomi retorted, regaining her composure momentarily. The card vanished into her soul, along with another.

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Banquets, Edesia]**

"Hmph. Well, it'd be a shame if you lost that quickly."

"Who is Ayame paired with?" Yomi questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Answer me!"

"How about no?" Shiori retorted. "Guess you'll have to beat me to find out."

 **Shiori**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Bloody Hercules) – (Hive Core, Majesty Venom) – (Empty)**  
 **(Spiteful Hopper) – (Small Captain, Butterfly Officer) – (Spiteful Hopper)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Shelter Beetle] (F), [Karma Queen] (F), [Karma Queen] (U), [Nasty Smog] (U)**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 2**  
 **(Empty) – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – {(Apple Witch, Cider)}**  
 **(Goddess of Banquets, Edesia) – (Empty) – (Cyber Tiger)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (F), [Apple Witch, Cider] (F), [Witch of Frogs, Melissa] (U), [Battle Maiden, Mizuha] (U), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U)**

Yomi's eyes were narrowed even while she stood and drew. "Fine. Then it ends here. Ride! Angelica!"

 **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 Power]**

"Imaginary Gift: Force!" she said. "To the left front circle. Then with Angelica's Soul Blast, I draw a card. Then with Chamomile's skill, I'll superior call her in front of Edesia."

 **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 10000 + 3000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

She looked over the card she drew. _Alright. I think I can do this. She discarded her Protect last turn, which means she probably has a surplus of Perfect Guards. Her last drive check revealed a Critical Trigger unit. In that case_ _…_ She placed down three more cards. "Call! Callaway! Melissa! Cider! With Cider's skill, I'll charge Callaway from the drop zone."

 **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

 **[Witch of Frogs, Melissa – 8000 Power]**

 **[Apple Witch, Cider – 8000 + 3000 = 11000 Power]**

"So you've emptied out your hand," Shiori noted. "Did the anger get to your head?"

As Angelica, she twirled her wand, before letting loose a bolt of purple. "Angelica attacks the vanguard!" **[13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

"Paralyze Madonna!" Yellow spores fluttered out upon impact, exposing a hive-like structure around Shiori's vanguard. "Perfect Guard!"

"Twin drive, first check,"

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Trees, Jupiter (No Trigger)]**

"Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," Yomi said. "All effects to Chamomile!"

Shiori laughed as her guardian dissipated. "Too bad. A double Critical could've salvaged this game for you. You really are unlucky."

"If you really think that you've got another thing coming," Yomi returned. _I_ _'m beating her, and then I need to get to Ayame. And with my six soul, I can do it._ Beside her, Chamomile leapt into action. "Chamomile!" **[10000 + 10000 + 3000 + 8000 = 31000 Power, Critical 2]**

Scepter struck barrier, and sparks flew. "Perfect Guard."

"Callaway…" Yomi flipped the card sideways. "Attacks Hercules!" **[10000 + 10000 + 8000 = 28000 Power]**

"Huh?" Shiori was baffled.

"Do you guard or not?" Yomi asked, eyeing her last card.

"Fine. No guard," she shrugged. The stag beetle screamed as a burst of blue engulfed it.

Yomi smirked. "I activate Callaway's Soul Blast effect. I take three cards, then I draw and Counter Charge."

"One little draw won't save you now," Shiori said. "Now, if you'll just end–"

"I told you. This ends here," Yomi interjected. "I activate Melissa's skill twice, superior calling the Callaway and Melissa I just Soul Blasted."

Shiori gasped as the two sorceresses appeared again, dresses flowing with a renewed grace. "She isn't…"

"No, she's not once per turn," Yomi said. "You underestimate me yet again."

"No…those cards you Soul Charged…it was all for this?"

"Yeah. And this clinches it. The new Callaway attacks the vanguard!" **[10000 + 10000 + 8000 = 28000 Power]**

Shiori's card trembled in her hand. "I…I don't guard."

Beams erupted from magic hieroglyphs at Majesty Venom's feet, drowning out her screams with the rumble of debris.

"Damage check," she said.

 **[Damage Check: Medical Battler, Ranpli (Heal Trigger)]**

Relief washed over her. "Heal Trigger."

"You can't heal," Yomi noted.

"But I'll give the power to my vanguard," Shiori retorted. "Now I'll be able to guard whatever you throw at me."

 **[Hive Core, Majesty Venom – 12000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

"Is that so?" Yomi asked. "The attack hit. Soul Blast to draw and Counter Charge. Then, superior call!"

Shiori gasped when Yomi revealed one of the released cards. "You…had another Chamomile?!"

"I did," Yomi confirmed. "Chamomile! Angelica! To me!"

 **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 10000 + 3000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

 **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

 _With the Force markers, both of them reach higher than twenty-two-thousand,_ Yomi thought. It was over. "Chamomile attacks!"

"Scorpio!" **[22000 + 15000 = 37000 Power]**

She turned to the other Angelica. "Angelica is up next."

 _This_ _…_

Majesty Venom was engulfed in a bombardment of star-shaped bolts, crying out in pain as her figure disappeared into rubble and sparks, then finally burgundy motes floating off into the air.

… _is the last._

 **[Damage Check: Hive Core, Majesty Venom (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Shiori muttered. "My loss."

"Now talk," Yomi snapped. "What did you do?"

Shiori smirked back at her. "We just paired her with the strongest fighter at The Center. That's all."

"The strongest…?"

"Ryoko Aranami," Shiori answered. "Heard of her?"

 _Oh no._

"Fight Arena 5403," Shiori said smugly after Yomi, who had already bolted out the doors, instinct carrying her legs forward.

Shiori's laughs echoed behind Yomi, even as she sprinted down the corridor, past the Dog Trainers, away from onlooking trainees, and across the pointless sheet of white.

 _No, no no no no. This can_ _'t be happening. I can't lose someone else. Not again!_

She ran around a corner, casting quick glances up at the passing room numbers. Time seemed to slow.

" _Don't lose out there, 'kay?"_

She turned from left to right, then made a right turn. Her heart was pounding and her head spinning.

" _Thank you, Yomi!"_

Yomi brought her arms on the door, yelling at them to open. Then she brought them down again, smashing them against the cold metal.

" _I'll make sure to give it my all!"_

The doors slid open.

* * *

 **Custom Cards**

* * *

 **Lady Bomb**  
Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield/Insect  
[AUTO](VC/RC):When placed, COST [Counter Blast (1)], choose one of your opponent's rearguards, your opponent cannot [Stand] during your opponent's next stand phase, and if this unit is on (VC), draw a card.  
[ACT](RC):COST [Soul Blast (1) & Retire this unit], choose one of your rearguards, [Stand] it, and your opponent calls a card from hand to an open (RC).


	12. Against the Tempest

**Against the Tempest**

* * *

Ayame could remember her first day at The Osaka Center like it was yesterday.

 _The stainless glass doors opening, her hands gripped around her suitcase, and Dog Trainers leading her down foreign hallways. People stared at her from all sides. Who was this newbie? Why is she wearing a frilled dress of fine silk? Her hair looks too soft for a place like this. And if she looks so high-status, why does she look liable to crumble down at any second? The new girl was definitely prey. And she_ _'d entered a cage full of rabid hounds._

 _It was just like her to trip over herself just as she was entering her room._

" _Hey, are you okay?" a concerned voice asked from above. She felt careful hands helping her up from the floor. When Ayame looked up, she was a wide-eyed girl, with water-like locks of indigo hair. She was dressed in a white blouse complete with a blue tie and matching dark pants. A formal look that seemed cold and distant, yet at that moment the girl looked anything but. "That seemed like a nasty fall."_

" _Uh, um, I, uh," Ayame was shy. Living in an isolated, sheltered mansion for all her life would do that to a girl. She probably always would be shy. "I-I'm fine."_

 _The girl beamed at her._ _"That's a relief! I'm Ryoko, by the way. Ryoko Aranami."_

 _She extended a hand forward, which Ayame took nervously._ _"Um, I'm Ayame…Ayame Mizushima."_

" _Cool," Ryoko said. Then her eyes drifted down to Ayame's attire. "Wow, you look exactly like a doll. Are you a cosplayer or something?"_

" _Uh…um…n-no, that's not it…" How was she supposed to explain that she was the heir to the Mizushima fortune, and as a result, had nothing but high-quality clothes? "Uh…"_

 _Thankfully, Ryoko noticed her unease and decided to change the subject._ _"Well, it doesn't matter. Your guilty pleasures are your guilty pleasures, after all. If you wanna be a pretty loli that's fine by me."_

" _Uh…um…no, that's not it—"_

" _Say," Ryoko cut her off. "You wanna play a game of Vanguard? I know you're just settling in, but, I'd like to get to know you better."_

" _A game?" Ayame echoed._

" _If you're at The Center, then you should know how to play."_

" _Y-yeah…but…I'm not that good…"_

" _Well, that's why we're all here! To get better!" Ryoko assured her._

" _Is…is that why you're here?" Ayame asked._

 _Ryoko nodded._ _"Yeah. No matter what, I need to get stronger."_

From that moment on, Ryoko was Ayame's very first friend, and for a while, she was happy in those bleak white walls. Even though she was weak, even though she was timid, it was a brief bliss.

Brief.

" _W-what do you mean?" Ayame asked._

" _You're a distraction," Ryoko said. Her demeanor had frozen over, in such a short period of time it could only be considered overnight._

" _Huh? But…"_

" _I'm sorry. It's my fault for losing sight of my goals in the first place."_

" _No…wait…but…!"_

But Ayame was persistent. She may be easily frightened, easily driven to tears, but she was persistent. She endured, and somewhere along the way, she'd gotten involved with Shiori's group, because Ryoko was among them. Or perhaps because of her sudden surge in strength and rank, they'd flocked over to her. Either way, she was desperate to get closer. To keep the only friend she'd made.

And now Ryoko stood before her, stormy gray eyes devoid of any of the kindness she showed in their very first meeting. "Let's begin."

"R-right," Ayame stammered. She never could hold a candle to Ryoko, she knew it, and yet here she was, as her opponent. _I have to win. If I don_ _'t…my last strike will…and if that happens…_

"Are the two of you ready?" the referee asked out of obligation. He stood between them, arms folded behind his back.

Nobody pitied her here. Not that she wanted the pity, but…it didn't do much to keep the overwhelming pressure at bay. _Breathe Ayame, just breathe._

In one flick of the wrist, it began.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

Blue skies mirrored a vast expanse of rolling, tumbling waves. They frothed and growled, lapping at two sizable ships that leered at each other from opposite ends of the battlefield. One was majestic, shining steel and tall, billowing white flags. The other was ghastly, a bronze relic of ages past, yet still withstanding the tides, immortal and flickering like a will-o-wisp. Two lights, one cyan and the other a dark blue, broke the standstill, each one manifesting a commander at the mast.

Atop noble steel stood a young naval officer, with a white cap and a white coat draped over his body. Soon, he took on Ryoko's features over his own, and readied an emerald saber in one hand. "Officer Cadet, Erikk!" **[Officer Cadet, Erikk – 6000 Power]**

Before her, a turquoise spirit rose to the top of the wooden mast, bearing Ayame's apprehensive gaze under an oversized black pirate's hat, its tail wobbling below it. "Peter the Ghostie!" **[Peter the Ghostie – 6000 Power]**

Ayame wasted no time beginning her turn, instinctively reaching for her usual ride. "Um, here I go. Ride! Quincy the Ghostie!" **[Quincy the Ghostie – 8000 Power]**

On Cray, the turquoise body disappeared, where a yellow blob emerged, holding a small scope to one eye and tying a purple bandanna with its free hand. "I activate Peter's skill. I draw a card."

She made her plays carefully, making sure she was making the right moves, remembering everything her friends had taught her. _Come on, Ayame, get a grip. You can do this._ She looked up. "Turn end."

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Ryoko**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Officer Cadet, Erikk) – (Empty)**  
 **(Emtpy) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

"Draw. Then ride. Battle Siren, Bibiana." Bright green chains snaked around her form as a magenta tail grew out from under her white naval jacket. Each chain made its way into her hands, tipped in obsidian daggers waiting to be thrown. **[Battle Siren, Bibiana – 8000 Power]** "Call. Light Signals Penguin Soldier." A black-and-white-feathered penguin hopped on board beside her, clumsily wielding two bright batons in each flipper. **[Light Signals Penguin Soldier – 8000 Power]**

 _Two attacks on the first turn,_ Ayame thought. _That_ _'s her usual style. Go on a full assault right from the beginning, then compound it with Aqua Force's relentless attacks as the game goes on. If I'm going to beat her then I need to find a way to counteract that…but how?_

"Penguin Soldier attacks," Ryoko said as the flightless bird launched itself forward.

"No guard…" It collided, sending Quincy flying into a wooden pole with a squeak.

 **[Damage Check: Clemmie the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

"Bibiana will attack next."

"I…I don't guard that either," Ayame said, grimacing as chains spiraled around her vanguard.

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Tidal Assault (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

The chains bound her and the daggers struck, all in one fluid dance. Quincy yelped in pain. "Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Gust Jinn (Draw Trigger)]**

"D-Draw Trigger!" Ayame exclaimed, relieved at her lucky break. "I draw …then I give the power to Quincy."

"A lucky pull," Ryoko remarked solemnly. "But I wonder how long you intend on relying on luck."

Ayame's heart sank. It was true, with her skill as it was now, relying on luck was her best bet against skilled players like Ryoko. Even outside of fights, she'd always relied on the help of others. _Yomi helped me with Shiori_ _…and Taiki risked his own behind because I got myself caught…which was partially my own fault…_

"I end my turn."

 _No,_ Ayame steeled herself. _No, things are different now. They have to be. I_ _'m going to prove that I can carry my own weight!_

 **Ryoko**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Light Signals Penguin Soldier) – (Battle Siren, Bibiana) – (Empty)**  
 **(Emtpy) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U), [Gust Jinn] (U)**

"Um, ride! Gertrude the Ghostie Friend!" A meek girl hopped onto the edge of the ship, dressed in black and white frills, with curls of golden hair falling from underneath a white mop hat. She carried a basket of glowing gumballs close to her, and bowed. **[Gertrude the Ghostie Friend – 9000 Power]** "I uh, I activate her skill. Counter Blast one, discard one, then put two cards from my deck into my drop zone. I'll superior call Evil Shade. Then I call Ruin Shade and Clemmie the Ghostie!"

Jet-black shapes moved across the deck, each perched upon loose wood as the ship rocked with the waves.

 **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power]**

 **[Clemmie the Ghostie – 9000 Power]**

 **[Evil Shade – 8000 Power]**

"Clemmie attacks the vanguard. Then, he'll gain six-thousand pow—" Ayame stopped, sputtering as she realized her mistake.

"You don't have eight cards in your drop zone," Ryoko pointed out.

"You're right," Ayame murmured. She only had two. "But he'll still attack the vanguard."

"Very well. Then I guard with Trident Shooter." **[8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

"Gertrude attacks the vanguard!" Her basket glowed, and so too did the ghastly ship. Then it began firing cannon after cannon of multicolored shells.

"No guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Mortal Mimic (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger! Critical to Gertrude, and power to Ruin Shade!"

Each sphere collided on the surface of the naval battleship, causing it to come dangerously close to toppling over. Bibiana cursed under her breath as red alarms blared around her.

 **[Damage Check: Light Signals Penguin Soldier (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Storm Rider, Basil (No Trigger)]**

"Ruin Shade, I'm counting on you," Ayame said, flipping the card over and sending another two cards into the drop zone. **[9000 + 4000 + 10000 + 8000 = 31000 Power]**

She slashed at the enemy commander, drawing out a pained grunt before she was driven back by frantic chains.

"Damage check," Ryoko said. She revealed the card, a non-trigger, before setting it down into her damage zone. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Navalgazer Dragon (No Trigger)]**

"I end my turn," Ayame said. _Three damage. Just three more to go._

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Clemmie the Ghostie) – (Gertrude the Ghostie Friend) – (Ruin Shade)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Evil Shade)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Clemmie the Ghostie] (F), [Gust Jinn] (U)**

 **Ryoko**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Light Signals Penguin Soldier) – (Battle Siren, Bibiana) – (Empty)**  
 **(Emtpy) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Light Signals Penguin Soldier] (U), [Storm Rider, Basil] (U), [Navalgazer Dragon] (U)**

"Ride." The white vessel advanced with renewed strength, bathed in indigo light as a naval commander emerged on deck, carrying two long-barrel machine guns in each hand. Ryoko's blue hair swept from side to side in the sudden gust of wind. "Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos." **[Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos – 9000 Power]**

"So cool," Ayame murmured quietly. But she didn't have time to admire her opponent. She had to win here.

"To me, soldiers!" Ryoko continued. Two more white-uniformed military men hopped down beside her. Both had storm-cloud skin, but one wielded twin green sabers while the other had a glowing sword in hand. "Tidal Assault! Lazarus!"

 **[Tidal Assault – 9000 Power]**

 **[Tear Knight, Lazarus – 9000 Power]**

 _She_ _'s filled up her front row,_ Ayame thought in alarm.

"Penguin Soldier will grant Tidal Assault five-thousand in exchange for resting it. Then, I'll have Tidal Assault attack Clemmie the Ghostie. Soul Blast. He stands once more." **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

Ayame gasped as her rearguard was cut down, only for the enemy to stare down her remaining ally.

"Attack Ruin Shade." **[14000 Power]**

The woman shrieked as she was slashed at, disintegrating into nothing but a cloud of pixels.

 _Two times,_ Ayame counted.

"Algos attacks," Ryoko announced. She moved another card out from her Soul, then turned over a card in her damage zone. "Ability Blast. Tempest Ricochet."

"Tidal Assault stands again?" Ayame exclaimed as the card was turned upwards once more.

"That's right," Ryoko said. "I hope you're prepared."

 **[Drive Check: Battle Siren, Bibiana (No Trigger)]**

Gunfire rained down on Gertrude, drilling holes through her relic pirate ship, covering it in splinter and smoke.

"D-Damage check!"

 **[Damage Check: Norman the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Ayame grimaced.

"Lazarus attacks next," Ryoko continued. "If it's the second battle or more, he gains three-thousand." **[9000 + 3000 = 12000 Power]**

"Dancing Cutlass, please!" His sword was parried away by a flash of red, before the sentient weapon disappeared into the sea. **[9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

"Tidal Assault attacks for the third time." **[14000 Power]**

"No…no guard." She cried out as the emerald sabers cut through her without mercy.

 **[Damage Check: Clemmie the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

"Over to you," Ryoko said, unfaltering.

 **Ryoko**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Tidal Assault) – (Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos) – (Tear Knight, Lazarus)**  
 **(Light Signals Penguin Soldier) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Light Signals Penguin Soldier] (F), [Storm Rider, Basil] (U), [Navalgazer Dragon] (U)**

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Empty) – (Gertrude the Ghostie Friend) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Evil Shade)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Clemmie the Ghostie] (F), [Gust Jinn] (U), [Norman the Ghostie] (U), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U)**

The waves settled, rising as Ayame inhaled, then sinking as she exhaled. It was time. She had to take control of this fight. "R-ride! _Spirits of the deep blue, follow me!_ Descend,Ghostie Leader, Demetria!" Pink light emanated from her lollipop wand, as her avatar donned a bell-sleeved black dress, and blond hair sparkling under eerie light cast down by the swarm of little ghosts floating around her. **[Ghostie Leader, Demetria – 12000 Power]** She tossed another lollipop into the air, where it burst into a crackle of luminance. "Imaginary Gift: Protect!" She placed the gift card into her hand, then slid three cards into the drop zone. "Um, superior call! Jackie the Ghostie!" **[Jackie the Ghostie – 8000 + 6000 = 14000 Power]**

"Then I call Ruin Shade and Mortal Mimic!" A woman with skin black as the abyss swung down to her side on a rope, carrying with her a vibrant treasure chest. **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power] [Mortal Mimic – 5000 Power]**

Demetria held out her wand, where a nebulous portal appeared. "And then with Evil Shade's skill, I bind a Ruin Shade in the drop zone to call out one more!" **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power]**

"At least you've improved just a little bit," Ryoko commented gazing at her filled field.

"Y-yes," Ayame mumbled. "I…I've been practicing. I've learned a lot."

"We'll see if that practice was worth it then," Ryoko said.

Ayame nodded slowly. "Here I come. Ruin Shade attacks, uh…she attacks the vanguard. I mill two cards and she gains four-thousand power!" **[9000 + 4000 + 8000 = 21000 Power]**

The ghost lunged forward, swinging on a rope, only to have her blade clang out of grasp by a dolphin's tail slap. "Guard. Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids." **[9000 + 15000 = 24000 Power]**

"Jackie, support." The cyan blob sprinkled some dust on her lollipop wand, and with one wave, she launched another round of cannonballs forward. "Then Demetria attacks the vanguard!" **[12000 + 14000 = 26000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Rick the Ghostie (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger," Ayame chirped. "Power to Ruin Shade, then I heal. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Samurai Spirit (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger!" The shells detonated across the Aqua Force battleship in zigzagging lines of conflagration. **[Ghostie Leader, Demetria – 26000 Power, Critical 2]**

Ryoko's eyes narrowed. "Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Storm Rider, Basil (No Trigger)]**

"Second check,"

 **[Damage Check: Emerald Shield, Paschal (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger. Power to the vanguard and I draw."

 _As Taiki would put it,_ _'I'm on a roll',_ Ayame thought happily. _At the rate this is going, I just might win! Now, I_ _'ll take my time and take out her Tidal Assault so I don't have to deal with a full-on assault next turn._

"Next?"

"Y-yes. Ruin Shade attacks Tidal Assault. With the added cards in the drop zone, I have eleven, which means she gains eight-thousand power now!" **[9000 + 4000 + 4000 + 10000 = 31000 Power]**

"No guard."

Ruin Shade's battle cry was laced with vengeance, and in one swing, she felled the naval combatant, sinking him into the eager waters before leaping back onto her home ship.

"Turn end."

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Ruin Shade) – (Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Ruin Shade)**  
 **(Mortal Mimic) – (Jackie the Ghostie) – (Evil Shade)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Gust Jinn] (F), [Norman the Ghostie] (F), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U)**

 **Ryoko**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Empty) – (Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos) – (Tear Knight, Lazarus)**  
 **(Light Signals Penguin Soldier) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Light Signals Penguin Soldier] (F), [Storm Rider, Basil] (U), [Navalgazer Dragon] (U), [Storm Rider, Basil] (U), [Emerald Shield, Paschal] (U)**

"Stand and draw." A swirl of water wreathed around the Aqua Force vessel, whipped up by a ruthless hurricane. " _A slumbering dragon awakens from the depths._ Ride! Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom!"

 _It_ _'s huge,_ Ayame thought as the blue-and-purple-scaled beast glowered down at her, now rising up before her ship. Its back scales shined cerulean under the azure sky, and ripples glowed upon its darkened purple chest. Water cascaded down its shoulders in miniature waterfalls, and its roar was a storm over the sea. **[Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom – 12000 Power]**

"Imaginary Gift: Accel." Ryoko placed the marker to the side. "Then I call forth Algos to the Accel circle. Then Riptide Dragon. Battle Siren, Bibiana behind Lazarus. Then with Maelstrom's skill, I grant my entire front row three-thousand power."

 **[Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos – 9000 + 3000 = 12000 Power]**

 **[Riptide Dragon – 12000 + 3000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Tear Knight, Lazarus – 9000 + 3000 = 12000 Power]**

 _With the Accel circle, she_ _'s got another round of multi-attacks coming at me,_ Ayame thought. _What do I do now?_

"Prepare yourself," Ryoko said. "Go, Algos. With his Counter Blast, he stands once more." **[12000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

The emerald beams bounced off glinting steel. "Guard! Samurai Spirit!" **[12000 + 15000 = 27000 Power]**

"Second wave. Maelstrom." The behemoth roared once more before its missile launchers shifted into gear, blasting out a swarm of projectiles.

"No…guard."

 **[Drive Check: Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger. I heal and give the power to Lazarus."

 **[Drive Check: Emerald Shield, Paschal (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," Ryoko announced. "Power to Lazarus, then I draw."

Demetria screamed as missiles crashed into the ship. Planks and pieces of wood flew up and rained down onto the waters surrounding her, and it was all she could do to hold onto the steering wheel, anchoring her meek body to the boat.

 **[Damage Check: Ghostie Leader, Demetria (No Trigger)]**

"Four damage," Ayame murmured worriedly.

"I'm not done yet," Ryoko said. "Third wave. Lazarus will attack next." **[12000 + 10000 + 10000 + 3000 + 8000 = 43000 Power]**

"Ricky, block it! Ruin Shade, help out! And with Demetria's Soul Blast, I retire Mimic and call out Clemmie! He gains five-thousand shield with his skill." Ayame countered as the two units rose to take the attack. **[12000 + 20000 + 5000 + 10000 = 47000 Power]**

"Fourth wave. Riptide." A blue dragon shot out from the deep, outstretched mouth launching a surge of water out at her. "When it attacks, he gains twenty-thousand more power." **[15000 + 20000 + 8000 = 43000 Power]**

Only a multicolored circle manifested between them, refracting the shot into multiple tiny streams. "Perfect Guard with Protect!"

Acknowledgment dawned on Ryoko. "You've guarded the third and fourth attacks."

Ayame smiled. "I've, well, I've fought you enough times to know your strategy. Maelstrom can stand back up if the third or fourth attacks hit."

"I see," Ryoko said. "You're learning. I give you that. But it still won't help you. Algos, eliminate the remaining Ruin Shade."

Demetria looked on as her rearguard disintegrated into motes, purged by twin beams of fiery green.

"Ruin Shade retires."

"I end my turn there," Ryoko said calmly, taking one last look at the field.

 **Ryoko**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **{Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos} – (Riptide Dragon) – (Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom) – (Tear Knight, Lazarus)**  
 **(Light Signals Penguin Soldier) – (Empty) – (Battle Siren, Bibiana)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Storm Rider, Basil] (F), [Navalgazer Dragon] (F), [Storm Rider, Basil] (U), [Emerald Shield, Paschal] (U)**

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 1**  
 **(Empty) – (Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Jackie the Ghostie) – (Evil Shade)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Gust Jinn] (F), [Norman the Ghostie] (F), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U), [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (U)**

 _She_ _'s taken down my rearguards and hand…Maybe I was getting in over my head._ Ayame gazed over her field, then to her wrist, and the bracelet Yomi gave her. _No. I_ _'m going to win. I'll make sure of it. Because…_

Midnight flags billowed out into the wind, raised into the ever-expanding horizon.

 _This is my Final Turn!_

Blue light shot up from beneath Demetria, engulfing her until it twisted into purple flame, and finally, fanned out like curtains to unveil a new visage.

" _Unleash the dragon that roars across the great abyss!_ Ride! Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon!"

A dragon screeched in her place, chalk-white bone coming to life with a vibrant purple flame, trickling and pulsing across it like blood. Under both its claws was a sword of bone, anchored onto the deck vertically, giving it the appearance of an underworld gatekeeper. **[Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon – 12000 Power]**

"Skull Dragon…" Ryoko murmured. "So you've saved it up for this moment."

"Imaginary Gift: Protect," Ayame said. "Then, I call Demetria! With her on-place skill, I superior call another Skull Dragon in front of her! And then," she bound another card from her drop zone. "With Evil Shade's skill, superior call! The last Skull Dragon! All three units will gain two-thousand power for each card in my drop zone."

Beside her, two more hollow beasts roared to life.

 **[Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon – 12000 + 34000 = 46000 Power]**

 **[Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon – 12000 + 34000 = 46000 Power]**

 **[Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon – 12000 + 34000 = 46000 Power]**

Even the referee was stunned at her lineup, and the immense power that followed along with it.

"I'm not perfect," Ayame said. "But…this is the peak of what I can do now. All of my skill, all of my cards together…with this…"

"Come at me."

 _I won_ _'t lose. Not with my units with me,_ Ayame thought. Purple fire seared over the seas, moaning with the echoes of thousands of spirits. "I will. My vanguard attacks! Breath of Atonement!" **[46000 + 14000 = 60000 Power]**

"To me, Emerald Shield, Paschal! Perfect Guard!" Ryoko ordered. A green barrier formed between them, forcing the flames to roll safely over her.

She'd anticipated a Perfect Guard. But with her Twin Drive… "Drive trigger, check!"

 **[Drive Check: Chappie the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Mortal Mimic (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger!" she announced. "All effects to the right Skull Dragon!"

From the left, another jet of purple wisped across Maelstrom, causing it to roar out in anguish.

 **[Damage Check: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (No Trigger)]**

 _Five damage._ Ayame turned over her final card. This should finish the match. "Skull Dragon attacks!" **[46000 + 10000 + 8000 = 64000 Power, Critical 2]**

And the third and final beast swung its blade.

It was stopped in its tracks.

Another green barrier appeared before Maelstrom, causing the sword to glance harmlessly across. "Guard. Paschal."

"A-another…perfect guard," Ayame said quietly, stunned.

"You jumped the gun," Ryoko said. "Perhaps if you'd stayed on Demetria rather than launch a preemptive assault, you may yet survive my next turn. This game could've been yours."

"I…"

"That just goes to show just how much you still need to improve."

"Turn end," Ayame murmured. Both her dragons disappeared into the shadows, leaving her alone.

 **Ayame**  
 **Hand: 3**  
 **(Empty) – (Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon) – (Empty)**  
 **(Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Jackie the Ghostie) – (Evil Shade)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Gust Jinn] (F), [Norman the Ghostie] (F), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (F), [Ghostie Leader, Demetria] (F)**

 **Ryoko**  
 **Hand: 0**  
 **{Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos} – (Riptide Dragon) – (Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom) – (Tear Knight, Lazarus)**  
 **(Light Signals Penguin Soldier) – (Empty) – (Battle Siren, Bibiana)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Storm Rider, Basil] (F), [Navalgazer Dragon] (F), [Storm Rider, Basil] (U), [Emerald Shield, Paschal] (U), [Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom] (U)**

"This is the end of the line," Ryoko said as her units stood. "Maelstrom."

The dragon complied, and it attacked without a hint of pity. Sapphire shard projectiles smashed into Skull Dragon, exploding into smoke and electric blue plasma where it stood, then scattering to the rest of the ship, ripping it into pieces. In no time, it sank down into the water, devoured by hungry, frothing waves, no longer a noble relic, but now a defeated husk of what it once was.

And Ayame finished it off by completing her damage zone.

 **[Damage Check: Evil Shade (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Ghostie Leader, Demetria (No Trigger)]**

"I lose," Ayame said, slumping down onto the ground.

"You're still far from being able to beat me," Ryoko said. Under her breath she added, "I never even had to use The Power."

Doors slid open from behind the referee, where Irene appeared, still donning her black cap and uniform, ash-gray hair in cascading curls below her shoulders. Another Dog Trainer was at her side. Her amber eyes looked Ayame over, an amused smirk creeping across her face. "Well, well. Seems we have an absolute failure in our midst."

Ayame winced at her words, at their brazenness, at their truth.

Then there was a loud banging at the doors behind Ryoko, and even as the referee Dog Trainer callously pulled her up to her feet, Ayame couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Do something about that door banging, would you?" Irene told the other Dog Trainer, who acquiesced with a bow. In minutes, the doors slid open, and Ayame gasped when she saw Yomi standing front and center.

She was panting, as if she'd run a marathon, and her hands were on her knees as she caught her breath. Then she glared at Irene.

"Let her go."

"Hm?"

"I said," Yomi repeated, now walking towards them. "Let her go. She's fine as she is."

"You know I can't do that. She's lost her last chance at redemption," Irene replied coolly.

"Then fight me," Yomi retorted. She held out her deck of cards. "I'll redeem her. And if I win, you let her go."

Irene stared at her for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. Then she smirked. "Interesting. Alright, I accept your challenge. But understand what's at stake here. If you lose, not only do we go about our business uninterrupted, but you'll be thrown into a cell as well. You'll be all mine."

"I don't care, because that won't happen," Yomi said. "Not if I can help it."

Ayame had no idea what was happening. She was led over to the side, while Ryoko had taken it upon herself to leave, disappearing into the hallways just as Yomi and Irene set themselves up at the fight table at the center of the room.

"Yomi…" Ayame said.

"Don't worry," Yomi said, smiling at her. "I'll fix this, just you see."

 _This is all my fault,_ she thought. _If only I_ _'d won…If only I wasn't such deadweight…_

"Are you ready?" Irene asked.

"I was born ready," Yomi shot back.

"Very well then," Irene said. She turned to the second Dog Trainer, who stood in the middle. "Whenever you are."

"Yes ma'am," the Dog Trainer said. "Let the game begin!"

"Rejoice. You're about to experience what it's like to be destroyed by the strongest Dog Trainer here," Irene purred.

"You sure you're not going to experience what it's like to be destroyed by me?" Yomi asked.

"Amusing."

"Bring it."

"Stand up! Vanguard!"


	13. Deciding Fate

**Deciding Fate**

* * *

"Imagine it. The soft crunch of fresh, toastiness as you bite in. The mouthwatering scent of baked apple filling wafting out through the air. Then the actual jaw-dropping, flabbergasting, rich and juicy, succulent and absolutely supreme awesomeness that is this whole Premium Apple Pie. Can you imagine it? This image will be your power. It will be my power, and ooh what a fearsome power it is," Taiki said, drool nearly brushing against the apple pie in front of him before he drew it back up. "This is so dang tasty, it'd be a sin to wait any longer!"

He was sitting in the canteen, surrounded by bustling movements. The table he was sitting at was empty, and for the most part nobody paid him no mind, but there was still a sizeable amount of people that cast quick bewildered glances or raised their eyebrows at the boy talking to himself. Or the pie, which was arguably worse.

But Taiki paid them no mind. Afterall, he was never one to care what other people thought of him. Besides, he had his favorite pie in front of him and a victory under his belt for the day, and that was all that mattered. Did he mention that he had his beloved pie before him? "Now then, time to chow do—"

"Taiki! There you are!" He looked up to see Miho staring down at him, panting. She brushed her loose red bangs to the side, and it took a while before she regained her composure.

"Oh, hey sis, what's up?" Taiki asked casually.

"You need to come with me," Miho said, grabbing his wrist and hauling him up to his feet.

"Huh?" Taiki asked, confused. But his sister was already pulling him away from the table, and his pie. "Can't it wait? And where're the others? It's been age—"

"I'll explain on the way, now come on!" Miho interjected as she dragged him hurriedly out of the canteen.

"B-b-but! My pie!" Taiki protested. "My precious pie! You can't do this! MY PRECIOUS!"

He was whimpering the entire way like a saddened puppy, as his pie slowly disappeared into the voided white. Soon, they were both walking briskly down one of the main hallways, cold and silent. From his sister's tone, Taiki could tell that it was something urgent.

His stomach rumbled quietly.

Could it really have been _that_ urgent?

Before he could open his mouth to say something, they made a sharp turn, and it took quite a bit of effort on Taiki's end to not topple over. Once he regained his footing, Miho led him into what seemed to be one of The Center's many large lounge areas. Was she throwing a surprise party? Taiki didn't recall it being his birthday, though, and the large crowd of people he certainly did not know made that theory very unlikely.

Taiki stopped at the rim of the crowd. "Okay, Miho, what's going on?"

"Yomi's fighting the Dog Trainer Captain!"

Taiki burst into uncontrollable laughter. Then upon seeing Miho's unamused look, he said, "Oh, you're serious."

"Come on. You've got to see this." He followed Miho through the crowd, wading across to see a wide screen propped against the wall.

She pointed at the screen and he went slack-jawed. "Oh god. You really were serious."

The raven-haired girl was standing on one end of a fight table, cards already laid out and in hand. Her purple eyes flared up with determination, the entirety of their fire directed at her opponent.

"What's she doing fighting _Irene Miyamoto_?" Taiki blurted.

"I don't really know what's happening either," Miho said. "But as soon as I finished I came out, and this fight has been broadcasted live on every single TV screen in The Center."

"Enjoying the show?" The two siblings whirled around to see the crowd parting, and Toshi walking towards them red carpet-style. "Not that there's much of one yet."

Taiki's arm moved protectively in front of Miho. "What do you want?"

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Miho demanded.

"Who's to say?" Toshi returned. "All I know is that if Yomi loses, both her and that Delta are forfeit."

"Ayame?" Miho blurted.

 _Yomi issued a challenge,_ Taiki thought. _So if she loses to Irene, she could get put into a cell for a long time. Or worse. Good luck, Yomi._

※◎◎◎※

White beams spiraled up around, holding up a marble roof that hung over like a protective screen. Sunlight poured down from a stained-glass window, depicting artistic patterns of gold and sapphire. At the center stood the proud statue of a goddess, her hand raised up to collect the streams of sunlight, letting it pour down in sparkling droplets across the temple floor.

Two lights faced off, one a flaring lavender, the other a serene gold.

"Reflector Angel!" Yomi declared. **[Reflector Angel – 6000 Power]**

"Lozenge Magus!" Irene declared. **[Lozenge Magus – 6000 Power]**

Yomi stared at the pink-clad magician before her, sitting behind an array of pink diamonds. "Oracle Think Tank…"

"That's right," Irene replied. Then she tilted her head to the side and added, "Is there an issue?"

"No," Yomi said. "Not at all."

"Good," Irene said. "We wouldn't want you forfeiting as soon as I flip over my starting vanguard," she spared a brief glance at Ayame. "Now would we?"

"I don't give up that easily."

"No, I don't suppose you don't. Still, persistence and strength are two very different things. Even the weakest pups can be adorably persistent."

Yomi drew the first card. "Spare me the 'weakness is a sin' mumbo jumbo. I've had enough of it. Ride! Witch of Frogs, Melissa!" **[Witch of Frogs, Melissa – 8000 Power]** She drew a card. "Turn end."

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Irene**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Lozenge Magus) – (Empty)**  
 **(Emtpy) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

"Straight to the action, then," Irene chuckled. "Ride." There was a burst of gold, and in Lozenge's place stood a young woman in white and green garments, sporting a round cap and a long staff, which ended in an ovular stone. "Circle Magus. Lozenge's skill allows me to draw a card." **[Circle Magus – 8000 Power]** A black-haired elf materialized beside her, bow-shaped robes floating in the temple's slight updraft. "Call. Farfalle Magus." **[Farfalle Magus – 8000 Power]**

Yomi looked on as Irene scanned the top card of her deck, before placing it on the top. _Oracle Think Tank_ _'s specialty is foresight. Which means from the get-go, I'll have to assume that trigger luck is going to be on her side._

"Circle Magus attacks the vanguard." Her vanguard let loose a spherical emerald burst of mana.

"No guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Psychic Bird (Critical Trigger)]**

 _I knew it._

"Critical Trigger," Irene said. "The power will go to Farfalle, and the effect to Circle."

Melissa screamed as the energy struck, covering her in dust and smoke.

 **[Damage Check: Broom Witch, Callaway (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," Yomi said. "Power to Melissa." **[8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

"Farfalle." Tiny blue orbs scattered about, before each one released a beam of light. **[8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

"Guard! Goddess of Banquets, Edesia!" A cluster of fruits appeared around her, causing the beams to envelop harmlessly around until both they and the blue-haired goddess dissipated into thin air. **[18000 + 10000 = 28000 Power]**

"Turn end."

 **Irene**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Farfalle Magus) – (Circle Magus) – (Empty)**  
 **(Emtpy) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Broom Witch, Callaway] (U), [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (U)**

 _The damage is two to zero,_ Yomi thought. _If I_ _'m going to win this, I need to up the offensive pressure from here on out._

"I hope you're not getting cold feet now," Irene said.

"The hell I am," Yomi shot back. "Ride! Broom Witch, Callaway!" A purple-robed young woman emerged from a lavender shower of light, tipping her marsh-colored ribbon hat before twirling her broom like a scythe. **[Broom Witch, Callaway – 10000 Power]** Two more units stepped in line beside her, one a night-haired lady holding a glowing apple and the other a sand-haired woman draped in a flowing green-and-white dress. "I call Apple Witch, Cider and Goddess of Trees, Jupiter to rearguard. With Cider's skill, I move Edesia to the soul and add three-thousand." **[Apple Witch, Cider – 8000 + 3000 = 11000 Power] [Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 Power]**

"She's trying to rush her down," Miho commented from the lounge.

"Oracle Think Tank likes to play the long game," Taiki explained. "Yomi's trying to end the game as fast as she can before Irene can make her finishing move."

"But can she do it?" Toshi wondered aloud, earning twofold glares from the siblings.

"Why are you still here?" Miho demanded.

"To watch the show, just like anyone here."

"Well you can watch it someplace else," Miho snapped.

On the battlefield, a barrage of crimson bombed down on Circle Magus. "Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Oracle Guardian, Gemini (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Irene said, letting the card slip into her damage zone.

"Now it's Callaway's turn," Yomi said, swinging her broom down, only for it to be blocked by a green-feathered wing..

"I guard with Psychic Bird," Irene replied. "You honestly didn't think I'd let you get Callaway's on-hit off, did you?" **[8000 + 15000 = 23000 Power]**

Yomi growled. "Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Union, Yuno (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," she announced. "Jupiter attacks the vanguard. With her skill I get to Soul Charge three cards."

 **[Soul Charge: Witch of Ravens, Chamomile]**

 **[Soul Charge: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier]**

 **[Soul Charge: Broom Witch, Callaway]**

"I guard with Gemini." Leaves were scattered to the winds, knocked away by red lasers. Two cherubs floated near Circle Magus, each one's eyes glowing a dangerous red. **[8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

"I end my turn," Yomi said. _One damage only. But, I did manage to whittle down her hand, so it_ _'s still a win in my book._

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Broom Witch, Callaway] (F), [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (U)**

 **Irene**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Farfalle Magus) – (Circle Magus) – (Empty)**  
 **(Emtpy) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Oracle Guardian, Gemini] (U)**

"Ride. Promise Daughter!" Irene declared. A metal-winged woman in Irene's visage stood tall and proud under the temple light, azure bodysuit gleaming. **[Promise Daughter – 9000 Power]** "With Circle Magus's ability, I Counter Blast to draw a card. Then, to my side, Luck Bird!" An orange bird let out a cry before sailing down upon her vanguard's arm. **[Luck Bird – 5000 Power]** She proceeded to pluck out one of its many feathers before it vanished into pixels. "Soul Blast two. I draw a card."

 _She_ _'s drawing a lot of cards, two in one turn,_ Yomi thought with a grimace.

"Her hand isn't shrinking at all," Miho gasped. "It's insane!"

"Her deck excels at hand generation and defense," Toshi said. "It's an impenetrable wall."

"Don't count Yomi out just yet. The game's just started," Taiki retorted.

"I call Goddess of Insight, Sotoorihime," Irene continued. A red-dressed woman descended down, bearing a brightly-lit orb between her hands. "Luck Bird attacks Jupiter. Thanks to its ability, it has six-thousand more power this turn." **[5000 + 6000 = 11000 Power]**

"Not on my watch!" A red-clad witch shooed the bird away. "I guard with Chamomile! When she retires, Chamomile will move into the soul. Then I Soul Charge." **[10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica]**

"Promise Daughter attacks!" Yomi yelped as a fist connected with her vanguard, sending her catapulting across the temple. **[9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Sarasa (No Trigger)]**

"Damage check," Yomi muttered.

 **[Damage Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger!" Yomi grinned. "I draw and give the power to my vanguard." **[10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

"It doesn't matter," Irene smirked. "Sotoorihime. Attack Jupiter." **[9000 + 8000 = 17000 Power]**

"I told you, not on my watch!" Yomi snapped, placing a card down. "I guard with Kukurihime!" **[10000 + 15000 = 25000 Power]**

"Very well," Irene said calmly. "Turn end. It's your move now."

 **Irene**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Goddess of Insight, Sotoorihime) – (Promise Daughter) – (Luck Bird)**  
 **(Farfalle Magus) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Oracle Guardian, Gemini] (F)**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 3**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Broom Witch, Callaway) – (Apple Witch, Cider)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Broom Witch, Callaway] (F), [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (U), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (U)**

 _The damage is three to one. And here I was supposed to be the one putting out more offensive pressure. But I_ _'m gonna turn that around now._ Yomi stood her units and drew. " _Everything ends here. Everything begins here. And she sees it all!_ Ride! Regalia of Wisdom! Angelica!"

The gears in her ancient scepter shifted into place, and with a single spin a crystalline light shone below Cider. "Imaginary Gift: Force! Then with Angelica's Soul Blast, I draw a card." **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 13000 Power]** An orb of neon fell like a teardrop next to her, and upon landing it transformed into a crimson-suited sorceress with a white witch's hat. "When she's Soul Blasted I superior call her to rearguard. I'll exchange Cider's and Chamomile's places and then call Yuno behind Jupiter." **[Witch of Ravens, Chamomile – 10000 + 3000 + 10000 = 23000 Power] [Goddess of Union, Yuno – 8000 Power]**

"There it is!" Miho cheered. The loud outburst earned some disapproving looks from the rest of the crowd. "Yomi's full formation!"

"Angelica," Irene murmured, too quiet for Yomi to hear. "The inheritor of Glory Genesis and the key to Minerva."

"We'll start things off with Chamomile attacking the vanguard!" **[23000 + 8000 = 31000 Power]**

"I guard with Nike and Circle." **[15000 + 10000 = 34000 Power]**

She swung her wand down. "Angelica attacks the vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Cyber Tiger (Critical Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Double Critical!" Miho exclaimed happily.

"Now she's got her at four damage!" Taiki added.

Angelica let out a battle cry before the wand connected, sending Promise Daughter flying into a nearby pillar. **[Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica – 23000 Power, Critical 3]**

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Sarasa (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Promise Daughter (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Circle Magus (No Trigger)]**

"Expect this next one to hurt even more," Yomi continued. As Jupiter raised her hand, tree branches shot out from the ground, encircling her opponent before smashing her back down, where they disappeared. **[10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 5000 + 8000 = 43000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Sunlight, Yatagarasu]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Mizuha]**

 **[Soul Charge: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier]**

"Damage check," Irene said, revealing her fourth card. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Promise Daughter (No Trigger)]**

 _And now it_ _'s three to five in my favor,_ Yomi thought happily. "Turn end."

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – {(Witch of Ravens, Chamomile)}**  
 **(Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Broom Witch, Callaway] (F), [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (F)**

 **Irene**  
 **Hand: 3**  
 **(Goddess of Insight, Sotoorihime) – (Promise Daughter) – (Luck Bird)**  
 **(Farfalle Magus) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Oracle Guardian, Gemini] (F), [Battle Maiden, Sarasa] (U), [Promise Daughter] (U), [Circle Magus] (U), [Promise Daughter] (U)**

"The tables have turned," Yomi commented smugly.

"Is that what you think?" Irene asked as she drew a card.

"What?"

"You've done nothing," Irene said, amused. "You've played a game of catch-up. Meanwhile, I continue to make my plays without falter. You may think you have power. You may think you have any semblance of control, but in truth, you don't. So allow me to show you, just how worthless your efforts are."

"Why you—"

"United Sanctuary is absolute. And you _will_ know your place." Irene held up a single card. "Ride! Imperial Daughter!"

Gold light showered down, and once her vanguard stepped out, hand on one hip, she was dressed completely in verdant green. Gold and green steel protruded out from her back like wings and a golden crown sat atop her head, as if she were a Valkyrie in the legends of old, regal and proud.

 **[Imperial Daughter – 12000 Power]**

"Imperial Daughter…"

"Imaginary Gift: Protect," Irene declared. "Then Imperial Daughter's skill. I'll add one of the top two cards of my deck into my hand, and the remaining one into my soul."

 **[Soul Charge: Imperial Daughter]**

 _With that, her trigger chance just upped,_ Yomi noted.

"I call Battle Maiden, Sarasa." A young woman with jet-black hair and a snow-white shrine maiden dress appeared next to her, spinning a steel spear in the air before she gripped it with both hands, entering a battle stance. **[Battle Maiden, Sarasa – 12000 Power]**

"Let's begin, shall we?" Irene said. "Imperial Daughter's skill will bestow six-thousand power upon herself. Then Imperial Daughter…" In a single burst, her avatar had Angelica gripped by the collar. "Will attack the vanguard." **[12000 + 6000 = 18000 Power]**

"No guard," Yomi murmured as her avatar was slammed into the ground.

"Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check:Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she said as Angelica was buried deeper in. "Critical to the vanguard and power to Sarasa. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Sphere Magus (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger." Yomi grimaced while Irene moved one damage card into the drop zone. "I heal and give the power to Sotoorihime."

"Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Goddess of Banquets, Edesia (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Apple Witch, Cider (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger either," Yomi said, laying her fifth card down.

"Sarasa, if you will," Irene said, but the priestess was already moving forward, swinging her spear with flowing grace. "With Sarasa's skill, I can check the top card of my deck. I'll put it on the bottom, and that gives Sarasa an extra six-thousand." **[12000 + 10000 + 6000 + 5000 = 33000 Power]**

 _She_ _'s digging for something, but what?_ Yomi thought. "I guard with Cyber Tiger and Cider!" **[13000 + 15000 + 10000 = 38000 Power]** The spear was deflected away, and became embedded in nearby stone. "With my rearguard Cider's effect, I move Cider to the soul. Then Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Banquets, Edesia]**

"Sotoorihime. With her skill I'll take a peek at the top of my deck." After swapping out a card from her hand, Irene did so, only to slide it back on top as quickly as she removed it. "Power plus six-thousand." **[9000 + 6000 + 10000 + 8000 = 33000 Power]**

The goddess's red beams veered around a golden shield, keeping Angelica out of harm's way as she stood back up. "Perfect Guard! Aegis!"

Yomi was panting, looking down at her one card in hand, then back at Irene in defiance.

"Winded already?" Irene asked with fake concern.

"Oh I'm just getting started," Yomi breathed, straightening herself up. "You done?"

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that," Irene said. "But you'll bend, eventually. Turn end."

 **Irene**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Goddess of Insight, Sotoorihime) – (Imperial Daughter) – (Battle Maiden Sarasa)**  
 **(Farfalle Magus) – (Empty) – (Luck Bird)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Battle Maiden, Sarasa] (F), [Promise Daughter] (F), [Circle Magus] (U), [Promise Daughter] (U)**

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 1**  
 **(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter) – (Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) – {(Witch of Ravens, Chamomile)}**  
 **(Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Broom Witch, Callaway] (F), [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (F), [Goddess of Banquets, Edesia] (U), [Apple Witch, Cider] (U)**

Yomi looked back around at Ayame, who was standing beside a Dog Trainer against the wall. The poor girl was silent the entire fight, looking on as Yomi fought for her sake. Then Yomi looked at Irene, confident and poised. _I won_ _'t let her get turned into a practical zombie,_ Yomi thought. _I_ _'ll do what I couldn't bring myself to do for Kuro._

" _Yomi. It'll be fine. I'll come back even stronger than before. Let me do this one thing."_

" _But you're the only reason I ever started playing…"_

" _And I'll be the reason you keep playing, 'kay? We'll win nationals, maybe even the Global Grand Prix as soon as I'm out. So get even stronger, alright?"_

"… _fine. Okay. But promise you'll always call!"_

" _I will, don't worry!"_

 _Not again._

Lavender light swirled around Angelica before it folded inward, singing her wounds and tears away. "I Ride Angelica one more time!"

Miho gave a loud whoop from the lounge area. "Yes! This way she's got an extra draw, a Soul Blast off, _and_ another Force gift!"

"Soul Blast," Yomi plucked out three cards. "Then I draw. But that's not all." It was time for Angelica's trump card. "Angelica's skill, whenever I Soul Blast a card, by paying the cost of one Counter Blast and one card in my hand, I can superior ride it! Descend! Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu!"

Ebony feathers unfurled to reveal a woman in a a white kimono, fastened by a purple sash and edged in hot streams of crimson and gold. Red swirls rolled at the outer edges of her wings, illuminated by the shining orbs in both of her hands. She flapped her wings again, and in moments she was up in the air, wrapping the temple in her warmth. **[Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

"Whoa!" Miho exclaimed.

"That means she gets _two_ Force gifts in one turn, on top of what Yatagarasu can do on her own!" Taiki added. "She just might be able to do this!"

"So you've been holding on to that card," Irene remarked. "From your last turn. Interesting."

"It's about to get even more interesting," Yomi shot back. "But first, Imaginary Gift: Force! Twofold! To the vanguard and front left circles!"

 **[Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu – 23000 + 10000 = 33000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Trees, Jupiter – 10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

"Then Yatagarasu's skill. I'll move two cards from the drop zone into my soul." Yomi tucked two more cards under her vanguard, before turning another card around. "First up, Chamomile attacks the vanguard!"

White birds tore at Imperial, eliciting an anguished cry from her before she forced the familiars away with a pulse of green. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger?!" Yomi gasped.

"Please don't tell me you didn't expect this," Irene said, drawing an extra card. **[Imperial Daughter – 12000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

 _That_ _'s right,_ Yomi thought. There was a reason she left the card on top after checking it. However, if she thought that a damage trigger was going to stop her, she had another thing coming. "Jupiter attacks the vanguard! Thanks to Yuno's skill, this attack's got another three-thousand power backing it!" **[20000 + 8000 + 3000 = 31000 Power]**

Imperial leapt into the air, bouncing off the savage beams of bark that shot up. Even the ones that arched back and down at her were blocked, bent into broken bits by two barriers on either side, one ruby, another sapphire. "I intercept with Sotoorihime, then guard with Promise Daughter." **[22000 + 5000 + 5000 = 32000 Power]**

"Yatagarasu attacks," Yomi declared. Light radiated from her hands. "Yatagarasu's skill. I Soul Blast nine cards and stand two of my rearguards. Then, since I rode over a grade three this turn, I get to stand another two of my rearguards!"

"Yes! This way she's got two extra Force-powered attacks! She can do this!" Miho cheered again. This time she elicited even louder boos from the crowd. "Oh excuse you!"

"Still, even with that, Irene doesn't look fazed at all," Taiki noted, causing Miho's smile to fade. "What does she have planned?"

"I don't care if you're the strongest whatever around here," Yomi said, a solar flare streaming out in one direct blast. Instinctively, the rest of her units moved forward in unison. "But I'm taking you out!"

"Protect, activate," Irene said. The beam of light refracted around her, splitting into smaller streams that each exploded into the back wall by a runic circle in front of her.

"Tch," Yomi frowned. "Twin drive, check,"

 **[Drive Check: Shield Goddess, Aegis (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," she announced. "The power will go to Chamomile! Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

"Is that all you're capable of?" Irene asked monotonously.

"Far from it," Yomi snapped. "Chamomile, attack once more!" **[23000 + 10000 + 8000 = 41000 Power]**

The witch's staff was blocked by a bubbly mage's scepter, before she was sent tumbling back with a sphere of pink. "Disappointing." **[22000 + 20000 = 42000 Power]**

"I've had enough of you!" Yomi retorted as Jupiter rushed in from behind for an assault. "Attack, Jupiter! With her skill, I add five-thousand!" **[20000 + 10000 + 5000 + 11000 + 9000 = 55000 Power]**

"I've had enough as well," Irene replied. "Sphere. Nike." **[22000 + 20000 + 15000 = 57000 Power]**

Jupiter was knocked back, sailing right into a wall as Imperial landed gracefully back on the ground, guardians dissipating in the same manner as her summoned trees; into sparkling pixels. The rest of Yomi's forces were just as worn out, each one staggering back to their feet, with only Yatagarasu floating nobly in the air, sharing Yomi's look of frustration.

"T-turn…end."

"She blocked it all," Miho murmured.

"She didn't even break a sweat," Taiki said.

"I guess that's the difference between people like Yomi, and people like her," Toshi chortled.

"If that was the extent of your ability, I must say, I'm underwhelmed," Irene said. "But, we do need you."

"What are you talking about?" Yomi asked, snapping out of her daze.

"You'll find out soon enough," Irene answered with a smirk. "But it's time I end this little game of 'Hero.'"

 **Yomi**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **{(Goddess of Trees, Jupiter)} – {(Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu)} – {(Witch of Ravens, Chamomile)}**  
 **(Goddess of Union, Yuno) – (Empty) – (Apple Witch, Cider)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Broom Witch, Callaway] (F), [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (F), [Shield Goddess, Aegis] (F), [Goddess of Banquets, Edesia] (F), [Apple Witch, Cider] (F)**

 **Irene**  
 **Hand: 1**  
 **(Empty) – (Imperial Daughter) – (Battle Maiden Sarasa)**  
 **(Farfalle Magus) – (Empty) – (Luck Bird)**  
 **Damage: 5 – [Battle Maiden, Sarasa] (F), [Promise Daughter] (F), [Circle Magus] (U), [Promise Daughter] (U), [Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist] (U)**

"Stand and draw." She gazed around the temple as Imperial Daughter, at the rubbled debris, at the searing smoke. "This temple is mine. The Center, too, is mine to run. Well, mostly. And that means everyone will play by my rules, and mine alone. That includes you, as well. Ride. Imperial Daughter! Imaginary Gift: Protect!"

"Another Imperial Daughter," Taiki commented.

"That means this time she gets another fifteen-thousand and an extra critical," Miho added. "But Yomi has a Perfect Guard! She can pull through!"

 **[Imperial Daughter – 12000 + 15000 = 27000 Power, Critical 2]**

"You think so?" Toshi wondered aloud, snickering when the siblings looked at him. "Because Irene has yet to play the one card she's been holding onto the entire game."

"One card…" Taiki trailed off, ruby eyes growing wider as he realized what Toshi implied. "You don't mean…"

"Even if you attack me, I know all your cards by now," Yomi said. "At best, even with a double trigger, I'll be dealing with attacks over thirty-thousand. I can take your assault, and then dish it right back out next turn!"

"Is that so?" Irene asked. "Then I'm afraid your…juvenile observation is for naught. And you play by my rules, remember? I decide my own limits. Not you. Call, Victorious Deer."

A surreal-looking stag appeared next to her, with a faint sheet of light enshrouding it, making it seem much like an apparition. It was almost dream-like. **[Victorious Deer – 12000 Power]**

Its horns began to glow. "I activate Deer's skill. I discard a card and Soul Blast two grade three's from my soul."

"Two grade three's? When did you—" Yomi gasped when she remembered Irene's previous turn.

" _Imaginary Gift: Protect," Irene declared. "Then Imperial Daughter's skill. I'll add one of the top two cards of my deck into my hand, and the remaining one into my soul."_

 _ **[Soul Charge: Imperial Daughter]**_

"I'll admit, luck was in my favor," Irene said. "But then again, look at my clan."

"No…"

"Yes. With Deer's effect, I reveal the top seven cards of my deck, then place two Critical Triggers from among them on the top of the deck."

"With that, she's all but guaranteed a double," Toshi mused.

"And on top of that, all of my units will gain ten-thousand during this turn," Irene finished as all of her units began glowing a menacing gold. "I told you, you play by my rules."

 **[Imperial Daughter – 27000 + 10000 = 37000 Power, Critical 2]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Sarasa – 12000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

 **[Victorious Deer – 12000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

 **[Luck Bird – 5000 + 10000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Farfalle Magus – 8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

 _No, I can_ _'t give up now. Not when I'm so close. This can't be the end,_ Yomi thought.

"Imperial Daughter will attack," she said, firing a burst of energy. **[Imperial Daughter – 37000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I'll defend against it for sure," Yomi said defiantly. "I Perfect Guard with Aegis!"

The blast exploded against the Noble's bronze shield. "Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Psychic Bird (Critical Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical Trigger)]**

"Each trigger effect will go to each of my front row rearguards respectively."

 **[Victorious Deer – 22000 + 10000 = 32000 Power, Critical 2]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Sarasa – 22000 + 10000 = 32000 Power, Critical 2]**

Yomi's hand fell limp against her thigh. _I_ _…I can't guard that. I can't guard any of them now._

The Deer stepped forward, then launched a supernova of gold at Angelica, growing like a hungry flame until it engulfed her in all of its destruction. "One final prayer for our wayward soul." **[32000 + 18000 = 50000 Power, Critical 2]**

A scream reverberated across the Cray temple.

"Damage check," Yomi whispered.

 **[Damage Check: Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal Trigger)]**

Her eyes widened in shock. "Heal Trigger…" However, her smile faded when she realized there was still another damage to take. Once she placed it down, she made her next reveal. "Damage trigger…second check."

 **[Damage Check: Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu (No Trigger)]**

Yomi crumpled to the floor as everyone around looked on in a long divide of shock and glee. The United Sanctuary trainees in the distanced lounges roared in celebration. The Dog Trainers looked on solemnly. Taiki and Miho were speechless, even as Toshi stepped back into obscurity.

"I…lost."

A cry escaped Yomi's lips and before she knew it she was on the ground, with the weight of a heel jammed into her back. The breath was choked out of her, if there was any left to begin with. Her head was wrenched back, her hair screaming at the ends, and all she could see was Ayame being led slowly out of the room, looking back the entire way.

"No…no, Ayame!"

Irene lowered to Yomi's level, her words a cold wisp against her ear. "Now, I want you to watch. The result of your failure, your weakness, your sin."

Defeated as she was, all she could do was look on, even as the doors began to slide closed.

 _I_ _…I wasn't strong enough…_

The hollow echo of a bracelet clattering onto the floor could be heard, followed by the doors' final shutter.

 _I-If only I wasn_ _'t such deadweight…_

Then Yomi was hauled to her feet, pulled back like a limp twig.

 _Ayame_ _…_

 _Yomi_ _…_

 _I_ _'m sorry._

* * *

 **Custom Cards  
**

 **Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica  
** Grade 3/13000 Power/Human/Gift: Force  
[AUTO](VC):When a grade 3 or greater card not named "Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica" is Soul Blasted outside of your battle phase, COST [Counter Blast (1) & Choose a card from your hand, and put it into your soul], ride that card as [Stand] and it gets [Power]+10000 until end of turn.  
[AUTO](VC/RC):When placed, COST [Soul Blast (3)], draw a card, if this unit is on (VC), this unit gets [Power]+10000 until end of turn.

 **Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu  
** Grade 3/13000 Power/Noble/Gift: Force  
[AUTO](VC):When this unit attacks a vanguard, COST [Soul Blast (9)], choose two of your rearguards, and [Stand] them. If this unit was ridden over a grade 3 during this turn, choose two of your rearguards, and stand them.  
[AUTO](VC):When placed, put up to two cards from your drop zone into your soul.


	14. Card Capital II

**Card Capital II**

* * *

"Can we please do this some other time?"

Tokoha Anjou was many things. A cardfighter first and foremost. A university student. A reporter. A friend and a sister.

Tokoha Anjou also felt many things. Happiness. Excitement. Anger. Boredom. Frustration.

Frustration.

"You've been holding this off for almost a month now." A single young man, dressed in white and brown, stared her down as they stood right outside the vibrant storefront of Card Capital II. "Either Card Capital, and all its branches, affiliate with United Sanctuary—"

"Or what?" Tokoha yawned.

The man was stunned for a bit at her stand-offish demeanor. "W-well, protoco—"

"Can we just skip to the part where I kick your butt halfway across town and move on?" Tokoha asked.

"What do y—"

But Tokoha was already quick to pull out her deck of cards, flipping her FIVA into fully-extended fight console. She didn't really care that they were doing it in the middle of the street, she just wanted it over with. Her day was bad enough and she'd rather not waste the day away talking in a professional manner with a UniSan representative threatening to ruin her favorite semi-popular card shop.

※◎◎◎※

"Ahsha! Attack!"

With one strained groan, the man crumpled to the ground, clenching one gloved hand with the other. Tokoha gave one last look at his completed damage zone before retracting the table into her FIVA. The sound of cards scattering onto the ground like leaves whistled behind her as she walked without a second thought into the card shop.

 _Figures,_ she thought, unimpressed. _Why use the gloves anyway if you can_ _'t take the pain?_

The door swung shut behind her as she stomped into the near-empty shop. The sound of her footsteps echoed across the floor, trailed by the soft snores of kittens curled asleep on the counter basket. The single looming scent of freshly-cleaned walls lay motionless in the air, carrying with it the faintness of yesterday and the dimness of tomorrow. She stopped at one of the couches, in front of a familiar trio of boys.

"Tsuneto! Kei! Karl!" Tokoha shouted.

All three looked up in alarm, but Tsuneto was the first to speak. "T-Tokoha. What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me," Tokoha snapped. "There was a UniSan goon right outside the shop. I had to deal with him myself. What were _you_ doing?"

"Research," Tsuneto said defiantly.

Tokoha grabbed the laptop sitting on the black-haired boy's lap. "On a Rin Hashima fansite?"

"Extensive research on the enemy," Tsuneto said. He yelped when she tossed the laptop back at him, just barely catching it before it fell to the floor. "Careful with that!"

"I don't believe this," Tokoha said angrily.

"Don't worry," Karl cut in.

"Next time," they said together, wasting no time striking their signature pose. "You can trust Trinity Dragon to handle it!"

"That's what you say every single time!" Tokoha yelled, causing them to flinch back.

"Hey now," Tsuneto said shakily. "Temper doesn't become you, Tokoha."

She twitched. "Oh? You know what else doesn't become me? Being surrounded by lousy jerkwads like you!"

The trio screamed as she swung a chair into the wall, chasing them with another chair even as the previous one clattered to the ground. Packs of cards were scattered about in a pathetic attempt to stall her, while actual cards were flung at them like shurikens with deathlike accuracy. All of this occurred amid a clamoring chorus of baby-shrieks and monstrous roars. The ruckus filled the shop with so much life and chaos, in fact, that the cats had now awoken and were scampering across the floor in a confused mix of excitement and sheer fear.

Then Tokoha froze at the sniff of a calming scent, followed by the clinking of the doorbells.

Trinity Dragon, however, took this fleeting opportunity to shove past the two individuals who had just entered and run out of the shop, still shrieking like a group of terrified children.

"Um…" one of the two, a rosy-haired girl in a white dress, hugged by a violet jacket. In her hand was a brown paper bag. "Tokoha, we got these for you. Your favorite croquettes!"

Tokoha dropped the Trial Decks in her hand and rushed over. She hugged the other girl and took the pastries. "Thanks so much, Kumi!"

The other, a boy with raven-colored hair streaked with white, glanced over the mess. He adjusted his leather jacket before saying, "Geez, boss lady, what'd they do? Threaten to steal your firstborn?"

Before she could erupt once more, Tokoha was led to a couch by Kumi. "Don't pay attention to Kon," she comforted. "Do you want to talk it out?"

"I just…" Tokoha drew in another breath. "You know…Yomi's gone silent for two weeks now. She's supposed to check back twice a week. I'm stressed. I'm worried. I'm angry that I can't do anything here except wait and give the odd piece of advice or commands now and then."

Kumi patted her back. "Shh. It's okay. We can't know for sure if she's in trouble. We just have to trust that she can handle it."

"She could have her own reasons for staying silent," Kon offered.

"But that's just it," Tokoha replied, taking a bite out of her croquette. "I hate being in the dark. I hate being unable to help."

Kumi's frown sank lower. "This isn't just about Yomi, is it?"

"No," Tokoha sighed. "I mean, on top of managing things here…and United Sanctuary…I've just had a lot on my plate."

"They came again today?" Kon asked.

Tokoha nodded. "It's not enough that all our players go to UniSan-sponsored stores, now they want Card Capital itself."

"It makes sense," Kon said. "If I were them, I too would wanna take over the last hipster non-UniSan card shop on the block."

Tokoha shot him a look. Then she looked back down. "I miss being able to have fun with Vanguard. I miss having this shop flooded with cheery kids. I miss…"

"We know," Kumi murmured, giving her best friend a hug. "We miss having the three of you together too."

"Thanks. You too, Kon. As insufferable as you are, you're alright." Tokoha stuffed the last of the croquettes into her mouth.

Kumi smiled. "Feeling better now?"

"No," Tokoha replied, rising to her feet. There was still a burning red in her mind that she still needed to exhaust. "Kon. Fight. Now."

"Huh?" Kon raised an eyebrow.

"Um…Tokoha, are you sure?" Kumi asked.

"I need to get the stress out of me," she said, brushing back her bright green locks. "Now come on. I don't have all day."

"Why do I have to be the punching bag again?" Kon asked as he took up position opposite Tokoha, who had already drawn her opening hand.

"Because frankly, there's nothing better to do," Tokoha replied. "We're sitting ducks. We can't exactly charge into The Osaka Center guns ablaze. You still can't hack directly into their systems. We have nothing."

"Touche," Kon said. "Well I'm ready if you are."

"Alright then." Tokoha laid a hand on her starter. "Stand up!"

"Vanguard!"

Ardent greenery washed over the field, draping the stones in carpets of moss and touching the horizon with emerald-leaved canopies. Sunlight streamed down in golden rays, raising the attention of the many flowers and fauna gathered at the forest floor.

"Spring-heralding Maiden, Ozu!" **[Spring-heralding Maiden, Ozu – 6000 Power]**

"Machining Worker Ant!" **[Machining Worker Ant – 6000 Power]**

"I go first. Draw," Tokoha announced. "Ride! Budding Maiden, Diane!"

Her previous form was enveloped in pink petals, now raising a brilliant blade against the sun, poised for combat. Her green hair was tied back in vine-like rings around her head. **[Budding Maiden, Diane – 8000 Power]**

"With Ozu's skill, I draw." She slid a card into her fanned out hand. "Then I end my turn."

 **Tokoha**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Budding Maiden, Diane) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Kon**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Machining Worker Ant) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

"Draw," Kon declared. "I ride Machining Hornet. Then I draw another card." There was a blitz of bright red before a large metalloid charged into Diane. "Hornet attacks. Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Small Captain, Butterfly Officer (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

"Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger." Tokoha let the card fall into the damage zone, just as her vanguard was smashed into one of the surrounding trees.

"With Machining Hornet's skill, I'll check the top six cards of my deck, then add Spark Hercules to my hand. Then I'll pass it over to you," Kon said.

 **Kon**  
 **Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – (Machining Hornet) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Tokoha**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Budding Maiden, Diane) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha] (U)**

"Adding grade 3s to hand," Tokoha commented. "While it doesn't increase your overall shield value, it gives you versatility in the form of consistency. Options."

"You know how I like having solid plans," Kon said. "Which is why I'm hurt that you don't think I've got Yomi's situation under control."

"Well do you have it under control?" Tokoha asked.

"She'll be fine," Kon assured.

Tokoha's eyes narrowed. "Honestly, I wish people didn't keep telling me things are going to be fine."

"Whoa, easy there," Kon said. "Do you need another lifetime supply of croquettes?"

"Ugh!" Tokoha slapped a card down. "Ride! Blossoming Maiden, Cela! Then I call Cela and Diane to the front row!"

Her sword blossomed into a scythe, and her dress scattered to reveal armored silk and a silver helmet. Blue ribbons billowed in the spring breeze, heralding the arrival of new flowers, two of which bursting into the forms of an identical copy of herself to the right and a pink-petaled maiden to the left.

Green light glittered from beneath. "Cela's Bloom! When another copy of her is placed on rearguard, both her and the newly-placed Cela gain ten-thousand power!"

 **[Blossoming Maiden, Cela – 10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

 **[Blossoming Maiden, Cela – 10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

"Diane!"

The youth rocketed forward, only for her blade to be struck out of her grasp by an unforgiving whip. "I guard with Butterfly Officer." **[8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

The remaining two Bioroids each readied their scythes, before slashing in a spiral of leaves and flourish. "The vanguard Cela attacks!"

"No guard," Kon said.

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Pure Maiden, Katrina (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

"Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Machining Hornet (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger either."

Before the Hornet could recover, though, it was immediately met with a second slash, crying out as sparks surged across its body.

 **[Damage Check: Water Gang (No Trigger)]**

"Come on, is that the best you've got?" Tokoha demanded.

"Okay, easy there boss lady," Kon said. "It's just a game. Just one casual game between two less-than-sane people."

She sighed. "Whatever. I end my turn. Get on with it."

 **Tokoha**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Budding Maiden, Diane) – (Blossoming Maiden, Cela) – (Blossoming Maiden, Cela)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha] (U)**

 **Kon**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Machining Hornet) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Machining Hornet] (U), [Water Gang] (U)**

"Stand and draw." Teal plates began to clamp into place over Hornet's body, until claws stretched out menacingly, hissing dangerously as they were rubbed together. "I ride Machining Mantis." He threw down three more cards onto the playing field. "With Mantis's skill, I add Stag Beetle to my hand and he gains six-thousand. Then I call Machining Hornet and Water Gang. Phantom Black too."

 **[Machining Mantis – 9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Machining Hornet – 8000 Power]**

 **[Water Gang – 9000 Power]**

 **[Phantom Black – 8000 Power]**

"He's still going for a steady approach," Kumi murmured.

 _Of course he is,_ Tokoha thought. _That_ _'s his playstyle, afterall._

"Mantis attacks the vanguard."

"I don't guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Shelter Beetle (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," he announced. "Critical to Mantis, and the power to Water Gang."

Tokoha winced a little. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Budding Maiden, Diane (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha (No Trigger)]**

"No triggers. Next?"

Kon's face contorted for a split second before he calmly rested his next unit. "Water Gang attacks the vanguard too, boosted by Phantom Black."

"I don't guard that either," she answered, quick to reveal her next damage, and even quicker to toss it into the damage zone. "Damage check. Critical Trigger. Effects to Cela."

 **[Damage Check: Chestnut Bullet (Critical Trigger)]**

"O…kay. Over to you then," Kon said with an annoyed frown.

 **Kon**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Water Gang) – (Machining Mantis) – (Empty)**  
 **(Phantom Black) – (Machining Hornet) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Machining Hornet] (F), [Water Gang] (U)**

 **Tokoha**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Budding Maiden, Diane) – (Blossoming Maiden, Cela) – (Blossoming Maiden, Cela)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha] (U), [Budding Maiden, Diane] (U), [Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha] (U), [Chestnut Bullet] (U)**

" _Now is the time to blossom_. Ride! Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha!" Red showered over her as she swung her gold-tipped gardening hoe, attire now embellished with white, lime and gold, crimson buttercups hanging daintily over her dress. The plants below her seemed to move with a renewed ferocity, matching her intimidating glare. "I activate her skill. When she's placed, I can duplicate one of my rearguards. Cela!" A pale bud erupted from the earth, before bursting into another armored maiden, twirling her scythe around her lithe body. "Imaginary Gift: Force! Then Bloom!"

 **[Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]**

 **[Blossoming Maiden, Cela – 10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

 **[Blossoming Maiden, Cela – 10000 + 10000 = 20000 Power]**

"There's Tokoha's Bloom!" Kumi chirped while Kon looked with disinterest.

"I exchange Diane and Cela's positions. Then, I call Pure Maiden, Katrina." She set the card down behind her remaining Cela, before tapping her vanguard. "Ahsha attacks Mantis."

"I don't guard."

"Twin drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Chestnut Bullet (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger!" She exclaimed. "Critical to Ahsha, then the power to the left Cela! Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Budding Maiden, Diane (No Trigger)]**

Petals trailed behind her like scarlet droplets as she slashed at the mechanical creature. **[Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha – 13000 + 10000 = 23000 Power]** And on Earth, Kon let two more cards slide into his damage zone.

 **[Damage Check: Machining Stag Beetle (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Bloody Hercules (No Trigger)]**

She bounced back, then held her hoe out. "With a boost from Diane, Cela attacks!" **[20000 + 8000 = 28000 Power]**

"Shelter Beetle. Water Gang intercepts." **[9000 + 15000 + 5000 = 29000 Power]**

"The other Cela attacks!" **[20000 + 10000 + 8000 = 38000 Power]**

He placed another card down. "I perfect guard with Paralyze Madonna."

"Turn end."

 **Tokoha**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Blossoming Maiden, Cela) – {(Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha)} – (Blossoming Maiden, Cela)**  
 **(Budding Maiden, Diane) – (Empty) – (Pure Maiden, Katrina)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha] (F), [Budding Maiden, Diane] (U), [Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha] (U), [Chestnut Bullet] (U)**

 **Kon**  
 **Hand: 3**  
 **(Empty) – (Machining Mantis) – (Empty)**  
 **(Phantom Black) – (Machining Hornet) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Machining Hornet] (F), [Water Gang] (U), [Machining Stag Beetle] (U), [Bloody Hercules] (U)**

"Stand and draw." Kon shuffled through his cards, his fingers sifting through them one by one in silence.

"What's the matter?" Tokoha questioned.

"What is this really about?" Kon asked casually, still staring at his cards.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, boss lady?" Kon asked. "You might be a complete and utter pain in the butt, and your temperamental antics amuse exactly nobody, but today you're just being a jerk. And not the good kind." When he noticed she was still silent, he spoke again. "So?"

Tokoha's gaze shifted from Kumi to Kon then back to the board, and she shuffled her feet as her mind found itself flung back to earlier in the day.

 _She remembered that familiar street, that small apartment. The route had grown routine by now, even the simple act of walking there, even the simple act of visiting him._

" _Can I come in?" she asked, after two soft knocks on the door._

 _After a while, it was always a while, always when she_ _'d teetered on the edge of her patience, the door opened, just a crack. And out of the shadows peered out a familiar set of bright green eyes._

"I went to see Chrono again," she said quietly.

"Oh boy," Kon said.

"Oh no, Tokoha…" Kumi said, concerned.

"I know," Tokoha interjected before they could say any more. "I know what you're thinking. He's a lost cause."

"That's not it at all," Kumi assured.

Kon, instead, rolled his eyes. "You don't say."

Tokoha ignored him. "But I was…I was stressed. And…I hoped…that maybe I'd get through to him. Convince him to try again."

"Hm. And how did that go?" Kon asked, finally placing a card down. "I ride Machining Spark Hercules. Then I obtain an Imaginary Gift: Protect." **[Machining Spark Hercules – 12000 Power]**

"It didn't go very well."

"Right, and now you're pissed."

"Just get on with it."

" _Please, Chrono, I think I'm on to something here. Shion, everyone, we're so close. If you could just help us, even a little—"_

" _No."_

 _Tokoha held the door in place before it could shut closed._ _"Wait, are you really just giving up?"_

" _I gave up ages ago. Now, I've got an exam to study for, so if you'll just—"_

" _What happened to Taiyou wasn't your fault," she blurted. When he didn't say anything she went on. "It wasn't. He chose to stay. None of us could know he'd…"_

" _And I was too weak to get him back. And now he's…gone. And because of me G Units are gone. So yes, Tokoha, it's all my fault."_

Then she was pulled back as Kon slipped out a couple more cards.

"With Stag Beetle's skill, I call Mantis and Hornet in rest." The insectoids hissed from the branches and vines, claws scraping at bark and moss. "Then with Spark Hercules's skill, I'll stand all of my rearguards. They get five-thousand power. And all of your units will lose five-thousand power."

 **[Machining Stag Beetle – 12000 + 5000 = 17000 Power]**

 **[Machining Mantis – 9000 + 6000 + 5000 = 20000 Power]**

 **[Machining Hornet – 8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

 **[Machining Hornet – 8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

 **[Phantom Black – 8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

Ahsha looked on in horror as her allies fell limp to the ground, shivering on their knees. Then she gasped as she joined them, hands anchoring her to the ground.

"I move Hornet into the soul, and give Spark Hercules five-thousand for each of your units in rest."

 **[Machining Spark Hercules – 12000 + 25000 = 37000 Power]**

"I just really hoped he'd come through," Tokoha murmured. "I…I'll never admit it but I looked up—"

Kon raised a hand to stop her. "Spare me the relationship drama, please."

A blush streaked her face. "H-he's not my b-boyfriend!"

"Regardless," he said. "It doesn't change anything. And I get that you had expectations, everyone does. I get that you're stressed, we all are. But, given that I have to be the one to say something hideously cheesy, you're the boss now, with Pretty Boy. We're here for you, but it's important you be there for us. Functioning, not flipping."

Tokoha blinked. Then she exhaled. "Wow, that's…weirdly, the nicest thing I've heard you say."

Kumi beamed. "Isn't it? And Tokoha, I think you should keep up hope too. Don't give up."

"Ew. Okay, I changed my mind. I'd like to be a punching bag again, please." Kon rolled his eyes. "Spark Hercules attacks the vanguard."

Sparks rained down on the ground, segregated by a widening array of branches and petals. "Perfect Guard! Maiden of Blossom Rain!"

 _He_ _'s right,_ Tokoha thought. _I have responsibilities now. And when the going gets tough, the tough keep going. I have to work hard too._

"Twin drive, first check,"

She grinned slightly. _To think I got lectured by my assistant of all people. I guess he_ _'s more mature than he lets on._

 **[Drive Check: Shelter Beetle (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," he announced. "All effects to Stag Beetle. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Machining Spark Hercules (No Trigger)]**

"No Trigger."

 _Bring it._

"Mantis attacks the left Cela," Kon declared as the teal metalloid rushed to hack at the armored warrioress. **[20000 + 13000 = 33000 Power]**

"No guard." Cela screamed as her figure burst into petals, with Ahsha biting her lip.

"Phantom Black's skill," Kon said, discarding a card. "Stag gains six-thousand. And, you can't use normal units during this battle." **[17000 + 10000 + 13000 + 6000 = 46000 Power, Critical 2]**

"That's one really annoying effect," she muttered. Nonetheless, more flower buds materialized around her, surrounding her in a barricade of loyal servants. "I guard! Watering Elf! Chestnut Bullet! Cela, intercept!" **[8000 + 20000 + 15000 + 5000 = 48000 Power]**

"Turn end," he concluded. "As expected. At least you haven't lost your touch."

 **Kon**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Machining Stag Beetle) – (Machining Spark Hercules) – (Machining Mantis)**  
 **(Phantom Black) – (Empty) – (Machining Hornet)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Machining Hornet] (F), [Water Gang] (F), [Machining Stag Beetle] (F), [Bloody Hercules] (F)**

 **Tokoha**  
 **Hand: 2**  
 **(Empty) – {(Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha)} – (Empty)**  
 **(Budding Maiden, Diane) – (Empty) – (Pure Maiden, Katrina)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha] (F), [Budding Maiden, Diane] (U), [Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha] (U), [Chestnut Bullet] (U)**

 _The door teetered feebly back and forth as Tokoha let go._ _"Fine. But I want to say something, Chrono. We might not ever get a happy ending, but I'll damn well try to get a happy one."_

 _But before she turned away to leave, he answered back._ _"Piece of advice, Anjou? Get a life."_

"… _Wow. Wow, I can't believe you've fallen this low."_

 _There was a twisted spark, then a searing flame in her, something not even the strongest of forests could withstand, and it continued to fester and grow in her even as she left the building in a boiling mix of rage and tears._

Tokoha sighed. She might not like it, but this was her reality now. And she was bound to get into outrageous tempers, she'd have to learn to deal with them. _But at least I don_ _'t have to go it alone._ _I_ _…no, we'll all fight for a future we truly desire. Just watch, Chrono._ She slapped another card down. "Ride! Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha!"

 **[Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha – 8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

Scattered scarlet swirled around. "First, Imaginary Gift: Force! To the vanguard! Then, with Ahsha's skill, I superior call Katrina to rearguard from the deck. And on top of that, when another card is placed over her, I can also use Ahsha's skill to duplicate another Katrina!"

"Amazing!" Kumi exclaimed.

"And that's not all. With Diane's skill, I can retire her and superior call another Katrina! Katrina's Bloom!" Each of the duplicates held up their shovels in salute, clicking them together. _That_ _'s right. We're going to keep rising up. Because we believe. And I'm counting on Yomi, too._

 **[Pure Maiden, Katrina – 3000 + 4000 + 4000 + 4000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Pure Maiden, Katrina – 8000 + 4000 + 4000 + 4000 = 20000 Power]**

 **[Pure Maiden, Katrina – 8000 + 4000 + 4000 + 4000 = 20000 Power]**

 **[Pure Maiden, Katrina – 8000 + 4000 + 4000 + 4000 = 20000 Power]**

"Now she's replaced all her drained units with new, stronger ones!" Kumi commented.

Tokoha removed a card from her hand and Soul. "Ahsha's skill. By Soul Blasting a grade three and discarding, I can grant all of my rearguards five-thousand power. Then ten-thousand and an extra critical to herself."

"Overkill, much?"

She smirked. "Ahsha attacks the vanguard!" **[18000 + 10000 + 10000 = 38000 Power, Critical 2]**

A translucent screen rose up, parrying her slash and causing her to rebound back onto the grassy earth. "Protect will nullify that."

"Twin drive, first check!"

 **[Drive Check: Blossoming Maiden, Cela (No Trigger)]**

"Second check!"

 **[Drive Check: Chestnut Bullet (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she announced. "All effects to the left Katrina! I'll have the other Katrina attack Mantis!"

The creature let out a bloodcurdling cry before it fell to the ground, dispersing into teal pixels. **[20000 + 25000 = 45000 Power]**

"This finishes it," Tokoha concluded, turning over her remaining rearguard. "Katrina attacks the vanguard!" **[25000 + 10000 + 25000 = 60000 Power, Critical 2]**

Kon sighed, paying no mind to his vanguard being overtaken by vines, then repeatedly slashed at by the green-clad faerie. Soon, the electricity that flowed through its veins faded away, as it too, vanished back into the depths of the earth.

He let two final cards fall into his damage zone, and upon seeing neither were triggers, he gave a shrug. "Feel better?"

It was a rather cathartic game, Tokoha reflected, and in all honesty she enjoyed it. It was a necessary reminder of what she wanted to fight for. "No." Then, on seeing Kumi's look of worry she giggled. "'Kay, maybe a little."

"That's good to hear," Kumi trilled.

However, before they could say anymore, a loud ring swept over the shop interior.

Tokoha widened her eyes. "Is that…?"

Kon was quick to flip out his phone, placing it on the table. "It's coming straight from Yomi's transmitter."

"This day just got so much better," Kumi clapped her hands together.

There was a short moment of dampened static after Kon tapped his phone screen, then there was a voice.

"Yomi?" Tokoha blurted.

"This…isn't Yomi," came the reply. "But she does need your help."

* * *

 **As usual, any feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

 **Custom Cards  
**

 **Spring-heralding Maiden, Ozu  
** Grade 0/6000 Power/10000 Shield/Bioroid  
[AUTO]:When ridden upon, draw a card.

 **Budding Maiden, Diane**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Bioroid  
[AUTO](RC):When your unit is placed on (RC), COST [Counter Blast (1) & Retire this unit], search your deck for up to two cards with the same card name as the unit placed, and call them to separate (RC).

 **Pure Maiden, Katrina**  
Grade 1/8000 Power/10000 Shield/Sylph  
Bloom-[AUTO](RC):During your turn, when your other "Pure Maiden, Katrina" is placed on (RC), all of your "Pure Maiden, Katrina" on (RC) get [Power]+4000 until end of turn.

 **Blossoming Maiden, Cela**  
Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield/Bioroid  
Bloom-[AUTO](VC/RC)[1/Turn]:During your turn, when your "Blossoming Maiden, Cela" is placed on (RC), that unit and this unit get [Power]+10000 until end of turn.  
[CONT](RC/GC):This unit cannot be retired due to your opponent's card effects.

 **Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha**  
Grade 3/13000 Power/Bioroid/Gift: Force  
[ACT](VC):COST [Soul Blast (1) grade 3 & Discard a card from your hand], all of your rearguards with the same card name get [Power]+5000 until end of turn, if the number of your rearguards with the same card name is three or more, this unit gets [Power]+10000/[Critical]+1 until end of turn.  
[AUTO](VC):When placed or another card is placed on this unit, COST [Counter Blast (1)], search your deck for up to one card with the same card name as one of your rearguards, call it to (RC), and until end of turn it gets "Boost".


	15. Tipping Point

**Tipping Point**

* * *

" _We aim for perfection in the Haneda household!" There was a loud thud and a tangy taste in Riku's mouth. "Understood?"_

" _Understood…father." His voice cracked beneath the snickers and glares of the so-called 'family' around him. They were wraiths, crows, and he was the new entertainment. "I won't fail you again."_

Riku swore an oath that day, promising never to stain the family name, promising to represent excellence, be that in battle or in school, promising never to stand in United Sanctuary's way. He couldn't stand against it, because doing so meant going back on everything he'd been conditioned to believe, to do. His heart wrenched even as his mind flattened it into submission, and it screamed while he looked dead-cold at the fiery-haired boy who gripped him by the shoulders.

"Riku, come on," Taiki pleaded. "Can't you do anything about Yomi?"

"I don't owe you any favors," Riku said, batting his hands away. "Don't forget your place." He glanced at Miho, who stood behind her brother. "Or yours."

"She's your friend too—"

Riku cut him off. "It was just one little party." Even though it was probably the most fun he'd had in his life, and perhaps with the most genuine people he'd met. "I have no friends."

Miho spoke up then. "You can't really believe that."

"I can and I do," he shot back. Then he looked back at Taiki, whose face was contorted in a mix of frustration and hurt. "And even if we were…close, what would you have me do?"

"I…"

"Bust her out?" Riku asked. "Where would I go? This is very much my home, if you haven't noticed. Tell Irene to stop torturing her? Demanding something from a superior is the quickest way to join Yomi. And Ayame? There isn't anything I can do for her either." After a momentary silence, and after seeing Taiki's despondent gaze, Riku sighed. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Just move on. This doesn't concern you."

And then he was gone, green head of hair disappearing into the shining white network of hallways, leaving the two siblings standing where they were.

"I'm sorry," Taiki said. "I really hoped he'd help."

"It's fine," Miho answered. "We both saw this coming anyway."

Taiki's fist smashed against the wall. "I didn't," he breathed.

Miho blinked. "Oh…um." Then realization dawned on her. "Right…you spent the most time with him. But, do you…do you actually…like him?"

"I don't know."

※◎◎◎※

"Report on progress."

Riku peered through a large glass panel, looking down at a large room filled with equipment, machinery and wires all interlinked like a circuit of black and white. People in lab coats were scurrying around, checking monitors and scribbling notes. At the center of it all was a little blond girl, laying motionless on a cushioned chair. Most would assume that she was asleep, save for her pair of opened, dulled cerulean eyes staring blankly into space.

A young man in a lab coat hurried over, clipboard in hand. "We've managed to synthesize a more stable form of imagnum by combining the Imagination Essence of Minerva's Vessel with our previous formula. It hasn't been perfected yet, but we hope to see an even higher level of PSYQualia capability from the subject."

Imagnum. It was their name for the substance they created for the sole purpose of granting ordinary fighters the mysterious yet powerful PSYQualia. And Imagination Essence was what fueled and molded it, present within everyone. It was what tethered each fighter to Cray, their power of imagination, so to speak. And the Vessels of the Creators had the most naturally potent of anyone.

"She doesn't look very highly capable," Riku commented, still looking down at Ayame.

"Temporary," the man assured. "We believe that this is simply a transitional period and soon she will awaken anew."

"Awaken anew?" Riku queried.

"We've added a further element," he explained. "To keep her…obedient."

Riku's fist balled, but it loosened just as quickly. "I see. Keep me updated. You know how Captain Irene is. She doesn't tolerate failure, and neither do I."

"Yes sir," the man bowed, then hurried away.

Riku spared one last glance at the laboratory below, placing one hand on the glass. For the first time, he felt the twisting pang of regret that he'd trained so hard to suppress. _I can_ _'t help you. Sorry._

"There you are." Riku turned around to see his dear cousin, Katsuo, staring him down. "Been looking all over."

"Is something the matter?" Riku asked.

"Irene wants to see us," he answered. "Something important's about to happen."

Riku narrowed his eyes, but wasted no time following his cousin down the hallway.

"I hear your father's going to retire from the UniSan Board soon," Katsuo said as they walked.

"So?" Riku replied nonchalantly.

"Maybe soon I won't have to take orders from Irene anymore."

"What makes you so sure you're going to be selected to take his place?"

Katsuo laughed. "You think _you_ _'re_ going to be leading United Sanctuary's Board of Directors?"

Riku quickened his pace, eventually overtaking his cousin. A part of him agreed. He was the weaker of the two, and he knew it. He wasn't a golden child. He was just a servant. But another part of him didn't want to be.

"Good. You're both here," Irene greeted them as they entered a white-tiled room. The girl had her hands behind her, and was poised in a militaristic stance. "The Ringmaster has decided to put a new plan into motion."

"What's it going to be this time?" Katsuo asked.

The Ringmaster. Even though Riku had never seen him, he was the appointed manager of the Osaka Center, running the show from the shadows. Every Center had a manager; the most powerful fighters besides Team Demise that United Sanctuary had to offer.

"The Osaka Center is about to descend into chaos," Irene said. "We're going to plunge it into a riot. Trainees will be turned against each other. They'll hurt each other. Pure and utter chaos. And then, we're abandoning this Center."

"Why all of a sudden?" Riku asked, trying not to show his concern for the trainees.

She shrugged. "They're orders from above. All this is is a warning. I'll need you two to discipline the more rowdy ones."

Riku didn't like this. He didn't like not knowing the full details. And what made it worse was a sick feeling in his gut. _Hold it together, Riku. You don_ _'t care about them. This is…just another…_

Ayame's dull eyes stared back at him.

Taiki's yells echoed.

 _No_ _…it's…not right…_

"Understood," Katsuo said.

"Good," Irene said. "Now, if there's nothing else—"

"What of Minerva's Vessel?" Riku asked calmly.

"What about her?" Irene shot back.

"It's just…we wouldn't want to lose her as a valuable asset. She needs a proper check-up."

Irene thought for a moment. "Fine. Come tend to her in an hour. You know where she's locked up."

Riku was relieved inside.

"And Riku?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever speak like that to me again, I'll have your tongue ripped out," Irene said coolly. And with that, the two Haneda cousins stepped out of the room.

And Riku immediately knew what he had to do next.

※◎◎◎※

The pristine elevator doors slid open as Riku stepped out, carrying with him a clean white box and a tray of food. The walls seemed to stretch on forever, yawning out into a fluorescent abyss, with no windows, no doors, nothing until he finally stopped at the end.

A thin sheet of blue light curtained down over the entrance, masking a shadowed room. Just enough light leaked in to show a fallen figure lying motionless on the floor.

"Get up," Riku said as he swiped his card over a screen. The barrier flickered out, and soon he was inside, laying the tray and box down.

Yomi was still motionless, sprawled against the ground, tousled black hair draped over her face. She let out a quiet groan before turning back around.

He rolled his eyes before hauling her up until she was on her knees. "Look, I'm going to need you to work with me here. You need to keep your strength up."

"What's the point?" she asked quietly. "And why do you care whether I'm fine or not?"

He shoved a spoonful of rice into her mouth, eliciting a grunt of disdain. "Because something bad is about to happen, and I need you to be on top of your game by then."

"Huh?" Yomi was awake now. Confused, but awake.

"Don't you want to get out?" he asked her.

There was a faint shine to her eyes, but it faded just as quickly as it came. "There's no point. I'm just going to fail once again, when it matters most. You shouldn't rely on me, whatever your goals might be. Ayame relied on me. Tokoha relied on me. Look where that got them."

"Tokoha?" Riku echoed. "Tokoha Anjou?"

"The one and only," she murmured.

"How exactly did she rely on you?"

"You really think I'd be dumb enough to tell you?" Yomi retorted. "My mind may be churned and ripped apart every day and I might be beaten around like a ragdoll by Irene, but I'm not stupid enough to tell a Dog Trainer about what I'm doing here."

Riku sighed. He rubbed an ointment on the girl's head. "Fine. Let's assume that I'm going to report all of this back to Irene. So then what? It changes nothing. Maybe you'll get tortured even more. But as far as I know, to United Sanctuary, the remnants of TRY3 are just that: remnants. So really, it doesn't even matter. You're not a threat anymore while you're in here."

"I'm not a threat even when I'm out there," Yomi said.

He checked her temperature. "Just one loss and you're down? You're even worse than our more extreme trainees."

"It was a loss that mattered," she muttered. "Every time I close my eyes I see her, dragged away because I'm too weak."

"When you grow up the way I did," Riku said, clasping his hands around Yomi's. "Every loss matters. You learn to deal with the pressure. You adapt to it. And you get right back up and face it. Yomi, I need you to be ready once this entire Center erupts into a riot. It's your best chance to escape, or get what you need."

She raised an eyebrow, confused even as he retracted his hands.

"You clearly came here for something," he said. "Or else why even enter?"

Yomi sighed. "Fine. In my room, there's a green scarab—"

"I don't recall Irene saying you could chat with the brat." Riku whirled around to find Katsuo leaning against the doorway.

"I was just leaving," Riku said, standing up and brushing off his pants. He moved past his cousin, sparing one last glance at Yomi before walking down the corridor.

"Hold up." Before he reached the elevator, however, blue barriers rose up around the two of them, blocking his path. When he turned, a fight console rose up, filling the space between them.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, eying Katsuo's blinking UniSan bracelet.

"They say a fight reveals everything about someone, little cuz'," Katsuo said. "And you've got a lot to reveal."

"What makes you think that?" Riku asked.

"You've been acting suspicious," Katsuo replied. "Asking about her, talking back to Irene, sneaking about. Don't tell me you actually care about these mongrels?"

"I don't."

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Katsuo smirked as he drew his opening hand. "Besides, it's not like you can get out, so you might as well play me."

Riku's eyes were slits. "Fine. Ready when you are."

"That's the spirit, getting excited about losing." Both of them had their hands on their starting vanguards.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

Sapphire skyscrapers stretched out from the earth, brushing against the wispy clouds. Their windows gleamed and sparkled under the radiant sunlight, spreading a warm blanket across the Holy Nation. One single skyscraper stood proud at the center of it all, capped with a circular arena, the sun unblocked as it rained light over the marble battleground, where two astral figures burst into silver and neon green.

On one end, a blue-winged angel fluttered in the air, wreathed in rolls of gauze and first aid tools. "First Aid Celestial, Penuel." **[First Aid Celestial, Penuel – 6000 Power]**

On the other, a red-and-black-armored warrior stood proud, blade held firmly in hand. "Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph!" **[Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph – 6000 Power]**

"First turn goes to me. Draw," Riku announced. "Ride. Burst Shot, Bethnael."

White feathers spread back, unveiling Riku's new form. Two pistols rested in each of his hands, and his doctor's coat billowed in the rooftop drafts. **[Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power]**

He plucked a card from his deck. "Turn end."

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Burst Shot, Bethnael) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Katsuo**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Empty) – (Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

"Draw. Then I ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth and draw a card." In one breeze-like motion, his vanguard was replaced, and on Cray, neon green swirled around as he spun into action. Every step he took forward was placed perfectly, not a single motion amiss, even as he subjected Bethnael to a storm of swift strikes. "Gareth attacks the vanguard." **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – 8000 Power]**

 _He_ _'s trying to minimize my damage. Keeping me restrained while still laying down a steady assault._ Riku knew his strategy. It was the same whenever they fought, and he knew it. He studied it. One could say he had an obsession with his cousin's playstyle.

" _Why can't you ever beat him?"_

" _Good for nothing!"_

"No guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

Bethnael was slashed at, and a cry escaped his lips as Gareth's sword drew blood.

"Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Acupoint Pierce, Cassiel (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger." Riku slipped the card into his damage zone. _At least I can fetch it later._

"You know, it's kind of cute," Katsuo said. "We're equals in studies. In extracurriculars. In status. But when it comes to Vanguard, it's always clear which one of us is better. And in spite of that you're always still fighting me, still fighting like you think you actually might beat me. As if you actually have any hope of succeeding."

"And you'd rather I roll over and die?" Riku asked. He wouldn't admit that he loved Vanguard, and that was why he put his all into battle. That along with his father's approval. But love was a useless emotion, and thinking of Vanguard as anything but serious was something he'd tossed away long ago.

"No. You already sound so dead all the time anyway, it makes no difference. Besides, it's fun putting you in your place."

"Just get it over with."

Katsuo smirked. "Over to you."

 **Katsuo**  
 **Hand: 7**  
 **(Empty) – (Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Burst Shot, Bethnael) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Acupoint Pierce, Cassiel] (U)**

"My turn. Stand and draw." Riku's vanguard shone a brilliant silver, before he fragmented into pieces. "Ride. Gatling Shot, Barbiel." **[Gatling Shot, Barbiel – 9000 Power]** "With Bethnael's skill, I swap a card from my hand with a card in my damage zone. Then call." More winged flashes descended on the battlefield, frantic bursts on an elegant stage. Two armed pegasi neighed from both sides of him, while a white-coated angel was perched atop one of the feathered horses, equipment beeping around him.

 **[Million Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power]**

 **[Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel – 8000 Power]**

 **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 8000 Power]**

"Trying to get a rush in, I see," Katsuo remarked, observing the filled field.

Riku looked down, solemn. _I can_ _'t use Barbiel to remove a rearguard because he didn't call anything. And now I've called a full front line. Even though…I know I can't compare to the early game of an Accel clan like Gold Paladin. But still…I…_ He shook his head. "Thousand Ray Pegasus attacks the vanguard."

"I guard with Warring Brave Knight, Tornus." Pink lasers ricocheted across the arena, repelled by the knight's red-emblazoned battle axe. **[8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

He turned his vanguard sideways. "Barbiel attacks the vanguard."

"I don't guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Underlay Celestial, Hesediel (No Trigger)]**

He held the card up. "No trigger."

Katsuo mirrored him. "No trigger here either."

 **[Damage Check: Lop Ear Shooter (No Trigger)]**

Beside him, Million Ray began to canter forward, raining streams of bright light down over his opponent. "With a boost from Enediel, Million Ray attacks. If a card was placed in my damage zone during this turn, he gains five-thousand power." **[9000 + 5000 + 8000 = 22000 Power]**

His cousin slipped another card into his damage zone.

 **[Damage Check: Listener of Truth, Dindrane (No Trigger)]**

Riku looked over at his damage zone. He could swap Enediel for Critical Hit, but then he'd be sacrificing field power, which was counter-intuitive to his current strategy. "I end my turn there."

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Thousand Ray Pegasus) – (Gatling Shot, Barbiel) – (Million Ray Pegasus)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel)**  
 **Damage: 1 – [Critical Hit Angel] (U)**

 **Katsuo**  
 **Hand: 6**  
 **(Empty) – (Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth) – (Empty)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Lop Ear Shooter] (U), [Listener of Truth, Dindrane] (U)**

"Stand and draw." Katsuo plucked out a card from his hand. "Ride! Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains." **[Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains – 9000 Power]** He looked back at Riku. "You've gotten soft."

"Pardon?" Riku retorted.

"Weakness is a sin. All these trainees, they're just ants running around. Even the higher-ranked ones should be nothing to us."

"Where exactly are you going with this?"

"You're getting too attached."

"I'm just making sure the Vessel is stable."

"Don't play dumb," Katsuo said. "I've seen you talk with them. I've seen you even eying one of them funny. The Haneda family prides itself on perfection, and clearly, you're stained. You're supposed to be doing your duty, and doing it well, not playing around with nobodies. Or do you secretly not want your father's approval?"

"You're wrong!" Riku blurted. Then he fell silent when Katsuo's mouth snaked into a smirk.

"With Beamain's skill, I superior call Gareth to the front left circle, and through Gareth's ability, I add ten-thousand. Then I call Viviane, and activate her skill." He fanned out a set of three cards from his deck, before placing one of them down. "I superior call Laudine."

 **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – 8000 + 10000 = 18000 Power]**

 **[Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane – 9000 Power]**

 **[Battle Flag Knight, Laudine – 8000 Power]**

 _His field_ _'s filling up fast,_ Riku thought.

"And now that Beaumains and Gareth are on the field, I'll activate one more skill," Katsuo declared, revealing a single card from his hand. " _Roar, proud, shining beast._ Superior ride! Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!"

Lime green light erupted out in one fierce column, and once it subsided, an orange-armored warrior stood proud at the center of the formation. A golden mane puffed out behind him, made even more fiery by the intensity of the sun. Twin blades danced within the firm but flexible grip of his hands. **[Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel – 12000 Power]**

"Imaginary Gift: Accel," Katsuo announced, sliding the gift in the top corner. On Cray, another lion-maned warrior burst into being above the multicolored rune. "I call another Ezel to the Accel circle." **[Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel – 12000 Power]**

 _In one fell swoop, he_ _'s managed to beat me to grade three, and he's got a full formation of four attacks,_ Riku observed. _It_ _'s always like this. His core strategy. Overrun the opponent with sheer speed and power, leaving absolutely nothing behind._

"Trying to out-rush an Accel clan is like trying to swim faster than a sailfish," Katsuo said. "It just doesn't happen baby cousin. The vanguard Ezel will attack. With his skill, I superior call Dindrane from my hand behind Gareth. Then with her effect, I draw a card."

 **[Listener of Truth, Dindrane – 7000 Power]**

"Samyaza." Riku countered, placing the guardian between them. **[9000 + 15000 = 24000 Power]**

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Flame of Victory (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," he announced. "All effects to the rearguard Ezel."

 _At least he_ _'s still restricted to a single drive,_ Riku thought as he removed his guardian. _Or he_ _'d just snowball in advantage._

"With a boost from Laudine, Viviane attacks the vanguard." **[9000 + 3000 + 8000 = 20000 Power]**

A blue-haired nurse materialized before him, raising a barrier to defend from the volley of blazing arrows. "I guard with Sunny Smile." **[9000 + 20000 = 29000 Power]**

"Gareth! Ezel!"

Barbiel cried out as both knights cut into him, sending him tumbling back and across the arena.

"Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Iron Heart, Mastema (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Drill Bullet, Geniel (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Battle Cupid, Nociel (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," Riku said. "I draw a card."

"Turn end." Katsuo smirked. "Looks like I'm quite ahead."

 **Katsuo**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **{Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel} – (Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth) – (Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel) – (Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane)**  
 **(Listener of Truth, Dindrane) – (Empty) – (Battle Flag Knight, Laudine)**  
 **Damage: 2 – [Lop Ear Shooter] (F), [Listener of Truth, Dindrane] (U)**

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 4**  
 **(Empty) – (Gatling Shot, Barbiel) – (Million Ray Pegasus)**  
 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Thousand Ray Pegasus)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Critical Hit Angel] (U), [Iron Heart, Mastema] (U), [Drill Bullet, Geniel] (U), [Battle Cupid, Nociel] (U)**

 _He might be ahead, but I can still turn this around,_ Riku thought. " _Beat, holy wings. Tear through the dark._ Ride, Acupoint Pierce, Cassiel."

Barbiel was encased in silver, the light growing to form Cassiel's noble form, scissor blade glinting in the sun. **[Acupoint Pierce, Cassiel – 12000 Power]**

"Imaginary Gift: Protect." He raised the card up just long enough for his opponent to see, then slipped it into his hand. "Then I activate Cassiel's skill." The Protect marker vanished back into the Gift Zone as soon as he put it into the damage zone. "I superior call Iron Heart, Mastema from the damage zone. Then with Cassiel's second effect, I remove Laudine from the field."

Katsuo healed a card from his damage in exchange. "Not bad. You can at least identify threats."

A blue-winged angel floated down behind Cassiel. "I call Underlay Celestial, Hesediel. I swap a Mastema from my hand with Nociel from my damage zone." **[Underlay Celestial, Hesediel – 8000 Power]** "And with Cassiel's skill, all of my front row units gain three-thousand for each face up card in my damage zone."

 **[Iron Heart, Mastema – 9000 Power + 10000 + 6000 = 25000 Power]**

 **[Acupoint Pierce, Cassiel – 12000 + 6000 = 18000 Power]**

 **[Million Ray Pegasus – 9000 + 5000 + 6000 = 20000 Power]**

"Is that all?"

Riku ignored him, instead making his first attack. "With a boost from Hesediel, Cassiel attacks the vanguard." **[18000 + 8000 = 26000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Twin drive, first check,"

 **[Drive Check: Critical Hit Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," he declared. "Critical to Cassiel and the power to Million Ray. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Drill Bullet, Geniel (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

Bolts of thunder streamed down from the clouds, striking Ezel to the ground. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Katsuo said. "Second check,"

 **[Damage Check: Dantegal (Front Trigger)]**

"Front Trigger," he said, to Riku's chagrin. "All of my front row units gain ten-thousand."

Beams shot out. "Million Ray attacks the vanguard." **[20000 + 10000 + 8000 = 38000 Power]**

"Guard. Elixir Sommelier." **[22000 + 20000 = 42000 Power]**

Mastema was already launching himself through the air, swinging his rusted sword down. "With Thousand Ray Pegasus's skill, I add another ten-thousand power to Mastema's attack." **[22000 + 8000 + 10000 = 40000 Power]**

"Do you really think I'm so gullible as to let you gain free advantage?" Katsuo asked Riku. "You underestimate me. To my side, Flame of Victory. Gareth." **[22000 + 15000 + 10000 = 47000 Power]**

 _He_ _'s right. No way he'll let me build up my defenses. Especially if he plans to finish me next turn,_ Riku thought. "I end my turn there."

 **Riku**  
 **Hand: 5**  
 **(Iron Heart, Mastema) – (Acupoint Pierce, Cassiel) – (Million Ray Pegasus)**  
 **(Thousand Ray Pegasus) – (Underlay Celestial, Hesediel) – (Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel)**  
 **Damage: 3 – [Critical Hit Angel] (F), [Drill Bullet, Geniel] (F), Iron Heart, Mastema (U)**

 **Katsuo**  
 **Hand: 1**  
 **{Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel} – (Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth) – (Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel) – (Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane)**  
 **(Listener of Truth, Dindrane) – (Empty) – (Empty)**  
 **Damage: 4 – [Lop Ear Shooter] (F), [Listener of Truth, Dindrane] (U), [Battle Flag Knight, Laudine] (U), [Dantegal] (U)**

Katsuo yawned. "Let's finish this up now, shall we? I think I've seen enough."

"You started it," Riku muttered.

"Stand and draw. I ride Ezel once more, then gain an additional Accel Gift." Bright light shot out of the knight as he rose up anew. He then nodded to Viviane, who strummed her bow. "Viviane attacks Mastema."

One blast was all she needed, as the injured angel was blown apart by a searing surge of red and gold. "Mastema retires."

"Gareth attacks Million Ray now," he continued, as the knight hacked at the winged creature. Riku grimaced as pixels blew out into the wind.

 _I_ _'ve got no intercepts now,_ he thought. _But I have three damage thanks to the heal. I should be able to hold out._

"The rearguard Blond Ezel attacks the vanguard." **[12000 + 10000 = 22000 Power]**

"No guard." Cassiel grunted as the man delivered multiple swift slashes at him, pushed back despite his wings folding up to protect him. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Thousand Ray Pegasus (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

"And now it's my turn." His cousin flipped his Vanguard sideways. Ezel's metal blade glinted under the sun's empowering rays as a spiral of lime green snaked its way around the weapon, covering it in a sinister flare. "Ezel's skill. I superior call Battlefield Storm, Sagramore to the vacant Accel circle." A gray fur-clad knight hopped onto the rune, before drawing his blade. **[Battlefield Storm, Sagramore – 12000 Power]** "Then with Sagramore's Soul Blast, I superior call Tornus over Gareth." **[Warring Brave Knight, Tornus – 9000 Power]**

 _He_ _'s chaining call after call, and during the battle phase, too,_ Riku realized. He glanced over at his hand. _I_ _'m not sure if I can hold out._

"Do you guard?" Katsuo asked, ripping Riku from his thoughts.

"I guard," he answered. "Critical Hit Angel, for a two-to-pass." **[12000 + 15000 = 27000 Power]**

"Alright then. Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Lop Ear Shooter (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

 _Okay, one down_ _…_

 **[Drive Check: Dantegal (Front Trigger)]**

"No…" Riku breathed.

"Front Trigger," Katsuo declared. "My entire front row will gain ten-thousand power." He plucked a card from his hand. "Then, I'll activate Lop Ear Shooter's skill, and superior call him to the Accel circle Ezel is on. He gains five-thousand power." **[Lop Ear Shooter – 9000 + 10000 + 5000 = 24000 Power]**

 _I_ _…I can't guard against all that._

"Lop Ear attacks the vanguard," Katsuo ordered. The unit fired a single blue beam out of one ear.

A single angel flapped down, forming a shield to take the blast. "Perfect Guard with Battle Cupid, Nociel."'

"Tornus attacks the vanguard," he continued. "If there are no cards in my soul, he gains an additional eight-thousand power." **[9000 + 8000 + 10000 = 27000 Power]**

"…no guard." His vanguard yelped as the axe made impact and he crashed to the ground.

 **[Damage Check: Acupoint Pierce, Cassiel (No Trigger)]**

A pointed edge glinted dangerously near the angel's neck, keeping him pinned to the smashed floor where he lay.

"Sagramore attacks," Katsuo said, turning the card sideways. **[12000 + 10000 + 10000 = 32000 Power]**

And the knight brought his sword down.

 **[Damage Check: Heartbeat Mediator, Enediel (No Trigger)]**

Almost immediately after the sixth card hit the damage zone, there was a bright flash before Riku found his body wracked with electric shocks. It took all of his willpower not to scream, even as he collapsed to his knees and the blue screen collapsed with him.

"Like it?" Katsuo asked with a smirk. When Riku looked up in angered pain, he added, "State of the art shock panels. They're all over the Center now, and once it senses someone placing a sixth card in the damage zone, it shocks them into oblivion."

"This is how we'll drive everyone into a riot," Riku realized, panting.

"Yup." Katsuo knelt down beside his cousin, with a hand on his shoulder. "Nobody likes feeling pain, after all. They'll turn on one another like the dogs they are. It'll be a great show."

"This is sick," Riku breathed.

"I'm sorry you see it that way," Katsuo said, rising back up. "But you'd better not be planning on betraying us, or that light show will be the least of your worries."

"I'm well aware," Riku muttered, and with that, his cousin was gone, disappearing into the elevator.

※◎◎◎※

"Don't pull another stunt like that again," Riku's father warned. They were outside the boy's room, surrounded by gold pillars and brilliant walls.

"It won't happen again," Riku said, lowering his head. "I promise."

"It better not." The suited man heaved a sigh. "Remember that when you're out there, you represent my name. You're meant to represent perfection."

"I understand."

"You're excused."

And then Riku was back in his room, the door closed behind him. He sighed as he walked over to his desk, staring at the emerald scarab that now lay before him. The emerald scarab that he found while searching Yomi's room. The emerald scarab that he could use to get a message over to her friends outside.

And yet he wasn't sure what to do with it. Perhaps a more accurate statement was that he wasn't sure whether he wanted to do what he set out to do with it.

" _You'd better not be planning on betraying us."_

Images flashed through his head, one whirling through after the next. Memories of his father, of fighting to win him over, of being alone, of meeting people, of playing Vanguard. _I don_ _'t know what's right anymore._

" _You don't really believe that, do you?"_

He gripped the edges of the desk. If he rebelled, it'd change his life completely; he'd be a pariah. A disgrace. Everything he tried so hard not to be. But Riku remembered Ayame laying in that lab. He remembered Yomi, drowning in shadows on the ground.

" _Riku, come on…_

Riku picked up the scarab.

"Yomi?"

"This…isn't Yomi," he answered. "But she does need your help. Because the Osaka Center is about to descend into chaos."

* * *

 **It's Ultra Rare clan appreciation season!  
**

 **Jokes aside, the main reason I changed Katsuo's clan from Neo Nectar (in the original story) to Gold Paladin was because with Tokoha and an as-of-yet undebuted prominent character, that would make three important characters playing Neo Nectar, and that's just boring. So, I changed it to something a little more fitting.**

 **If you've got any comments, I'd love to hear them in the form of reviews! Or you can just Fav/Follow so you're not constantly checking and coming up disappointed with my erratic update schedule (sorry about that, again ^_^;).**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
